


Réfraction

by Somnis



Series: Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prequel/sequel/mirror to Résonance & Réflexion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 94,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: -Pars d’ici, Nico, murmure Bruno. Tu es libre. Du volley, tu peux en faire partout sur la planète.-Partir où ? demande Romero, et il déteste la détresse qu’il entend dans sa voix.-Ailleurs. Le plus loin possible. Dans un autre pays. Dans une autre culture. Quelque part où tu seras tellement dépaysé que t’auras l’impression de prendre un nouveau départ.Nicolas ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée. Ce serait tout laisser derrière lui, et il a déjà trop négligé ses devoirs d’âme sœur et de père –mais Bruno a raison, il n’ira jamais mieux s’il reste ici à se morfondre. Faire semblant d’aller bien ne fait que le détruire davantage. L’idée de repartir de zéro ouvre un infime rayon d’espoir, mais c’est le premier depuis quatre ans, et il se dit qu’il peut le saisir.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Nicolas Romero/OC
Series: Soulmates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758520
Comments: 543
Kudos: 113





	1. Janvier 1988

**Author's Note:**

> De retour sur la Soulmates AU ! N'y manquait, somme toute, que la pointe finale de notre triangle amoureux.  
> Cette troisième fic -Réfraction- s'étend sur une période de temps plus longue que ses sœurs, et se narre du point de vue de Nicolas Romero. Petite particularité : les chapitres (plutôt des "fragments") sont courts, 1100 mots au maximum, et s'identifient par date. En conséquence, il y en aura beaucoup ; objectif : 100.   
> Je vous souhaite une bien agréable lecture, et vous remercie d'avance pour les divers kudos, reviews et bookmarks que vous voudrez bien me laisser.  
> Bisous ♥

Ils choisirent de l’appeler _Nicolas_.

Son père trouvait que c’était un bon prénom, plutôt neutre, passe-partout : courant sans qu’il y en ait trop, pas trop dur à écrire, pas trop révélateur d’un milieu social en particulier, et il choisit pour orthographe la version la plus universelle possible.

Sa mère, moins terre-à-terre et plus rêveuse, en aimait les sonorités tour à tour heurtées et fluides ; elle se disait que ce serait facile de trouver des diminutifs affectueux à son futur petit garçon – _Nico_ , _Niquito, Lalá_. Elle pouvait commencer à le nommer dans son esprit, à lui parler à voix basse tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur son ventre, à lui raconter des choses du quotidien en se disant qu’il comprenait peut-être, un peu naïvement, sous le regard amusé et attendri de son mari.

Ses parents n’étaient pas assez instruits pour savoir que le prénom _Nicolas_ a un sens, une étymologie et une portée bien précises, et signifie _victoire du peuple_.

L’auraient-ils su que ça n’aurait rien changé. Pour ce couple d’âmes sœurs tout juste marié, vivant dans un appartement précaire des quartiers pauvres de Rio de Janeiro, tout juste en bordure de la favela de Rocinha, que souhaiter à leur fils, sinon que d’être un vainqueur dans ce monde ?


	2. Novembre 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre !   
> Merci à tous pour vos promptes réactions ! ♥

Nico a sept ans.

Il dévale joyeusement les escaliers désaffectés de son immeuble, puis sort dans la rue –ensoleillée, poussiéreuse et gorgée de monde, levant par habitude le nez vers sa fenêtre, là où il sait que sa mère va lui faire ses dernières recommandations. Comme prévu, elle lui adresse un signe de main :

-Sois rentré pour manger, d’accord ?

Il hoche la tête, mais elle n’a pas fini.

-Et demande à un grand de te raccompagner ! Demande à Léo !

Il hoche encore la tête, mais n’écoute déjà plus qu’à moitié. Sa mère le sait parfaitement.

-C’est bien compris, _Nicolas_ ?

Il grimace légèrement en sachant que si elle utilise son prénom entier, c’est du sérieux, mais hoche une troisième fois la tête, accompagnant cette fois le geste d’un grand sourire. Il s’est rendu compte récemment que ses professeurs et ses parents devenaient plus réceptifs quand il leur souriait. Il expose donc toutes ses dents –il en manque deux, des dents de lait qui sont tombées la semaine dernière, mais ça n’ôte rien au charme global du geste, et sa mère le laisse filer.

Nico se met à courir à travers les rues de son quartier, se faufilant entre les jambes des adultes jusqu’au terrain de foot où il retrouve ses copains quasiment tous les après-midis. Il s’arrête en chemin pour resserrer le scratch d’une de ses baskets, bouscule quelques passants sans le vouloir, et finalement arrive au terrain de sport.

Il s’approche pour voir que les enfants qui jouent là sont déjà nombreux –assez pour faire deux équipes, en tout cas. Une petite moue se peint sur son visage habituellement enjoué tandis qu’il essaie de compter les joueurs.

-T’as vu, Nico ? s’écrie un des garçons. Vitor a ramené des amis de son école !

-Il reste de la place ? s’enquiert Nicolas. Je peux jouer ?

-Nan, on a déjà fait les équipes !

C’est un grand qui a répondu, de peut-être douze ou treize ans, et Nico n’ose pas lui tenir tête. Il est tout dépité, passe une main déçue dans les cheveux que sa mère a fraîchement coupés elle-même. Ses copains d’école sont en train de jouer comme si de rien n’était, s’occupant seulement de la balle et de leurs pieds, et il se sent dégoûté –lui est bon au foot, il est sûrement meilleur qu’eux, d’abord ; quand ils font les équipes eux-mêmes, il est toujours dans les premiers à être choisis. Il court vite, il est agile avec la balle, et par-dessus tout, il adore marquer des buts ; alors ne pas pouvoir jouer aujourd’hui lui fait l’effet d’une injustice.

Sa mère ne voudra pas qu’il reste dehors s’il n’est pas avec ses copains, et il n’a pas envie de les regarder s’amuser sans lui. Alors il fourre ses mains sales dans les poches de son short et décide de rentrer en affectant un air vexé, n’ayant même plus envie de courir, lui pourtant si plein d’énergie d’habitude. Il entame le chemin inverse, mais s’arrête dans son trajet habituel –une scène a éclaté dans une ruelle, une bagarre sûrement ; puis il reconnaît l’uniforme d’un policier, entend des cris et des sifflets, et se dit qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas rester sur place.

Il dévie donc de sa route, et emprunte une rue qu’il ne connaît pas –lui, il ne sait faire que le trajet entre sa maison et le terrain de foot, sa mère ne le laisse pas errer ailleurs. Il sait qu’il n’est pas très loin de chez lui, mais il ne reconnaît pas le paysage, et l’inquiétude grimpe petit à petit ; quand soudain il entend le son d’un ballon accompagné par l’éclat de jeunes voix. Il se demande s’il y a un autre terrain de foot si près de chez lui, ou tout du moins s’il y a des enfants qui pourraient lui dire comment retrouver sa maison, et s’oriente naturellement vers la source du bruit.

Ce n’est pas un terrain de foot, constate-t-il avec étonnement. Il n’y a pas de buts, seulement un filet dressé entre deux poteaux et des joueurs de chaque côté qui se lancent une balle. Il se rapproche timidement, les mains derrière le dos pour les regarder –et il remarque qu’ils ne se jettent pas la balle comme il l’avait d’abord cru, ils ne l’attrapent pas : ils la font rebondir sur leurs bras et leurs mains. Ce sont des garçons un peu plus âgés que lui, et il les regarde d’un air fasciné, soudain tout enthousiaste quand l’un d’eux saute, tape dans la balle et la fait rebondir de l’autre côté.

Il ne sait pas si c’est mieux que le foot, mais ils ont l’air de s’amuser. Et ils ne sont pas beaucoup, comparé à l’autre côté. Alors il prend son courage à deux mains, s’avance, et demande :

-Je peux jouer à ça ? C’est quoi ?

Les garçons arrêtent de jouer pour le dévisager.

-T’es qui, toi ? lui lance celui qui a frappé dans la balle.

Il décline poliment son identité, nom et prénom, puis leur adresse un grand sourire dans l’espoir de les amadouer. Les joueurs échangent un regard incertain, et il croit qu’ils vont refuser –mais celui qui a récupéré le ballon et le tient entre les mains finit par le lui lancer, et Nico l’attrape par réflexe, surpris qu’il soit si léger en comparaison d’un ballon de foot.

-Tu peux jouer avec nous si tu veux, dit-il en souriant. Et _ça_ , mon petit Nicolas Romero, ça s’appelle le volley-ball.


	3. Décembre 2002

Il est vingt et une heure, le terrain de volley doit être désert, et Nicolas Romero se dit que c’est le moment parfait pour s’entraîner au service.

C’est un adolescent, désormais, quatorze ans bien sonnés ; grand, tout élancé, un peu trop mince au goût de sa mère quand elle lui pince les côtes. Ses professeurs le décrivent comme un garçon avenant, poli et espiègle, à l’esprit particulièrement vif, et qui ferait des merveilles en cours s’il n’avait pas une balle de volley à la place du cerveau.

Nico s’en fiche bien, souriant pour lui-même tandis qu’il file jusqu’à son terrain habituel, son ballon entre les mains, laissant la brise de sa course repousser ses boucles brunes en arrière –elles lui retomberont dans les yeux bien assez vite. Il tape dans la main de deux ou trois copains qu’il reconnaît dans la rue –des gars qui vont dans le sens inverse avec leur ballon de foot et qui ne manquent jamais de se moquer gentiment de son sport.

-Quand est-ce que tu fais un sport de mec, Nico ? lui lance Fernando en tirant la langue.

-Et toi, quand est-ce que tu la fermes, Nando ? C’est la première fois depuis cet hiver que je te vois sans Julia.

Fernando est particulièrement arrogant depuis ces derniers mois, depuis qu’il a trouvé son âme sœur. C’est le premier de la bande à avoir trouvé à qui il était lié, et il en tire une grande fierté, croyant que cette découverte lui confère le titre d’homme et de chef. Romero trouve ça stupide, lui aussi a des signes –il ressent parfois des choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas, il est sûr d’être relié à quelqu’un, c’est juste qu’il n’a pas encore trouvé de qui il s’agissait.

Il dépasse Nando et fait rebondir sa balle, s’efforçant de penser à autre chose : le volley reste sa priorité, et il poursuit son chemin jusqu’au terrain qu’il a découvert par hasard sept ans plus tôt.

 _Parfait_ , se dit-il en le trouvant désert, seulement éclairé par quelques projecteurs dégradés. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu’il essaie de renforcer son service smatché. Ce qui l’ennuie, c’est qu’il ne peut servir que d’un côté, parce que la grille qui donnait sur le trottoir a été défoncée, et qu’il a tout sauf envie que sa balle se retrouve sur la chaussée et sous les roues d’une voiture.

Il s’y met donc, plus sérieux qu’il ne l’a jamais été dans une salle de classe. Il ne sait pas où ça va le mener de s’entraîner si dur, mais ça le rend heureux ; au point que la dernière fois, il a préféré faire un match amical avec des jeunes d’un autre quartier plutôt que d’aller chez Pedro avec ses amis pour jouer à Mario Kart sur Nintendo 64 –et ses copains étaient tous émerveillés devant la console, eux qui n’ont même pas tous la télé à la maison. Nico y est allé le jour d’après et le suivant, lui aussi fasciné par le jeu, mais rien n’égale le plaisir qu’il a à sauver une balle difficile, à planter une attaque au milieu du terrain adverse sans que personne ne la touche, ou à mettre un ace en bonne et due forme.

Il s’échauffe et sert pendant une vingtaine de minutes, mais finit par se lasser de devoir aller chercher la balle à chaque fois et de revenir de son côté du terrain pour servir. Après tout, il devrait savoir viser, maintenant, il peut tout à fait servir du côté où la grille tient encore en place et tout devrait bien se passer. Il recule donc de cinq pas, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres d’un air concentré, lance le ballon en l’air, saute et frappe avec toute la puissance qu’il arrive à mobiliser.

La balle ne va pas du tout là où il comptait la mettre, et il voit comme au ralenti la manière dont elle passe par-dessus le filet, rebondit juste devant la ligne de fond, ne perd rien de sa vitesse, et termine sa course dans le visage d’une passante. Nico regarde, figé, l’impact de son ballon contre un visage qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de distinguer –et d’autant moins qu’une violente douleur vient tout à coup lui vriller la tête.

-Aïe, lâche-t-il en portant une main à son crâne, plissant le nez sous la douleur subite.

_Qu’est-ce que ?_

Il comprend une fraction de seconde plus tard, mais n’a pas le temps d’appréhender pleinement le fait qu’il a ressenti la douleur de cette personne que celle-ci se retourne vers lui en furie :

-Mais ça va pas, non !? Espèce de taré !

Il la regarde avec de grands yeux. C’est une fille de son âge, et il n’en est pas certain, mais il croit bien qu’ils étaient dans la même classe quand ils étaient en éducation infantile ; il la croise parfois dans la rue avec ses amies, la reconnaît à ses longs cheveux blonds, mais n’aurait jamais cru être lié à elle, une part si présente et si négligeable de son quotidien à la fois –et cette constatation le fait éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles !? s’écrie-t-elle. Tu m’as fait mal, imbécile !

Elle s’approche à grandes enjambées colériques, mais Nico n’arrive pas à arrêter de rire, pas alors qu’il sent comme en lui-même cette colère indignée et flambante qui confirme toujours plus que cette personne est bien celle qui lui est destinée.

Il aurait pu prévoir la gifle mais ne l’esquive pas, la laisse faire –recevant une belle volée qu’il trouve sacrément plus douloureuse que l’amorti de son service ; mais voir la tête de cette fille une fois qu’elle s’est pris sa propre claque est tout simplement impayable. L’étonnement choqué supplante la colère au fond de ses pupilles d’un gris pâle, et, interdite, elle porte la main à sa joue où elle a dû ressentir une douleur équivalente à la sienne. Nico recouvre finalement son sérieux, et il déclare tout en lui décochant son plus beau sourire :

-Salut, âme sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How I met my soulmate? A girl who lived nearby. I was training on an outside volleyball court, she was walking by and I accidentally served on her. The serve hurt less than the slap she gave me right after, though." - Réflexion


	4. Septembre 2003

-Comment je dois t’appeler ?

-Nicolas. Et toi ?

-Bruno.

Nicolas fait face à celui qui va être son compagnon de dortoir pour les mois à venir. Il croyait qu’il serait avec quelqu’un de son âge, mais le coach a décidé de les mélanger pour renforcer la cohésion, et il se retrouve avec un garçon de dix-sept ans, soit deux ans de plus que lui. Désormais, ils seront coéquipiers.

Désormais, il est en centre de formation pour intégrer l’équipe nationale juniore de volley-ball.

Tout s’est passé trop vite, et il ne réalise pas encore ce qu’il fait là. Il s’est fait repérer du jour au lendemain pendant un tournoi amical dans un quartier voisin, s’est fait aborder par des hommes en costume qui lui parlaient de s’entraîner dans un vrai gymnase plutôt que sur son terrain de rue, de rencontrer d’autres joueurs de son âge aussi talentueux que lui, de le former, concrètement, à devenir le meilleur joueur possible. Qu’un jour, peut-être, s’il a la persévérance et la chance nécessaires, il pourrait devenir un grand joueur, faire du sport son métier, et gagner de l’argent simplement en faisant du volley-ball.

Une offre alléchante, en soi. La seule contrepartie, c’était qu’il devrait quitter son petit appartement, son quartier, ses parents, son âme sœur, et rejoindre le centre de formation à Sao Paulo. Là, il aurait une chambre à partager avec un coéquipier, trois repas par jour, et un vrai entraînement pour devenir joueur professionnel.

Sa mère avait pleuré. C’était son fils unique, il n’avait que quinze ans, c’était trop jeune. Et s’il ne réussissait pas, là-bas ? Comment est-ce qu’elle aurait des nouvelles de lui ? Quand est-ce qu’il pourra rentrer, qui le reconduira ? Puis elle avait fini par s’y faire quand son mari s’était rangé aux côtés de leur fils. Une chance comme ça, ça n’arrive qu’une fois. Pour qu’il ait été repéré dans un tel milieu, ça devait être un signe du destin. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre, pas plus qu’ils ne pouvaient empêcher des âmes sœurs de se rencontrer et de se retrouver.

En parlant d’âme sœur, Joana aussi avait eu du mal à l’accepter. Elle s’était agrippée au cou de Nico, ses beaux yeux clairs noyés de larmes, ses cheveux blonds collés à ses joues humides :

-Tu vas partir… ! Tu vas me laisser toute seule ici sans toi ?

-C’est temporaire, avait assuré Nicolas. Je reviendrai pour les vacances, et peut-être les week-ends, aussi…

-Mais on est liés ! avait insisté son âme sœur. On ne peut pas rester loin de l’autre !

Nico le savait. Le pouvoir des âmes sœurs, c’était quelque chose qui dépassait tout entendement. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient trouvés, Joana et lui ne pouvaient plus se détacher l’un de l’autre, et il n’avait même plus le cœur à charrier Fernando à présent qu’il savait ce que ça faisait d’être dans une telle relation de dépendance. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, dès qu’ils avaient un instant de libre ; ils mangeaient ensemble, elle venait le voir jouer sur le terrain où ils s’étaient rencontrés, et il s’arrangeait pour quitter discrètement sa chambre en pleine nuit pour la rejoindre.

Neuf mois que cette petite routine durait, ardente et harmonieuse à la fois, neuf mois que le lien semblait se faire de plus en plus fort tandis qu’ils s’attachaient l’un à l’autre et apprenaient à découvrir toutes leurs facettes. Et, en partant à Sao Paulo, Nico y mettait brutalement fin.

-Tu préfères le volley à moi ? avait demandé Joana.

-Jô…

Faire un tel choix à quinze ans n’était pas facile, mais il l’avait fait quand même. Une âme sœur, c’était pour la vie, après tout ; il aurait des années et des années pour profiter de sa présence, quand ils auraient vingt, trente, cinquante ans et jusqu’à la fin. Mais une occasion comme celle-là, ça ne se ratait pas. Et lui aussi souffrirait de leur éloignement, lui aussi manquerait terriblement de la présence de son âme sœur –Joana était une fille brillante et vive, passionnée, parfois possessive, intense dans tout ce qu’elle faisait. Être privé d’elle serait difficile. Mais il aurait de quoi s’occuper, entre les entraînements rigoureux, chaque jour, physique et technique, et les autres adolescents avec qui sympathiser. A commencer par ce gars, Bruno, qui le regarde toujours depuis la couchette supérieure d’un lit superposé.

-Ça t’ennuie de dormir en bas ?

-Pas de souci, répond Nico en posant ses modestes affaires sur le matelas.

-Et tu joues à quel poste, _Niquito_ ?

-Attaquant. Je sais pas encore trop où. Et toi ?

-Le meilleur poste, se rengorge Bruno en s’allongeant, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. Passeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà, deux OC pour se lancer dans l'histoire ! Enfin, Bruno est un demi-OC, mais considérons-le comme tel.   
> Merci d'avoir lu et à demain~
> 
> PS : I always hate how "passeur" ("setter") becomes "ferryman" through Chrome translation. Each time I visualize a guy on a boat. Iro no Yume as well : https://twitter.com/Irono_Yume/status/1321556334945460225


	5. 24 août 2005

Nico inspire. Il est nerveux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière, ou tout du moins les aplatir un peu, sans succès. Dans un quart d’heure, il jouera son premier match sous les couleurs de l’équipe juniore du Brésil.

Il tire légèrement sur son maillot jaune vif, toujours un peu trop large –la masse qu’il a prise depuis qu’il est au centre de formation a été compensée par sa poussée de croissance, et il reste encore un ado plutôt longiligne. Il aimerait bien avoir l’air plus adulte, mais c’est encore à peine s’il a de la barbe, et il se demande à quoi il va ressembler quand il sera sur le terrain et que les caméras seront braquées sur lui. Même si ce n’est pas un timide, songer que le monde entier va le regarder lui fait une drôle d’impression.

-Calme-toi, Niquito, lui souffle Bruno en lui tapant dans le dos. Ça va bien se passer.

Lui est confiant. Il a dix-neuf ans, l’âge maximal, et a déjà eu l’occasion de jouer dans des championnats et des coupes du même genre –l’année suivante, il passera en sélection U21, et même dans l’équipe masculine officielle, s’il est assez bon ; et Nico ne doute pas qu’il le soit. Mais il n’est pas si sûr de son propre cas. Deux ans plus tôt à peine, il jouait sur un terrain à moitié en état à côté d’une favela –et le voilà à Alger, prêt à jouer un championnat du monde.

Il se demande si Joana et ses parents sont devant un écran de télé, s’ils ont trouvé la chaîne sur laquelle il passe. S’ils sont fiers de lui. S’ils peuvent lui envoyer un peu de courage depuis là-bas, depuis la banlieue de Rio, parce qu’il en aurait bien besoin.

Il doit vraiment être tout pâle, parce que Bruno lui passe un bras rassurant autour des épaules :

-C’est l’Argentine. On n’a jamais perdu contre eux. Ce match, on va le gagner.

Il a raison. Ils gagnent le match trois sets à zéro.

Nico marque tous ses points, se laisse prendre au jeu, oublie la pression. Finalement, presque trop tôt, le coup de sifflet final retentit, ses coéquipiers se réunissent pour célébrer, il est pris dans leur cercle, pris au milieu de leurs cris de joie et d’euphorie, et Bruno s’exclame _je te l’avais dit_ en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Nico éclate de rire, et quand il aperçoit une caméra, il lui adresse un signe de victoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et au final, ils auront une médaille d'argent.


	6. Septembre 2008

Deux semaines de repos. C’est ce qui a été accordé aux athlètes brésiliens avant la reprise du championnat.

Nicolas est rentré de Chine quelques jours plus tôt, une fois les Jeux Olympiques terminés. Il est un peu frustré de ne pas avoir joué –Bruno a fait tous les matchs, lui, et des matchs, il y en a eu beaucoup puisqu’ils ont été jusqu’en finale.

Le coach avait mis en place un six de titulaires plus âgés et expérimentés, et voyant que ça marchait bien, n’a pas vraiment songé à le changer pour le reste de la compétition, laissant les nouveaux regarder et apprendre. Nico est déjà reconnaissant d’avoir été sélectionné –et à voir ses coéquipiers sur un terrain à ce niveau, à voir une superstar comme Giba faire des merveilles, il comprend bien qu’il n’a pas encore le niveau ; son champ de bataille, à lui, c’est encore les U21. Il aurait quand même bien aimé avoir du temps sur le terrain, mais s’efforce de convertir ses regrets en détermination ; et, pour l’instant, de profiter de ses vacances avec Joana.

Retrouver son âme sœur est toujours un moment qu’il attend avec impatience. Le moment où il peut la serrer dans ses bras et se sentir chez lui, rétablir complètement le lien qui les unit, retrouver ce sentiment de plénitude –leurs retrouvailles sont toujours pleines d’émotion. Ils ont pris un appartement dans un quartier plus décent de Rio ; pas non plus aisé, mais indéniablement moins pauvre que celui d’où ils sont issus. Joana a trouvé du travail juste en bas de chez eux, dans une petite pâtisserie où elle devient rapidement appréciée des clients, et parfois Nico lui fait la surprise de ne pas lui dire qu’il est rentré et se présente à la caisse comme si de rien n’était pour lui demander des brigadeiros.

Ce jour-là, ils se promènent dans un parc, main dans la main. Joana a décidé de se mettre à la photographie, alors elle s’est acheté un petit appareil photo ; elle immortalise les canards sur un étang, les fleurs multicolores des parterres, et Nico, son sujet favori quand il veut bien être sérieux. Puis elle lui tend l’appareil :

-A toi, maintenant. Fais une photo de moi. Comme ça, quand tu repartiras pour tes camps d’entraînement ou dans je ne sais quel pays lointain, tu te souviendras de moi.

-Tu crois que je vais t’oublier si facilement ? demande-t-il d’un air amusé.

Il obtempère néanmoins, et comme ils traversent un petit pont au-dessus d’un cours d’eau, elle s’accoude contre la balustrade, ajustant quelques mèches avant de sourire et de se laisser prendre en photo.

-Magnifique, assure Nico.

-Je te la donnerai quand elle sera développée ! s’exclame Jô avec bonne humeur avant de reprendre son bras.

Ils reviennent à leur promenade, mais Romero sent que l’humeur de son âme sœur se dégrade progressivement, et il finit par demander :

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle hésite avant de répondre, il le perçoit nettement.

-Ça fait six ans qu’on s’est trouvés, mon cœur. On est liés l’un à l’autre. Toi et moi, on va passer toute notre vie ensemble, non ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors si on… allait plus loin dans notre relation ? demande-t-elle en s’arrêtant. On pourrait penser à se marier. A fonder une famille.

-Une famille ?

Ils se sont arrêtés sur un petit chemin et se font face. Joana a coincé ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour dégager ses traits, et ses yeux pâles ressortent nettement dans l’ovale de son beau visage. Nico déteste la contrarier –mais il n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche pour qu’elle sache qu’il n’est pas convaincu.

-T’es tout le temps loin, accuse-t-elle soudain. On est âmes sœurs, et on n’est jamais ensemble. Tu trouves ça normal, Nicolas ?

-Je suis joueur professionnel, Jô. Je suis dans la seleçao, c’est-

-Et le volley passe toujours avant moi ! On va attendre que tu prennes ta retraite, pour se marier et avoir des enfants ? Si j’ai envie de vivre avant mes trente-cinq ans, on fait comment ?

Nico sent bien sa colère. Sa révolte. Son sentiment d’injustice. Peut-être qu’elle regrette qu’il soit son âme sœur, qu’elle se dit que ça aurait été mieux, si c’était tombé sur quelqu’un de disponible, quelqu’un qui fait un métier différent et qui lui aurait permis d’être toujours à ses côtés. Mais c’est comme ça pour tout le monde. Tous ses coéquipiers vivent la même chose et leurs âmes sœurs n’en font pas un drame pour autant. Ça lui fait tout aussi mal. Et puis, souffle un coin de sa conscience, si elle a un joli appartement et une bonne situation, c’est bien parce qu’il touche ses primes à chaque nouvelle victoire.

Il ne répond pas. Il n’a pas besoin. Il a beau être bavard, il arrête de parler quand la colère fait surface –et son âme sœur n’a même pas besoin de se concentrer pour ressentir ce qui le traverse à ce moment. Ils se fixent un moment, et finalement Joana craque en premier. La colère a cédé à la tristesse, et elle couvre ses yeux de ses mains.

-Tu me manques, confesse-t-elle d’un ton douloureux. Tu me manques tellement, Nico, tu peux pas savoir. Quand tu pars, j’ai… J’ai l’impression qu’il manque une partie de moi.

Romero le sait. Il le ressent pareil, mais sait qu’il ne peut pas concilier son métier et son âme sœur pour l’instant. Il attire Jô contre lui et pose sa tête sur la sienne, espérant qu’elle sèche ses larmes.

-Je t’aime, chuchote-t-elle contre sa poitrine. Je t’aime tellement, tellement fort.

Nico ferme les yeux, resserre un peu son étreinte, et répond dans un murmure :

-Je t’aime tout autant, mon ange. Je ne jouerai pas toujours au volley… Mais je t’aime pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I seize every opportunity I see to write angst ?


	7. 16 octobre 2010

Nico sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il est dans une euphorie folle tandis qu’il rentre d’Italie mi-octobre. Après avoir gagné la Ligue mondiale en juillet pour la deuxième année consécutive, l’équipe du Brésil dont il est désormais titulaire vient de remporter les championnats du monde de volley-ball, un événement mondial qui ne se produit qu’une fois tous les quatre ans. Cela ajoute une nouvelle médaille d’or à sa collection, une des plus glorieuses, et il a l’impression d’être invincible.

Il a passé tout le trajet retour à dormir sur Bruno, conséquence de deux nuits blanches de fête pendant lesquelles Felipe s’est fait un malin plaisir de le faire boire. C’est Lucas qui le secoue pour le réveiller quand ils atteignent Rio, et il n’a pas encore le pied très sûr en descendant du bus.

Retrouver Joana, par contre, le réveille complètement. Elle lui saute dans les bras, et il l’enlace joyeusement avant de l’embrasser pendant de longues secondes –et il sent leur bonheur réciproque de se retrouver, tellement plus puissant quand il se répercute ainsi de l’un à l’autre ; mais il y a quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d’impatient, d’incertain, mais ce n’est pas avant qu’ils soient rentrés chez eux que Joana se décide à parler :

-Nico, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclare-t-elle.

Elle ménage son suspens, mordillant sa lèvre pour retenir un immense sourire.

-On va avoir un bébé, annonce-t-elle enfin, les yeux étincelants.

Romero cligne des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Un bébé ! s’exclame-t-elle en lui prenant les mains pour mieux transmettre son enthousiasme.

Nico ne sait pas quoi dire. Un enfant. Maintenant. Alors qu’il est en pleine ascension, que sa carrière décolle à une vitesse fulgurante ; que son nom commence à être connu, que les clubs lui envoient des invitations transportées, qu’il se fait solliciter pour toutes sortes d’interviews, de shootings et de publicités.

Et il secoue la tête pour dire non.

-Jô, on n’a que vingt-deux ans. Je suis pas prêt. Pas du tout.

-Tu le seras, dit-elle d’un air enchanté. Je suis sûr que tu feras un père merveilleux, Nico.

-Merveilleux ? répète Romero d’un air désillusionné. Je rentre au Brésil pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. On va avoir quelle vie de famille, exactement ?

Le sourire de Joana disparaît progressivement, et le lien commence à se remplir de sentiments contradictoires.

-Tu prenais pas la pilule ? demande soudain Nico. Tu l’as arrêtée ?

Joana ne peut pas mentir. Pas quand le lien trahit tout ce qu’elle ressent à son âme sœur.

-Tu pensais que j’allais arrêter ma carrière en apprenant ça ? poursuit Nicolas. T’essaies de me faire du chantage affectif ?

-Non, s’enflamme son âme sœur en retour. J’essaie de garder quelque chose de toi pour combler ton absence.

Nico serre les dents. Ils ne passent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, c’est un fait. Il a l’impression de passer plus de temps avec ses coéquipiers qu’avec son âme sœur. Mais ce n’est pas comme s’ils ne se voyaient pas du tout, pas comme s’il jouait à l’étranger ; Jô a toujours les places VIP offertes par l’organisation quand il joue un match important, il la retrouve dès qu’il a un instant de libre et tout se passe toujours parfaitement bien entre eux quand ils sont ensemble –tout est naturel, paisible et plein d’amour… du moins jusqu’à ce que le sport arrive sur le tapis.

-Joana, je suis désolé, je n’en veux pas. Pas maintenant. Ce n’est pas un choix que tu peux faire toute seule…

-Mais je l’élèverai toute seule s’il le faut, Nico.

Elle baisse les yeux et ajoute, posant une main sur son ventre :

-C’est prévu pour début avril.

Avril. La fin du championnat brésilien. Encore des matchs importants. Nico ferme les yeux, complètement dépassé. Il a besoin de temps. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Il a besoin de se calmer.

Il aimerait être un homme bien, un homme mature et qui sait où sont ses priorités. Mais à ce moment, il se sent comme un gamin perdu. Il n’est pas prêt à être père, pas prêt à se poser. Il aime cette existence de compétition, de challenges et de fraternité, quitte à enchaîner les vols et les hôtels. Et Jô lui manque, évidemment qu’elle lui manque, et évidemment qu’ils feront leurs vies ensemble, il n’en doute pas un instant, il est fou amoureux d’elle –mais commencer dès maintenant lui semble atrocement prématuré.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ont toute la vie pour construire un foyer.

En plus de devoir accepter ça, il se sent trahi. Joana a toujours été possessive, mais Nico ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait mis leur couple et leur amour au-dessus de tout en négligeant leur situation concrète. Et il lui en veut. Il lui en veut vraiment. Elle sent sa colère et il sent ses remords, elle sent sa déception et il sent sa détermination, elle sent sa résignation et il sent tout l’amour qu’elle porte déjà à cet enfant.

Les mois passent, l’inquiétude et les doutes croissent, et Nico a toujours du mal à l’accepter, chérissant le temps qu’il passe loin de Rio, avec son club de Belo Horizonte, en liberté dans son élément aux côtés de l’équipe qui est son autre famille. Il sait bien que c’est difficile pour Jô de vivre sa grossesse sans lui, et surtout en sachant qu’il était contre… Mais tant pis.

Ils ont toute la vie pour se pardonner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oupsie


	8. Fin mars 2011

Vide.

Complètement vide.

Rien que du vide. Juste à côté du cœur, là où se trouvait le lien. Là où se trouvait la présence constante et stable de son âme sœur. Là où ne se trouve plus qu’un gouffre béant.

Nico a l’impression d’être un fantôme. Peut-être est-ce normal, si Jô était sa moitié, qu’il soit donc à moitié mort.

Tenir un nouveau-né dans ses bras ne comble en rien cette sensation de manque. Il est entré à l’hôpital et n’en est pas sorti, on l’y a retenu. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté entre ces murs blancs. Une heure. Un jour. Une semaine. Une éternité. On lui dit qu’il vient de vivre un traumatisme et que c’est normal qu’il réagisse comme ça. Il n’en sait rien.

Il se retrouve devant une tombe et n’arrive pas à concevoir que son âme sœur est dessous. Que Joana, avec son sourire joyeux, ses yeux d’un gris perle et ses longs cheveux blonds, que Jô, son caractère affirmé et son amour infini, ne soit plus. Il reçoit des tonnes de lettres et de messages et ne les ouvre pas. Plein de gens viennent le serrer dans leurs bras, il n’est même pas sûr de tous les connaître.

Il a l’impression de ne plus rien sentir. Comme si depuis tout ce temps il n’avait vécu qu’à travers son âme sœur et n’avait aucun sentiment propre. Mais c’est comme ça que c’est supposé se passer, non ? Et il n’était jamais censé s’en rendre compte. Parce qu’ils n’étaient jamais censés être séparés.

Les médecins et les psychologues viennent le voir, lui parlent, mais ça ne l’aide en rien, parce qu’il ne comprend rien, et eux ne doivent rien comprendre à ce qu’il vit non plus.

Ceci, parce que la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre est morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, le chapitre de demain est pas joyeux joyeux (genre, différemment de celui-là mais plus brutal)


	9. Fin avril 2011

Pendant des semaines, Nico vit dans une bulle de néant.

Au bout d’un temps qu’il ne sait pas évaluer, il se demande comment sortir de cet état d’apathie, comme l’y exhortent ses parents et ses amis. Comment accepter que Jô est morte, que c’est comme ça, que des femmes meurent encore en couche même dans un bon hôpital, que le destin l’a voulu et qu’il faut s’y résoudre. Qu’il doit se reprendre, comme disent les autres, parce qu’il a un fils, et que son fils a besoin d’un père.

Il finit par essayer. Il se regarde dans le miroir, contemple ses boucles brunes un peu trop longues, ses yeux éteints et cernés qui lui semblent presque noirs, ses joues creusées et livides derrière sa barbe encore irrégulière. Il se regarde dans le miroir, et il se dit qu’il n’a pas été là au bon moment. Qu’il croyait avoir toute la vie, et qu’il se trompait lourdement. Qu’il était toujours en colère contre Jô quand elle est morte, qu’il était encore à l’entraînement quand il a senti le lien se perdre, et que le temps qu’il prenne le premier vol depuis Belo Horizonte jusque Rio, il était déjà trop tard.

Ce reflet, il ne le supporte plus. Il ne vaut rien quand il ne sourit pas. Et, d’un geste rageur, il enfonce son poing dans la glace.

Le miroir vole en éclats, le verre lui entaille la peau, le sang se met à couler. Il se demande s’il s’est cassé ou foulé quelque chose. C’est sa main droite, sa main d’attaque, et il ne pourra plus jouer pendant au moins une semaine, mais ce n’est rien.

Ce n’est rien, parce qu’il a ressenti quelque chose pour la première fois depuis que Jô n’est plus là.

C’est une douleur purement physique. Purement sensorielle. Mais c’est toujours quelque chose.

C’est toujours mieux que du vide.

Il ne veut pas laisser se perdre ce bref instant de conscience. Il veut se raccrocher à cette sensation qui, paradoxalement, démontre qu’il existe encore, qu’il est encore un corps sensible ; ce sang chaud prouve qu’il est encore en vie, cette douleur aigue et lancinante prouve qu’il est encore capable de ressentir quelque chose. Qu’il a encore un peu d’humanité.

C’est presque rassurant. C’est presque positif. Il en veut davantage. Ses doigts trempés de sang tremblent quand il ramasse un éclat de verre, et il entrevoit sa réflexion sur le miroir brisé.

Soudain la porte de la salle de bains claque. Bruno apparaît. Nico a complètement oublié qu’il était là, il n’est même pas sûr de l’avoir su en premier lieu. Le passeur a dû entendre le miroir se briser et monter voir.

Les yeux sombres de Bruno analysent la scène en une fraction de seconde. Il ne dit rien, parler ne servirait à rien, ça fait des jours que Nico n’a pas décroché un mot de toute façon. Il s’approche de Romero avec précaution, tend un bras et pose sa main sur son poignet droit. Les doigts de Nico se relâchent sans résistance, le bout de verre rougi tombe au sol.

Puis Bruno le gifle. Sèchement, fermement, pas pour faire mal mais pour le faire revenir à lui.

-N’y pense même pas, dit-il de cette voix de grand frère, à la fois protectrice et fâchée.

Nico se rappelle que Joana l’a giflé, aussi, quand ils se sont rencontrés. Que c’est à ce moment qu’elle a compris qu’ils étaient liés. Il revoit son beau visage surpris, ses yeux gris écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte d’indignation, le lien en ébullition entre eux, et lui qui riait, qui riait et ne s’arrêtait plus de rire.

Tout lui tombe dessus à ce moment.

Tout ce qu’il avait cru perdu dans le vide de ces dernières semaines émerge avec une violence folle. La douleur. Le chagrin. Le regret. Les remords, la culpabilité, le manque par-dessus tout. Sa gorge se noue, sa vision se brouille, un sanglot lui échappe, puis un autre, et Bruno le prend dans ses bras.

C’est la première fois qu’il pleure depuis qu’il a perdu son âme sœur.

C’est la reprise de contact avec la réalité, et en même temps, elle fait tellement, tellement mal qu’il ne sait pas comment la supporter. Il ne sait pas comment surmonter ça. Il ne sait pas si c’est possible de s’en remettre un jour.

Il aimerait qu’on lui dise quoi faire pour aller mieux. La vérité, c’est qu’il n’y a pas de méthode miracle.

Il n’a qu’à faire ce qu’il sait le mieux faire… Et espérer que ça suffise.


	10. 2011 - 2014

_2011_

Vainqueur du Championnat d’Amérique du Sud.

Finaliste de la Ligue Mondiale.

Vainqueur des Jeux panaméricains.

Vainqueur de la Coupe panaméricaine.

_2012_

Finaliste des Jeux Olympiques de Londres.

Vainqueur du championnat brésilien.

_2013_

Finaliste de la Ligue Mondiale.

Vainqueur du World Grand Champions Cup.

Vainqueur du Championnat d’Amérique du Sud.

Vainqueur de la Coupe panaméricaine.

_2014_

Finaliste de la Ligue Mondiale.

Finaliste du Championnat du monde.

Vainqueur du championnat brésilien.


	11. 18 mai 2015, 2h

S’il y a une règle d’or dans la seleçao, c’est que quand un championnat se termine, on festoie jusqu’au suivant. Et le fait que ça tombe le jour de l’anniversaire du champion –les vingt-sept ans de Nicolas- est un excellent prétexte pour repousser encore et encore l’heure d’arrêter de boire.

La soirée s’est amorcée chez Lucas avant de se poursuivre dans une boîte de nuit privée. Nico a l’impression d’être noyé sous les cadeaux et le champagne, mais il accepte avec son sourire habituel, rigole aux blagues de ses coéquipiers, en fait quelques-unes lui-même, et les suit sur la piste dès qu’ils ont envie de bouger.

Ça fait quatre ans qu’il n’a plus d’âme sœur. Quatre ans qu’il se consacre exclusivement au volley en espérant que ça suffise à tout résoudre –à dépenser son énergie, à l’empêcher de penser, à le distraire. Le seul endroit où il se sent bien, où il n’a pas besoin de forcer ses sourires, où son cerveau n’est pas envahi de pensées parasites, c’est quand il court le matin, quand il entraîne ses muscles, quand il a une balle dans les mains et qu’il joue, que ce soit en entraînement ou en match officiel.

Il n’y a rien d’autre. Il n’y a que le volley-ball.

Plus que jamais, ses coéquipiers sont sa famille. Alors bien sûr il y a son fils, son petit garçon, Rafael –Rafael qui signifie _guérison_ , mais Nico n’a pas l’impression d’aller mieux pour autant. Il s’en veut un peu à ce sujet, mais il est incapable d’assumer l’éducation d’un enfant en parallèle de sa carrière, et il a demandé à ses parents s’ils pouvaient s’en occuper, comme ils l’avaient fait spontanément après la mort de Jô.

Sa mère avait été ravie, et pour cause : Rafael avait tout pris du côté Romero, les cheveux châtain foncé, souples et ondulés, les grands yeux d’un marron clair, couleur caramel, surmontés de longs cils noirs, la forme du visage, du nez, des lèvres. C’est une copie miniature de Nicolas, et celui-ci ne sait pas trop quoi en penser –il aurait bien voulu que son fils ait pris quelques traits de Joana, aussi ; et en même temps, si ça avait été le cas, son cœur se serait pincé à chaque fois qu’il aurait posé les yeux sur leur enfant.

Et pourtant c’est un petit garçon adorable. Toujours souriant, toujours plein d’énergie, toujours en train de bavarder, et la mère de Nicolas répète souvent qu’elle a l’impression de le voir vingt ans en arrière. Il ne manque jamais de sauter dans les bras de Nico quand il vient le voir, et ils passent des journées entières tous les deux quand ils ont l’occasion. Romero se demande tout de même parfois si Rafael lui en voudra, plus tard, en vieillissant, si un jour il apprend qu’il n’était pas désiré de son côté, quand il comprendra que son père a préféré le laisser chez ses grands-parents pour poursuivre sa vie de joueur professionnel.

-Eh, Nico, lui glisse soudain Lipe en se collant à lui. La fille là-bas te dévore des yeux.

Romero lève les yeux. Un groupe de jeunes femmes s’esclaffe un peu plus loin en battant des cils, et il ne sait pas de laquelle Felipe veut parler.

Peu importe. Il ne compte ramener personne ce soir.

Il se blâme un peu aussi pour ça, d’ailleurs, mais il a eu quelques aventures, depuis qu’il s’est retrouvé seul dans ce monde d’âmes sœurs. Une idée de Bruno, pour le sortir un peu de son isolement –il lui avait créé des comptes sur toutes sortes d’applis de rencontres plus ou moins éphémères, avait choisi pour toute photo un cliché coupé ne révélant que son torse, abdos et sourire lumineux, pour préserver son identité de star ; Nico n’avait eu qu’à attendre qu’on l’aborde, et ça n’avait pas tardé.

Ça lui a fait tout drôle au début, mais des rencontres existent bel et bien hors du système d’âmes sœurs. Sur ce genre de sites sont inscrits les veufs et veuves, mais aussi tous ceux qui n’ont pas encore trouvé leurs moitiés ; ceux qui ont choisi de s’en éloigner en gardant le lien et se laissent le droit d’avoir une vie sexuelle ; ceux qui sont victimes d’un rejet, et ceux qui ont rejeté de leur plein gré, lien rompu ou pas. Ceux qui sont libertins, aussi, qui ne se satisfont pas d’un seul partenaire et cherchent de nouvelles expériences. Ceux qui sont malheureux en ménage, même avec leur âme sœur, et se sont inscrits là pour trouver un peu de jouissance. Tout un petit monde que Nico n’avait jamais suspecté, mais qui s’était révélé à lui.

Alors il a essayé. Il s’est dit qu’il n’avait rien à perdre et plus personne à qui rendre de comptes, et il avait eu l’embarras du choix. Il avait rencontré quelques femmes, mais jamais plus longtemps qu’une nuit, parce qu’il finissait toujours par se rendre compte qu’elles n’étaient pas Jô et ne pourraient jamais la remplacer. Alors il a répondu à des hommes ; et il en a rencontré des dizaines, mais là encore, il n’y a jamais rien eu de sentimental. Il n’arrive pas à s’attacher. Il n’arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

Pas quand il vit toujours dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Jô, et qu’il laisse strictement intact, conservant chaque trace de sa présence comme une relique. Pas quand il passe chaque jour devant la pâtisserie où elle travaillait et où il n’a jamais eu le courage de remettre un pied. Pas quand ça lui arrive d’errer dans le parc où ils avaient l’habitude de se promener en amoureux.

Pas quand tout son environnement lui rappelle qu’il a eu une âme sœur, et qu’elle n’est plus à ses côtés.

Il détourne la tête et décide de s’esquiver en espérant que la fille ne le suivra pas.


	12. 18 mai 2015, 2h30

Nicolas traverse la piste de la boîte de nuit. L’alcool et la fatigue lui tournent la tête, il se fait rattraper par l’anxiété ; et il se glisse dans les toilettes pour s’appuyer sur le lavabo. Même ici, les lumières sont tamisées d’un magenta obsédant ; Nico ouvre le robinet, regarde l’eau couler quelques instants, puis s’en asperge le visage.

-Ça va ?

Il se redresse brutalement. Bruno est appuyé contre le lavabo d’à côté. Il l’a suivi. Nicolas lui adresse un léger sourire désinvolte :

-Ouais, bien sûr. J’avais trop chaud.

-Vraiment, Niquito ?

Romero hausse un sourcil :

-Ouais, ça va. J’ai besoin de plus de champagne que ça pour être malade.

-C’est pas de ça que je parle. Tu devrais le savoir. Ça fait douze ans qu’on joue ensemble, je suis le dernier que tu peux berner.

-Tu veux vraiment gâcher mon anniversaire, Bruninho ?

Il est sur la défensive. Bruno n’est pas seulement un joueur avec des capacités analytiques hors du commun, c’est aussi son meilleur ami, et il le connaît parfaitement. A ce stade, il fait partie de la famille. Il est le parrain de son fils. Et s’il s’était marié avec Jô, comme il aurait voulu le faire un peu plus tard, il aurait été son témoin. La pensée lui laisse un goût amer et familier.

-C’est justement parce que c’est ton anniversaire, réagit Bruno. Vingt-sept ans. Peut-être que cette année-là, tu ne devrais pas la gâcher comme les autres.

-Gâcher quoi ? rétorque Nico. On est champions de-

-Oui, on est champions, le coupe Bruno. Ça, c’est notre métier. Je parle du reste. De ta vie à toi, de ta vie privée.

Romero ne répond pas, et Bruno s’engouffre dans la brèche :

-Tu passes du temps avec Rafa ? Tu vois des gens, en dehors de nous ? T’en es où, là, t’as encore le suivi médical ?

-Pas besoin du suivi. Rafa, je l’ai vu ce midi quand je suis allé chez mes parents.

-Et ? Tu sors, à part avec nous ? insiste Bruno. C’est quand la dernière fois que t’as eu un rencard ?

-Lundi.

-Menteur.

Ils se défient du regard un court instant, mais Nico sait qu’il ne peut rien lui cacher, et ses épaules s’affaissent :

-D’accord. J’ai pas regardé mes messages depuis février.

Bruno soupire. Il a l’air triste, et Romero culpabilise un peu de l’inquiéter.

-Tu dépéris, ici, Niquito, déclare le passeur d’un air navré.

-Non, ça va, contredit Nico, mais il se sent tellement vide qu’il a l’impression que ses mots résonnent à l’intérieur de lui. Je vous ai. J’ai le volley.

-Le volley, répète Bruno d’un air désabusé. C’est qu’un sport. Une passion, un métier. Mais même le meilleur attaquant du monde a besoin d’autre chose pour vivre, tu sais ? Les médailles d’or ne vont pas te sauver.

-Qu’est-ce qui me sauvera, alors ?

Nico a un ton léger. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Ça ne change rien à ce qu’il ressent –ou plutôt, à ce qu’il ne ressent pas. Personne ne peut le voir ni le sentir, parce que plus personne ne partage ses sensations. Il n’y a que son coéquipier et peut-être sa mère qui s’en doutent.

Bruno s’approche de lui et pose ses mains sur ses joues avant de coller son front au sien. Nico ferme les yeux. Un bref instant, il a l’impression de se souvenir de ce que ça fait, d’être lié à quelqu’un, et ça lui donne presque envie de pleurer.

-Pars d’ici, Nico, murmure Bruno. Tu es libre. Du volley, tu peux en faire partout sur la planète.

Romero ne l’a jamais envisagé. Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Quitter Rio, ce serait rompre les derniers liens qui l’unissent à Jô. Son appart, la pâtisserie, le parc –la maison de ses parents et son fils. Il vit encore à travers ça.

-Il n’y a plus rien ici pour toi, ça te fera du bien, insiste Bruno. Nous, on se reverra avec l’équipe nationale.

-Et partir où ? demande Nico.

Il déteste la détresse qu’il entend dans sa voix.

-Ailleurs. Le plus loin possible. Dans un autre pays. Dans une autre culture. Quelque part où tu seras tellement dépaysé que t’auras l’impression de prendre un nouveau départ.

Nicolas ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée. Ce serait tout laisser derrière lui, et il a déjà trop négligé ses devoirs d’âme sœur et de père –mais Bruno a raison, il n’ira jamais mieux s’il reste ici à se morfondre. Faire semblant d’aller bien ne fait que le détruire davantage. L’idée de repartir de zéro ouvre un infime rayon d’espoir, mais c’est le premier depuis quatre ans, et il se dit qu’il peut le saisir.

-Vous faites quoi, là ? intervient soudain la voix de Lucas à l’entrée des toilettes. Vous vous roulez des patins ? Je peux venir ?

-Fous le camp, Lucão ! s’écrie Bruno en s’écartant brutalement.

-Il y a un nouveau service de champagne ! s’écrie Lipe en apparaissant à son tour, bondissant quasiment par-dessus les épaules de Lucas. Vous venez, les gars ?

-On arrive, assure Nico.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il a l’impression que son sourire n’est pas totalement artificiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you roll your skates?"(se rouler un patin) = kiss heatedly 
> 
> Ce serait peut-être plus simple de traduire directement :')


	13. Juillet - août 2015

Le Japon est vraiment un monde à part. Mais c’est pour ça que Nico l’a choisi.

Il a quitté le Brésil une semaine plus tôt. Ça n’a pas été facile, mais il a vendu l’appartement qu’il avait avec Jô et a acheté une jolie maison à trois chambres dans un quartier un peu plus éloigné. Il l’a offerte à ses parents, leur a dit de s’installer là, que c’était le moins qu’il puisse faire pour les remercier de s’occuper de Rafael. Nico n’était pas sûr que son fils ait compris ce qui se passait, mais finalement, c’était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Romero a eu l’occasion de venir au Japon pendant sa carrière, mais jamais de s’y installer, et c’est seulement là qu’il prend conscience de l’écart culturel avec son pays d’origine ; et au début, il est perdu avec tout. Il a l’impression de se faire arnaquer parce qu’il a converti tout son argent des réaux aux yens. Il a failli faire un accident parce qu’il a roulé toute sa vie à gauche, et tout d’un coup il doit conduire à droite, sans parler des amendes qu’il se prend parce que les Japonais roulent _lentement_. Et il faut encore rajouter à ça l’inversion des saisons, il a dû se refaire une garde-robe complète.

Il ne comprend strictement rien à la langue, non plus, tellement différente des sonorités roulées du portugais ; il se replie sur l’anglais en attendant d’acquérir quelques notions, et s’y met le plus tôt possible. Tout cela combiné, le décalage culturel, l’acquisition d’une nouvelle voiture, d’un nouvel appartement, les heures passées sur les manuels de Japonais et ses balades dans la ville pour s’imprégner un maximum de ce nouveau pays, lui permet de ne pas trop penser à Jô, de ne pas trop sentir le vide. En plus de cela, les gens qu’il rencontre ne savent pas qu’il n’a pas d’âme sœur, le traitent comme les autres, et ça fait du bien d’échapper un peu aux regards de pitié et de compassion qui pesaient sur lui au Brésil.

Il a pris contact avec sa nouvelle équipe –les Schweiden Adlers, un club de division une dans la ligue japonaise, et n’a même pas eu besoin de faire d’essais avant qu’on lui tende les papiers et un stylo pour signer. Il rencontre aussi deux membres de l’équipe avant la reprise officielle –un homme de haute taille avec une petite barbe châtain sur le menton, assortie à ses cheveux ; et un autre, étonnamment petit pour un volleyeur, au regard particulièrement acéré sous des cheveux blancs comme neige.

-Je m’appelle Fukuro Hirugami, se présente en anglais le plus grand. Cette année, je serai le capitaine. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

-Je suis Kourai Hoshiumi! s’exclame le plus petit. Bienvenue dans l’équipe ! J’ai hâte que tu me sous-estimes pour te prouver que ma taille n’est pas-

-Merci, l’interrompt le capitaine. Nous sommes honorés de ta présence dans l’équipe, Romero-san.

Nico les remercie d’un chaleureux sourire tout en se demandant comment différencier les noms des prénoms en japonais. Il est complètement paumé avec ça –une chose de plus ; et il ne sait même pas comment s’adresser à eux. D’ailleurs, il a déjà oublié leurs noms, toujours étranger aux sonorités nippones. Le grand –Hogami ?- lui parle un peu des membres de l’équipe, de leur fonctionnement en tant que groupe, lui fait faire le tour du gymnase et lui montre quelques endroits sympas de Sendai.

Et finalement, Nicolas se trouve plutôt rassuré en quittant ses deux coéquipiers. Il craignait un peu de s’ennuyer dans la ligue japonaise, pour tout dire –elle n’est pas aussi réputée que le championnat brésilien, italien ou russe. Mais Horushi lui a parlé de la _génération monstre_ , dont les derniers représentants rejoignent l’équipe cette année et relèvent le niveau comme jamais encore ; en plus, ils ont un des attaquants les plus puissants du pays, de ce qu’il a entendu, un gars dont il ne se souvient plus du nom, mais un jeune aussi ; et Romero se dit que ça peut être une année intéressante.

Il ne sait pas encore comment se situer dans le processus de guérison. Il vient de passer quatre ans la tête sous l’eau, simplement concentré à devenir le plus grand champion possible, à renforcer son corps, à renforcer sa technique et son sens du jeu. Peut-être que l’effet de dépaysement est illusoire, peut-être que ça va passer et qu’ici aussi, il finira par se sentir seul et vide. Mais pour l’instant, il a trop de choses à intégrer et à découvrir, et si ça ne comble pas le vide qui lui est immanent, ça remplit au moins son temps libre.

Il garde tout de même le lien avec le Brésil, via Skype pour sa famille, et ils ont établi leur petite routine pour s’appeler au moins une fois tous les mercredis –ce n’est pas facile, parce qu’ils ont douze heures de décalage horaire, mais Nico peut bien renoncer à un peu de sommeil pour voir ses proches. Quant à l’équipe nationale, il en est toujours un des membres les plus éminents, et parle avec ses coéquipiers tous les jours par messages.

Le jour de la reprise arrive finalement, et il sent avec délice la petite piqûre de hâte, d’adrénaline, d’un peu de nervosité, aussi, parce qu’il est tout nouveau dans cette équipe, et que même un multiple champion du monde doit s’intégrer ; et il commence par se rendre dans les bureaux du gymnase pour signer les derniers papiers d’installation.

-Merci infiniment de votre collaboration, Romero-san, lui dit-on là.

Il se contente de rire et de leur dire de l’appeler par son prénom, et ils le regardent tous avec des yeux énormes. Les gens sont trop formels, ici. Il se demande combien de temps il faudra à ses coéquipiers pour laisser tomber tous leurs suffixes bizarres et dont il ne saisit toujours pas vraiment le sens.

C’est à ça qu’il pense, arpentant d’un pas vif les couloirs du gymnase pour se rendre aux vestiaires, impatient de rencontrer tout le monde et de voir ce que valent les Adlers ; et il est trop pris dans ses pensées pour réussir à éviter la personne qui lui fonce dedans au détour d’un couloir.

Il n’a pas le temps de s’excuser que le coupable se recule, marmonnant des excuses en japonais avant de relever la tête –révélant le visage boudeur d’un adolescent aux cheveux d’un noir d’encre, et dont les yeux s’écarquillent démesurément quand ils se posent sur le visage de Nicolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On l'attendait tous, le voilà.


	14. Fin août 2015

Nico a l’habitude de croiser des fans. Dans les événements, dans la rue, à la sortie des matchs ; et il y en a dans tous les genres, ceux qui sont tétanisés, ceux qui sont surexcités, ceux qui n’arrivent pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir.

Le garçon qui lui fait face, estime-t-il rapidement, est dans la catégorie des tétanisés. Les yeux grands ouverts. Les lèvres pincées. Les joues toutes blanches. Nico se demande s’il va tomber dans les pommes, et pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer :

-Wow, t’es tout pâle, déclare-t-il en anglais. Ça va ? Tu m’as pas fait mal du tout, tu sais ?

Les yeux du garçon ne font que s’élargir davantage, et Nico contemple songeusement ses iris d’un bleu sombre –il les a d’abord cru noirs, mais c’est sûrement parce que ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées. Il a envie d’en rire, et même s’il s’en abstient pour ne pas vexer son nouvel interlocuteur, il accueille le sentiment avec reconnaissance.

-Je… Je –uh, bafouille le garçon.

 _Il a l’air encore plus paumé que moi_ , songe Nico. Ça doit être un joueur aussi, puisqu’il porte un sac de sport, mais il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

-Kageyama ! s’exclame soudain une voix qu’il connaît.

C’est le petit joueur aux cheveux blancs, toujours accompagné par le capitaine. Ils échangent quelques phrases en japonais, et Nico ne comprend rien avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers lui pour l’inclure en passant à l’anglais :

-Kageyama est notre nouveau passeur, déclare-t-il.

Ah, donc _Kageyama_ est son nom. Ou son prénom, il n’est toujours pas sûr. Nico se demande s’ils ont tous quatre syllabes comme ça, parce qu’il ne va pas s’en sortir.

-C’est un très bon joueur, ajoute le capitaine. Il a été pris dans l’équipe nationale U18.

Il appartient sûrement à cette fameuse génération monstre, songe Nico en détaillant le garçon toujours mal à l’aise. On n’arrive pas en ligue 1 si jeune si on n’a pas les capacités pour, il le sait parfaitement ; et s’ils doivent créer une complicité entre passeur et attaquant, autant s’y mettre tout de suite. Il tend donc une main vers Kageyama et lui présente son plus beau sourire :

-Oh, vraiment ? J’ai hâte de te voir jouer, alors !

Kageyama glisse timidement sa main dans la sienne. Ses doigts sont fins, froids contre la paume de Nico, et le contact dure à peine quelques secondes avant que le capitaine les emmène dans le vestiaire pour que tout le monde fasse connaissance –le coach fait son discours de bienvenue, explique comment va se passer l’année et quels objectifs ils se fixent : c’est une équipe en milieu de tableau, ils visent le podium ; et pourquoi pas la première place, maintenant qu’ils ont un champion de classe mondiale et un passeur prodige. Romero cherche Kageyama du regard à cette dernière mention, se demandant si c’est bien de lui qu’on parle –et il trouve les yeux bleus du concernés rivés sur lui avec intensité.

Il n’a pas volé sa réputation, constate rapidement Nico dès qu’ils se mettent au travail. C’est un excellent passeur et un excellent serveur, même s’il pourrait encore s’améliorer. Il n’a pas du tout le même style que Bruno, mais sa technique est tout simplement stupéfiante de précision et sa posture relève de la perfection.

Son visage change, aussi, quand il joue. Lui qui paraissait tellement introverti quelques heures plus tôt à son arrivée est clairement dans son élément sur un terrain de volley –les yeux brillants et concentrés, les joues colorées à force de bouger partout, son expression soudain ouverte et passionnée. Son jeu est à la fois stable et innovant, et Nico ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire en frappant ses passes.

Quand il rentre de ce premier entraînement ce soir-là, il est épuisé et satisfait de sa journée. Il aimerait bien revoir quelques notions de japonais avant de manger et dormir, mais il s’est laissé tomber sur son lit et n’a plus le courage de se relever. Il essaie de calculer quelle heure il est au Brésil, d’en déduire ce que fait Rafael. Il se demande si Jô le regarde depuis là-haut comme elle le regardait à la télé avant, si elle est fière de lui, si elle ne lui en veut pas. S’il a bien fait de partir. Il espère que Bruno aura raison et qu’il ne gâchera pas cette vingt-septième année. Puis il se repasse sa journée –ses nouvelles rencontres, ses coéquipiers prometteurs, le plaisir qu’il a eu à jouer.

Il sort son téléphone et se rend sur le site officiel des Adlers pour essayer de retenir quelques noms. Il trouve la liste des joueurs fraîchement mise à jour et repère tout de suite sa photo, contemplant avec un léger sourire la manière dont son nom s’écrit en japonais ; puis il trouve les autres, soulagé que les caractères nippons aient été convertis en romaji. 

_Fukuro_ _Hirugami._ C’est le capitaine, celui qui a une petite barbe et des cheveux châtains ; il a l’air calme, bien dans son rôle. _Kourai Hoshiumi,_ le petit joueur franc aux cheveux blancs et au regard intense. _Wakatoshi Ushijima_ –c’est lui, l’attaquant puissant des Adlers, mais il a l’air d’être plutôt placide, pour un champion, le genre stable et inébranlable.

 _Tobio Kageyama_. Nico s’attarde un peu plus longtemps sur lui. _Tobio_. Le garçon qui l’a bousculé le matin, qui était complètement ébahi de le voir, le passeur de prodige à peine sorti des U18, celui qui se transfigure en jouant au volley-ball. Celui qui a les joues pâles, les mains fines, des cheveux noirs et des yeux d’un bleu sombre comme Romero n’en a encore jamais vus.

 _Moui_ , songe Nicolas en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller, finalement peu décidé à manger _. Ce sera sûrement une année intéressante._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui tombe amoureux en premier ?


	15. 1er septembre 2015

La première semaine chez les Adlers s’est presque terminée.

Nico s’y sent plutôt bien, jusque-là. Il a appris les prénoms de ses coéquipiers, parce qu’il trouve qu’une phrase a toujours plus de force quand on s’adresse directement à quelqu’un ; et il essaie de lutter tant bien que mal contre le Romero-san que tout le monde lui colle. Fukuro, Kourai et Toshiro, le libéro, sont les premiers à l’appeler Nicolas sans souci. Wakatoshi est une cause perdue, il le sent et n’insiste pas. Kageyama… Il rougit toujours furieusement chaque fois que Nico lui parle, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite, mais il a bon espoir.

L’avant-dernier soir, le capitaine propose de sortir tous ensemble pour resserrer les liens entre les joueurs, et Nico trouve que c’est une bonne idée. Lui, il sortait tout le temps, avec ses coéquipiers au Brésil, et ça leur a toujours bien réussi. Fukuro dit de ramener leurs âmes sœurs, naturellement ; mais Romero voit Tobio changer un peu d’expression à côté de Wakatoshi, et les deux garçons se défilent. Ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs, mais simplement colocataires, a-t-on dit à Nico qui les voit toujours arriver et repartir ensemble ; et à voir leurs deux personnalités, il se dit que ça ne doit pas être la grosse ambiance chez eux.

 _Chez moi non plus_ , songe-t-il assez tristement en retrouvant son petit appartement désert. La mention des âmes sœurs par Fukuro l’a déprimé. Il n’a pas envie que tout le monde lui pose encore une fois la question d’où est la sienne et pourquoi elle ne vient pas. Il n’a pas envie de voir leurs regards changer quand il leur dira qu’il n’en a plus. Il n’a pas envie de se rappeler qu’il n’a pas été à la hauteur de cette relation, qu’il l’a perdue pour toujours et ne peut que s’en mordre les doigts.

La peine s’est installée tandis qu’il s’allonge sur son lit. S’est réveillée, plutôt, parce qu’elle ne le quitte jamais vraiment. Il se demande s’il n’est pas en train de faire fausse route, s’il ne devrait pas rentrer au Brésil. S’il n’est pas en train de trahir Joana en partant si loin, comme s’il fuyait sa mémoire, lui qui était déjà tout le temps ailleurs plutôt que d’être avec elle. S’il se sentira vraiment bien ici, parce qu’il a l’impression que ses relations sont encore un peu à sens unique –lui a besoin de contact, de toucher les gens quand il leur parle, de leur faire sentir qu’ils sont en bons termes, et si c’était absolument naturel pour tout le monde au Brésil, il a l’impression de brusquer ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Son téléphone se met à sonner. C’est Fukuro.

-Salut, Nicolas. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas de problème.

_C’est pas comme si j’avais grand-chose à faire ici tout seul de toute façon. A part broyer du noir, hein._

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu vois qui est Kageyama ?

-Ouais.

Il est toujours tout fébrile quand Nico lui fait un high-five ou pose une main sur son épaule, et Romero se dit que s’il se mettait à lui faire des câlins comme à ses coéquipiers habituels, Tobio partirait sûrement en combustion spontanée.

-Ça me contrarie un peu qu’il ne vienne pas demain, soupire Fukuro. C’est notre passeur titulaire, il est censé devenir le centre de l’équipe. Ushijima ne vient pas souvent à nos sorties, d’accord, c’est son choix, mais j’ai pas envie que Kageyama fasse comme lui juste parce qu’ils sont colocataires. Tu pourrais lui en parler ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

Nico est la dernière personne à embaucher pour ce type de service. Kageyama n’a pas plus l’air de parler anglais que lui ne sait parler japonais. A moins de créer un lien télépathique, ce sera ardu de communiquer.

-Parce que t’es Nicolas Romero, répond calmement Fukuro. Si c’est toi, il voudra bien écouter. Tu es le champion de l’équipe. Le champion du monde. Le senpai ultime !

-Sen –sen quoi ?

-Je t’expliquerai. Essaie juste de lui parler. Kourai me dit qu’il est borné, mais je pense que tu as tes chances.

Nico hoche la tête pour lui-même, puis demande, toujours tracassé par le sujet :

-Kourai, c’est… ton âme sœur ?

Fukuro éclate de rire. 

-Ah, non ! C’est l’âme sœur de mon petit frère Sachiro. Tu le verras demain, du coup ! Et toi ? Tu ramènes la tienne ?

 _C’est parti_. Nico pose les yeux sur la petite photo de Jô qu’il a posée sur sa table de chevet –celle qu’il avait prise au parc si longtemps avant, quand ils se baladaient tous les deux sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui leur arriverait, celle où elle est accoudée contre le pont et sourit tendrement.

-Non, répond-il laconiquement avant d’ajouter, retrouvant un ton enjoué : mais je serai là quand même, capitaine, c’est promis.

-C’est le principal, déclare Fukuro sans relever, sentant sûrement que c’est un sujet délicat, et Nico lui en est reconnaissant. Je peux compter sur toi, pour Kageyama ?

Romero se souvient de la légère grimace qui a traversé le visage de Tobio quand Fukuro a mentionné les âmes sœurs. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à creuser de ce côté. C’est un sujet qu’il n’aime pas aborder, mais en même temps, ça l’intrigue et il répond :

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime à penser que Kageyama s'entraînait à dire "Nicolas" seul dans sa chambre le soir pour s'habituer.  
> (Bonus : et Ushijima se demandait ce qu'il foutait)


	16. 2 septembre 2015, 16h30

Nico est à peine sorti de la douche que Fukuro lui adresse un lourd clin d’œil en désignant discrètement Kageyama d’un signe de tête. Comme si Romero allait oublier sa mission.

Pour sa chance, Tobio traîne un peu ce soir-là –ce sera plus simple de l’aborder si Wakatoshi n’est pas dans les parages. Nico a un peu l’impression qu’il lui sert de grand frère de substitution, et ça lui rappelle un peu sa relation avec Bruno… dans une version silencieuse et renfermée. Finalement, il ne reste plus que Kageyama et lui, et il décide de se lancer.

-Hey, Tobio.

-Salut, Romero-san, répond Kageyama, et il a arrêté de bégayer, c’est déjà ça.

-Nicolas, rectifie Romero en souriant.

Il essaie de se souvenir de la phrase qu’il a apprise par cœur la veille sur un site de traduction, _ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes avec nous ce soir_ , mais il a déjà oublié, et il articule finalement avec ses propres moyens, dans un japonais tâtonnant :

-Ce soir. Tu viens ?

Tobio le fixe, ouvrant grand les yeux en le voyant parler sa langue. De très beaux yeux, Nico doit en convenir ; et il n’en espérait pas tant, mais Kageyama finit par s’essayer à l’anglais pour communiquer avec lui. Ce n’est pas très abouti, mais c’est un début.

-Je ne veux pas aller au bar. Je n’aime pas le bar.

-D’accord, répond Nico pas convaincu le moins du monde. Mais la vraie raison, s’il te plaît ?

Tobio arbore sa moue habituelle, les lèvres poussées en avant, et Romero se demande comment il réagirait s’il les lui pinçait gentiment. _Capitaine avait raison_ , songe-t-il avec amusement, _il est borné_.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ce soir ? demande-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu’on rencontre ton âme sœur ?

C’était sa théorie de départ, et elle se vérifie. La réaction est immédiate. Tobio baisse les yeux, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches ; mais Nico a le temps de voir que ses doigts tremblent, qu’il y a un problème, que quelque chose ne va pas, il a un instant l’impression de se voir quatre ans plus tôt –et il réagit. Spontanément, sans réfléchir, il tend la main et la pose sur celle de Kageyama, même séparés par le tissu de la veste, et Tobio l’acceptera sûrement mieux comme ça.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent, ne se lâchent plus, et Nico est déconcerté par la détresse qu’il peut lire dans ceux de Kageyama.

-Je n’ai pas d’âme sœur, murmure finalement Tobio.

Le cœur de Romero se serre violemment. _Pas d’âme sœur_. Les mots lui sont familiers, terriblement familiers, et il croit qu’il a peut-être mal compris, qu’il se projette trop sur ce garçon, et il répond en s’efforçant de ne rien trahir :

-Comment ça, t’en as pas ?

-Je n’ai pas d’âme sœur, répète Kageyama d’un air impuissant.

Un millier de pensées passe dans la tête de Nico. Pas d’âme sœur, mais rien n’indique qu’elle est morte –sauf que Tobio est trop jeune pour que le lien soit complètement rejeté, ou alors tout juste, et son ton est trop définitif, trop résigné, presque mécanique ; alors quoi, la sienne aussi aurait tragiquement disparu ? Ce serait une énorme coïncidence. Mais après tout, Nico croit au destin. Et il dit, doucement, sans quitter Tobio des yeux :

-Je n’ai pas d’âme sœur non plus.

Kageyama le fixe longuement, et c’est fascinant comme ses yeux sont parlants –s’illuminant peu à peu comme si Nico venait de lui faire un compliment. C’est bon signe, et Romero poursuit sur sa lancée :

-Tu ne veux pas sortir parce que tu ne veux pas tous les voir avec leurs âmes sœurs, c’est ça ? Tu ne veux pas te sentir isolé au milieu d’eux.

Il parle en connaissance de cause. Même si ses coéquipiers étaient assez délicats pour éviter les démonstrations avec leurs âmes sœurs en sa présence, il y était confronté dans tous les types de sorties –et au mieux il trouvait quelqu’un d’assez intéressant pour compenser pendant la soirée ; au pire il passait des heures avec une chaise vide en face de lui. Tobio a dû passer par là aussi, car son expression se ternit légèrement, et il finit par articuler un petit _oui_.

Nico sait qu’il n’en faudra pas beaucoup plus pour le pousser à venir après avoir percé si loin ses défenses. Ils n’ont échangé que quelques phrases, mais quelque chose est né entre eux –une reconnaissance mutuelle l’un dans l’autre, encore floue et imprécise, mais tellement significative dans un monde où tout va par paire. Romero s’y raccroche, par stratégie pour le faire participer à la sortie ; et par intérêt personnel, aussi, parce que Tobio l’intrigue de plus en plus, et il a envie d’en apprendre plus sur lui, d’en faire son complice.

Alors il lui adresse son sourire le plus brillant, celui qui éblouit, celui qui séduit, aussi, et il s’exclame avec une joie sincère :

-C’est bon, alors ! On peut être seuls à deux.

Il sourit toujours, et quand Tobio accepte, Nicolas a l’impression d’avoir remporté une victoire d’un nouveau genre.


	17. 2 septembre 2015, 20h

Il est presque l’heure de partir de l’appartement et de rejoindre le bar quand le téléphone de Nicolas se met à sonner. C’est l’identifiant de sa mère, et il décroche aussitôt –mais c’est la petite voix fluette et mouillée de Rafael qui l’accueille à l’autre bout du fil :

-Papa ?

-Salut, mon grand. Comment ça va ?

-Pas bien, geint Rafa. Tu me manques fort.

Nico voudrait avaler sa salive, mais sa bouche s’est brusquement asséchée.

-Je reviens vite, articule-t-il tout de même. Je serai là pour Noël, mon trésor.

-Noël ? répète Rafa d’un air circonspect, puis, soudain désintéressé du téléphone : Mamie, c’est bientôt Noël ?

Nico entend sa mère répondre à l’arrière-plan, et le petit a l’air assez satisfait de la réponse, parce qu’il renifle avant de reprendre d’une voix un peu moins triste :

-D’accord. Mais je veux que tu ramènes un robot géant. Ou un vrai ninja.

-Bien sûr. Un robot super géant, même.

-Oui. Plus grand que toi.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour te trouver ça.

La voix de sa grand-mère s’impatiente, et Rafael soupire :

-C’est l’heure de l’école…

-Ouais, je me doute. Sois sage, d’accord ? Et fais un bisou à mamie pour moi.

-Oui. Je t’aime fort, papa.

-Je t’aime aussi, mon cœur.

La liaison coupe, et Nicolas reste de longues minutes à fixer son portable, les yeux dans le vide. _Tu me manques_ , entend-il encore, mais ce n’est pas la voix de Rafa, c’est celle de Jô. _Tu me manques tellement, Nico, tu peux pas savoir. Quand tu pars, j’ai l’impression qu’il manque une partie de moi._

Il mord l’intérieur de sa joue. Jô aurait été tellement fière de leur petit garçon. Et tellement déçue qu’il ne soit pas là pour le voir grandir.

Mais il a eu raison de partir. C’est la centième, la millième fois peut-être qu’il veut s’en convaincre. Rester au Brésil aurait été s’empêtrer dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets ; et à présent, dans un environnement si radicalement différent, il peut pleinement redécouvrir les plaisirs de la vie. A commencer par la première soirée avec les Adlers.

Le coup de téléphone l’a mis un peu en retard, et la table est presque pleine quand il entre dans le bar –presque ; et il reconnaît ses coéquipiers, leurs âmes sœurs, le fameux Sachiro, mais ne trouve Tobio nulle part. Comme il reste deux places au fond, il les leur réserve, et pose sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise qui lui fait face, discutant avec Tatsuto en attendant que leurs boissons arrivent.

-Kageyama ! entend-il soudain Kourai crier, et il s’interrompt en pleine phrase.

Tobio se trouve dans l’entrée, l’air neutre sinon un peu gêné, et Nico l’interpelle pour lui montrer la place qu’il a gardée exprès.

-Merci pour la chaise, déclare Tobio en s’asseyant face à lui.

Il a l’air soulagé d’en avoir une, comme s’il craignait de devoir boire sur le sol. Romero le détaille rapidement –c’est la première fois qu’il le voit habillé autrement qu’en survêtement, et il apprécie de pouvoir découvrir Kageyama ailleurs que dans un gymnase, ça les sort de leur métier, ça dépasse les liens de coéquipiers pour devenir ceux d’amis.

-Il est mignon, ton gilet, déclare-t-il en souriant largement.

Kageyama rougit un peu tout se défaisant du vêtement –un gilet en laine, beige avec des boutons et des petites poches devant, et que Nico n’aurait jamais suspecté être à son goût, mais qui lui va à ravir.

-C’est cadeau de ma sœur, répond évasivement Tobio dans son anglais précaire.

Lui aussi le regarde, et Nico le sait, il le sent, il est conscient depuis leur rencontre de ce regard qui ne le lâche pas. Les grands yeux bleus de Kageyama s’attachent sans pudeur à son visage, à sa chemise, à ses mains, et parfois le fixent bien en face avec tant d’intensité que c’en est déstabilisant.

 _Ce serait bien qu’on soit un peu plus familiers_ , songe Nico. Surtout qu’ils ont un point commun déterminant, ne pas avoir d’âme sœur ; point de départ aisé d’une complicité qui commence à prendre forme à l’entraînement, mais que Romero aimerait voir en dehors aussi. Il pose son coude sur la table, et son menton dans la paume de sa main –encore couturée de quelques cicatrices, mais tellement infimes qu’elles sont quasiment invisibles ; et il réclame sans se départir d’un sourire tranquille :

-Eh bien, Tobio. Parle-moi un peu de toi.

De ce qu’a compris Nico trois heures plus tard, Kageyama a une sœur coiffeuse, trouve Ushijima gentil, a fait du volley avec des corbeaux, et il a aussi un ami petit et roux qui est parti au Brésil. Il ne mentionne aucune âme sœur, et Romero ne se retrouve pas plus avancé là-dessus ; mais il n’a pas envie de le brusquer, Tobio Kageyama est quelqu’un à aborder avec douceur.

Et puis, ils ont tout le temps de se découvrir. Toute une année, peut-être deux, trois, quatre pour se trouver sur le terrain et s’apprécier en dehors. Et cette fois, Nico espère que le destin ne viendra pas couper court à ses plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ce gilet


	18. 5 octobre 2015

-S’il te plaît, Nicolas.

Romero sourit largement, tâchant d’ignorer la chaleur qui se diffuse en lui en entendant, pour la première fois, les syllabes de son prénom rouler sur la langue de Tobio Kageyama.

-Bien sûr, déclare-t-il ensuite chaudement. Vas-y, assieds-toi.

Kageyama se glisse sur le siège à côté de lui. C’est le départ pour le premier camp des Adlers, et Nico aurait cru qu’il resterait aux côtés de Wakatoshi ; mais non, Tobio a pris l’initiative de lui demander s’il pouvait être son voisin de route –et Romero n’a pas besoin de le connaître depuis des années pour sentir que ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de faire le premier pas, et de s’en sentir flatté.

Depuis un peu plus d’un mois qu’ils jouent ensemble, tous les deux se sont rapprochés. Tobio arrête progressivement de rougir et de balbutier chaque fois que Nico le touche, et si celui-ci s’entend avec tout le monde chez les Adlers, Kageyama reste un peu particulier à ses yeux ; parce que c’est son passeur, et que tous les deux ont un tel niveau technique qu’il leur arrive d’improviser des merveilles et de scotcher tout le monde ; parce que c’est quelqu’un qui peut comprendre ce que c’est, d’être seul dans un monde comme celui-là, et que Nico a envie de le protéger de tout ça ; parce que c’est devenu sa compagnie habituelle dans toutes leurs sorties, son binôme en toutes circonstances, et il ne devrait finalement pas tant s’étonner que Tobio veuille s’asseoir à côté de lui.

Le camp est épuisant, mais ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal d’être préparés pour la reprise du championnat. Nico ne peut pas Skyper, ici, alors il se contente de téléphoner à sa famille tôt le matin, avant le petit-déjeuner et pendant que ses coéquipiers dorment encore. Encore un peu plus de deux mois avant de rentrer à Rio –parfois, ça lui semble une éternité.

Ils sont tous à bout de forces le dernier jour, même les plus jeunes –Wakatoshi trahit un peu d’impatience, Kourai crie chaque fois qu’il rate ; et Tobio, surtout, a une tête de déterré ce matin-là. Nico éclate de rire quand il le voit quasiment finir la tête dans sa purée le midi à force de somnoler au-dessus de son assiette ; et finalement, à peine sont-ils assis côte à côte dans le bus que Kageyama ferme les yeux, et Romero se demande ce qu’il a fait cette nuit pour être aussi épuisé.

-Il est toujours comme ça, assure Kourai en lui passant un sachet de sucreries. Quand on partait avec les U18, il passait tous les trajets à dormir. Si t’as un marqueur indélébile, ça peut être marrant –une fois, Miya lui a dessiné des moustaches…

-On devrait essayer sur Ushijima, plutôt, glousse Toshiro.

Ils se focalisent sur le pointu, lui aussi endormi avec un masque de sommeil sur les yeux, et Romero reporte son attention sur Kageyama un moment –il a l’air paisible quand il dort, ses traits se détendent, et Nico se demande s’il devrait prendre une photo.

Une heure de route plus tard, Romero commence à somnoler aussi ; quand soudain le bus prend un virage un peu brusque, et la tête de Kageyama glisse du dossier de siège contre lequel elle reposait pour s’installer sur son épaule à la place.

Nicolas se fige. Il s’attend à ce que Kageyama se redresse d’un air perdu, mais les secondes passent sans qu’il ne bouge, la joue bien calée contre son épaule. Nico baisse les yeux sur Kageyama sans oser bouger, sentant même quelques mèches de cheveux chatouiller son cou, attendant la suite... Puis Tobio soupire dans son sommeil, émet un léger son appréciateur et ensommeillé, et recommence à ronfler doucement.

-Tu veux qu’on le réveille ? demande Fukuro à voix basse. Ce n’est pas inconfortable ?

-Non, c’est bon, assure Romero.

Ça ne lui fait pas de mal d’avoir un peu de contact avec quelqu’un. Lui et ses coéquipiers dorment toujours en tas pendant les trajets, il a l’habitude –que ça vienne de Tobio l’étonne un peu plus, même si ça a l’air purement inconscient. Mais il n’y a pas de mal, bien au contraire, et il sourit tranquillement quand Kourai décide de les mitrailler de photos pour faire chanter Kageyama plus tard.

Lui-même ne résiste pas à la tentation de faire un selfie, d’ailleurs –attrapant son téléphone d’une main pour tirer la langue à la caméra, et il aurait bien fait un signe de victoire si Tobio n’était pas en train d’ankyloser son bras. Il l’envoie à Bruno, lequel doit être en train de faire son jogging matinal, parce qu’il lui répond sans trop tarder :

 **Bruninho** : t’as du succès

-C’est dégueu, il bave, commente Kourai au même moment. Il dort tellement profondément que je suis sûr qu’on pourrait l’allonger dans l’allée centrale et le laisser se réveiller là. Tu veux pas essayer ?

-C’est bon, répète Nico.

 **Bruninho** : je ne vois que ses cheveux, il est mignon au moins ?

 **Moi** : très

 _Et il n’a pas d’âme sœur, en plus._ Il garde ça pour lui pour l’instant, sinon Bruno voudra à coup sûr jouer les entremetteurs, et Nico n’a pas trop envie que Kageyama se retrouve avec des messages bizarres en portugais.

Et puis, il n’y a pas de raisons de jouer les entremetteurs, se rend-il soudain compte. Tobio est attachant, il est mignon et parfois même adorable, Nico adore le faire rougir et le pousser dans ses retranchements ; mais c’est un gosse. Il a dix-huit ans à peine, il sort du lycée. Ce qu’ils doivent rechercher, c’est une relation de coéquipiers –fraternelle, pourquoi pas fusionnelle, comme il a avec Bruno, mais pas davantage.

Il s’occupe sur son téléphone en attendant que Tobio se réveille ; mais il ne peut s’empêcher de frémir lorsque Kageyama rajuste légèrement sa position dans un gémissement étouffé, niche sa tête davantage contre son épaule et tend un bras pour l’enlacer à demi, posant une main sur son ventre et crochetant légèrement un pan de son T-shirt.

Quand, finalement, Tobio se recule d’un air paniqué en comprenant où il est, Nico a toutes les peines du monde à paraître désinvolte.


	19. 22 décembre 2015

Nicolas a sous-estimé le poids d’un enfant de quatre ans et demi. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il découvre quand Rafael entreprend de lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller.

-Debout, papa ! Tonton a dit de te réveiller ! s’écrie joyeusement Rafa en lui tapotant les joues. C’est l’heure de manger !

Romero sort tout juste de son lit et n’a pas le temps d’enfiler un T-shirt que son fils le tire par la main jusqu’à la cuisine ; là, ils retrouvent Bruno en train de servir le petit déjeuner. Nico s’assied à table et baille largement.

-Toujours pas remis du décalage horaire, Niquito ? le taquine son coéquipier. Les autres vont arriver.

-Ils me voient tout le temps en pyjama, on s’en fout, marmonne Nico en plongeant dans sa tasse de café.

Il relève soudain la tête, nettement plus réveillé.

-Eh, dis. On est quel jour ?

-Le vingt-deux, pourquoi ?

On frappe à la porte, et Rafa se précipite pour aller ouvrir tandis que Nico répond :

-C’est l’anniversaire de Tobio.

Il attrape son téléphone, se demandant sur quel réseau il devrait souhaiter bon anniversaire à son passeur –tous, peut-être, ça pourrait être sympa…

-Mate le coéquipier ! s’écrie Lipe en entrant dans la cuisine, Rafa sur les épaules. Des mois sans se voir, et puis quoi ? Il ne lève même pas les yeux de son téléphone quand on arrive.

-Comprenez-le, les gars, ironise Bruno avec un grand sourire. _C’est l’anniversaire de Tobio !_

-Tobio ? C’est quoi, Tobio ? C’est quelqu’un ?

Nico pose son téléphone, sachant qu’il n’aura pas la paix avant de répondre –et il préfère être au calme, s’il doit faire un joli petit paragraphe à Kageyama à la hauteur de ses dix-neuf ans.

-C’est une fille ? interroge Lucas en se servant dans les viennoiseries. C’est une geisha ?

-C’est le passeur de mon équipe, idiot.

-C’est un ninja !? s’écrie Rafa.

-Non, trésor, ce n’est pas un ninja. Même s’il est très rapide sur un terrain.

-Et au lit ? interroge Lipe.

Nico plaque aussitôt les mains sur les oreilles de son fils. A force de traîner avec des gens sages comme Fukuro, Tatsuto, Wakatoshi et Tobio, il a oublié comment étaient ses coéquipiers nationaux.

-Y’a rien, réplique-t-il aussitôt. Il est beaucoup plus jeune.

-C’est un adulte, nan ?

-Oui, mais…

-Tu rougis, Nini, commente Lucas d’une voix chantante.

Rafa essaie de secouer la tête, mais Nico n’est pas sûr de là où s’oriente la conversation, et préfère clore le débat avant de le lui laisser l’ouïe de nouveau :

-C’est mon coéquipier, rien de plus, déclare-t-il tout net. C’est pas moi qui prendrai d’initiatives avec lui.

-Et s’il en prend, lui ?

-… On verra à ce moment-là.

Lipe se met à siffler, et Romero libère les oreilles de Rafael qui se met à bouder. Nico ne sait pas trop dans quoi il se lance en décrétant tout ça, il ne sait même pas s’il avait déjà posé des mots là-dessus, mais c’est fait, et ce n’est pas plus mal que son fils n’ait pas entendu –évoquer sa mère est déjà assez compliqué, Nicolas a tout sauf envie de se lancer dans de grandes discussions sur les âmes sœurs, l’amour et la mort avec lui.

Ses coéquipiers le laissent tranquille au sujet de Tobio le reste de son séjour, et Nico profite des moments avec sa famille et ses amis avant de rentrer au Japon ; il passe le dernier jour chez ses parents, tranquillement, et parle avec Bruno dans le salon pendant que Rafa s’occupe avec son robot géant flambant neuf.

-Tu lui as souhaité, du coup ? lance soudain le passeur. Son anniversaire, à Tobio.

-Ouais. Je l’ai appelé directement, ça lui a fait plaisir.

-C’est cool. T’as l’air bien, là-bas. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Nico hoche la tête. Il a eu des coups de déprime, bien sûr, mais il a adopté sa propre routine, et il se sent plus serein que ces dernières années au Brésil. Il a un nouveau lieu de vie, une nouvelle équipe, une nouvelle culture à laquelle il essaye encore de se faire. Et il a trouvé Tobio. Ça, c’est vraiment quelque chose qui lui a permis d’avancer. D’être de nouveau en paire, en quelque sorte.

Parfois il se demande s’il fait bien, si ce n’est pas une insulte à la mémoire de Jô ; mais il a l’impression de redécouvrir des sentiments et des sensations qu’il n’avait plus connus depuis trop longtemps, un type d’affection qui lui fait beaucoup de bien et qui, pour la première fois, comble un peu le vide qui reste en lui.

-Tu t’es attaché à lui, dit doucement Bruno, et ce n’est pas une question, c’est une constatation.

-Ouais, avoue Nico avec un léger sourire. Peut-être même un peu trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lire: "beaucoup trop"


	20. 6 janvier 2016

L’inversion des saisons entre le Brésil et le Japon est un phénomène que Nicolas juge particulièrement brutal, surtout quand il doit rentrer chez lui en short sous la neige.

 _Ce qu’il caille_ , songe-t-il une fois rentré chez lui, dans son appartement de Sendai, en montant tous ses radiateurs à fond. Une soirée avec les Adlers est prévue pour se retrouver avant de reprendre l’entraînement, et il s’y rend avec trois couches de pulls.

Retrouver Tobio dissipe un peu le froid, ceci dit, surtout quand celui-ci lui sourit –une vue rare et appréciable.

-Tobio ! s’écrie joyeusement Nico. Tu m’as manqué !

-Tu m’as manqué aussi, répond Kageyama. 

Il n’exprime pas de sentiments aussi directs d’habitude, les verbalise encore moins, et Nico se sent comme un privilégié. Il lui passe une main dans les cheveux dès qu’il enlève ses gants, comme il a pris le pli de faire depuis des mois, appréciant les mèches soyeuses sous ses doigts.

Ils reprennent leurs places habituelles, et même s’ils sont deux joueurs titulaires, être en bout de table leur va très bien –et ils écoutent un peu les histoires de Noël de leurs coéquipiers avant de se concentrer l’un sur l’autre.

-J’étais tout seul, dit Tobio d’un air un peu déçu. Ushijima-san était en Californie. J’ai juste vu ma sœur et des amis.

Ils échangent leurs téléphones pour faire défiler leurs photos de vacances respectives, et Nico s’arrête sur un cliché où se trouve une dizaine de personnes –probablement les coéquipiers de lycée de Tobio. Il l’identifie tout de suite, assis à côté d’un grand blond tandis qu’un garçon aux cheveux gris s’appuie sur ses épaules. Il s’apprête à demander qui c’est quand il voit Tobio fixer son écran avec une drôle de tête, l’air confus.

-C’est qui ? demande finalement Kageyama en lui montrant une photo où apparaît Rafael.

-Hein ? C’est mon fils, répond Nico d’un air d’évidence.

 _Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Rafa ?_ s’interroge-t-il. Ça lui paraît bizarre, mais à voir l’expression brusquée de Tobio, il vient seulement de le découvrir.

-Oh… Il est mignon, répond finalement Tobio.

-Bien sûr que ouais, s’amuse Nico en lui tirant la langue. C’est mon portrait craché.

Il se flagelle mentalement de flirter ainsi, mais voir Tobio embarrassé n’a pas de prix. Celui-ci semble tout de même perturbé le reste de la soirée et finit par vouloir rentrer ; et Romero saisit l’occasion de l’accompagner et d’avoir encore un peu de temps tous les deux. Ils marchent côte à côte dans la nuit glaciale, et en lui jetant quelques regards de biais, Nico voit Kageyama boudeur, les lèvres poussées en avant, les sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur la chaussée. Il le pousse gentiment pour attirer son attention et rigole quand Tobio essaie de faire croire qu’il n’y a pas de problème.

-Je savais pas que t’avais un fils, lâche finalement le passeur d’un air bouleversé. Alors… t’as une âme sœur ?

Le cœur de Nico se serre. Il n’a jamais abordé le sujet avec Tobio –il n’y a qu’à Fukuro qu’il a raconté ce qui s’est passé, et le capitaine a sûrement dû prévenir les autres de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis en sa présence. L’équipe le laisse tranquille avec ça, et ce n’est pas plus mal.

-Ouais, répond-il tout de même en essayant de rester neutre. J’en avais une, avant. Elle… Elle est morte il y a quelques années. Elle n’a jamais connu notre fils. Je suppose que c’est la vie, tu ne sais jamais ce qui va arriver, mais…

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. _Tu ne sais jamais ce qui va arriver, non, tu crois que tu as le temps, que tu as toute la vie, que tout est acquis, alors que pas du tout_.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ajoute-t-il tristement.

_Pourquoi le destin s’acharne sur moi. Pour me punir d’avoir laissé mon âme sœur de côté ? C’est peut-être ça, la réponse, les âmes sœurs devraient toujours passer avant tout le reste._

-Je veux dire, c’était quelqu’un de formidable. Je n’ai jamais connu quelqu’un qui pouvait me comprendre comme elle.

On n’a qu’un seul lien. Qu’une seule âme sœur. _Et je l’ai compris trop tard_.

Il se revoit face à la tombe. Face au miroir. Il se revoit à exister sans vivre, à se raccrocher à un sport comme si ça suffirait. Il ne lève pas les yeux du sol, habité par ses souvenirs.

-C’était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu ne peux pas rester le même, quand tu perds la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le confesse à Kageyama entre tous, lui qui ne revient jamais explicitement sur le sujet –parce que c’est une nuit sombre et froide en accord avec ses souvenirs ? parce que c’est justement à Tobio qu’il parle, qu’ils ont une complicité spéciale ? parce qu’il rentre tout juste du Brésil et se rend compte que sa prise de distance commence à porter ses fruits ? Il a une boule dans la gorge, mais il arrive à bien mieux gérer qu’avant. Et exprimer tout ça est une nouvelle étape.

-C’est pour ça que je suis parti et que je suis venu ici. Mon fils est trop jeune pour voyager avec moi, il reste chez mes…

Il se rend compte que Tobio n’a rien dit depuis de longues minutes et s’interrompt pour se tourner vers lui, se sentant un peu coupable de monopoliser la parole. Il s’attend à le trouver un peu distrait, peut-être, ou bien l’air gêné sans savoir quoi répondre.

A la place, il trouve Kageyama en larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il caille = ce qu'il fait froid, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Chrome sort quand je mets des expressions idiomatiques :')


	21. 6 janvier 2016

-Tobio ?

Nico croit d’abord que ses sens l’abusent. Tobio Kageyama. En larmes.

Il se précipite sur lui sans réfléchir et pose les mains sur ses joues trempées. Il ne l’a jamais vu dans cet état, le nez et les joues déjà rougis par le froid, ses beaux yeux bleus noyés et étincelants, les lèvres meurtries à force de les avoir mordues.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demande-t-il. C’est à cause de ce que j’ai dit ?

Il n’a pas remis ses gants et sent les larmes mouiller ses doigts, brûlantes contre ses doigts gelés. Tobio a l’air de se débattre avec les mots un moment avant de réussir à articuler :

-Non, je… Je sais ce que tu ressens, parce que…

 _Je sais ce que tu ressens_. C’est le seul qui peut dire ça à Nico. Le seul depuis Joana.

-Parce que tu as perdu quelqu’un aussi, complète Romero.

Il en a la certitude. Il voit dans les yeux de Tobio ce vide identique à celui qui l’habite, cette absence que rien ne pourra plus jamais combler. Il le sait, avec autant d’intuition et d’instinct que si un lien les reliait. Alors il avait raison, son âme sœur est morte à lui aussi. Perdue à jamais. Ils sont tous les deux seuls sans attaches… et seuls ensemble.

Tobio hoche doucement la tête, les reflets dansant dans ses yeux humides, son expression vulnérable tellement différente de celle de d’habitude.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens._

Nicolas a l’habitude des étreintes. C’est dans sa culture d’être tactile. Ses coéquipiers l’en gratifient tout le temps quand ils gagnent, en gage de fraternité et de célébration. Sa mère le câline encore comme si c’était un petit garçon, Rafa est toujours collé à lui. Et Bruno l’enlace chaque fois qu’il sent qu’il ne va pas bien et n’a pas envie de parler. Mais quand ses bras se referment autour de Tobio et qu’il le serre contre lui, il a l’impression que c’est un tout nouveau geste qu’il est en train de faire.

Kageyama se fige –il ne s’y attendait clairement pas, et Nico se demande combien de câlins il a eu dans sa vie. Un instant, il a peur d’avoir été trop loin, d’avoir franchi une limite de trop. Mais finalement les bras de Tobio se glissent contre ses flancs, et ses mains se posent sur lui, longent son dos et s’agrippent fermement à sa veste ; sa tête vient s’installer sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers l’intérieur, vers la chaleur de son cou que son souffle effleure.

Romero n’a pas envie qu’il le lâche, parce qu’il ne le lâchera pas non plus ; lui a la joue posée contre les cheveux de Tobio, et il ajuste de ce qu’il faut la pression de son étreinte. Il se demande si Tobio entend son cœur battre tant ils sont proches, tant leurs corps sont collés l’un à l’autre, mais sûrement que non –Kageyama est trop occupé à lutter pour ne pas sangloter.

Nico sourit. Il connaît ça.

-T’as le droit de pleurer, tu sais, murmure-t-il.

Tobio se presse un peu plus contre lui, se blottit dans ses bras, lui qui était pourtant tellement réticent au contact physique quelques mois plus tôt. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Nico, et il en est presque étonné : à vouloir consoler Kageyama, à vouloir le soutenir et le réconforter, il en oublie d’être triste lui-même. Ce qu’il disait quelques minutes plus tôt lui semble déjà lointain, déjà dans le passé, négligeable face aux larmes de Tobio.

La présence de Kageyama le force à se stabiliser. A ne pas se morfondre. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’on avait attendu de lui à la mort de Jô, quand on lui disait que s’il ne pouvait pas tenir le coup pour lui-même, il devait au moins le faire pour les autres, pour son fils. A l’époque, ça lui était passé par-dessus la tête ; et à présent, la douleur est encore là, le vide est encore là, les remords et les regrets seront toujours là, mais il a pris du recul, il a pris en maturité, et il a l’impression de saisir un peu mieux tout ça.

A cet instant, il a l’impression qu’être quelqu’un de bien n’est pas si difficile ; parce que quand il essaie de réparer le cœur de Tobio, c’est le sien qu’il soigne en même temps. Parce que quand il le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler, il induit Kageyama à rendre le geste réciproque et à le réconforter lui aussi. Peut-être qu’il se reconnaît dans Tobio, à ce moment plus que jamais, à lire en lui toute une détresse trop forte pour être exprimée –et en agissant comme un protecteur, c’est comme s’il se protégeait lui-même. Il se sert de Kageyama comme d’une projection, comme d’un reflet, se conduit envers lui comme il se conduirait envers lui-même.

Au fond, c’est peut-être un peu égoïste. Peut-être qu’il s’est attaché à Kageyama pour cette raison. _Mais non_ , songe-t-il tandis qu’il frotte gentiment le dos de Tobio qui pleure toujours dans son épaule, _ce n’est pas qu’une thérapie_. Leur relation ne peut pas se réduire à ça, pas simplement au fait qu’ils aient tous deux perdu leurs âmes sœurs et tentent de s’en sortir ensemble.

C’est bien plus que ça. Et Nico ajoute, souriant toujours :

-Et puis, si ça aide, sache que tu restes toujours aussi mignon, même quand tu pleures.

Kageyama laisse échapper un son entre le sanglot et le rire, et Romero se dit que finalement, il ne fait pas si froid à Sendai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous aussi on veut des câlins


	22. Début avril 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original romekage fluff <3

Romero rigole tellement qu’il en a mal aux joues et les larmes aux yeux.

Les Adlers ont été sacrés champions de ligue 1 japonaise un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi ; une véritable consécration pour cette équipe qui lutte depuis plusieurs années pour se maintenir, et l’euphorie est toujours très vive. Ils ont vaincu trois sets à un l’équipe des Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets pour ce dernier match à domicile, puis ils ont répondu à quelques interviews, se sont lavés et changés, et ont rejoint leur bar habituel pour célébrer leur victoire en bonne et due forme –une attitude que Nicolas apprécie particulièrement, bien sûr. Tous les joueurs sont là et tout le monde a bu, y compris Watakoshi que Kourai a à moitié forcé, et c’est bien la source de l’hilarité générale.

-Tu lui as déboîté l’épaule ? s’écrie Kourai en tapant sur la table.

-C’est lui qui a voulu faire un bras de fer avec moi, répond Ushijima imperturbable. Goshiki aime beaucoup me défier. Et aujourd’hui encore, il a échoué.

Il a un léger sourire confiant au coin des lèvres, et ça fait plaisir de le voir un peu amusé, pour une fois.

Nico se retourne vers Tobio, essayant de reprendre son souffle après les anecdotes de Wakatoshi. Au contraire de son colocataire, Kageyama semble un peu renfermé ce soir-là. Il était pourtant aussi transporté que les autres au moment de la victoire, mais son humeur semble avoir changé petit à petit au cours de la soirée, et il contemple le fond de sa bière avec sa petite moue sur les lèvres avant de se lever et sortir.

Romero le suit, évidemment. Il retrouve Tobio à l’entrée du bar, appuyé contre un mur, sur son téléphone. Quelques lampions sont accrochés au-dessus de sa tête et le nimbent d’un halo orangé. Finalement, Kageyama relève les yeux pour reconnaître Nico, et agite son portable :

-C’est mon ami du Brésil. Il me félicite pour la victoire.

-Je suis aussi ton ami du Brésil, fait remarquer Nicolas en s’adossant à côté de lui.

-Oui, mais toi, t’es là.

-Jusque jeudi prochain, ouais.

Kageyama baisse les yeux, et Romero se demande si lui aussi s’attriste à la pensée qu’ils ne vont pas se voir avant un bout de temps. Autant ils n’étaient séparés que deux semaines à Noël, autant cette fois ce sera l’affaire de plusieurs mois –et ils sont bien plus attachés l’un à l’autre qu’en décembre.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? demande finalement Nico en feignant un air désinvolte.

-Rien, marmonne Tobio.

Romero ouvre la bouche, mais Kageyama le coupe :

-Je sais, Nicolas-san. Ça se voit sur mon visage quand je mens.

Nico le gratifie d’un sourire insolent, et n’ajoute rien, sachant que Tobio viendrait à lui de lui-même ; et puis, il préfère apprécier le fait que Kageyama ait normalisé l’usage de son prénom.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Tobio pour parler, et ça aurait sûrement été des heures s’il était complètement sobre, mais c’est déjà ça.

-Tu… tu sais, commence maladroitement Kageyama. Je t’ai jamais dit comment j’ai commencé le volley. En fait, mon grand-père était coach d’une équipe. Il m’emmenait au gymnase avec ma sœur. C’est lui qui m’a tout appris et…

Il inspire, lève les yeux vers le ciel, puis les tourne vers Nico :

-Il est mort quand j’avais quatorze ans.

-Je suis désolé, Tobio.

-C’est juste que je me dis… hm…

-Qu’il serait vraiment fier de toi, s’il était là.

-Ouais.

Romero hoche lentement la tête. Kageyama a l’air soulagé d’avoir réussi à parler, et Nico se dit qu’il ne doit pas y avoir grand-monde dans la confidence. Il se sent honoré, et en même temps, un peu perdu –quand Tobio parlait d’un deuil, d’un être cher qu’il avait perdu… Parlait-il en réalité de son grand-père ? Et du coup, son âme sœur, est-elle bel et bien absente, introuvable, hors de la vie et de la mort, peut-être encore inexistante, peut-être encore trop jeune ?

Ça remet tout en question. Mais il n’a pas le temps d’y penser maintenant. Ses doigts trouvent ceux de Tobio, et il les serre gentiment –retenant un sourire quand les joues de Kageyama rosissent.

-Il serait fier, affirme Nicolas. Et moi aussi, je suis fier de toi.

Il pense à Jô, aussi, un peu. Toujours. Tobio et lui ont une part de mort dans leur existence, et ils en connaissent tous les deux le poids –les hypothèses, les doutes, les _et si_ , et chaque victoire un peu ternie de ne pas être absolument complète, sans les félicitations de ceux qui ont disparu.

-Merci, fait Tobio d’une petite voix.

Sa main est toujours dans celle de Nico, et ses pommettes se teintent encore davantage quand il ajoute, dans son anglais plus que décent désormais :

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

Romero ne répond pas tout de suite. Il a besoin de savourer la sensation.

Parce qu’un an plus tôt encore, il ne faisait que feindre de remplir le vide qu’il sentait en lui –cette spirale de froid et de néant, qui partait de l’emplacement du lien et flétrissait tout ce qu’il ressentait. Un an plus tôt encore, il se considérait à moitié mort, parce que le lien s’était brisé.

C’est pour ça qu’il savoure. Qu’il s’imprègne de ce que ça fait, d’avoir des doigts entremêlés aux siens, légèrement plus froids et d’autant plus présents. De recevoir des mots aussi sincères. De sentir que ses joues chauffent un peu, à lui aussi. Et que son cœur –ce cœur qui l’a maintenu en vie, mais sans rien de plus pendant tout ce temps, son cœur se met à battre un peu plus fort à cette déclaration.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que la présence de Tobio le déconcerte. Peut-être est-ce à cause de leur séparation imminente, du cadre enchanteur dans la lumière des lampions, de l’alcool qui influe un peu sur ses pensées ; mais il a l’impression que ses sensations se sont décuplées, et qu’il est enfin, de nouveau, pleinement vivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et dès demain, nous partons pour toute une semaine de fragments au Brésil et sur les JO~


	23. 16 juillet 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transition towards JO 2016 !
> 
> "shout out" is what Chrome says for "shut the fuck up"

Romero est assis sur son lit, en train de parler par messages avec Kageyama, lorsque le visage de Felipe surgit en gros plan devant son écran.

-Oui ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Nico, je me demandais : Tobinho, il s’est qualifié pour les Jeux Olympiques ?

-Arrête de l’appeler comme ça, soupire Nicolas.

Il garde son téléphone dans une main tandis que Lucas et Bruno rappliquent, soudainement intéressés par la conversation.

-Le Japon s’est qualifié, confirme Bruno. Il a été sélectionné dans l’équipe ?

-Ouais.

-Pas mal. Il a quoi, dix-neuf piges ?

-C’est ça.

-Mais il ne faut rien de moins à Nicolas Romero qu’un autre génie du volley, non ? s’écrie Lucas en lui passant un bras autour du cou. Alors, dis-nous tout. Tu vas nous le présenter ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Lucas s’éclaircit la gorge, repousse ses cheveux en arrière, et feint d’imiter Nico :

-Tobio est vraiment adorable quand il dort. J’aime être son oreiller humain. Parfois j’aimerais même être sa couette.

-J’ai jamais dit ça ! se révolte Nico.

-Tobio a des yeux tellement bleus, s’y met Lipe. C’est rare, hein ? Et ses cheveux sont tellement soyeux et doux, je voudrais les sniffer. Et ses passes sont si belles et précises que j’ai envie de jouir chaque fois que j’attaque-

-Ta gueule, répliquent en chœur Bruno et Nicolas.

-N’empêche que t’es tout rouge, Nico, rebondit aussitôt Lipe en ricanant.

-Je le trouve mignon, c’est tout, se défend Romero, mais il sent que ses joues continuent à brûler, et il se dit qu’il devrait peut-être laisser pousser un peu plus sa barbe pour les dissimuler.

Bruno pousse un profond soupir : 

-On dirait une putain de pré-ado sur son premier crush, Niquito. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Tobio de sortir avec toi ?

 _Parce qu’il est trop jeune, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de ses sentiments à lui, parce qu’on a deux cultures radicalement différentes, parce que c’est à peine si on sait s’adresser des phrases complexes, parce que ce serait trop d’engagements, parce que je ne sais pas maintenir une relation amoureuse, parce que je ne sais pas où est son âme sœur, parce que Joana._ Tout cela lui traverse la tête en une fraction de seconde, mais il n’a pas le temps de répondre que Lipe lui arrache son portable :

-Moi, je vais lui écrire, à Tobinho, tu vas voir…

-Lâche mon téléphone ! s’écrie Nico en lui sautant à moitié dessus, mais Lipe a déjà ouvert le fil de discussion et lit à voix haute :

- _Tu me manques. Vivement le 5 août. J’espère qu’on pourra jouer l’un contre l’autre_.

Romero arrive à lui arracher son portable, et le fourre dans la poche arrière de son short en affectant un air vexé.

-C’est pas de sortir avec que tu dois lui demander, c’est de t’épouser direct, vu comme t’es cramé, déclare Lucas mort de rire. Ça donnerait quoi ? Tobio Romero ?

-Ça fait beaucoup de _o_ , lance Mauricio qui écoute la conversation depuis son lit.

-Ou sinon Nicolas Ka… C’est quoi son nom, déjà ? Kame quelque chose ? Kame… ha ?

-Ça c’est Dragon Ball, crétin.

-C’est Kageyama, son nom, répond Bruno. T’as déjà remarqué que vous aviez exactement les mêmes sonorités vocaliques, Niquito ? Le même nombre de syllabes ? Que vos noms et prénoms riment ?

-T’y as trop réfléchi, là, Bruninho, commente Lucas en riant.

-Ou c’est le destin, susurre Lipe.

-Arrêtez ça ! geint Nico en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Vous êtes infernaux. Je vous l’ai dit, je ne ferai pas le premier pas avec lui.

-Bah t’as tort, déclare Bruno tout net. Ou bien t’es dans le déni.

-Fais pas le timide et fonce ! ajoute Lucas. Je suis sûr qu’il en pince pour toi aussi.

-Oui, oui, élude Nico. Sinon, ça vous ennuie de préparer les tactiques contre la Serbie ? C’est qu’on a match demain, et Tobio n’a pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans.

-Ouais, assez parlé de la vie sentimentale de Niquito, on a une finale à gagner demain, tranche Bruno.

Ils laissent tomber le sujet en apparence, mais Romero a l’impression qu’ils continuent d’en parler entre eux ; et il prend deux résolutions : d’une, de mettre un code à son téléphone portable ; et de deux, d’éviter à tout prix que ses coéquipiers entrent en contact avec Tobio Kageyama pendant le mois prochain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Romekage conspiracy", a book by Bruno


	24. 5 août 2016

-On en fait quoi, du foulard ?

-Chais pas, essaie de le bouffer pour voir.

-J’ai bien une suggestion de là où tu pourrais te le mettre, mais ça va pas te plaire.

-T’as le temps d’y penser, on passe en dernier, commente distraitement Nico.

Lui se tient debout devant le miroir, se demandant s’il devrait laisser sa veste ouverte ou plutôt la fermer, s’il devrait rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon, et s’il n’aurait pas dû se raser ou se couper les cheveux en sachant qu’il défilerait devant le monde entier ce soir. Lipe décide finalement de mettre le foulard par-dessus la veste, et pousse Nico d’un air amusé :

-T’as fini de t’admirer ? Je te rassure, t’es charmant –je suis presque prêt à plaquer mon âme sœur pour toi.

-Alors aucun doute que Tobinho va te tomber dans les bras, ajoute Lucas.

Romero lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne relève pas. Il a l’habitude. Et nier qu’il a hâte de revoir Tobio après trois mois d’absence serait du mensonge pur et simple. Il se demande à quoi ressemble l’uniforme national de ses coéquipiers nippons –sûrement un truc rouge et blanc très formel.

-On y va dans deux minutes, annonce le coach une fois qu’ils se sont tous regroupés. Ne vous égarez pas après, d’accord ?

-Compris, répondent les joueurs dans un bel ensemble.

Ils mettent le feu au défilé, en bonne et due forme –le Brésil n’est pas seulement le pays organisateur, c’est aussi une terre de festivités. Nico profite du moment où ses coéquipiers sont trop occupés à bondir devant les caméras pour accélérer le pas et se fondre dans un groupe de basketteurs, de sorte à sortir un peu avant eux et à se glisser dans les coulisses du Maracanã ni vu ni connu.

Trouver Kageyama là-dedans ne sera pas aisé, il s’en doute bien, et il sait aussi qu’il a peu de temps. Mais savoir que Tobio se trouve enfin là, si près et après des mois, le fait frémir comme sous adrénaline ; et soudain quelqu’un hurle son prénom dans le lointain. Nico reconnaît tout de suite à qui appartient cette voix stridente –à son coéquipier, Kourai Hoshiumi, et la meilleure personne sur qui il pouvait tomber.

-Hey, Kourai ! l’accueille-t-il avec un grand sourire, offrant quelques banalités rapides avant d’aller droit au but : tu ne sais pas où est Tobio ?

-Ah, il doit être avec Ushijima, répond Hoshiumi.

 _Bien sûr_. Nico aurait dû s’y attendre.

-Je crois qu’ils sont partis par là, ils cherchaient un distributeur.

Nico le remercie avant de suivre leur trace, guettant du coin de l’œil tout signe que ses coéquipiers le retrouveraient avant que lui ne retrouve Tobio ; et finalement, après quelques minutes à détailler tout le monde en cherchant l’uniforme qu’il a vu sur Kourai, la chance lui sourit. Il reconnaît Kageyama assis sur un banc au milieu d’un hall, penché sur son téléphone avec cette expression boudeuse qui ne peut appartenir qu’à lui ; et Romero décide de faire un crochet pour le surprendre.

Ce n’est pas si différent de quand il faisait la surprise à Jô, à l’époque. Il oublie cette pensée aussitôt formulée, et s’approche à pas de loup, se penchant légèrement par-dessus l’épaule de Tobio pour murmurer :

-Je t’ai trouvé.

Kageyama sursaute violemment, mais il n’y a aucun reproche dans ses yeux, et un moment, Nico a même l’impression qu’il va se jeter à son cou. Il n’est pas contre, mais est trop occupé à le détailler, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres –entre la veste rouge intense soigneusement boutonnée, la chemise blanche et la cravate, Tobio a l’air d’une poupée tout juste sortie de son emballage.

-Regarde-toi ! s’exclame Nico. T’es adorable comme ça !

Tobio nie, bien sûr, mais finit par articuler : 

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir.

Romero ne résiste pas au plaisir de glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches noires et soyeuses. Il se demande ce qui se passerait, s’il exerçait une infime pression derrière la tête de Tobio pour que leurs visages se rapprochent, et préfère se recentrer sur le volley :

-Je regarderai tes matchs. Mais on ne pourra pas passer trop de temps ensemble. Faut qu’on reste avec nos équipes.

_Et justement, j’ai pas vraiment envie que tu rencontres la mienne, parce que-_

-Eh, Nico ! Tu fais quoi ? s’écrie alors la voix de Lucas, et Romero grince des dents.

Toute son équipe se trouve là, et ses coéquipiers sourient jusqu’aux oreilles, sachant parfaitement qui est le garçon face à lui.

-Il drague, glousse Felipe qui ne détache pas ses yeux de Tobio.

-Laissez-moi deux minutes, les supplie Romero en portugais, espérant que Kageyama n’ait pas compris. J’arrive.

-Faut qu’on y aille, coupe Bruno. Le coach te cherche, tu verras ton chéri plus tard.

Nico soupire. Il s’en doutait un peu, mais espérait tout de même avoir plus de temps ; et il dénoue le foulard toujours autour de son cou pour le poser sur les épaules de Tobio à la place, espérant intérieurement que Kageyama pensera à lui à travers la compétition. Les joues de celui-ci flambent, et Nico entend ses coéquipiers ricaner.

-Bats toutes les autres équipes, et rejoins-moi en finale, d’accord ? susurre-t-il.

-D’a-d’accord, bégaye Tobio, et Nico a l’impression de le revoir à leur première rencontre.

Il s’éloigne, restant sur cet effet et peu désireux de contrarier le coach. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu avoir quelque chose de Tobio pour raviver un peu sa présence tout au long des Jeux, mais trop tard, il fera sans.

-C’est vrai qu’il est mignon ! s’enthousiasme Lucas, insouciant de savoir si Tobio peut le comprendre ou pas.

-Il a l’air si pur ! Tu vas nous le pervertir un peu, non, Nico ? plaisante Lipe en lui assénant des tapes dans le dos.

-Je –c’est trop tôt !

-Et toi, Bruninho ? T’en dis quoi ?

Bruno croise le regard de Nico, et s’il sourit de toutes ses dents d’un air amusé, ses yeux restent sérieux :

-J’en dis qu’il a intérêt à te rendre heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils auraient dit "Tobinho" que Tobio n'aurait pas compris qu'il s'agissait de son propre prénom


	25. 20 août 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse Saint-Nicolas aux petits garçons, à moi-même, et au personnage fictif le plus adorable que Haikyuu nous ait apporté ♥

Pour la quatrième édition consécutive, le Brésil s’est qualifié pour la finale olympique. Ils ont battu la Russie trois sets à zéro en demi-finale la veille, et disposent d’un jour de repos avant de jouer le dernier match contre l’Italie –et peut-être, enfin, de décrocher l’or. C’est l’occasion ou jamais ; ils sont chez eux, et ils courent après depuis des années.

Le Japon a perdu en quarts, contre l’Italie justement, et Nico a réussi à dégager un peu de temps pour réconforter Tobio ; le passeur ne se rendait sûrement pas bien compte de son potentiel, mais marquer des aces à dix-neuf ans dans une telle compétition est déjà fou en soi. Romero avait suivi tous ses matchs, comme promis, les regardant en général le soir en replay. Ses coéquipiers étaient parfois venus regarder avec lui, curieux de d’observer les stratégies adverses et, aussi, de voir le fameux Tobio jouer, même s’il ne rentrait encore qu’occasionnellement sur le terrain.

-Tenez, les gars, on les a reçus, déclare Douglas en entrant dans leur chambre pour distribuer des enveloppes.

Nico attrape la sienne entre deux doigts d’un air peu convaincu. Il sait bien ce que c’est –le ticket VIP réservé aux âmes sœurs des joueurs, systématiquement distribué quand il y a un match important. Ça fait cinq ans qu’il se contente de le donner à qui le veut, parce qu’il n’en a aucune utilité de toute façon. En théorie, il pourrait offrir cette invitation à n’importe qui, la destination d’âme sœur est seulement tacite ; mais Rafa est trop jeune, ses parents préfèrent le suivre à la télé, et ses meilleurs amis seront de toute façon sur le même terrain.

-Tu la veux, Lipe ? demande-t-il négligemment. Tu la donneras à ta gamine.

-Si tu ne t’en sers pas, ouais. Je veux dire, si tu n’as personne à qui la donner.

Nico a envie de répondre sèchement, parce que ça ne l’amuse pas du tout, mais Felipe poursuit :

-Genre, si personne n’étant actuellement à Rio n’est susceptible de vouloir venir te voir de près. En particulier ceux d’une autre sélection de volley qui ont été éliminés et n’ont rien à faire. Par exemple, chez les Japonais…

Romero ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sort, et son coéquipier éclate de rire.

-Tu sais que t’es pas bête, Lipe !? s’exclame finalement Nico en sortant son téléphone.

-Il aura fallu dix ans pour t’en rendre compte, quand même, commente Lucas.

-Moi, je suis toujours pas convaincu, ajoute Bruno.

Nico prend une photo du ticket –joliment bordé de doré en signe de prestige- et l’envoie à Tobio.

 **Moi** : J’ai un ticket VIP pour la finale

 **Moi** : Si tu le veux, il est à toi. Tu viendras m’encourager ?

Son téléphone se met à sonner peu après, mais ce n’est pas Kageyama, même si tous ses coéquipiers semblent croire le contraire, et Nico quitte la salle commune pour décrocher.

-Papa ! s’écrie la voix de Rafael avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de le saluer. C’est la finale demain ! J’ai tout regardé ! Demain, je vais regarder la finale avec mamie ! Et même que je vais mettre ton maillot !

Romero sourit pour lui-même en se demandant s’il était aussi volubile au même âge. Probablement que oui. Et peut-être même qu’il l’est encore un peu. Ils discutent un moment des matchs que Rafa a regardés, même s’il n’a pas tout compris, et d’une foule d’autres choses ; puis, finalement, son fils reprend des intonations tristes :

-On se voit quand, papa ? Bientôt ?

-Très bientôt, mon cœur. J’ai encore une semaine avant de repartir au Japon, on va rester ensemble.

-Après la finale ? Demain soir ?

Nico réfléchit rapidement. Qu’ils gagnent ou qu’ils perdent, ils auront toujours à célébrer le fait de s’être qualifiés jusqu’en finale, et il est plus que probable que ses coéquipiers et lui seront de sortie.

-Après-demain, déclare-t-il donc. Dis à mamie que je viendrai manger à midi.

-C’est promis ?

-C’est promis.

-D’accord ! s’écrie Rafael d’une voix toute joyeuse.

Il ne tarde pas à raccrocher, et c’est en quittant l’appel que Romero voit qu’il a reçu un message.

 **Tobio** : bien sûr

C’est peut-être une superstition idiote, mais Nico se dit qu’avec ça, il a toutes ses chances de gagner demain.


	26. 21 août 2016

Nico est en train de s’échauffer avec Lucas quand il aperçoit le visage bien connu de Wakatoshi dans les gradins. Ushijima lève une main pour le saluer sans se départir de son expression sérieuse, et Nico lui fait signe avec un grand sourire ; il reconnaît le reste de la délégation japonaise à ses côtés et parcourt des yeux les visages qui se présentent à lui –un blond à l’air narquois, un brun masqué et visiblement ennuyé, les traits familiers de Kourai. Pas de traces de Tobio ; il se retourne vers la tribune VIP, mais ne l’y trouve pas non plus, et il se rend compte qu’il n’a sans doute pas pu y accéder, puisqu’il n’a pas le ticket en main propre.

-J’arrive dans cinq minutes ! s’écrie-t-il à l’intention de Lucas avant de trottiner vers sa veste et de récupérer l’enveloppe soigneusement conservée.

Il saute par-dessus les panneaux de sécurité, et trace sa route jusqu’à l’entrée des tribunes VIP, indifférent aux regards de stupeur que lui jettent les spectateurs dans les couloirs. Comme prévu, Kageyama se trouve là face à un vigile –même de dos, Nico le reconnaît immédiatement.

-Ticket, s’il vous plaît, réclame justement le garde.

Kageyama ne bouge pas, et Nicolas se dit que c’est l’occasion de faire sa plus belle entrée. Il s’approche négligemment, glisse un bras autour des épaules de Tobio, et tend le fameux papier au vigile qui le regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

-Et voilà, sourit-il.

C’est seulement à ce moment qu’il se tourne vers Tobio, et celui-ci le contemple comme s’il était en train d’halluciner, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux sombres écarquillés. Nico a envie de passer son autre bras autour de lui et de le câliner pendant des heures, mais tout le monde les regarde et il a un match important bientôt.

-Tu –tu peux pas être là ! s’écrie soudain Kageyama. Tu joues la finale dans moins d’une heure !

-Oui, je sais, je suis au courant, sourit Nico avec bonne humeur.

 _Mais j’ai des priorités, et te voir en fait partie_ , songe-t-il ; à la place, il dit :

-Mais j’ai vu Wakatoshi dans les tribunes, et je me suis dit que tu devais être là.

-Tu viens de quitter le terrain, là ?

-Ouais.

Tobio a l’air absolument horrifié, et Romero s’apprête à éclater de rire quand un détail attire son attention. Kageyama a attaché le foulard brésilien autour de son poignet, clairement visible puisqu’il est en T-shirt dans la chaleur étouffante, le tissu bleu, vert et jaune soigneusement noué et en évidence contre sa peau claire. Avant même d’y songer, Nico a la main de Tobio dans la sienne, maudissant légèrement le manque de sensibilité causé par le strap qui protège ses index et majeurs.

-Tu l’as gardé, constate-t-il doucement.

-Tu me l’as donné, se justifie Tobio en rougissant.

Nico adore le voir rougir, parce qu’il sait bien que tout le monde n’a pas cet effet-là sur Tobio. C’est peut-être même bien le seul. Et il a envie d’aller plus loin.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? demande-t-il d’un air provocateur.

Il veut juste embarrasser Kageyama, lui souffler l’idée de lui donner quelque chose de personnel à son tour, quelque chose qu’il pourrait conserver à la manière de ce foulard quand ils seront séparés. Concrètement et dans l’immédiat, il ne s’attend à rien. Et surtout pas à ce que Tobio le tire soudain par la manche pour poser ses lèvres contre sa joue, délicatement en dépit de la rapidité du geste.

Nico a l’impression de prendre feu.

Lui qui songeait quelques secondes plus tôt que c’était drôle de faire rougir Tobio –le voilà sûrement écarlate à l’heure qu’il est, interloqué sous le regard innocent et espiègle de Kageyama, qui a encore l’audace de lui dire :

-Bonne chance pour ta finale.

Et Tobio file, passe devant le vigile toujours interdit sans se retourner, laissant Nico planté là. Le champion lève une main distraite pour la poser sur sa joue, là où se trouvait la bouche de Tobio un instant plus tôt –et il a encore l’impression de sentir leur sensation contre sa peau, leur douceur, leur chaleur, leur témoignage et leur promesse.

Il n’a pas ressenti ça depuis très longtemps, depuis ses premières victoires internationales. Mais il a l’impression d’avoir des ailes.

Aujourd’hui, il se sent invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this man is on fire


	27. 21-22 août 2016

Il n’est pas encore minuit, mais Nico a déjà perdu le compte de ses verres.

 _En même temps_ , songe-t-il pendant que le champagne coule à flots, _un titre de champion olympique, ça se célèbre dignement._

Ils ont gagné contre l’Italie trois sets à zéro, proprement, sans pression ; écouté l’hymne du Brésil sur le podium, reçu leurs médailles d’or, soulevé le trophée, fait des tas de photos, répondu à quelques interviews, et ont signé des autographes à tout va avant, enfin, de pouvoir fêter ça comme il se doit. Le bar où ils se trouvent est en ébullition, tout le monde veut voir les champions, les _auriverdes_ qui ont gagné à domicile ; les shots et les coupes défilent, Nico ne sait même pas qui paye, il se contente de profiter du moment –de ses coéquipiers qui, dans une brusque réalisation de leur exploit, lui sautent dessus et lui crient dans les oreilles qu’ils sont champions, _ils sont champions_.

 _Jô aurait dû voir ça_ , songe Romero en s’appuyant contre Bruno. Peut-être qu’elle l’a vu, après tout, il n’en sait rien de ce qu’il y a après la mort. Il veut bien croire qu’elle continue à veiller sur lui et sur leur famille. Peut-être même que c’est elle qui a placé Tobio sur sa route.

Tobio, tiens. Nico déverrouille son téléphone pour lui envoyer la photo qu’il a prise plus tôt, dans le bus, en train de mordre sa médaille olympique, espérant susciter une réaction.

 **Moi** : on sort avec l’équipe pour fêter ça

 **Moi** : tu veux venir avec nous ?

Techniquement, ils sont déjà en soirée, mais Tobio peut tout à fait les rejoindre. L’idée est plaisante. Avec l’euphorie et l’alcool, tout devient possible.

 **Tobio** : désolé, il est trop tard

Nico fait la moue. Il a l’impression d’être un gosse privé de sa peluche, et répond impulsivement :

 **Moi** : je veux te voir

 **Tobio** : je suis libre demain

 **Moi** : des projets ?

 **Tobio** : être avec toi

-Lâche un peu ton tel, Nico, proteste Lipe. C’est Tobinho pour t’aies un sourire aussi débile ?

-A ton avis ? répond Lucas avant de balancer : tu sais qu’il a été le voir avant le match ? Qu’il s’est arrêté en plein échauffement pour aller retrouver son amoureux ?

 **Moi** : où est ton hôtel ?

-Whoa, attends, quoi ? Nicolas Romero, donner la priorité à autre chose qu’au volley ?

-Peut-être bien, répond enfin Nico en levant les yeux vers Lipe.

Il a l’impression qu’il peut défier le monde entier, et sourit largement :

-En plus, Tobio m’a embrassé. Sur la joue. Mais quand même.

-Sérieux ? commente Bruno. C’est pour ça que t’étais aussi à fond dans le match ?

-T’imagines s’il t’avait sucé ? On aurait tout gagné 25 – 0.

-Ta gueule, Lipe.

Son téléphone s’allume : Tobio vient de lui envoyer sa localisation. Ce qui n’échappe à personne.

-Tu veux que je t’y conduise ? sourit Bruno. Tu pourras escalader la façade de l’hôtel et te glisser dans sa chambre.

 _Comme je faisais avec Jô, quand on avait quinze ans_. Nico secoue la tête :

-T’as aussi bu que moi. Laisse tomber, j’irai demain.

 **Moi** : demain à dix heures

Romero range son téléphone tandis que Lucas lui fourre un nouveau verre entre les mains, et profite de sa soirée. Il n’a jamais eu un sourire si sincère ; mais en même temps, il est champion olympique, Tobio l’a embrassé et a dit qu’il voulait être avec lui. Son taux d’alcoolémie grimpe au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, et il a la vague impression qu’il ne fait que parler de Kageyama à tout le monde.

-Tobio, déclare-t-il en s’appuyant au comptoir pour rester debout et agitant un doigt pour affirmer sa thèse, c’est un prodige, les gars. Je vous jure. Dans quelques années, ce sera monstrueux. C’est un passeur… un passeur, vous savez…

-Meilleur que Bruno ? le taquine Lucas.

-Nan. Pas meilleur que Bruninho, pas encore, peut-être un jour mais pas encore.

-C’est pour ça que je t’aime, Niquito, larmoie Bruno lui ébouriffant les cheveux d’une main ivre.

-Et c’est qui le plus mignon ? lance Lipe. Vas-y, répond à ça, Nico.

Romero lance un sourire mutin à l’assemblée, et répond sans une once de doute :

-Tobio. C’est le passeur le plus mignon que j’aie jamais rencontré.

Bruno retire sa main d’un air outré et tout le monde éclate de rire.

-Comment t’oses dire ça, _Nicolas_ ? s’indigne-t-il.

-T’as le talent, mais pas les yeux bleus, tente de le consoler Romero.

-Mais va te faire foutre !

-Puis toi, t’as déjà une âme sœur, Bruninho, se justifie Nico en s’agrippant à sa chemise. Toi, t’es pas mon crush –t’es mon frère…

-Oh, Niquito…

Bruno le serre contre lui, et Nico aperçoit Lipe en train de taper à toute vitesse sur son téléphone, mais il est incapable de donner du sens à ce qu’il voit, et c’est à peu près la dernière chose dont il se souvient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il faudra attendre son trentième anniversaire pour que Lipe révèle sur grand écran les vidéos prises ce soir-là.


	28. 22 août 2016

Nico se réveille en sursaut à neuf heures avec des cloches dans la tête, et la première chose à laquelle il pense est qu’il doit passer chercher Tobio à son hôtel à dix heures et manger chez ses parents à midi.

_Bon. Je n’ai plus qu’à emmener Tobio chez mes parents. Super solution, Nicolas._

Il se rend compte qu’il n’est pas chez lui mais chez Lucas, et qu’ils sont en tas dans un clic-clac qui n’est absolument pas fait pour des joueurs qui avoisinent tous les deux mètres. Il se faufile hors du canapé en essayant de ne réveiller personne, ôtant sa tête du torse de Bruno et se défaisant des bras de Lipe ; et Nicolas compte rejoindre la salle de bains sur la pointe des pieds, mais il tombe sur l’âme sœur de Lucas dans la cuisine :

-Bonjour, Nico, l’accueille-t-elle. Tu t’en vas déjà ?

-Salut, Biela, répond Romero en frottant son crâne endolori. Figure-toi que j’ai un rencard dans une heure.

-Tiens donc, sourit-elle. Avec ton chéri japonais, c’est ça ?

-Je vois que ça a parlé de moi…

Elle lui adresse un clin d’œil :

-Il y a de l’aspirine dans le tiroir du bas de la salle de bains.

Nico la remercie, puis se glisse dans la salle de bains, s’enfilant deux des cachets promis avant de prendre une douche rapide ; il se regarde dans le miroir, constate ses yeux explosés de la veille et opte pour des lunettes de soleil. Biela lui tend un mug isotherme de café et ses clefs quand il sort, et il découvre avec plaisir que quelqu’un –probablement un coéquipier sobre- a ramené et garé sa voiture juste devant chez Lucas.

Il n’aurait jamais cru être à l’hôtel à dix heures, mais il y parvient tout de même, et s’adosse contre les colonnes tout fier d’être dans les temps. Il sort à peine son téléphone pour prévenir Tobio qu’il est arrivé que Kageyama apparaît, tout aussi ponctuel, et ne proteste pas quand Nico déclare qu’il l’emmène voir sa famille.

Tobio ne parle pas beaucoup pendant le trajet, et Nico appréhende un peu : si ça se trouve, Rafael va l’embêter, et puis ses parents parlent à peine anglais, finalement, ce n’est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de les confronter. Trop tard, ils sont arrivés ; il entre, Tobio sur les talons, et Rafa se jette dans ses bras avec bonheur pendant que ses parents les accueillent avec un sourire de curiosité.

-Qui c’est, Nico ? demande sa mère.

-C’est Tobio, c’est-

-Bonjour, déclare tout à coup Tobio. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis le petit-ami de Nicolas.

Tout se fige –son sourire sur ses lèvres, son cerveau qui ne répond plus et le monde autour de lui, Rafael qui blottit son petit visage dans son épaule et ses parents qui ouvrent des yeux démesurés.

_Quoi ? quoi quoi quoi ?_

La tête de Nico tourne, et il se demande s’il a envoyé des messages de confession cette nuit avec deux grammes dans le sang. Ce n’est pas le moment de demander. Tobio sait parler anglais, il sait ce qu’il dit –et s’il subsistait un doute, celui-ci s’envole quand leurs regards se croisent.

-O-Ouais, c’est ça, confirme-t-il donc en sentant ses joues cuire une fois de plus.

 _Okay. J’ai dû faire un coma éthylique et là, je suis en train de délirer_. Et pourtant il est bien attablé dans la maison de ses parents, sa mère sert à tout le monde une part de galinhada pendant qu’il explique à son père que le garçon assis en face de lui est son petit-ami et qu’il joue dans la sélection japonaise ; le tout pendant que le petit-ami en question écoute poliment Rafael déballer toute sa vie en portugais sans oser dire qu’il ne comprend rien.

-Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Joana, constate son père.

Malgré les années, Nico a toujours l’impression qu’une petite épine se fiche dans son cœur chaque fois qu’on évoque si ouvertement son âme sœur. Mais en même temps, il ne peut pas nier –physiquement ou mentalement, Tobio n’a rien à voir avec Jô. Et finalement, ce n’est pas plus mal.

-Il n’a pas d’âme sœur ? demande sa mère à voix basse. Il est trop jeune, Nico, elle n’est peut-être pas encore apparue… Comment tu feras, quand il l’aura trouvée ?

Romero n’en sait rien. Il a toujours autant d’incertitudes à ce sujet et Kageyama n’en dira pas plus. Alors il se contente de hausser les épaules :

-On avisera à ce moment-là.

-Et là, Paulo a dit que c’était moi que j’avais gagné la course ! s’écria Rafael en agitant les mains. Et comme c’était lui l’arbitre, bah, plus personne a rien dit, et du coup j’ai gagné une barre de chocolat. Mamie veut pas que je mange quand c’est pas l’heure du repas alors je l’ai cachée sous mon oreiller, mais elle a fondu. Sinon, je l’aurais partagée avec toi.

Il adresse un grand sourire à Tobio, qui ne doit toujours pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’il raconte, mais dont l’expression s’adoucit un peu.

-C’est fou comme il te ressemble, commente-t-il en anglais.

La journée se passe à merveille, même si Nico n’arrive pas vraiment à concevoir que Tobio et lui sont officiellement ensemble –et il y réfléchit activement tandis qu’il le ramène à son hôtel. Ce n’est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Il y a cette question d’âme sœur, bien sûr ; leur écart d’âge, leur différence de nationalité, de langue et de culture, la réaction de leurs proches, de leur équipe, la médiatisation, tout.

Comme il s’y attend, Tobio s’en fiche éperdument.

Et Nico cède. Il cède, parce qu’il a besoin de Kageyama dans sa vie. Parce qu’il a besoin de ce sentiment de faire de nouveau partie d’une paire ; parce qu’il s’est attaché à Tobio si fort qu’il a presque l’impression d’un second lien. Il cède, parce qu’il est tombé amoureux de ce garçon, parce que c’est avec lui qu’il se sent vivant, qu’il se sent bien, qu’il se sent mieux.

C’est lui qui l’a sauvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vraie raison derrière les lunettes de soleil


	29. 27 août 2016

-Quelle surprise. Je suis tellement étonné. Super scoop, Nico.

Nico ne savait pas quoi espérer en annonçant à ses coéquipiers qu’il sort officiellement avec Tobio, mais il aurait pu s’attendre à ce genre de réaction –après tout, il s’est fait griller depuis longtemps.

-Tu me déçois, commente Felipe. Même pas de premier baiser humide à raconter.

-C’est bon, je lui ai fait un câlin, proteste Nico.

-Le retour des collégiennes et de leurs premiers émois, soupire Bruno. C’est pas ton genre, Niquito. Des câlins, t’en fais tout le temps. T’as flippé ou quoi ?

-C’était pas le même genre de câlin. Et je –je le sentais pas, c’est tout.

-Pourtant ça te posait pas de problème, quand t’avais des plans cul.

Romero détourne les yeux. Il se repasse la scène en boucle depuis quelques jours, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Tobio et l’attente dans les yeux de celui-ci, mais… Mais ce n’était pas pareil. Ce n’était comparable à rien qu’il avait déjà connu. Avec Jô, ça avait été naturel, logique, ils ne s’étaient même pas posé de questions et avaient brûlé les étapes dans l’enthousiasme de s’être trouvés ; et ses plans cul n’avaient rien eu de sentimental, que dalle, c’était complètement vide, purement charnel.

Mais Tobio… Tobio, c’est autre chose. Il ne sait pas à quoi l’attribuer lui-même, s’il veut ménager leur relation parce qu’elle lui est infiniment précieuse et il ne veut pas la ruiner en allant trop vite ; s’il a l’impression de trahir Joana en développant des sentiments pour Tobio, et qu’un baiser concrétiserait cela ; s’il pense encore à ce que lui a dit sa mère, que peut-être qu’un jour Kageyama trouvera son âme sœur et qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas s’attacher.

 _Un peu tard_ , songe-t-il en faisant la moue. Mais prendre leur temps ne leur fera pas de mal, bien au contraire. Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre l’un de l’autre.

Rafael semble aussi tracassé que lui ce soir-là, d’ailleurs. Nico passe la soirée avec lui, ils regardent les dessins animés tous les deux dans le canapé, puis il lui lit son histoire favorite, celle de Curupira, et le borde avec soin ; mais la petite bouille de Rafa reste contrariée, et Nicolas ne le force pas à parler. C’est finalement juste quand il s’apprête à quitter la chambre que son fils le retient :

-Papa.

-Oui ?

Rafa mâchonne ses mots un moment avant de demander, ses grands yeux ambrés bordés d’interrogation :

-Est-ce que Tobio est ma nouvelle maman ?

Nico refoule un sourire amusé, et en même temps, un sentiment d’appréhension le saisit tandis qu’il s’assied au bord du matelas et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, aussi rebelles que les siens.

-Non, mon cœur. Tu n’as qu’une seule maman.

-Et elle est au ciel.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que... maman était ton âme sœur ?

-Oui.

Ça lui fait encore mal au cœur. Vraiment. Poser ses yeux sur le visage de Rafael et se dire que Jô ne peut pas le voir –ou peut-être que si, mais rien ne le prouve-, ça lui fait vraiment mal. De même que se dire que tout ce qu’en a Rafa, ce sont les anecdotes que racontent ses grands-parents et une photo posée sur son bureau.

-Mais Tobio n’est pas ton âme sœur, déduit Rafael.

-Non. Mais ce n’est pas grave.

-Nan, c’est pas grave. Tobio est très gentil, papa. Il a joué au volley avec moi, t’as vu ? Et en plus, il est super fort au volley. J’ai pas compris ce qu’il disait, mais ça se voyait qu’il essayait d’être gentil avec moi. Alors j’ai essayé d’être gentil avec lui aussi…

-Il t’a trouvé très gentil, mon trésor. Je suis fier de toi.

Le petit ne sourit toujours pas, et si Nico le connaît aussi bien que lui-même, c’est que tout n’est pas résolu. C’est lui qui insiste, cette fois :

-Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me demander ?

-Oui. Dis… Est-ce que tu aimes Tobio autant que moi ?

-Je ne vous aime pas de la même façon. Tu es mon fils, et c’est mon petit-ami.

-Mais… Mais est-ce que tu vas m’aimer moins maintenant qu’il y a Tobio ?

Ses yeux deviennent tout humides, et Nico sait qu’il a touché la clef du problème. Rafael ne l’a jamais partagé. Il n’a jamais connu ses parents ensemble, il n’a jamais vu son père dans une relation amoureuse, et il a peur que le peu de temps que Nicolas puisse passer avec lui, il choisisse désormais de le consacrer à Tobio.

-Bien sûr que non, mon cœur. Je t’aimerai toujours autant. Toujours.

Rafa passe ses bras autour de son cou, et Nico le serre contre lui, sentant son petit corps frémir quelques instants avant de se détendre.

Il se sent toujours coupable envers son fils. Coupable d’avoir pensé qu’il est arrivé trop tôt, coupable de ne pas l’élever lui-même, coupable de ne pas lui consacrer assez de temps, sûrement. Mais c’est sa chair. C’est son sang. C’est tout ce qui lui reste de Jô. Et c’est la seule personne sur cette Terre qu’il est certain de ne jamais cesser d’aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotion à part, je trouve que Curipira fait vraiment flipper


	30. 7 septembre 2016

C’est la première fois que Nico sort avec un de ses coéquipiers, et il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre en reprenant l’entraînement avec les Adlers.

Evidemment, il dissocie métier et vie privée, et sa relation avec Tobio est toujours à ses débuts les plus platoniques ; Romero a d’abord envie de tester un peu ce que peut donner leur couple, si ce n’est pas juste un caprice de Tobio, s’ils ont vraiment une chance en dépit des écarts entre eux. 

Il ne repousserait pas Tobio s’il prenait l’initiative de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, au contraire. Mais lui-même ne se sent pas encore assez en confiance pour aller plus loin, pour franchir le pas du premier baiser qui confirmerait qu’il s’agit d’une relation romantique ; parce que ce serait la première depuis Jô, et plus il y pense, moins il en est certain, parce qu’une relation d’âmes sœurs et une relation hors de ce système sont incomparables.

-Eh, Nicolas, l’apostrophe finalement Fukuro.

Ils ont fini la semaine de reprise et sont allés dans leur bar habituel le samedi comme l’année précédente ; et les Adlers n’ont pas pu manquer, alors, de remarquer que la relation entre leur passeur et leur champion avait évolué. Romero sait que le capitaine l’y aurait confronté tôt ou tard, et l’occasion est idéale –ils sont arrivés en dernier dans le vestiaire pour s’entendre dire qu’il n’y avait plus d’eau chaude dans les douches, et sont donc partis tous les deux dans celui d’en face. Nico aurait bien voulu répondre avec plus de vêtements sur lui et moins de shampoing dans les yeux, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Tu…, commence le capitaine d’un air un peu hésitant. Avec Kageyama, vous êtes plus proches qu’avant, non ?

-Ouais, répond franchement Nico. On s’est… plus ou moins mis ensemble après les Jeux Olympiques.

-Oh, félicitations. Je veux dire, ça se voit que vous vous entendez bien.

Fukuro n’ajoute rien pendant un moment, occupé à se rincer, mais Romero se doute bien que ce n’est pas fini.

-Ça ne pose de problème à personne que vous soyez ensemble, ajoute-t-il en effet quelques minutes plus tard. Mais si… Si vous avez des disputes ou je ne sais pas, des choses qui peuvent affecter l’ambiance de l’équipe et le collectif…

-On saura faire la part des choses, assure Nico.

-Ouais, je me doute, sourit Fukuro en attrapant sa serviette. On sait que t’es quelqu’un de bien, Nicolas, t’es plutôt posé. Mais Kageyama est le cadet de l’équipe, il est encore instable.

-On se complète, alors.

-Je n’en doute pas.

Hirugami lui adresse un clin d’œil, et n’ajoute rien de plus. Il remplit parfaitement son rôle, Nico doit le reconnaître ; calmement, sans être inquisiteur, cherchant simplement à préserver l’harmonie de son équipe sans vouloir contrôler leurs vies individuelles.

Tobio l’attend devant le gymnase, sagement, loyalement, et se met à se balancer d’un pied sur l’autre en le voyant enfin sortir. Hirugami leur souhaite bonne soirée avant de partir de son côté, et Nico se tourne vers Kageyama en lui présentant son plus beau sourire :

-On mange dehors ?

Tobio a un restaurant de prédilection, dont la carte repose essentiellement sur le curry, et Nico l’y suit sans problème. Ils marchent côte à côte, sans oser encore vraiment se tenir la main en public ; Romero sait que les médias sont à l’affût, même ici au Japon. Mais ils ne pourront pas le cacher éternellement. Se montrer sans complexes dès le début épargnera sûrement d’interminables articles à leur sujet.

La soirée est chaude, et ils décident de s’installer devant, en terrasse, à peine incognito. Le temps que la serveuse leur apporte leurs boissons, Nico a déjà repéré deux paparazzis tapis plus loin.

-Ne te retourne pas, dit-il à voix basse à Tobio. Il y a des journalistes derrière toi.

Bien évidemment, Kageyama pivote à 180 degrés sur sa chaise :

-Où ça ?

Nico a envie de pouffer de rire. A la place, il rentre dans son jeu et adresse un signe de paix directement aux paparazzis, pouvant presque entendre les rafales de leurs appareils.

-Ils vont se demander si on sort ensemble, dit Tobio.

-C’est ce qu’on fait actuellement.

-Ouais. Du coup, on s’en fout.

Ceci dit, il pose sa main sur la table, la fait glisser jusqu’à celle de Nico, et entremêle leur doigts. Romero se demande depuis quand il a tellement confiance en lui hors du terrain. Son influence, peut-être. Et demain, le monde entier saura que Nicolas Romero et Kageyama Tobio sortent ensemble.

-Okay, si tu veux jouer à ça, sourit-il.

Il esquive la main que lui tend Tobio en quittant le restaurant deux heures plus tard, et préfère passer un bras autour de ses épaules à la place. Il fait souvent ce geste, même depuis l’année dernière ; mais chaque fois, Kageyama se contentait de l’accepter sans y répondre. Cette fois, s’il veut s’affirmer, il y sera obligé ; et un grand sourire vient fendre le visage de Nico quand les doigts de Tobio s’ancrent finalement sur sa taille, timides d’abord de le toucher ainsi, puis plus assurés tandis qu’ils se mettent à marcher d’un même pas.

Kageyama le regarde droit dans les yeux quand ils doivent se séparer devant sa résidence. C’est presque un défi. Il sait que les paparazzis ont dû les suivre, qu’ils attendent encore, qu’ils attendent plus, qu’ils attendent un geste de confirmation de leur relation, et Nico sait exactement à quoi il pense.

Et il l’embrasse sur la joue.

 _Finalement,_ songe-t-il en s’éloignant pour rentrer chez lui _, entre nous deux, c’est peut-être moi qui suis instable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata le lendemain : "Excuse moi Kageyama, pourquoi c'est par la presse que j'apprends que tu sors avec Nicolas Romero !??"


	31. Fin novembre 2016

Nico sait que ça devient sérieux quand Kageyama lui déclare qu’ils vont manger chez sa sœur le lendemain. Comme ça.

Alors bien sûr, Tobio a rencontré sa famille dès le mois d’août, ses parents et son fils ; mais lui n’entend que très peu parler du reste des Kageyama, à part du grand-père défunt, Kazuyo, de temps à autres. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que les parents de Tobio sont des fonctionnaires très occupés, qu’ils commencent très tôt et finissent très tard, et qu’ils ne l’ont pas vraiment élevé.

Sa sœur a le même âge que Nico, vingt-huit ans. C’est d’ailleurs pour son anniversaire qu’ils sont là, et si Romero appréhendait un peu de rencontrer toute la famille d’un coup, il se rend vite compte qu’ils ne sont que trois, puisque l’âme sœur de Miwa travaille, et que c’est plutôt un petit repas pour l’occasion qu’une grande réunion.

Elle ouvre la porte, et Nico reste un instant sidéré par la ressemblance avec son frère. Même cheveux noirs et lisses, mêmes yeux en amande d’un bleu sombre et royal, même expression franche et boudeuse ; mais celle-ci s’adoucit instantanément en reconnaissant son frère, et elle détaille Nico avec curiosité.

-Alors c’est toi, le copain de Tobio ? demande-t-elle franchement, et en japonais.

Nico comprend plus ou moins ce qu’on lui dit en japonais, et compense son manque de vocabulaire avec les intonations de ses interlocuteurs, mais Tobio préfère prévenir tout de suite :

-Parle doucement, Miwa. Il n’est pas japonais.

-Ouais, je m’en doutais un peu, répond sa sœur en le détaillant de haut en bas.

 _Le bronzage et la barbe ont dû me trahir_ , songe Nico. Peu importe, il prend son meilleur accent pour se présenter :

-Bonjour, je m’appelle Nicolas Romero, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose. Je suis Miwa, la grande sœur de Tobio. Ravie de te connaître.

Elle sourit d’un air étrange, et ajoute alors que Tobio a déjà disparu dans le salon :

-Brise le cœur de mon frère et je te fais voler tellement loin que tu seras de retour dans ton pays.

 _Quelle famille intense_ , songe Nico en hochant la tête pour montrer que c’est compris.

-Vous venez ? s’impatiente Tobio depuis le salon.

Le repas, contre toute-attente, se passe à merveille. Miwa est plus bavarde que Tobio, et Tobio est plus à l’aise en sa présence ; et finalement, tandis qu’ils terminent le dessert, Nico a l’impression que sa belle-sœur l’apprécie. Assez, du moins, pour ressortir les albums de famille et lui montrer les photos de Tobio depuis sa naissance –sensiblement la même bouille brune et renfrognée, mais avec de bonnes joues.

-Ooh, t’étais trop mignon, assure Nico en brandissant une photo de Kageyama à trois ans, un ballon de volley dans ses petites mains.

Tobio lui adresse un petit sourire, mais ses yeux sont tristes –son grand-père apparaît sur la majorité des photos, et les souvenirs ont l’air de l’atteindre. Romero se dit qu’il a peut-être besoin d’un peu de temps seul, et insiste pour aller aider Miwa à faire la vaisselle.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir Tobio heureux, commente-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette à essuyer.

Nico ne le trouvait pas particulièrement enjoué depuis un moment, et elle semble faire le lien :

-Je veux dire. Avec toi, en général. Il a l’air bien. Hmm…

Elle hésite, l’éponge à la main, et demande en poussant légèrement les lèvres en avant :

-Tu n’es pas son âme sœur, si ?

-Non, non.

Le regard de Miwa se fait distant un instant, et Romero craint de devoir se justifier –mais elle finit par esquisser un sourire :

-C’est encore plus exceptionnel, alors.

Nico acquiesce, mais il a envie de changer de conversation ; alors il demande le plus naturellement du monde, et le mieux possible dans son japonais rudimentaire, comment il pourrait surnommer Tobio de manière affectueuse. Il a songé au _Tobinho_ de Lipe, mais ça lui rappelle trop ses coéquipiers, ce ne serait pas vraiment personnel.

-Hm…, réfléchit Miwa à voix haute. Bah, je suppose que tu peux employer le –chan.

 _Ah ouais, les suffixes_. Il en a retenu quelques-uns, mais ne s’en sert jamais, ça ne lui est pas naturel –lui, il appelle ses connaissances par leurs prénoms, point barre. Mais si ça fonctionne en japonais et si ça fait plaisir à Tobio, il veut bien essayer.

Ils prennent congé de Miwa, qui les remercie d’être venus et leur souhaite bon retour ; et Romero ne roule que depuis quelques minutes quand Tobio déclare :

-Elle t’aime bien.

Il a presque l’air étonné, et Nico sourit avant de répliquer, tout naturellement :

-Mais qui ne m’aime pas, Tobio-chan ?

L’effet est immédiat. Kageyama se tourne si vite vers lui que Nicolas se demande s’il ne s’est pas fait un torticolis ; mais, plus de que la joie, c’est du choc qui se peint dans ses orbes bleues. Quelque chose de tourmenté. Quelque chose comme du reproche.

-M’appelle pas comme ça, lâche finalement Tobio en s’enfonçant dans son siège. J’ai horreur de ce surnom.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que c’était mignon, pourtant, répond Nico en haussant les épaules.

-Nan.

Romero n’insiste pas. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait comprendre toutes les nuances du japonais, il a peut-être mal prononcé, ou Miwa s’est trompée. Il n’a qu’à faire le contraire, et prendre des surnoms brésiliens. Ça lui semble une option viable, et il passe à autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tobio-sama"  
> "Arrête"  
> "Tobio-sensei"  
> "Mais non"  
> "Tobio-kun"  
> "Ah... Pas celui-là non plus"


	32. 22 décembre 2016

Ça fait des semaines qu’ils le préparent, et l’anniversaire surprise de Tobio arrive enfin. Nico n’a jamais vu autant de monde dans l’appartement d’Ushijima et Kageyama, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de rencontrer tout le cercle d’amis de Tobio ; il a même l’occasion d’apercevoir son meilleur ami par Skype, un petit roux dénommé Hinata. Comme d’habitude, il se fait rapidement encercler pour des autographes ou des photos, même dans un cadre si privé.

-Eh dis, Nicolas, demande un blondin à l’air impertinent en posant une main sur son épaule, si Tobio-kun te demande un autographe, où est-ce que tu le signes ?

-Je lui en signe plein partout, réplique Nico en tirant la langue.

Romero n’y fait plus spécialement attention ensuite, mais l’idée de tatouer Kageyama de sa signature est assez plaisante. Ce genre de pensée se fait de plus en plus fréquente, et il commence à se dire que, peut-être, il pourrait lâcher un peu de leste ; voilà bientôt quatre mois qu’ils sortent ensemble, tout se passe à merveille, ses derniers doutes se dissipent, et il serait peut-être temps d’aller plus loin. Ce soir est l’occasion idéale –il repart pour le Brésil le lendemain, et ça leur laisserait à tous les deux un souvenir à savourer.

Il retrouve donc Tobio sur son balcon en dépit du froid glacial, et Kageyama se niche immédiatement contre lui.

-Ils sont autour de toi, se plaint Tobio.

Romero croit d’abord qu’il veut plus d’attention de la part de ses proches avant de se rendre compte que ça ne sonne pas du tout comme Kageyama –et de comprendre avec délectation :

-Mon petit Tobio est jaloux, susurre-t-il. T’inquiète pas. Je suis tout à toi.

-Dis pas des trucs comme ça ! s’écrie Tobio d’une voix aigüe.

Romero rigole quand Kageyama rougit : il a toujours trouvé ça adorable, ça lui réchauffe le cœur à chaque fois. Il passe le revers de son pouce le long de sa joue, douce, chaude et toujours colorée ; puis ses yeux accrochent ceux de Tobio –tellement profonds dans l’obscurité de cette nuit hivernale, tellement expressifs, emplis de curiosité, d’attente et d’une douceur que Nico ne lui avait jamais suspectée en premier lieu, mais qui ne manque jamais de le faire fondre.

Et il sent que c’est le moment. Ses doigts se glissent contre la joue de Tobio, puis il penche légèrement la tête pour murmurer :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Tobio.

Il veut l’embrasser. Il croit l’embrasser. Mais Tobio a un mouvement de recul, dresse une main entre eux, et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux proche du choc qui brise un peu le cœur de Nico.

_Okay, okay. C’était une mauvaise idée._

Il a envie de partir. Il a envie de s’enfuir. Il se sent humilié et stupide. Mais il n’a pas le temps d’essayer de comprendre qu’un gars aux cheveux gris apparaît pour dire qu’ils partent, et il trouve encore que la meilleure chose à faire est de se perdre dans la masse.

-Non. S’il te plaît, reste, murmure Tobio quand il essaie de s’esquiver.

Il a l’air aussi perdu que Nico lui-même. Romero se demande s’il va rompre –à ce stade, il n’est plus sûr de rien. Kageyama s’assied sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant, et Nico, désorienté, ne peut que s’asseoir en face et attendre qu’il parle. Et là, Tobio déclare d’une petite voix, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

-J’ai une âme sœur.

Nico ne sait pas pourquoi il prend l’information si calmement. Il a déjà envisagé l’idée, bien sûr, _évidemment_ , mais n’a jamais voulu s’attarder dessus, parce que c’était tellement plus agréable de croire que Tobio et lui pourraient rester ensemble pour la vie, sans aucun lien d’aucun côté.

-J’avais honte. Parce qu’elle m’a rejeté. C’était plus simple de dire que je n’en avais pas.

Romero a les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Tobio a menti, mais il n’arrive pas à être en colère, il a trop à assimiler d’un coup. Il y a quelqu’un, dans le monde, qui est destiné à Kageyama. Qui est fait pour être avec lui.

Quelqu’un qui est pour Tobio ce que Joana a été pour lui.

Quelqu’un d’autre.

-Qui ? demande-t-il.

-Tu le connais pas, répond Tobio avec amertume. Il est à l’étranger. Il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre nous, rien du tout. Il m’a rejeté avant même que j’apprenne qu’on était liés.

Et Tobio parle du lien. Du lien qui existe encore en dépit des années de rejet. Du lien qui fait qu’il n’est jamais, jamais seul, même quand il n’est qu’avec Nico –que ce lien le retient, le contrôle, que c’est encore lui qui les a empêchés de s’embrasser tout à l’heure.

Ça a l’air surréaliste.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m’accrocher ou renoncer pour de bon, chuchote Tobio d’un air bouleversé. Je crois que ce n’est pas un hasard si le lien s’est maintenu…

 _M’accrocher. Pas un hasard._ Nicolas ne peut pas faire autrement que de comprendre que Tobio attend toujours quelque chose de son âme sœur ; et une part subjective de lui déteste comprendre que Kageyama s’accroche encore au lien, alors que sa part rationnelle lui souffle qu’il a raison et que c’est naturel.

_Il ne sait pas ce que c’est d’avoir une âme sœur. Il ne sait pas combien c’est précieux. Il ne sait pas qu’il serait bien plus heureux avec elle qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre, y compris moi._

Nico le sait, lui. Il pourrait le lui dire. Et pourtant il n’empêche pas Kageyama de renoncer à tout espoir et de se résoudre à rejeter son âme sœur.

Romero reste éveillé toute la nuit, les yeux rivés au plafond en attendant que son réveil sonne, Tobio lové contre lui. Il a promis d’être patient et d’attendre la fin du lien, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu’il est en train de laisser Tobio perdre son âme sœur, bien que le rejet ne semble pas effectif du tout et que le destin est encore en leur faveur ; pire, qu’il cautionne cela, et même l’encourage.

_Ce que je peux être égoïste._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quelqu'un a envie de faire un fanart de Tobio avec la signature de Romero sur tout le corps, je suis preneuse.


	33. Janvier 2017

Passer de 4°C à 28°C en changeant d’hémisphère fait toujours plaisir. Même si Nico n’a qu’une hâte en arrivant chez ses parents, prendre une douche et se changer.

Retrouver sa famille lui fait beaucoup de bien, mais il reste encore un peu chiffonné par les dernières nouvelles, par la révélation que Tobio a une âme sœur. Il a du mal à le gérer. Il se dit que Kageyama est probablement toujours attiré par cette personne, parce lui n’a fait que subir le rejet pendant toutes ces années sans avoir son mot à dire ; et pourtant le lien ne s’est pas dissipé. Alors qu’en déduire ?

Il voudrait se focaliser sur le fait qu’au fond, peu importe, parce que Tobio a fini par faire son choix, celui de l’amour plutôt que du destin. Mais ce n’est pas si simple. L’option qu’il ait une chance avec son âme sœur existe encore, si infime soit-elle, si distante paraisse-t-elle. Et, tant qu’elle est là, mener une relation de couple reste compromis.

Donc ils attendent. C’est leur ligne de conduite, attendre sans jamais s’embrasser, sans jamais s’exciter, sans jamais coucher ensemble. Pile quand Nico commençait à vouloir avancer un peu.

_Le destin est vraiment un connard._

Il le cache, bien sûr. Ses doutes, sa résignation, tout cela, il ne laisse rien paraître –il fait un peu de volley avec Rafa dans le jardin, ils lisent des histoires tous les deux, il aide ses parents à la maison, il retrouve ses coéquipiers pour de nouvelles nuits de fête.

De temps en temps, quand l’heure le permet, il appelle Tobio. Il a essayé d’en savoir un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse âme sœur, dont il sait seulement que c’est un homme qui vit hors du Japon ; mais Kageyama n’est pas vraiment disposé à répondre, et tout ce qu’apprend Nico, c’est que c’est quelqu’un avec une « personnalité horrible » ; ce qui reste cohérent avec la manière dont Tobio a dû vivre le rejet.

Ça laisse tout de même un espace infini à l’imaginaire de Nico. Il n’a aucune idée de quel âge a cet homme, comment Tobio l’a rencontré, ce qu’il fait comme métier, où il vit, à quoi il ressemble. Est-ce qu’ils partagent des points communs ? Est-ce que Kageyama le retrouve un peu en lui, ou au contraire sont-ils des opposés complets ?

Il n’en a parlé à personne. Il préfère tout garder pour lui. Mais évidemment, ça n’empêche pas Bruno de le percer à jour.

-Qu’est-ce que t’as, Niquito ? lui demande le passeur.

Il est quatre heures du matin, et ils viennent d’arriver chez lui après une soirée –l’avantage, avec Bruno, c’est que son âme sœur n’est pas souvent dans les parages. Romero s’assied dans le canapé et soupire, trop fatigué pour essayer de garder les façades :

-Tobio a une âme sœur.

Bruno pince les lèvres.

-Le lien vient d’apparaître ?

-Nan, c’est un gars qui l’a rejeté. Il y a des années, apparemment, sauf que le lien est resté intact.

-C’est bizarre.

-Ouais.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

Nico hausse les épaules.

-Prendre mon mal en patience, je suppose. Tobio dit qu’il est en train de le rejeter. Quand il n’aura plus de lien, ce sera réglé.

Bruno plisse les yeux :

-Tu le laisses perdre le lien ?

-C’est son âme sœur qui l’a quitté. Ils ne veulent plus l’un de l’autre, c’est quoi le problème ? Je lui ai demandé quand même avant, hein. S’il était sûr, parce qu’on a qu’une seule âme sœur, tout ça. Une seule et pour la vie… en théorie.

Le passeur n’est pas convaincu. Nico non plus, d’ailleurs. Il est épuisé, il a envie de dormir, il n’a plus envie de penser à ça. Mais Bruno l’a toujours empêché de sombrer dans le déni, et ce soir-là ne fait pas exception :

-Tu devrais peut-être prendre tes distances avec Tobio.

-Quoi, juste parce qu’il a encore un lien ?

-Ouais. C’est déjà beaucoup. Tu connais les règles des âmes sœurs aussi bien que moi, Niquito –elles se rappellent toujours l’une à l’autre, tu ne peux pas avancer tant que le lien se maintient, tu…

-Je sais, ouais, l’interrompt Nico. Je sais.

Bruno inspire, et le regarde avec cet air quasi-paternel dans les yeux :

-Ecoute, c’est risqué. J’ai pas envie que Tobio te brise le cœur. J’ai pas envie de te revoir dans le même état que quand Jô est morte, à te laisser partir à la dérive parce que Tobio va te larguer pour son âme sœur-

-Je sais même pas où elle est, son âme sœur ! réagit Nico soudain en colère. Y’a rien qui dit qu’elle va revenir !

-Ah ouais ? Il t’a donné son nom ? Vas-y, donne, on va regarder qui c’est.

-J’ai pas son nom.

-Pourquoi Tobio te l’a pas donné ?

-J’en sais rien.

Romero prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il en a plus qu’assez. Il ne veut pas entendre tout ça, il ne veut pas y réfléchir, mais les souvenirs et les raisonnements ne le laissent pas en paix.

Lui sait ce que c’est, d’avoir un lien qui transmet tout d’une personne à une autre, de l’amour, essentiellement ; il sait quel effet ça fait, de réunir les deux parties de ce lien en étreignant son âme sœur, de se comprendre sans un mot, de ressentir en décuplé tout le bonheur et le plaisir qu’un couple peut connaître. Il l’a ressenti pendant des années ; il a bien conscience de ce que représente une âme sœur, et d’à quel point cette attirance est irrésistible, point de départ d’une relation qui semble vouée à la perfection.

Oui, c’est au-delà de tout. Tobio veut sûrement connaître ça aussi. Et il y a droit.

Même si Kageyama dit qu’il a rejeté le lien, ça n’aura peut-être pas plus d’effet que quand son âme sœur l’avait elle aussi décrété. Et ça ne change rien au fait que Kageyama garde cette personne si spéciale pour lui dans un secret absolu. Et dans toutes ces choses à travers lesquelles Tobio croit peut-être montrer qu’il est absolument indifférent à son âme sœur, qu’il n’en veut plus…

… En vérité, il ne fait que trahir à quel point il y est encore attaché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Le destin est vraiment un connard" is the second title of this series


	34. Mi-juillet 2017

-Ça va, mon cœur ?

Kageyama se détourne de la télé quand Nico l’appelle. Ils sont dans un hôtel luxueux de Brasilia pour les vacances avant de redescendre sur Rio, à présent que la ligue mondiale s’est terminée, et passent leur fin d’après-midi tranquillement dans leur chambre. Tous les deux sont allongés dans le canapé, chacun sur un accoudoir, les jambes entremêlées ; Tobio regarde distraitement la chaîne japonaise tandis que Nico joue sur son téléphone.

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Tu fais des grimaces. T’as mal quelque part ?

-Nan…

Kageyama a l’air un peu gêné. Il n’a pas l’air de se rendre compte qu’il fronce le nez et fait la moue depuis tout à l’heure, mais Nico l’a repéré tout de suite –et ses théories se confirment quand Tobio pose une main négligente sur sa poitrine.

C’est le lien.

Romero ne relève pas, mais ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive depuis qu’ils ont atterri au Brésil, et il comprend sans trop de mal qu’ils sont probablement plus près de l’âme sœur de Tobio ici qu’à Sendai. La pensée lui reste en tête un certain temps, et il décide d’y réfléchir plus sérieusement dès qu’il a un planisphère sous la main et quand Tobio a le dos tourné.

Un bout de langue au coin des lèvres, Nicolas trace l’axe Sendai – Brasilia, puis le coupe en sa moitié et, à l’aide d’un compas, trace un cercle partant de la capitale brésilienne pour déterminer la zone de sensibilité de Tobio à son âme sœur ; elle englobe quasiment toute l’Amérique, arrive en Espagne, inclut l’Afrique de l’ouest. Théoriquement, l’âme sœur de Tobio se trouve quelque part là-dedans. Mais les océans ont encore une bonne part, et si Nico prend en compte l’acuité de la sensibilité… Alors il est presque certain que l’âme sœur de Tobio est en Amérique du Sud.

Ça ne l’avance pas à grand-chose. Il ne va pas commencer à compter tous les Japonais émigrés de la zone. Le seul qu’il connaisse, c’est Hinata, de nom, et après tout pourquoi pas ? Mais il y a tellement de possibilités. Quelqu’un du collège, du lycée ou du voisinage de Tobio parti étudier l’espagnol ? Un sportif international ? Quelqu’un qui travaille dans le tourisme ou dans le transport ?

Nico ne sait pas pourquoi il se creuse encore la tête avec ça. Tobio et lui ont trouvé une harmonie confortable en dépit des contraintes physiques, et ça fait déjà un an qu’ils sont ensemble. Même si son âme sœur se manifeste toujours, ils sont sûrement sur la bonne voie.

Ils redescendent chez les parents de Nico la semaine suivante, et Rafael se précipite sur Tobio pour le serrer dans ses bras. Voir Kageyama au contact d’enfants est toujours distrayant, mais il semble plutôt à l’aise avec lui, et le caractère enjoué de Rafa n’y est sûrement pas pour rien.

-Viens, Tobio, s’écrie le petit en le tirant par la main. On va regarder le beach volley à la télé ! Il y a un joueur super fort que je veux te montrer, c’est un ninja !

Kageyama n’a sûrement rien compris d’autre que _volley_ , mais ça suffit amplement à le convaincre –et les voilà partis pour quelques heures. Nico les arrête tout de même juste avant qu’ils ne rentrent :

-Je vais faire un tour en attendant. Soyez sages, d’accord ?

Il embrasse Tobio sur la joue, Rafa sur le front, et s’esquive. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il fait souvent, mais il n’en a pas eu l’occasion lors de ses derniers voyages à Rio –aller voir Jô.

Le cimetière est immense, et Romero n’y va pas souvent, mais il sait exactement quelles allées emprunter, comme si le lien l’appelait encore, ultimement, vers la dernière demeure de son âme sœur. Parfois, il se demande s’il la rejoindra sur cette tombe, ou s’il se fera inhumer ailleurs. Il n’a pas encore décidé. Pourtant, il sait mieux que personne que la mort frappe sans prévenir.

La tombe est sobre, blanche, propre. Une petite photo, le nom soigneusement gravé –pas le même que Nico, ils ne se sont jamais mariés, pas même fiancés. Ça n’empêche que ça reste son âme sœur. La mère de son fils. La femme de sa vie.

Romero y reste quelques temps, debout, immobile, comme s’il cherchait quelques restes de lien autour de cette stèle, même six ans après. Il essaie de faire passer des choses, il essaie de se souvenir de ce que ça fait. Il pense à ce qu’ils ont vécu tous les deux, à la tendresse de leurs souvenirs ensemble et aux regrets de ne pas avoir pu en créer d’autres, de ne jamais avoir pu former cette famille à laquelle Joana tenait tant.

Il reste un moment, puis, quand il se sent prêt, finit par rentrer. Sa mère l’accueille en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit ; et en effet, il trouve son petit-ami et son fils endormis l’un contre l’autre devant la télé toujours allumée. Rafael est à moitié allongé sur Tobio, son petit bras passé autour de lui comme autour de sa peluche ; quant à Kageyama, il ronfle doucement, sa tête inclinée, posée sur celle de Rafa.

 _Tu vois ça, Jô ?_ songe Nico, pris entre attendrissement et tristesse _. Finalement, je l’ai, cette famille._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio : "C'est pas un ninja, c'est ce crétin de Hinata"  
> Rafael : "crétin doit être le mot japonais pour ninja"


	35. Fin juillet 2017

Nico a prié tous les dieux du ciel avant de présenter Tobio à ses coéquipiers.

Ils le charrient avec ça depuis plus d’un an, et si Romero a tour à tour invoqué les excuses de la distance, de leur séjour à Brasilia et du fait que Tobio ne soit pas du genre à faire la fête toute la nuit, il ne peut plus reculer ; et il ne peut qu’espérer que Bruno ne sera pas trop dans l’antagonisme d’un passeur rival, que Lucas ne le fera pas boire à outrance et que Lipe s’abstiendra de tout commentaire salace.

-Nerveux ? le taquine Tobio tandis qu’ils roulent vers chez Felipe.

-Pas autant que toi, réplique Nico.

Tobio marmonne une réponse dans un japonais incompréhensible, et Nicolas se contente de rigoler. Il a l’impression que Kageyama idéalise un peu son équipe, et il sera vite rappelé à la réalité –derrière leur professionnalisme sur le terrain et les capacités qui les ont hissés à la première place mondiale, ils ne sont au fond qu’une bande de jeunes adultes avides de s’amuser.

Romero a l’impression que Tobio se cache à moitié derrière lui tandis que l’équipe au complet vient leur ouvrir, visiblement impatients de les recevoir. Nicolas passe son bras autour des épaules de Tobio pour le rassurer et adresse un grand sourire à ses amis :

-Chose promise, chose due. Les gars, voilà mon petit-ami –mon Tobio.

-B-bonjour, déclare Tobio dans un portugais hésitant.

Son équipe se répand en appréciations autour de _Tobinho_ , puis ils rejoignent un vaste séjour où se trouve déjà le reste des joueurs et leurs âmes sœurs, plus d’une trentaine de personnes au total ; et c’est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Nico ne se sent pas trop isolé dans ce genre de situation. Tobio reste collé à lui et ne parle pas beaucoup, le laissant raconter leurs vacances et leur saison chez les Adlers dans sa langue natale.

-Tu fais le timide ? lui susurre Nico au bout d’un moment.

En vérité, Tobio ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qui se dit ; mais l’ambiance se détend tout doucement, et Kageyama accepte de boire des bières. Bruno est assis à côté d’eux, et ils commencent à parler de volley – _qu’ils s’y tiennent_ , songe Nico, qui n’a vraiment pas envie que son meilleur ami essaie de recueillir des informations sur la mystérieuse âme sœur de Tobio. Lipe a mis de la musique, et quelques personnes se trémoussent déjà au milieu du salon. Romero aimerait bien s’y joindre, mais il n’a pas envie que Tobio se sente abandonné s’il se lève, et Lucas lui met de toute façon un gobelet dans les mains.

-C’est beaucoup trop dosé, s’étouffe Nico. C’est quoi, ça ?

-Ça ? C’est moi qui l’ai fait. Je l’ai appelé le Earvin, en l’honneur de notre défaite contre la France en finale, il y a deux semaines. Les deux font salement mal.

-Ah. Bien vu.

Le Brésil s’est incliné face à la France en finale de ligue mondiale, perdant à 15 – 13 dans le tie-break, et ils ont un peu de mal à digérer. Enfin, comme Nico est parti en vacances avec Tobio dans la foulée, il a rapidement pu penser à autre chose, et il a l’impression que c’était il y a des mois.

-Mon cœur, ça ne te gêne pas de conduire pour rentrer ? T’as ton permis, hein ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Tobio.

-Ça fait un mois que je l’ai, et je n’ai jamais conduit à gauche.

-Parfait alors, sourit Nico en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

-C’est bon, vous pouvez dormir ici, assure Felipe. Ça va, Tobinho ? demande-t-il ensuite en portugais, se tournant vers Kageyama.

-Il demande si ça va, traduit Nico en japonais.

-Oui, merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités, Felipe-san.

Nico se retient de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de formalité, mais traduit les quelques banalités du mieux qu’il peut, jusqu’à ce que Lipe demande sans quitter Tobio des yeux :

-Alors, dis-moi, Tobinho. Est-ce que Nico est un bon coup ?

-Bien sûr que oui, s’offusque Romero.

Bruno éclate de rire, et Tobio les regarde d’un air confus. Nicolas n’a pas vraiment osé avouer, mis à part à son meilleur ami, que sa relation à Kageyama reste purement platonique ; et il marmonne en japonais :

-Il demande si je suis un bon petit-copain.

-Oui, acquiesce Tobio sans hésiter.

-Il dit évidemment.

-Menteur, t’as pas demandé ça ! le démasque Lipe en lui ébouriffant sauvagement les cheveux.

Il l’entraîne sur la piste dans la foulée et lui fourre une bouteille de bière entre les lèvres comme si Nico n’avait pas déjà un gobelet dans les mains. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? La pensée d’être encore heurté à des limites dans sa relation avec Tobio lui sape un peu le moral quand il y pense, et Lipe l’a forcé à y repenser. Songer qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre dans la vie de Kageyama. Qu’un lien existe entre lui et un autre homme. Que lui n’aura plus jamais de lien de son côté.

Tobio est entre de bonnes mains –à côté de Bruno, de Biela et de quelques autres qui connaissent un peu d’anglais. Il se laisse donc prendre par la fête, porté par la musique, l’alcool et la danse, finissant par oublier combien l’abstinence et le fait de savoir que son copain a une âme sœur lui pèsent parfois, l’esprit virevoltant, les gestes libres, noyé au milieu des corps en mouvement que la chaleur a dénudés.

-T’es là, le rattrape finalement la voix de Tobio.

Kageyama encercle son poignet d’une main, et Nico le tire à lui pour l’enlacer :

-Mon amour. Tu m’as manqué…

-Toi aussi, murmure Kageyama d’une voix un peu essoufflée. Pourquoi t’as enlevé ton T-shirt ?

-J’avais trop chaud…

Les doigts de Kageyama sur ses pectoraux le font frissonner. Il ne sait pas s’ils ont déjà été si proches charnellement, il ne sait plus. Mais il aime beaucoup. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, dévisageant Tobio avec intensité –ses yeux noirs, ses joues roses, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses longs doigts pâles se détachant nettement contre son torse nu et bronzé.

 _On ne peut pas, on ne peut pas_ , souffle sa conscience, engourdie mais toujours présente. Il ferme les yeux un bref instant et inspire pour s’éclaircir l’esprit, puis prend dans la sienne la main de Tobio toujours posée sur sa peau, et la passe autour de son cou à la place, lui adressant un doux sourire qui a retrouvé une affection plus chaste :

-Tu danses avec moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas à la fin de la fic : "Et ce cocktail s'appelle le Oikawa, parce qu'il est absolument indigeste et va te donner mal à la tête pendant 3 mois".
> 
> Au fond, soyons reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mariage Romekage -leurs coéquipiers respectifs (*louche sur Miya*) auraient été beaucoup trop chaotiques ensemble en soirée.
> 
> En parlant de mariage *tousse* ne manquons pas le parallèle de fin de chapitre avec le "Danse avec moi" d'Oikawa dans le chapitre 17 de Réflexion. Ce serait dommage de manquer une telle source d'angst :)


	36. Fin février 2018

-Elle est belle, hein ? Jaguar XF Sportbrake. Elle est sortie en octobre dernier. Zéro à cent kilomètre-heure en moins de sept secondes. Et puis, l'intérieur est niquel –regarde un peu les sièges, c'est du cuir...

Tobio caresse amoureusement la tôle sombre de sa Jaguar, et Nico envie presque la voiture.

-Elle est magnifique, mon amour, commente-t-il en jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'en prendre une si chère. Surtout que c'est ta première.

-Quoi, tu crois que je vais la mettre dans le fossé ? demande Kageyama en se glissant au volant avec un sourire impatient. Allez monte, Nico. On va faire un tour.

Romero se demande depuis quand Tobio lui parle avec autant de confiance –il se souvient encore du garçon absolument pétrifié de le rencontrer, incapable de croiser son regard sans rougir. Kageyama a toujours eu une franchise déconcertante et une audace encore parfois candide, mais là, c'est en train de devenir du véritable charisme, et Nico n'y est pas du tout insensible.

Tobio a bien choisi sa voiture, il doit le reconnaître. Modèle noir, sportive, élégante, rapide et puissante ; elle est à son image. Il commence à rouler, se dirigeant vers l'autoroute pour s'amuser un peu, mais c'est à peine si Nicolas regarde le paysage –Tobio a enfilé une paire de lunettes de soleil, repoussé ses cheveux en arrière, et tout cela accordé à son petit sourire satisfait logé au coin des lèvres offre une vue des plus agréables.

-Hinata rentre au Japon dans un mois, annonce soudain Kageyama. Il fait une grande fête à Tokyo, chez son âme sœur. On est invités.

-Oh, cool.

-J'espère que Rafael ne va pas trop déprimer.

Nico fronce les sourcils :

-C'est quoi le rapport avec Rafa ?

-Bah, il ne verra plus Hinata faire du beach-volley. Il regarde toutes ses vidéos, non ?

Le lien se fait finalement dans la tête de Romero, et il écarquille les yeux :

-Attends. Hinata et Ninja Shouyou sont la même personne ?

-Bah, oui.

-Hinata, ton ami du Brésil dont tu me parles depuis des années ? et Ninja Shouyou, la star de beach volley dont Rafa est fan ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Nico laisse son crâne heurter l'appuie-tête en sifflant :

-Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant, non ? Faudra que j'essaie de chopper son autographe.

-Il va d'abord prendre le tien, sourit Tobio. Il m'a dit qu'il nous gardait une chambre pour la nuit.

-C'est gentil à lui.

En vérité, ils ne dorment jamais vraiment ensemble. Pas dans le même lit, en tout cas, pas depuis cette nuit blanche le soir des vingt ans de Kageyama. Quand ils sont à Sendai, ils dorment chacun dans leur appartement, même s’ils ont passé la soirée ensemble ; quand ils sont à Rio, chez les Romero, Nico dort dans la chambre de Rafa, qui en est absolument ravi, et laisse son lit habituel à Tobio. S’ils sont en déplacement, tout dépend du contexte –ils ont soit leur propre chambre, soit des dortoirs avec les Adlers, et s’ils sont en vacances, ils prennent une suite dans un hôtel avec plusieurs lits.

Ils ont pris l’habitude de procéder ainsi, ne se posent même plus la question. Le lien est toujours actif, hors de question de consommer –et il en faudrait peu pour que ça arrive, se dit souvent Nico. Il veut bien être sage, mais passer toutes ses nuits collé à Kageyama sans avoir le droit de le toucher –ça, il n’est pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps. Alors autant ne créer aucune tentation.

Ça le frustre, évidemment. Le lien survit alors que Tobio le rejette depuis plus d’un an ; s’il le rejette vraiment, d’ailleurs… et devoir chaque fois faire attention de ne pas l’embrasser, de ne pas être ambigu, de détourner ses pensées chaque fois qu’elles s’égarent, en plus de devoir subir toutes les blagues grivoises de Lipe –parfois, c’est difficile à gérer.

Un son agacé le tire de ses réflexions. Kageyama a atteint la vitesse maximale, cent kilomètre-heure (Nicolas a fini par le retenir à force de se faire flasher), et arbore une moue déçue.

-Faudra l’essayer sur les routes du Brésil, lance joyeusement Nico. Là-bas, tu peux rouler plus vite.

-D’ici qu’on vive au Brésil, j’aurai acheté un nouveau modèle, réplique Tobio.

Nico croit avoir mal compris.

-Q-Quoi ?

Tobio détourne rapidement ses yeux de la route, ses joues se colorant délicieusement :

-Si… Hm, si jamais un jour on s’installe au Brésil, je veux dire. Ce sera dans longtemps. Il y aura de nouvelles voitures meilleures que celle-là…

C’était bien ce qu’il voulait dire, et pour une fois, Nico ne trouve rien à répondre. Leur relation n’est pas simple –l’écart d’âge, de langue et de culture subsiste, ils sont tout le temps en déplacement, souvent séparés quand ils sont convoqués par leurs équipes nationales, et ils ne peuvent même pas aller au-delà de simples câlins parce que Tobio n’arrive pas à oublier son âme sœur. Ils ne se sont jamais dit, clairement, mot pour mot, _je t’aime_.

Mais entendre Tobio Kageyama parler d’avenir vaut tous les _je t’aime_ du monde. Tobio qui ne considère que le volley, qui ne vit que pour et que par ça, que par les entraînements, les camps, les coupes et les championnats, qui aime sûrement autant que Nico cette existence instable et exaltante de joueur professionnel. Tobio parle de se poser.

_Toi et moi, on va passer toute notre vie ensemble, non ?_

-Ouais, murmure finalement Nico. Evidemment, mon ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio, lying on the hood : isn't it beautiful ? Do you want to try it ?  
> Nico :  
> Tobio : why is your nose bleeding


	37. Fin mars 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je passe en coup de vent ~ j'espère que ce fragment vous plaira !

Nico vient d’envoyer le selfie qu’il a fait avec Ninja Shouyou à son fils quand Wakatoshi Ushijima émerge de la foule, se plante devant lui, le regarde un instant d’un air neutre, puis déclare :

-Kageyama est saoul.

 _Voilà qui doit être amusant_ , songe Nico. La soirée est bien entamée, et pour son plus grand plaisir, elle est animée par des gens autrement plus drôles que ses coéquipiers des Adlers. Il fait deux fois le tour de la salle bondée avant de repérer Tobio, debout dans un coin à siroter un gobelet.

-T’es là, mon chéri, murmure-t-il en enlaçant Tobio d’un bras.

Kageyama le regarde avec de grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées, et ses joues colorées ne trompent pas, il a bu quelques verres de trop.

-Je suis là, répète-t-il avant de descendre son verre. T’as goûté les cocktails de Miya ? Tu devrais goûter, _mon chouchou._ Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

 _Mon chouchou_. De tous les surnoms que Tobio aurait potentiellement pu lui donner, s’il lui en donnait en étant sobre, c’était probablement un des plus inattendus.

-Je crois que tu bois beaucoup, déclare Nicolas dans un japonais plutôt décent.

Kageyama s’en fiche, bien sûr, et le tire par la main jusqu’au même blond narquois –Miya, apparemment- que Nico a l’impression de retrouver dans toutes les fêtes, installé derrière le bar et qui les gratifie aussitôt de deux gobelets remplis.

Miya dose aussi bien ses verres que Lucas, se rend rapidement compte Romero en se sentant l’esprit léger. Mais il y a de la musique et du monde, et il ne se prive pas de profiter un peu de la soirée –le seul moment où il quitte la piste, c’est pour vérifier que Tobio n’est pas plus pompette que tout à l’heure, et il finit par l’apercevoir au fond d’un couloir, assis sur les escaliers avec Ninja Shouyou. Ils ont l’air en pleine discussion importante, mais Nico n’entend pas ce qu’ils se disent, et l’important est que Kageyama aille bien.

Tobio le rejoint un certain temps plus tard sur la piste, et, pour sa surprise, accepte de danser avec lui. Il fait noir, les gens sont collés les uns aux autres, la musique est trop forte et rythmée, ils ont tous les deux bu, la danse ne tarde pas à se faire sensuelle –et arrive ce que Nico redoute depuis un certain temps. Kageyama le tire soudain par le T-shirt pour le rapprocher, plaque leurs corps l’un à l’autre avec indécence, se cambre légèrement contre lui ; et une seconde plus tard Nico sent ses lèvres dans son cou, sa _langue_ , et il préfère l’écarter et quitter la piste avant de perdre tout contrôle et de lui rendre son ardeur.

 _Respire, Nico. Le lien._ Ils ne peuvent pas, il le sait très bien. Il le sait, il le sait, mais Tobio le veut, lui aussi le veut, c’est à peine s’il se retient de lui sauter dessus –et il se combat intérieurement avant de laisser la raison reprendre le dessus, celle qui lui dit que Tobio tombera de sommeil en deux minutes s’il l’emmène dormir et que ce serait probablement mieux pour lui et ses hormones :

-On devrait aller dans notre chambre.

-C’est le genre de truc que tu dirais si on allait baiser, sourit Kageyama.

-Nan, contredit Nico en le poussant dans l’escalier. Je n’abuse pas des mecs bourrés.

 _Même si j’en ai très envie_. Les choses ne s’arrangent pas quand il doit soutenir Tobio et que tout ce que celui-ci trouve à faire, c’est essayer de glisser les mains sous son T-shirt pour le toucher.

-S’il te plaît, mon cœur, supplie-t-il. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

Il arrive tant bien que mal à mettre Tobio au lit, et s’assied contre le mur, essayant désespérément de se calmer. Ça ne ressemble pas à Kageyama de se mettre une cuite pareille. A mentir en disant qu’il ne sent plus lien, à essayer d’aller plus loin comme ça –et il a parlé avec Ninja…

C’est une pure hypothèse, mais il décide de tenter.

-T’as parlé du lien avec Ninja Shouyou.

-Oui.

La tête de Nico tourne, lui aussi a trop bu. Ninja est le meilleur ami de Tobio, il doit savoir des choses sur son âme sœur, il la connaît peut-être. Peut-être qu’à lui, Kageyama s’est ouvert de tout ça, de tous ces secrets qu’il garde encore.

-Lui, il sait le nom ?

Kageyama détourne les yeux.

-Oui, répond-il à nouveau.

Romero ne sait pas depuis quand il a l’alcool triste, mais ça lui tombe dessus d’un coup. Kageyama fait plus confiance à un ami qu’il n’a pas vu depuis des années qu’à lui, son petit-copain. Petit-copain uniquement de nom, a-t-il parfois l’impression, parce que Kageyama lui dissimule tout ce qui concerne son âme sœur, et encore une fois, ça témoigne juste qu’il n’arrive pas à en faire abstraction. Et Nico se retrouve à jouer le gentil dans tout ça, le mec patient, celui qui borde tendrement son copain ivre et excité plutôt que d’en profiter pour assouvir ses propres pulsions, celui qui accepte de n’être qu’un petit-ami sans lien, celui qui passe après son âme sœur.

Il a une boule dans la gorge, mais hors de question de pleurer devant Tobio.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d’eau, marmonne-t-il donc, désireux de quitter la pièce.

Tobio agrippe son poignet pour l’empêcher de partir.

-Nico, l’appelle-t-il faiblement. Nico, tu n’es pas mon âme sœur.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne seras jamais mon âme sœur.

-Je sais, Tobio.

_Je le sais. Tu n’es pas lié à moi. Tu n’as rien à faire avec moi. Je ne fais que remplacer quelqu’un d’autre-_

Et Kageyama murmure :

-Mais c’est toi que j’aime.


	38. November 2018

Cela fait quelques semaines que ça dure, mais Nico a l’impression que le lien se manifeste plus que d’habitude chez Tobio, et ce alors même qu’ils sont à Sendai. Ce sont des choses infimes, des situations particulières, des expressions à peine discernables –mais il connaît Tobio par cœur, et il le voit.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas troubler la paix de leur relation. Ils y trouvent tous les deux leur compte, ou presque puisqu’ils sont toujours voués à l’abstinence ; Tobio n’évoque qu’une seule fois le lien, début septembre, et dit qu’il commence à le sentir disparaître. Romero veut bien y croire. Et en même temps, il se demande si Kageyama ressentira le même vide atroce que quand lui a perdu son âme sœur et que le lien s’est arraché ; peut-être que ce sera différent, si le processus se passe en douceur.

Le début de saison est prometteur, et ils rencontrent l’équipe de Ninja et Miya courant novembre. Tobio semble survolté par quelque chose lors du match –ses yeux sont brûlants de concentration, ses déplacements sont fluides et précis, son sourire témoigne qu’il prend plaisir à jouer ; et toutes leurs combinaisons fonctionnent parfaitement, comme d’habitude, enchaînant avec fluidité tout leur panel d’attaque.

Nico vient de finir sa gourde après le match quand le comportement de Tobio l’intrigue. Il est figé, tourné vers les gradins –et Romero sonde les tribunes VIP du regard, au cas où Miwa ou quelqu’un d’autre de sa connaissance se trouverait là, mais il ne voit personne ; alors il se dirige vers Kageyama et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, désireux de récupérer son attention.

-Bien joué, mon cœur, lui dit-il tout bas en le serrant contre lui.

Tobio se met à rougir, et s’écarte légèrement :

-Eh, t’es trempé !

Nico se contente d’éclater de rire et de l’embrasser sur le front. Il se montre enjoué, mais le doute est là –c’est inhabituel de la part de Tobio de le repousser, il ne se montre jamais si gêné, même devant les caméras ; et cette information croisée avec les récentes intuitions de Nico sur une présence de son âme sœur… Est-ce qu’elle était là, aujourd’hui, dans les gradins ? Est-ce qu’elle est l’explication, la clef de tout cela ?

_Au fond, on s’en fiche. S’il dit que c’est moi qu’il aime, que c’est avec moi qu’il veut faire sa vie, c’est ce qui importe. Et au mieux on sera tranquilles dans deux ans._

D’anciens coéquipiers d’Ushijima sont venus voir le match, et celui-ci déclare qu’il passera la journée du lendemain avec eux, leur laissant l’appartement libre.

-Tu viendras à la maison ? demande donc Tobio. Je peux faire à manger.

 _T’es bon à marier_ , a envie de répondre Nico. Il s’en abstient et accepte avec plaisir.

Quand Tobio lui ouvre la porte le lendemain, il s’est fait tout beau, et Romero apprécie particulièrement l’attention ; il prend toujours plaisir à le voir habillé en civil, et l’y encourage, d’ailleurs, ne manquant pas de l’emmener à l’occasion dans quelques virées shopping. Ce jour-là, il arbore un jean noir, et un pull bleu sombre assorti à ses yeux d’où dépasse un col de chemise blanche. Classique, indémodable ; parfait sur Tobio, et Nicolas s’en extasie quelque temps.

-Eh, Nico, demande finalement Kageyama quand ils ont fini de manger, tu pourrais me prendre en photo ? Hoshiumi et Miya m’ont créé un compte Instagram pendant les championnats du monde le mois derniers. Ils ont dit qu’ils pourraient me tagguer dans les photos qu’ils prennent de moi, mais elles sont… hm…

-Montre-moi ?

Nico s’empare du téléphone, curieux. Les quelques photos sur lesquelles apparaît Tobio ont visiblement été prises par ses coéquipiers de l’équipe nationale ; l’une où il dort bouche ouverte, et l’autre où il regarde la caméra d’un air agressif, une cuillère dans la bouche.

-Ça peut être bien d’en avoir une belle, ouais, acquiesce Nico. Tu veux te mettre où ?

Tobio n’en sait rien. D’habitude, quand il pose pour des photographes, c’est en tenue de volley et avec un ballon ou une coupe dans les mains.

-C’est quoi, le plus bel endroit de ton appart ?

-Le balcon, répond Tobio du tac au tac.

Ils sont en novembre, mais c’est un début d’après-midi ensoleillé, et il ne doit pas faire si froid. Ils sortent donc, et Nico doit reconnaître que Tobio a vu juste : le balcon est magnifique, la balustrade en fer forgé noir affecte des arabesques harmonieuses, et quelques fleurs encore vivaces se balancent dans des vases suspendus. Romero ne sait pas qui s’en occupe entre Ushijima et Kageyama, mais il n’aurait pas suspecté tant de délicatesse et de sensibilité de l’un ou de l’autre.

Tobio s’appuie au balcon, de dos, posant ses coudes sur le rebord. Il ajuste légèrement ses cheveux d’une main pour les repousser de chaque côté de son front, puis regarde enfin l’objectif.

-Fais un sourire, dit Nico.

-Fais-moi sourire, rétorque Tobio.

Romero secoue légèrement la tête, toujours incrédule devant l’aplomb de Kageyama. Des fois, il n’est pas certain de leur rapport de force.

-Demain, après l’entraînement, je t’emmène au Tenshi no Koneko Neko.

-C’est vrai ? demande Tobio.

Photo.

-Ouais. Je suis sûr que les chats viendront sur tes genoux. Et puis, après, on ira manger un curry tous les deux. Et s’il n’est pas trop tard, on pourrait même regarder un de tes matchs d’archive, celui que tu veux.

Photo, photo, photo.

Tobio récupère finalement son téléphone, et choisit le cliché qu’il préfère pour le poster. Nico se targue d’être le premier à l’aimer et à le commenter, même si quelque chose le chiffonne sans qu’il n’arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce n’est que plus tard, quand il rentre chez lui, qu’il comprend ce qui le tracassait sur cette photo. Il connaît déjà cette pose et cette expression –accoudé contre une balustrade, la tête un peu inclinée, souriant légèrement, les yeux rivés sur l’objectif. Mais dans la version qu’il connaît, les cheveux noirs sont remplacés par des cheveux blonds, et les yeux d’un bleu roi par des iris gris pâle.

C’est la photo qu’il avait sur sa table de chevet, et qu’il a prise dans un parc de Rio, si longtemps auparavant, quand cela lui avait été demandé par son âme sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est Ushijima qui s'occupe des fleurs, et il a un petit arrosoir en plastique exprès.
> 
> Dès demain, on entre dans l'arc de Résonance ~


	39. 1er février 2019

Nico voit tout de suite que Tobio s’est blessé.

Kageyama est au service ; il fait tourner la balle quelques secondes entre ses mains, puis la lance, prend ses pas d’élan et saute, mais il retombe mal et sa cheville cède. Il vacille un instant avant de s’équilibrer sur un pied, une grimace de douleur sur les traits, et tout le monde se précipite sur lui –les préparateurs physiques en premier lieu, qui l’aident à s’asseoir et commencent à examiner sa cheville. Celle-ci comme déjà à bleuir et à gonfler, et tous savent que c’est mauvais signe.

-Entorse, déclare un des entraîneurs.

-C’est bon, proteste Tobio. Je l’ai à peine tordue.

-Tu plaisantes ? réplique Hoshiumi d’un air sévère. T’as failli faire trois tours sur toi-même.

Kageyama serre les dents tandis que les médecins palpent sa cheville et attendent de voir l’évolution de la blessure.

-Une belle entorse, confirme finalement le kiné. Une dizaine de jours de repos, je pense…

-Dix jours !? s’insurge Tobio. Mais on part en camp demain !

Il cherche les yeux de Nico, comme espérant que celui-ci le défende, mais lui n’a rien à dire dans le verdict des professionnels de la santé. Il en a eu, des blessures, dans sa carrière –des foulures, des entorses, des élongations. Ses doigts, en particulier, n’ont pas été épargnés, et il doit les straper chaque fois qu’il joue en conséquence ; et il n’a pas particulièrement envie que Tobio se retrouve à porter une attelle pendant des mois parce qu’il n’aura pas respecté la décision médicale.

-C’est mieux que tu restes ici pour te reposer, tranche Suzaku, le coach. Le camp, ce n’est pas la priorité. J’ai besoin de mon passeur en état pour le championnat.

Kageyama râle quand même sur toute la route retour, pestant avec des injures japonaises que Nico ne connaît même pas tandis qu’il le soutient par la taille avec Ushijima. Ils prennent l’ascenseur, et le temps de faire asseoir Tobio dans le canapé, celui-ci a adopté un ton plus plaintif :

-J’ai envie de venir quand même… J’ai pas envie de rester ici tout seul.

Le cœur de Romero se serre un peu. Il sait bien que Tobio a la solitude en horreur ; et il lui caresse gentiment la joue en espérant le consoler un peu :

-Ça te dégoûterait encore plus de nous regarder jouer sans pouvoir participer, mon amour. Tu seras mieux ici pour te reposer. Et puis, le camp ne dure que deux jours.

Ushijima hoche la tête. Il disparaît brièvement dans sa chambre, puis revient avec un livre qu’il tend à Kageyama ; la couverture est écrite en kanjis, et Nicolas ne sait pas les lire, mais Wakatoshi explicite :

-Mon père est coach. Il a dû arrêter de jouer après s’être blessé et a écrit ce livre pour conseiller aux jeunes athlètes de prendre soin de leur santé.

Tobio l’accepte de mauvaise grâce, et Romero se demande s’il le lira. Kageyama n’aime pas lire, mais quand ça touche au volley, tout devient possible –comme en prouve son journal sportif, que Nico a eu le privilège de feuilleter.

-Impressionnant, commente Nico qui n’avait aucune idée de ce que faisait le père de Wakatoshi. Tu vois, mon cœur, tu as même de la lecture.

Kageyama boude encore quand ils se disent au revoir, mais daigne tout de même l’embrasser sur la joue en marmonnant qu’il lui manquera.

-Je reviens vite, promet Romero.

Lui aussi se sent un peu seul au camp, sans la présence permanente de Kageyama à ses côtés ; en particulier dans le bus, où il a l’habitude que son petit-ami s’endorme sur lui. Mais les deux jours passent rapidement ; et ils repartent immédiatement ensuite pour faire le trajet retour de nuit. Finalement, il est minuit quand Nico reçoit un message de la part de Tobio :

 **Tobio** : bonne nuit

 **Moi** : bonne nuit, on se voit demain <3

Nico se demande ce qu’ils pourront faire. Leur quotidien est plaisant, mais un peu répétitif –ou peut-être n’est-ce qu’une impression, parce qu’il est toujours frustré de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans sa relation à cause du lien et a l’impression qu’ils sont bloqués.

 **Tobio** : <3 <3

 _Ou pas_ , songe-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment Kageyama s’est épanoui depuis qu’ils sortent ensemble, la manière dont il a pris en maturité, dont il s’est adouci.

Peut-être qu’après tout, ils progressent petit à petit.

 **Moi** : <3 <3 <3

Peut-être qu’après tout, un jour, ils iront jusqu’au bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finir sur une note optimiste alors que le destin est en train de se frotter les mains ~


	40. 4 février 2019, 6h

La nuit sendaïenne est froide, pour ne pas dire glaciale, et la première chose que fait Nico en rentrant chez lui à cinq heures trente du matin est de prendre une douche brûlante. Ça le réchauffera ; et surtout, ça le réveillera, parce qu’il n’a pas réussi à beaucoup dormir dans le bus, et il aimerait bien tenir la journée, d’autant plus qu’il doit la passer avec Tobio.

Il enfile un T-shirt noir et le survêtement des Adlers, veste et jogging, en attendant l’heure de sortir, essuyant vaguement ses cheveux en se disant que c’est un créneau parfait pour appeler sa famille.

Son téléphone se met à sonner, et un instant, il se demande s’ils ont pensé la même chose. Mais c’est le nom de Wakatoshi qui s’affiche, et Nico ne comprend pas pourquoi il l’appelle. Peut-être qu’il a oublié un truc dans le bus ?

-Allô ?

-Romero, désolé de te déranger, déclare la voix d’Ushijima, inhabituellement fébrile. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

Un mauvais pressentiment s’empare de Nico.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il en sentant l’appréhension monter.

-C’est Kageyama. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, répète Wakatoshi.

Le cœur de Nico bat à toute allure.

-Tobio va bien ? interroge-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer la panique qui perce dans sa voix.

-Il n’est plus là. La police arrive. Je t’attends.

Ushijima raccroche, et Nico a envie de briser son téléphone. Il ne comprend rien, mais la peur et la panique s’insinuent en lui comme un poison, remontent ses veines, il a l’impression de brûler de l’intérieur –et en même temps, impossible de trouver du sens, impossible, il ne peut pas, il ne _veut_ pas envisager ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais l’évidence s’impose à lui.

Tobio est en danger.

 _Et si je le perds lui aussi_ ?

Il n’arrive plus à respirer. Il a l’impression de suffoquer. Il croit revivre le moment où le lien, en quelques heures à peine, s’est dissout dans sa poitrine pour n’y laisser qu’une plaie ouverte, la même incompréhension, la même panique.

Il ne sait même pas comment il arrive à conduire dans cet état, mais il finit par arriver chez Ushijima. Ses mains tremblent convulsivement pendant qu’il attend qu’on lui ouvre. Ses cheveux encore humides gouttent sur ses épaules. Il a l’impression d’avoir la tête vide.

Un policier l’accueille à la porte. Un de ses collègues se trouve debout au milieu du salon avec Wakatoshi. Nico repère immédiatement les meubles déplacés, la vaisselle en morceaux, quelques traces de sang autour du verre.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il une nouvelle fois, complètement perdu.

-Kageyama-san a disparu, lui répond un des policiers en essayant de le ménager. Ushijima-san vient de nous appeler.

-Disparu ?

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il y a eu une lutte, quelqu’un a agressé Tobio, quelqu’un l’a enlevé. Nico est oppressé par l’angoisse, mais il se ressaisit –ce n’est pas le moment. Il doit rester lucide. Tobio… Tobio a été enlevé, mais rien n’indique qu’il soit grièvement blessé ni… ni pire. Romero déglutit. Il a l’impression que tout autour de lui est en état de choc. Trop lent. Assourdi. Etouffé.

-Vous êtes bien son âme sœur ? interroge l’un des policiers.

-Non, répond Nico, la gorge sèche. Je suis juste son petit-ami. Mon âme sœur est décédée il y a bientôt huit ans.

-Oh.

Ils ont l’air pris au dépourvu, et même Ushijima trahit un peu d’étonnement, son visage habituellement neutre déjà éprouvé par l’inquiétude.

-Est-ce que… Vous savez qui est son âme sœur ? interroge un des policiers. C’est un recours courant dans les cas de disparition. Une âme sœur peut aider, parfois, à localiser son autre moitié grâce au filtre de perceptions… Si on pouvait utiliser ça avec Kageyama-san…

Nico baisse les yeux. _Son autre moitié_. Ça ne lui plaît pas, mais retrouver Tobio est la priorité absolue, peu importe le moyen.

-Il en a une. Mais je ne connais pas son nom.

-Est-ce que quelqu’un est susceptible de le savoir ? N’importe qui, sa famille, peut-être, ou…

-Son meilleur ami, murmure Nico. Ninja Shouyou, il le sait.

-Hinata Shouyou ? répète Ushijima. J’ai son numéro. Je l’appelle tout de suite.

Il y a un silence d’agonie tandis que Wakatoshi porte l’appareil à son oreille. Ninja décroche, mais Nico ne comprend rien aux grésillements étouffés qui sortent du téléphone.

-Hinata. Excuse-moi de te déranger, c’est urgent. Kageyama a disparu, je suis avec la police et Romero. On a besoin de savoir qui est son âme sœur pour avoir une chance de le retrouver. Oui. Oui, à Sendai. C’est… ? D’accord…

Les yeux d’Ushijima se sont légèrement écarquillés, et Nico ne le lâche pas du regard. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il a l’impression d’être en train de violer un secret, de toucher enfin à la vérité, mais Tobio ne le cautionne pas, et les circonstances sont beaucoup trop terribles pour s’en réjouir. Alors, douloureusement, toujours avec le sentiment que le temps a ralenti autour de lui, il attend.

-Merci, dit finalement Ushijima. Je t’enverrai un message pour te tenir au courant.

Il raccroche, l’air un peu perturbé. _Il doit le connaître. Il le connaît, c’est sûr._ Nico a l’impression que son existence dépend des mots qu’Ushijima va prononcer. Et finalement, celui-ci ouvre la bouche et déclare :

-J’ai le nom. L’âme sœur de Kageyama Tobio… s’appelle Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le grand, l'unique, le magnifique Oikawa Tooru.


	41. 4 février 2019, 7h

_Oikawa Tooru._

Le nom dit quelque chose à Nico, de loin. Il ne sait plus où il l’a entendu.

_Oikawa Tooru._

Les policiers ont immédiatement enchaîné avec leurs propres coups de téléphone, l’un appelant un spécialiste des âmes sœurs, l’autre contactant leur poste pour récupérer l’adresse de cet Oikawa.

_Oikawa Tooru. L’âme sœur de Tobio. L’homme à qui il est lié._

Nico en a profité pour aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Tobio et récupérer son téléphone, toujours branché et posé sur le matelas. Le temps qu’il revienne dans le salon, des milliers de théories se sont déjà échafaudées dans sa tête, et l’anxiété ne descend pas.

_Oikawa Tooru est toujours lié à Tobio. Je suis presque sûr qu’il est revenu au Japon récemment. Et si c’était lui qui l’avait enlevé ? Si le lien ne s’est jamais coupé de son côté, peut-être qu’il est toujours intéressé par Tobio. Ou l’inverse, peut-être qu’il veut mettre un terme au lien pour toujours. Et s’il était revenu seulement pour ça ?_

-Wakatoshi, appelle-t-il d’une voix faible. Tu… tu le connais, cet homme ?

Ushijima fronce légèrement les sourcils :

-Oikawa Tooru. C’est un joueur de volley, un passeur particulièrement doué. Nous sommes de la même année, je l’ai affronté au collège et au lycée… Kageyama est son cadet. Il est parti jouer à San Juan en Argentine après le lycée, mais j’ai entendu dire qu’il était revenu au Japon cet été.

Les infos s’accumulent, et Nico a du mal à faire le tri. Un volleyeur, le passeur de San Juan. Il l’a sûrement croisé, à l’époque où il jouait avec Belo Horizonte, c’est pour ça que son nom lui est familier. Il doit avoir vingt-quatre ans, comme Ushijima… Et il a joué avec Tobio. Au collège ? Au lycée ? Combien de temps se sont-ils fréquentés malgré le lien rejeté ?

_Et j’avais raison sur toute la ligne. Il était bien en Amérique du Sud. Et il est revenu._

_Si ça se trouve, Tobio est chez lui._

-J’ai son adresse ! s’écrie soudain un des policiers. Hayashi nous y rejoindra. Allons-y tout de suite.

Ushijima et Romero montent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de police ; le paysage devient vite familier à Nico –et quand la voiture se gare, il n’arrive pas à y croire.

_L’âme sœur de mon copain habite à cinq minutes de chez moi._

Un cinquième homme est déjà là, et se présente rapidement comme un spécialiste des âmes sœurs avant d’ouvrir la voie ; Nicolas ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre tandis qu’ils gravissent les escaliers. Ça lui paraissait inconcevable deux heures plus tôt, mais il va rencontrer l’âme sœur de Tobio en chair et en os. Il n’a aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemble, il ne s’en souvient pas. Des volleyeurs, il en a croisé plein.

La panique est toujours bien présente, à peine assourdie, tapie sous sa peau et distillée dans son cœur, prête à rejaillir à la moindre nouvelle. Mais la méfiance s’éveille de plus en plus alors qu’ils se rapprochent de chez Oikawa Tooru –cet homme qui a rejeté Tobio, mais qui est resté lié à lui, qui semble avoir essayé de revenir dans sa vie… Comment le cerner rapidement ? Comment savoir quel type de personne il est réellement ?

Nico a une idée de ce qui pourrait être révélateur. Quelque chose qui pourrait vite en dire très long.

Faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Jouer l’idiot, ou du moins l’étranger.

Il a passé plusieurs années au Japon, il comprend à peu près tout ce qui se dit autour de lui –mais ça, Oikawa n’a pas besoin de le savoir. Et il se montrera sûrement d’autant plus sincère en étant convaincu que le copain de son âme sœur ne peut pas saisir ce qu’il raconte.

Ils arrivent devant la porte, et la tension est à son paroxysme. Le policier frappe une première fois ; pas de réponse. Une seconde, et une voix impatiente répond depuis l’autre côté :

-Ouais, je suis là.

La porte s’ouvre, mais Nico ne distingue rien d’abord, laissant les policiers faire première impression. Il ne peut qu’entendre sa voix –un peu ennuyée, rapidement inquiète.

-C’est votre âme sœur ? demande un des policiers en présentant une photo de Kageyama.

Nico a envie qu’il réponde non. Que c’est une erreur. Que Tobio n’a pas d’âme sœur. Que Tobio n’est pas en danger. Que tout ceci n’est qu’un long rêve dont il va sortir.

-Oui.

-Il est porté disparu, et la piste criminelle est privilégiée. Nous avons besoin de vous pour le retrouver avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Nous vous expliquerons tout à l’intérieur, si vous nous permettez d’entrer –chaque heure compte.

Oikawa s’écarte, probablement, car les policiers entrent, et il est temps de les suivre. Il est temps d’avancer.

Et Nico peut le voir.

C’est un volleyeur professionnel, ça se voit tout de suite ; une haute stature et des épaules larges. Il a un beau visage, les traits anguleux mais fins, de larges yeux d’un brun chocolat, un peu plus foncés que ceux de Nico et particulièrement perçants ; ses cheveux sont châtains, ébouriffés et agencés sur le côté. Il porte un simple T-shirt à longues manches gris, qui met en valeur le bronzage qu’il a dû acquérir en Argentine.

-Bonjour, Oikawa, déclare Ushijima.

-Ushiwaka, répond Oikawa, et à leurs tons respectifs, Romero ne doute pas qu’ils se connaissent depuis des années.

Lui aussi pourrait se présenter. Il sait le faire depuis longtemps. Mais il est décidé à tenter sa stratégie, et incline simplement la tête en guise de salut ; Oikawa lui rend le signe, l’accompagnant d’un drôle de regard, ses yeux sombres emplis d’une curiosité confuse et méfiante.

Ils sont tous les deux attachés à Kageyama, tous les deux de manière différente. Et Nico a l’impression qu’une rivalité naît entre eux dès que leurs yeux se croisent.

_Je m’en fiche. On n’est pas là pour faire ami-ami. Je veux juste qu’il retrouve mon copain le plus vite possible… et puis qu’il retourne dans l’oubli d’où il est sorti._

_Sauf qu’ils ne se sont jamais oubliés_ , souffle une petite voix dans sa conscience tandis qu’il s’installe à côté des autres, dans une large cuisine. _L’homme que tu as en face de toi, c’est celui qui est destiné à Tobio. Celui qui est fait pour lui._

_Celui qui pourrait te le voler._

_Oikawa Tooru._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa : de toute façon osef il comprend que dalle à ce que je raconte 
> 
> quel crack


	42. 4 février 2019, 7h30

L’avis de Nico sur Oikawa Tooru est mitigé.

Tooru a l’air sincèrement touché par la disparition de Tobio ; ça se voit à son expression, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ça se voit dans les gestes maladroits qu’il fait, dans ses tics nerveux qui le trahissent, dans les intonations de sa voix. Rapidement, Romero comprend qu’il est aussi perdu qu’eux tous, sans savoir quoi faire, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, de qui a pu enlever Kageyama et pourquoi.

-Qui vous a dit que Tobio était mon âme sœur ? demande-t-il finalement.

Nico n’aime pas la manière dont il prononce _Tobio_. Oikawa sait-il qu’il est son petit-ami ? C’est difficile à rater, entre la médiatisation, le lien et les suspicions qu’a Nico sur le fait qu’il ait assisté à un de leurs matchs. La tension entre eux le prouve aussi, et il essaie de déceler ce qu’Oikawa ressent vraiment envers Kageyama.

-Je croyais que l’âme sœur de Kageyama était Romero, déclare soudain Wakatoshi avec sa franchise habituelle.

Nico ne manque pas la manière dont les doigts d’Oikawa se contractent à ces mots. Leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau, et il décide d’y aller par la provocation –indirecte, bien sûr ; mais ce qui l’ennuie, et quelle ironie pour lui qui a toujours refusé l’emploi des noms de famille, c’est que Tooru appelle Tobio par son prénom. Il n’est pas le seul, pourtant, Atsumu et Miwa le font aussi…

Mais ça ne sonne pas pareil, dans la bouche d’Oikawa. Peut-être justement parce que lui est _fait_ pour articuler ce prénom. Peut-être parce qu’il est le seul à savoir le dire comme il faut le dire.

_Eh bien, je sais le dire aussi._

-Tobio, déclare donc simplement Nico, sans quitter Tooru des yeux.

Le regard d’Oikawa s’obscurcit, et les derniers doutes que gardait Romero sur ses sentiments envers Tobio se dissipent. _Il est possessif. Il ne m’aime pas._ _Il sait que je suis à la place qu’il est censé occuper._

Tout analyser en plus de devoir gérer la peur de perdre Tobio est insoutenable. Mais Nico ne peut pas s’empêcher de parler :

-Alors c’est toi, son âme sœur.

-Il ne te l’a pas dit ? réplique Oikawa dans un anglais parfait.

-Il m’a dit quelques trucs, mais pas de nom. On a pensé que son meilleur ami devait savoir quelque chose, alors on l’a appelé –tu dois le connaître, on l’appelle Ninja Shouyou.

Tooru ne répond pas. Il le gratifie d’un nouveau regard froid, puis se tourne vers les policiers pour reprendre la conversation en japonais comme si de rien n’était, et Nico a presque envie de rire tellement c’est ridicule. Il aurait peut-être ri, d’ailleurs, s’il n’avait pas si peur –et se concentrer sur Oikawa lui permet de se distraire un peu, mais impossible d’ignorer que Tobio est retenu quelque part, ils ne savent pas où, ils ne savent pas dans quel état.

Nico se sent coupable, pour une raison ou pour une autre. _C’est la deuxième fois que je pars, et qu’il n’y a plus personne quand je rentre._

-J’ai encore eu mal ce matin, dit Oikawa. Toujours des maux de tête et des courbatures.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle. C’est qu’il est vivant.

 _Vivant_. Nico ferme les yeux un bref instant, soulagé, se raccrochant à cette information de tout son être ; mais le peu de joie qu’elle peut lui fournir se refroidit tandis que le spécialiste des âmes sœurs commence à parler du lien.

-Nous allons approfondir le lien pour faciliter votre perception, dit-il calmement, d’un air avenant.

-Approfondir le lien ? répète Oikawa. Mon lien avec Tobio ?

-C’est cela. Le rendre plus fort, plus perméable. Si vous êtes d’accord, bien sûr.

 _Plus fort. Plus perméable_. Ce lien intrigue toujours Romero –ce lien qui ne s’est pas défait quand Oikawa l’a rejeté, ce lien qui subsiste encore depuis plus de deux ans où Tobio s’est engagé à le renier à son tour. S’ils commencent à travailler dessus, si Tooru l’explore, toute idée de rejet, toute altération qu’il aurait pu subir disparaîtra. Ce sera un lien neuf, renouvelé dans toute sa puissance.

Et tous leurs efforts seront réduits à néant. Toute la patience investie dans leur relation sera piétinée. Ils seront bons pour tout recommencer depuis le début.

_C’est sûrement le prix à payer, pour une relation hors âme sœurs._

Il a presque envie que Tooru dise non. Mais penser comme ça serait stupide et égoïste –la vie de Tobio importe davantage que tout ce qui peut se passer sur le plan relationnel. Le retrouver et le sauver, c’est la priorité absolue. Peu importe le reste, peu importe le lien, peu importe ce que pense Oikawa de Kageyama et ce que Kageyama pense d’Oikawa.

La vie d’abord.

Ils aviseront ensuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima : Au lycée, je pensais aussi que l'âme soeur de Kageyama était Hinata. Tendou me dit souvent que je devrais arrêter ces suppositions.


	43. 4 février 2019, 8h

Oikawa accepte d’approfondir le lien.

Nico a seulement entendu parler de la possibilité d’impliquer les âmes sœurs quand quelqu’un disparaît. Il ne l’a jamais vu en vrai. Il se demande si Tooru va entrer en transe, communiquer avec Tobio et leur dire en quelques secondes ce qu’il a ressenti.

Savoir que la personne assise en face de lui arrive à percevoir des sentiments et sensations de Tobio le déstabilise. Il a l’impression qu’Oikawa est comme un parasite autour de leur relation, incrusté, indiscret, greffé à eux sans qu’ils puissent s’en débarrasser.

 _C’est plutôt l’inverse. C’est plutôt moi qui suis en train d’entraver le lien des âmes sœurs_ , songe-t-il en baissant les yeux. _Même s’ils se sont rejetés, ce n’est pas naturel de s’attacher hors du lien…_

-Je peux sentir quand il a mal quelque part, explique justement Oikawa. Quand il n’est pas dans son état normal, et quand il a des humeurs intenses. La colère, la tristesse, ce genre de choses.

Ça fait tout de même beaucoup. Nico a presque du mal à le concevoir, il lui semble avoir perdu son propre lien depuis des siècles –mais oui, à l’époque, il sentait tout ça de Jô aussi. Les sentiments négatifs étaient toujours un peu plus forts, un peu plus intenses ; mais quand il la sentait heureuse, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de partager le même bonheur, et c’était presque magique alors.

_Si ça se trouve, quand Tobio souriait, ce n’était pas à cause de moi._

Il a envie de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. La fatigue et l’inquiétude le font à moitié délirer. Il est presque reconnaissant à Miwa de faire une entrée fracassante et de commencer à crier sur tout le monde. Elle entame les hostilités sur les policiers, puis se focalise sur Oikawa dès qu’elle apprend son nom:

-Oikawa, hein ? J’aurais dû me douter de quelque chose dans le genre. J’ai entendu parler de toi. Le fameux _joueur rival_ , _l’aîné indépassable_ , _Oikawa-san_ –le connard qui a rejeté mon frère, en fait. Et maintenant ça t’intéresse de le retrouver ? Tu penses peut-être qu’il va te laisser une chance –maintenant qu’il est célèbre, hein, et-

 _Le fameux joueur rival, l’aîné indépassable, Oikawa-san._ Nico comprend aisément que Tobio n’a pas dit toute la vérité quand il a dit que son âme sœur avait une personnalité horrible. Il ne l’a jamais entièrement détesté.

Il avait plutôt l’air de l’admirer.

-Miwa, interrompt-il, peu désireux d’en entendre davantage. Il aide.

Il prend soin de laisser les sonorités du portugais reparaître dans sa prononciation. Oikawa n’a pas l’air particulièrement reconnaissant, cependant, et Miwa ne se calme pas :

-Nico-chan, il n’a aucun droit sur Tobio. Je ne savais même pas que c’était lui, son âme sœur. Tu le savais, toi ?

-Non, répond-il, presque avec honte.

_Non, mon petit-ami depuis deux ans et demi ne m’a jamais rien confié sur son âme sœur. Je l’ai découverte ce matin, et je n’aurais jamais dû._

Hayashi et Oikawa s’éclipsent finalement de la pièce pour commencer le processus, et Nico les regarde s’éloigner en se disant que quand ils reviendront, le lien sera pleinement rétabli.

-Ah, ça m’énerve ! s’écrie soudain Miwa en se levant, tandis que les policiers et Ushijima s’éloignent un peu pour passer des coups de fil. Ce gars me dégoûte. T’as vu ça, Nico-chan ?

Elle lui met dans la main un petit papier, sur lequel se lit un numéro de téléphone et une phrase manuscrite que Nico déchiffre difficilement – _super nuit, rappelle-moi, bisous_. Romero hausse un sourcil. Des mots comme ça, il en a eu aussi, ça ne le choque pas.

-Et alors ? demande-t-il.

Miwa lui donne un coup sur la tête.

- _Au_ , lâche-t-il.

- _Itai_ , corrige Miwa du tac au tac avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils : tu trouves ça correct, toi, de rejeter son âme sœur au profit de plans cul ?

Nico la considère longuement, et elle semble se rendre compte de son erreur :

-Je veux dire. Dans un sens, c’est bien qu’il l’ait rejeté, sinon, Tobio ne pourrait pas être avec toi… Et il est vraiment mieux avec toi qu’avec ce gars, ça, c’est sûr, Nico-chan.

 _Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?_ a envie de répondre Romero. Techniquement, l’âme sœur est la compatibilité parfaite. Personne ne peut être au-dessus de ça.

-Ce type était dans le même collège que Tobio, poursuit Miwa. Et Tobio en parlait tout le temps à Kazuyo, je les entendais quand j’allais le chercher à l’hôpital. Quand je pense qu’il a découvert plus tard que c’était lui son âme sœur… Ce gars qu’il admirait... Ça a dû lui faire tellement mal. Et surtout, qu’il n’en ait parlé à personne…

Elle soupire, et Nico a l’impression qu’elle va se mettre à pleurer.

-J’aurais dû être plus présente, murmure-t-elle. C’est mon petit-frère, mais j’ai privilégié le reste. J’ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur après la mort de Kazuyo, alors j’ai préféré ne rien essayer. Je n’imaginais pas qu’il ait dû gérer le rejet de son âme sœur en plus. Et maintenant… Maintenant qu’il est en danger, je réalise tout ça et…

Spontanément, Nico la prend dans ses bras. Miwa se laisse aller contre son torse, et le serre contre elle en retour –sentant sûrement qu’il en a tout autant besoin.

-On va le retrouver, chuchote Nico, la voix un peu rauque de rester autant enfermé dans le silence.

Mais _on_ ne peut rien faire. _On n’_ a pas de lien. Alors il se corrige :

-Tooru va le retrouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romero : j'aimerais avoir le droit de faire mes onomatopées en brésilien svp


	44. 4 février 2019, 9h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël tout le monde !! ♥

Miwa est en train de projeter de parler franchement à Oikawa quand celui-ci réapparaît dans la pièce avec le spécialiste.

-Le lien s'est renforcé, déclare celui-ci.

Le cœur de Nico se serre. Il se demande ce que doit ressentir Tobio, là où il est. S'il est conscient. S'il a peur. Il aurait aimé être celui doté du lien, celui qui aurait pu le retrouver. Mais souhaiter avoir un lien avec Tobio lui semble injuste vis-à-vis de Joana, et il a systématiquement repoussé la pensée chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait.

_Ce qui est injuste, c'est ce système. Si seulement un nouveau lien se développait quand on perd le sien..._

L'enquête se poursuit, et les policiers demandent qui a été en dernier en contact avec Tobio. Nico lui parlait encore à minuit, ça doit être lui –et il relit avec peine les derniers messages, les quelques cœurs échangés en attendant de se voir, sans savoir qu'ils ne se reverraient pas aussi tôt que prévu.

Il montre donc l'écran, et voit Oikawa blêmir en laissant ses yeux traîner dessus. Il a l'air plutôt pâle depuis sa première expérience du lien, d'ailleurs, et a perdu un peu de son arrogance initiale. Lui aussi doit se faire rattraper par la peur, et c'est sur ses épaules que reposent tous leurs espoirs, il doit commencer à ressentir la pression. Nico a beau ne pas l'apprécier, il lui est tout de même reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de contribuer aux recherches.

-Oikawa, je peux te parler en privé ? se lance Miwa, et Romero se demande s'il devrait prier pour Tooru.

Ils vont dans le salon pour discuter, et le silence se rétablit autour de la table. Les policiers et Hayashi sont sur leurs téléphones ou en train de prendre des notes. Ushijima a les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vide. Romero n'arrive pas à rester sans rien faire, ça lui est insupportable –et il sort de nouveau son téléphone pour se rendre sur le groupe de messages de l'équipe brésilienne.

 **Moi** : Tobio a disparu

 **Bruninho** : sérieux ??

 **Lipe** : oh merde

 **Bruninho** : appelle-moi si t'as besoin

 **Lucão** : tiens-nous au courant

 **Moi :** je suis chez son âme sœur

 **Lipe** : défonce-le

 **Lipe** : non, attends. Attends qu'il le retrouve

 **Lipe** : et défonce-le après

Romero sourirait presque, mais il n'est pas d'humeur ; il quitte le groupe de messages et s'apprête à envoyer un message plus privé à Bruno, mais celui-ci prend l’initiative de l’appeler de lui-même, et son téléphone se met à vibrer. Il repousse sa chaise, adresse un léger signe aux autres, et s'isole dans le couloir –de toute façon, ils ne comprendront pas ce qu'il dira en portugais.

-Niquito, l'appelle Bruno dès qu'il décroche. Ça va ?

Nico a envie de dire que oui, ça va. Qu'il est fort, qu'il tient le coup, qu'il reste optimiste. A la place, entendre la voix inquiète de Bruno lui rappelle ce jour où il était face à son miroir, après la mort de Jô, consumé par le vide ; ce jour où il a brisé sa réflexion, en a ramassé les éclats, et a manqué de s'ouvrir les veines avec.

-Non, murmure-t-il. Non. Putain, Bruno. Je meurs de peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ?

-Tobio a été enlevé cette nuit. Son appart était vide avec des traces de lutte. On a rien, pas de demande de rançon, pas d'indices.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fous chez son âme sœur ?

-Il peut le retrouver, apparemment. Via le lien... Là, il a fait le premier essai. Pour l'instant, ça ne donne pas grand-chose pour l'enquête, et tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça l'a juste rapproché de Tobio.

Bruno ne peut pas manquer l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Il est comment ? demande-t-il doucement. Son âme sœur.

-Tu vois l'ancien passeur de San Juan ?

-Ouais. Oikawa, c'est pas ça ? Il était pas dégueu. Il a dû avoir quelques prix, rien de trop clinquant.

-C'est ça. C'est lui.

Bruno laisse échapper un son contemplatif.

-Maintenant que tu le dis. C'est vrai qu'il a le même style de jeu que Tobio.

-Je m'en fous, de son style de jeu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a comme problème, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me supporte pas. Pourtant, c'est lui qui a rejeté Tobio, non ? Mais comme le lien ne s'est pas défait, je commence à me poser sérieusement la question de savoir si Tobio a bien compris ou pas.

-Ecoute, tu te prendras la tête avec ça plus tard. La priorité, c'est de retrouver Tobio.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Je... Je vais y retourner.

Son meilleur ami doit entendre que sa résolution vacille à nouveau, car il répond :

-Garde la tête froide, Niquito. Je sais que c'est facile à dire comme ça, mais ne panique pas. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça fasse comme...

-Comme avec Jô ? termine Romero. Mais si. C'est complètement possible. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais, si je perds Tobio en plus d'avoir perdu mon âme sœur, hein ?

-Tu ne l'as pas perdu...

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, reprend Nico en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, si j'attire le malheur sur tous ceux qui s'attachent à moi ?

-T'y penseras quand le malheur sera arrivé, tranche Bruno d'une voix qui ne laisse pas de place à plus de plaintes. Tant qu'il reste un espoir, tu dois t'y accrocher, c'est comme ça. Ecoute, je ne vais pas dormir, ce soir. Rappelle-moi dès que t'as besoin.

Nico hoche la tête avant de se rappeler que son coéquipier ne peut pas le voir.

-Ouais. Merci, Bruninho.

-Fais gaffe à toi, Niquito.

Il raccroche et range son téléphone, puis s'adosse au mur quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il a l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Il ne veut pas d'autre tombe. Pas d'autre miroir. Mais Bruno a raison –cette fois, il n'y aura peut-être pas de drame.

Nico inspire. Tant que Tooru peut communiquer avec Tobio, il reste de l'espoir ; tant qu'il le sent, c'est la preuve qu'il ne faut pas renoncer. Et leur lien –ce lien détestable, ce lien qu'ils ont tant de mal à briser, ce lien qui hante leur relation ; ce lien qu'ils maudissent tant, ironiquement, risque de devenir leur seule option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon cadeau pour vous était de l'angst EH OUI


	45. 4 février 2019, 9h30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre ~

Quand Nico revient à sa place autour de la table de la cuisine, Ushijima est au téléphone avec Hirugami, et Miwa vient visiblement de finir de s’entretenir avec Oikawa.

-Je voulais avoir quelques détails, dit-elle à voix basse. Sur le début du lien, tout ça. Je m’en doutais un peu, parce que Tobio avait quatorze ans quand Kazuyo est décédé, mais c’est ce qui a déclenché les premières sensations.

Romero essaie de se rappeler ce qu’il faisait, quand Tobio avait quatorze ans.

-C’est quelle date ? demande-t-il.

-C’était en mars 2011.

-Ah.

Le même mois que Jô. Tobio et lui ont perdu la personne à qui ils tenaient le plus à quelques semaines, peut-être quelques jours d’écart. Nico n’a jamais fait le rapprochement, mais même sans lien, leurs destins semblent étroitement liés… _On aurait pu déclencher un lien réciproque. Chacun dans son chagrin, on n’aurait sûrement rien remarqué._

-Ils réessayent le lien ? demande-t-il en jetant un œil vers le salon.

-Oui. J’espère que ça marchera, cette fois.

Ils se retournent pour observer discrètement. Oikawa est assis sur le canapé, le spécialiste en face de lui. Tooru a fermé les yeux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, et il a presque l’air endormi ainsi. Nico se lève, dévoré par la curiosité –à cet instant, Tooru est ce qui le rapproche le plus de Tobio.

Il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Le visage d’Oikawa commence à trahir des choses, le lien semble prendre le dessus. Ses paupières frémissent, ses lèvres dessinent des mots qu’il ne prononce pas. Une goutte de sueur roule sur son front et sur sa tempe tandis que ses joues perdent leur peu de couleurs. Nico voit ses doigts bouger nerveusement –et bientôt c’est tout son corps qui tremble incontrôlablement.

-Oikawa-san, l’avertit le spécialiste.

Tooru n’a pas l’air d’entendre. Des larmes apparaissent sous ses cils et dévalent ses joues. Il a l’air plongé dans un cauchemar –et sa bouche s’ouvre encore sur des phrases que Nico ne déchiffre pas. Est-ce qu’il parle à Tobio ?

-Oikawa-san !

Cette fois, il ouvre les yeux, revenant tout à coup à lui, prenant une grande inspiration comme s’il avait passé les dernières minutes en apnée. Il y a quelque chose de hanté dans ses pupilles, quelque chose à propos de la scène tout entière qui met Nicolas profondément mal à l’aise, et il se hâte de détourner le regard.

Ushijima apporte un verre d’eau, Oikawa va s’appuyer à la fenêtre pour avoir un peu d’air, et ils ne sont toujours pas plus avancés.

Nico n’arrive pas à se défaire de son sentiment de gêne. Il a l’impression d’avoir assisté à quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir, comme si la connexion des âmes sœurs devrait rester secrète. Savoir qu’il ne peut pas contribuer à l’enquête le frustre –ça devrait être lui, en train de faire des efforts pour retrouver Tobio, en train de souffrir pour tirer le plus infime indice.

Mais non, c’est Tooru. Et Tooru remplit parfaitement son rôle, envers et contre tout. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Qu’il s’est engagé, et doit aller jusqu’au bout, peu importe ce que ça coûte ? Ou tout cela, le fait-il pour Tobio lui-même ? Leur relation n’est toujours pas très claire aux yeux de Nico, mais ce qu’il constate sans mal, c’est qu’Oikawa tient à Kageyama. A sa propre façon, peut-être, mais tout l’indique dans son comportement.

Il a l’impression de voir défiler la suite devant ses yeux. Tobio sera reconnaissant à Tooru de l’avoir sauvé, et Tooru en profitera sûrement pour reprendre contact. Le lien sera pleinement activé, Tobio ne voudra pas toucher aux annihilateurs, il faudra vivre avec. Y résister. Ce qui signifie quatre ans avant que le lien ne s’efface. Quatre nouvelles années d’attente.

S’ils parviennent jusque-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ferai une pause entre les chapitres 50 et 51 histoire de laisser le temps de rattraper... et puis on filera vers le dénouement!


	46. 4 février 2019, 11h

Nico sourit à Tooru quand celui-ci revient dans la cuisine et s’installe à côté de lui. C’est le moins qu’il puisse faire, vu que ce qu’Oikawa endure pour retrouver Tobio ; et puis, même s’ils ne sont pas en excellents termes et qu’il est bien conscient de la tension sous-jacente entre eux, le garçon ne lui est pas non plus entièrement antipathique.

Tooru lui sourit en retour. Romero connaît bien ce genre de sourire, apparemment sincère mais totalement artificiel –il en est le spécialiste.

_Il semblerait qu’on ait un point commun, après tout._

Un des policiers décide de repartir chercher des informations, et ils se retrouvent de nouveau six autour de la table. Oikawa ne dit rien, les bras croisés, sûrement encore éprouvé par sa récente expérience du lien. Nico n’a jamais vu une connexion d’âmes sœurs faire ça. Il n’a jamais eu de problème avec la sienne, avant de la perdre –intense de ce qu’il fallait, un peu assourdie quand il s’éloignait, et il prenait des annihilateurs faibles en cas de match ; mais jamais il n’a envisagé des réactions aussi violentes juste pour cause d’âmes sœurs.

Le policier restant essaie de faire avancer l’enquête, avec bonne volonté, même si Romero a l’impression que ça ne mène à rien. L’idée de Wakatoshi que ce soit un de leurs rivaux qui ait enlevé Tobio, cependant, lui tire enfin un sourire :

-Tout ne tourne pas autour du volley, déclare-t-il.

 _Regarde-toi_ , songe-t-il ensuite. _Tout tournait autour du volley, pourtant, pour toi aussi. Pendant des années, le volley est passé avant la famille, avant Joana, avant la santé. Et maintenant… Maintenant, ma priorité, c’est Tobio._

Ushijima se met à écrire, seulement interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Miwa. Elle adresse une légère grimace à Nico avant de s’esquiver, et il se doute que ce sont ses parents qui appellent ; sa mère, sûrement. Il n’a jamais vraiment rencontré les parents Kageyama, au mieux les a croisés chez Miwa ou quand Tobio avait besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans la maison familiale. Ils savent qu’ils sortent ensemble, mais n’ont jamais vraiment pris le temps de se libérer pour le rencontrer, et collent au tableau que Kageyama a dressé d’eux –des gens occupés, focalisés sur leurs carrières et qui, au fond, le connaissent à peine. Tobio se lamente souvent, en revanche, que Nico n’ait jamais connu Kazuyo, et à force d’en entendre les éloges, Romero finit par le regretter aussi.

De longues minutes s’étirent encore. Il entend Miwa parler, mais dans un japonais trop rapide pour qu’il puisse tout comprendre. Ushijima écrit inlassablement. Finalement, pour rompre la tension, le spécialiste soumet l’idée d’aller acheter à manger ; Nico a presque envie de se proposer pour l’accompagner, désireux de s’aérer l’esprit, mais le policier le devance, et il se résigne à rester avec les autres. Il ne sait même pas exactement ce qu’ils attendent –Ninja, peut-être, en espérant qu’il ait d’autres informations. Il ne devrait plus tarder, à présent.

Nico s’ennuie. Il détaille Oikawa du coin des yeux, sonde encore et encore ce visage, ces yeux, ce regard. Il aimerait lui poser directement la question de s’il est amoureux de Tobio, histoire d’être fixé. Demander à Tooru pourquoi il a rejeté son âme sœur, pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il est revenu, pourquoi le lien tient encore. Son angoisse a fané au profit d’un besoin de réponses, il se réfugie dans sa logique, dans sa raison, essaie de laisser ses sentiments de côté. C’est ce que ferait Bruno, c’est ce qu’il lui a conseillé de faire.

Il ne se sent pas d’attaquer aussi directement, cependant, et décide d’opter pour la méthode indirecte. Alors il sort le téléphone de Tobio comme s’il se souvient juste qu’il l’a en sa possession.

-Peut-être qu’il y a des informations dedans ?

-Je peux le voir ? demande aussitôt Oikawa en tendant une main impérieuse.

Tooru allume le téléphone, et affiche une moue déçue en se trouvant face à un code de sécurité.

-Oh, excuse-moi, sourit Nico.

Il n’a pas fait exprès, vraiment. Il récupère le téléphone, dessine le code de mémoire et le rend à Tooru, qui le remercie avec une expression maussade, l’air de penser qu’il s’est fait humilier. Romero n’en avait pas l’intention, mais la réaction d’Oikawa est déjà révélatrice. C’est quelqu’un de fier. Exigeant. Déterminé. Possessif.

Comme Tobio.

Oikawa se plonge aussitôt dans les données de Kageyama, et Nico se renverse un peu dans son siège pour suivre ce qu’il fait. Il se rend d’abord dans les messages, puis sur les réseaux sociaux, fait rapidement le tour, et finalement ouvre la galerie de photos, et pour le coup, Romero trouve ça assez indiscret.

 _C’est pas comme si j’avais eu l’occasion d’envoyer des nudes_ , songe-t-il vaguement. Il n’y a rien de compromettant dans les images de Tobio, juste des photos d’eux, de ses amis, quelques vidéos de volley et des photos de paysages ou d’animaux. Oikawa descend, et finalement s’arrête sur une image qu’il agrandit.

Nico se fige un peu. C’est la fameuse photo sur le balcon, tellement similaire à celle qu’il a encore de Joana –photo qu’il a enfin délogée de sa table de chevet pour l’accrocher au-dessus de son lit à Rio à la place. Tooru la fixe longuement, et plus les secondes passent, plus Romero a l’impression de se sentir mal ; il finit par l’interrompre, feignant un air taquin :

-Il est mignon, hein ?

Oikawa sursaute violemment –il a l’air complètement inconscient du fait que Nico l’observait, et lui jette quasiment le téléphone en balbutiant, perdant le sang-froid dont il fait pourtant preuve depuis le début de l’enquête :

-B-Bien sûr que oui ! C’est mon cadet, après tout !

_Oh, un autre point commun, on dirait._

Nico sourit. Embarrasser Tooru l’amuse, et il a besoin d’un peu de distraction pour tenir le coup. Tout ce qu’il peut tirer de la situation sur le plan analytique, il y pensera plus tard, quand Tobio sera sauvé.

Pour l’instant, il veut éviter de se déconcentrer, de s’attarder sur des choses qui se cumuleraient à la peur de perdre Tobio et qui le feraient craquer. Il veut éviter de penser à tout ce qui n’a pas sa place dans l’enquête.

Et, surtout, il veut éviter de penser au fait qu’Oikawa Tooru est indéniablement amoureux de Tobio Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJJFDFUFj8Q/   
> >> https://twitter.com/Irono_Yume/status/1341735749322989568
> 
> Merci Iro ♥


	47. 4 février 2019, 12h

Nicolas croit que Ninja Shouyou a arraché la porte d’entrée de chez Tooru. Mais il s’avère qu’elle tient encore sur ses gonds.

Contrairement à Ninja.

-C’est quoi cette histoire ? s’écrie-t-il en se mettant à tourner autour de la table de la cuisine, trop énervé pour se poser. Pourquoi ils ont enlevé Kageyama ? Pourquoi lui ? C’est quoi ce choix illogique ? Kageyama… !

Il finit par s’asseoir, mais ne se calme pas pour autant.

-Désolé d’avoir dit que tu étais son âme sœur, lance-t-il à Oikawa.

-Ce n’était pas top confidentiel, je suppose qu’on évitait juste d’en parler chacun de notre côté, répond Tooru en haussant vaguement les épaules. Même _lui_ ne le savait pas.

Nico se sent soudain la cible de tous les regards. _C’est de moi qu’il parle, là ?_ Il a envie de demander à Tooru pour qui il se prend, et il l’aurait peut-être fait si l’angoisse ne sapait pas autant son indignation.

-Je sais, rétorque Shouyou, c’est bien pour ça qu’ils m’ont appelé.

Sur ce, il ignore délibérément Oikawa pour se tourner vers Nico, accrochant immédiatement son regard avant de changer de langue, spontanément, et de passer au portugais. Son accent japonais transparaît à travers à peu près autant que le sien en japonais, suppose Romero ; mais ce choix est clair, c’est pour que les autres ne comprennent pas.

-Alors, t’en penses quoi ? demande Ninja sans ciller.

-Il n’est pas du tout comme je l’imaginais, répond Romero. Je crois qu’il ne m’aime pas.

Nico ne sait pas comment il l’imaginait, à vrai dire. Jusqu’ici, tout ce qu’il savait était que c’était un homme, et c’était à peu près tout, sans aucun indice de taille, de corpulence, d’âge, de couleur de peau, d’yeux, de cheveux, d’origine, de profession, de localisation, rien. Mais voilà –c’est un sportif professionnel, comme lui, comme eux, de deux ans l’aîné de Tobio, et dont les traits froids sont tempérés par les couleurs chaudes de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

Par contre, sentir que Tooru ne l’aime pas, ça, ça a été immédiat.

-Ça m’étonne pas, répond Ninja en souriant. Il est dans le déni.

 _Ouais, j’avais compris ça tout seul._ Nico ne connaît pas intimement Shouyou –ce n’est pas Bruno, ce n’est pas un de ses coéquipiers, et il préfère rester en surface :

-Je vois ça. C’est distrayant.

Ce n’est pas totalement un mensonge ; oui, ça l’amuse de voir Tooru réagir avec excès et mauvaise humeur dès que sa relation à Tobio est mentionnée _._ Mais il n’y a pas que ça, il y a tout un panel de sentiments bien plus graves derrière, et ça, il préfère le garder en son for intérieur. De toute façon, Oikawa finit par les interrompre et récupérer l’attention : il est différent de Kageyama sur ce point, il aime être au centre, il aime être regardé.

Ils se remettent à discuter en japonais, et Nico décroche un peu. Il est épuisé du camp, du manque de sommeil et de l’inquiétude. S’ils retrouvent Tobio, celui-ci se retrouvera étroitement lié à son âme sœur. Et s’ils ne le retrouvent pas… Nicolas n’est pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter ça. Aucune option n’est viable. Il regarde, avec des yeux éteints, Tooru repartir pour une nouvelle tentative de connexion.

-Ça va, Nico ? lui demande Shouyou en portugais.

-Ouais.

Il sourit pour le rassurer, mais ne sait pas s’il est très convaincant. Et il ne peut s’empêcher de demander :

-Dis, Ninja. Tobio… Il connaissait bien Tooru ?

-Plutôt, ouais, répond franchement Hinata. Ils étaient au collège ensemble. Oikawa a toujours eu le don de chambouler les nerfs de Kageyama. Quand on jouait contre lui, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Enfin, je ne savais pas que c’était son âme sœur, à l’époque –j’étais vraiment aveugle.

Nico ne sait pas ce qui lui prend ; mais la question suivante sort naturellement, comme si elle était accrochée à sa langue depuis des heures :

-Tobio était amoureux de lui ?

Hinata a l’air un peu gêné, et Romero s’en veut de le mettre dans une position aussi délicate.

-J’en sais trop rien. Au début du lycée, sûrement, ouais, même s’il ne l’avouera jamais, mais il était vraiment… _obsédé_ par Oikawa. A aller le regarder jouer quitte à s’introduire dans son école, ce genre de choses.

 _Logique. Les âmes sœurs sont appelées à être proches l’une de l’autre_.

-Ça s’est tassé après, se hâte de rajouter Hinata. Il est vraiment heureux, avec toi…

-Ouais, répond Nico en s’efforçant de sourire.

_Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n’est pas clair. Oikawa est amoureux de Tobio –et Tobio a été amoureux d’Oikawa. Pourquoi il ne le serait plus maintenant ? Juste parce qu’il est avec moi ? Si je ne suis qu’une échappatoire à laquelle il s’est attaché ? Et si…_

-Mais, hm, ajoute Hinata d’une voix moins assurée, Kageyama et toi, c’est juste platonique, non ?

Nico lui est reconnaissant de parler en portugais. Il hoche la tête.

-A cause du lien, reprend Hinata. Il m’en a parlé. Tant qu’il est là, il veut attendre de voir si Oikawa ne revient pas.

-Ah ?

Nico a la bouche toute sèche. _Il veut attendre de voir si Oikawa ne revient pas_. Sa tête tourne légèrement. Ça –Tobio ne lui a jamais dit ça.

 _Je croyais qu’il rejetait le lien, moi_.

Il voudrait croire Tobio. Il voudrait croire à la sincérité des mots de Kageyama quand il disait qu’il voulait passer sa vie avec lui, et que, envers et contre tout, c’est de lui qu’il était tombé amoureux. Mais ce n’est pas à lui que Kageyama dit la vérité. Ce n’est pas à lui qu’il a révélé le nom de son âme sœur. C’est à Ninja Shouyou.

Celui qui garde les secrets de Tobio, c’est lui.

_Résigne-toi, Nico. Rien ne remplace une âme sœur. Ninja le sait, Tobio le sait, Tooru le sait._

_Au fond, tu dois bien le savoir aussi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, on t'aime, sauf quand tu crées des quiproquos.


	48. 4 février 2019, 15h

_Tu devrais peut-être prendre tes distances avec Tobio._

_Ouais_ , songe Nico. _Peut-être que j’aurais dû, mais maintenant, c’est trop tard._

Le troisième contact s’est achevé de manière chaotique, et Romero a bien cru qu’il faudrait conduire Oikawa à l’hôpital. Il était tombé au sol, les yeux révulsés, et il le spécialiste avait dû le gifler pour le faire revenir à lui –un retour plutôt glorieux, puisque c’était pour s’entendre dire que Tobio s’intéressait à lui, et révéler que lui aussi tenait à Tobio. Et tout le monde avait semblé prendre avec bonheur le fait que les âmes sœurs soient enfin réunies et promises l’une à l’autre. Wakatoshi, Shouyou, le spécialiste. Même Miwa n’était plus en colère.

 _Merveilleux. Un vrai conte de fées, ne manque plus qu’une fin heureuse_.

Oikawa a fait un petit scandale pour se replonger dans le lien sans plus tarder, et il apparaît comme un héros, désormais, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver son âme sœur. Nico déteste ça. En quelques heures, tout le monde en est venu à cautionner une éventuelle relation entre Tooru et Tobio en découvrant qu’Oikawa était en fait quelqu’un de bien, et que des sentiments l’unissaient toujours à Kageyama.

Romero ne se sent pas à sa place ici. Et encore moins quand Ninja décide de parler en privé avec Oikawa, sûrement de Tobio, encore, et de ce qui se passera après, quand Kageyama sera sauvé.

A ce point, Nico redoute et espère à la fois le moment où Tobio sera sorti d’affaire.

Il en marre d’être assis sur la même chaise depuis des heures et décide de s’isoler dans le salon vide, à imaginer scénario sur scénario. Il découvre assez vite sur son téléphone que les médias se sont emparés de l’histoire, qu’il est désormais de nature publique que Tobio a disparu. Il reçoit des messages des Adlers, mais y répond peu. En soi, il n’y a qu’avec Bruno qu’il communique vraiment.

Ninja réapparaît, et s’installe en face de lui. Il est aussi inquiet qu’eux tous, mais comme Nico, il garde une façade calme, presque souriante.

-Oikawa va refaire du café, dit-il en portugais. Dans une demi-heure, il pourra de nouveau essayer le lien. Ce sera peut-être la bonne… On récupérera peut-être Kageyama avant la nuit.

-J’espère. Vous avez parlé ?

-Ouais.

Nico ne le lâche pas des yeux, et Ninja craque sous la pression :

-Il est complètement jaloux de toi, pour Kageyama. Je pense que tu l’as remarqué.

-Difficile de le rater, sourit Romero.

-Je lui ai dit, du coup. Que c’était juste platonique.

 _Juste platonique_. Rien de plus. Ninja le dit si simplement. Mais après tout, c’est la vérité. Ils ont une partie de relation, oui –ils passent le maximum de temps ensemble, se câlinent, se donnent des petits surnoms, se disent _je t’aime_ , la plupart du temps en portugais à présent que Tobio a décidé de s’y mettre. Et ils se font des promesses. _Quand on vivra ensemble au Brésil, quand on jouera dans une autre ligue tous les deux. Quand le lien aura disparu, je t’embrasserai, je te le promets._

C’est déjà beaucoup, mais ce n’est pas complet. Ils ne s’embrassent pas. Ils ne dorment pas ensemble. Ils ne vivent pas ensemble. Ils n’ont aucune forme de relation sexuelle. Alors ils sont coéquipiers. Amis. En binôme. En paire. Mais en couple, vraiment ?

_Les couples, c’est fait pour les âmes sœurs._

-Ah, ça marche, dit-il sans se départir de son léger sourire. Il sera peut-être plus cool avec moi, maintenant.

Comme s’il l’avait compris, Tooru apparaît pour leur tendre chacun un mug. Ses traits sont marqués par la peur, comme à eux tous, mais ils s’adoucissent légèrement quand ses yeux croisent ceux de Nico. Il a l’air apaisé d’avoir appris que leur relation n’était pas physique ; et vu son lien à Kageyama, c’est tout naturel, finalement.

-Tu sais pourquoi il a rejeté Tobio ? demande Romero à Ninja.

C’est la réponse manquante à ses interrogations.

-Parce qu’il était déjà en couple quand le lien s’est manifesté, répond Shouyou en soufflant sur son café. Avec un de ses coéquipiers. Je suppose qu’il n’a pas voulu le quitter juste au nom des âmes sœurs.

-Ils se sont quittés quand même.

-Ouais. Les âmes sœurs, c’est plus f…

Ninja s’interrompt soudain et se plonge dans sa tasse avec un regard d’excuse.

_Les âmes sœurs, c’est plus fort que tout._

-Oui, murmure Nico. T’as raison. C’est pour ça que Tooru est revenu, non ?

Ninja hoche la tête, ne voulant sûrement pas trop s’avancer, mais ça suffit largement à Nico.

Il se demande comment il a pu accepter que Kageyama renonce à Oikawa, comment il a pu l’encourager à rompre le lien. Lui ne l’aurait jamais fait, si Jô était encore là, ça aurait été inconcevable d’être attiré par quelqu’un d’autre. Il se demande comment il a pu être aussi égocentrique, à vouloir que Tobio le privilégie à son âme sœur alors que Tooru est libre, tout près, et l’attend.

Tout le monde cautionne les âmes sœurs. Tout le monde sait que c’est la priorité. Que c’est l’évidence. Et si Nico en doutait encore, rencontrer Oikawa n’a rendu cette évidence que plus frappante.

 _Arrête d’être égoïste, Nico,_ chuchote une voix dans sa tête _. T’as gâché la chance que t’avais avec ton âme sœur, mais n’impose pas à Tobio de faire pareil avec la sienne. Ne le force pas à rejeter le lien parce que tu n’as pas pu profiter du tien. Ton tour est passé, mais le sien commence tout juste, alors fais comme les autres._

_Souhaite-leur une fin heureuse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un a-t-il de la glu pour sceller les lèvres de Hinata ?


	49. 4 février 2019, 16h

Nico saisit l’occasion en voyant Oikawa isolé près de la fenêtre.

-Tooru, c’est ça ?

Oikawa a l’air exténué, mais il lui adresse un pâle sourire auquel Romero répond –flashant son grand sourire habituel, qu’il n’a pas eu l’occasion d’arborer depuis que la journée a commencé. Le geste lui procure presque du réconfort, mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il est là, et ça ne représente en rien ce qu’il ressent. Lui aussi est mort d’angoisse, il a l’impression que toutes ses certitudes se sont effondrées et qu’il ne sait plus rien –plus rien, à part que Tobio et son âme sœur sont toujours attirés l’un par l’autre, et lui ne sait pas où est sa place dans tout ça.

Pas le temps de mettre de filtre.

-Tooru, tu aimes Tobio ?

Oikawa ne sait pas répondre ; il est clairement pris au dépourvu.

-C’est juste Tobio-chan, dit-il faiblement. Il n’y a pas vraiment de réponse.

 _Tobio-chan_. Romero baisse les yeux un instant avant de sourire de nouveau, comme si de rien n’était ; il ne sait pas précisément ce que Ninja Shouyou a dit à Tooru, mais il lui a au moins affirmé que c’est platonique, alors autant aller dans ce sens :

-Tu sais, pour Tobio et moi ?

-Oui.

Nico s’y attend. Il s’y attend chaque fois qu’il discute avec quelqu’un pour la première fois. Et Tooru pose la fameuse question :

-Où est ton âme sœur ?

 _Ton âme sœur_. Le vide semble toujours un peu plus froid, un peu plus béant, chaque fois que Nico y repense –chaque fois qu’il visualise le visage de plus en plus distant de Joana, chaque fois qu’il se rend compte qu’il la perd encore, petit à petit, qu’il a de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir du son de sa voix et de la fragrance de son parfum, de la sensation de ses bras autour de son cou et de ses lèvres sur les siennes –les seules qui se soient jamais posées sur les siennes.

_Peut-être qu’il faut que ça reste ainsi._

Jô sert de transition parfaite pour ce qu’il a à dire. Lui sait mieux que personne la douleur que cause l’absence de lien –et une fois encore, il se demande comment il a pu accepter que Tobio rejette le sien.

-Je suppose que c’est plus facile quand c’est toi qui rejettes, dit-il. Au moins, c’était ton choix. Moi, je n’ai pas eu le choix. Et Tobio non plus.

Ce n’est pas un mensonge, du moins essaie-t-il de s’en convaincre : le premier à avoir voulu prendre ses distances, c’est Tooru. Et pour l’instant, ce qui importe au-delà de la pure vérité, c’est qu’Oikawa comprenne que le lien est nécessaire ; pour retrouver Tobio, à court terme… Et à long terme, pour vivre paisiblement, entièrement, et sans regrets.

_Contrairement à moi, qui ai perdu mon âme sœur avant même qu’on ait eu le temps d’accomplir quelque chose ensemble._

-Il ne te pardonnera pas si facilement.

 _Mais il te pardonnera, s’il s’en sort_. Il a l’impression d’être lui-même en train de paver la voie de leur relation, pierre après pierre –orientant Tooru vers les excuses, innocentant Tobio, lui laissant entrevoir de l’espoir. De toute façon, c’est ce qu’ils veulent tous les deux. C’est la logique des choses. Ce sont des âmes sœurs. Comment vaincre une relation que le destin lui-même a façonnée de ses mains ?

Ça lui brise le cœur. Mais il se force à continuer, à raconter à Tooru comment Tobio et lui se sont retrouvés ensemble. Il se regarde dire à Oikawa qu’il a le champ libre, que de toute façon ils n’ont jamais dormi ensemble et ne se sont même jamais embrassés, et que s’ils sont dans cette situation, c’est parce que Kageyama l’a décrété lui-même : j _e ne sais pas si je dois m’accrocher ou renoncer pour de bon,_ a-t-il dit mot pour mot _. Je crois que ce n’est pas un hasard si le lien s’est maintenu._

Le message que passe Nico est clair, mais il ne fait que relayer ce que laissait entendre Kageyama. La priorité de Tobio, ça a été toujours été Oikawa. Et il a beau avoir affirmé le contraire juste ensuite, ça n’a toujours été que des mots, que des promesses lointaines, et aucun acte n’est venu changer leur contrat tacite. Si ça se trouve, Tobio ne l’a peut-être même pas rejeté sincèrement, a menti, et a toujours espéré le retour de son âme sœur.

 _-_ D’accord, finit par concéder Tooru. Je tiens à Tobio.

C’est la confession qu’il attend, et Romero sait ce qu’il lui reste à faire. Mais il n’y arrive pas. Il n’arrive pas à regarder Oikawa dans les yeux et à lui dire d’y aller, de lui prendre Tobio, et presque de s’excuser de s’être immiscé dans cette relation d’âmes sœurs toujours prometteuse.

Quand il réussit à articuler les mots, c’est en fixant un coin du fauteuil :

-Lorsque Tobio sera sauvé, tu devrais essayer de lui parler... Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux qu’avec mon âme sœur, je me sentirais coupable si Tobio renonçait à la sienne pour moi.

Tout ce qu’il dit est vrai. Et en même temps, une part de lui se rebelle, la part égoïste, la part amoureuse, celle qui le supplie de garder Tobio près de lui.

_Mais si j’attire le malheur sur tous ceux qui s’attachent à moi…_

Oikawa se révolte, et Romero a presque envie de sourire, à le voir soudain défendre avec véhémence une relation qu’il ne peut pas supporter, simplement au nom de ses valeurs et de ce que Tobio ressent. Il lui est nettement plus sympathique, d’un coup. Nettement plus digne de Kageyama.

-Mais toi, tu l’aimes ! finit par s’écrier Tooru.

 _Oui, je l’aime_. _Je l’aime vraiment._ _Je l’aime depuis des années. Je l’aime, sans aucun lien pour m’avoir poussé à l’aimer._

_Et c’est parce que je l’aime que je le laisserai partir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La coupure de 10 jours aura lieu entre les chapitres 51 et 52 !


	50. 4 février 2019, 17h30

Nico a l’impression d’être éteint.

Il est assis autour de la table de la cuisine, avec tous les autres, à écouter la pluie tomber en attendant qu’Oikawa soit prêt à refaire une tentative de connexion. Ça fait des heures et des heures que Kageyama est retenu quelque part, dans le froid et dans la peur. Tooru essaie de le réconforter à distance, de le réchauffer en enfilant pull par-dessus pull, mais à voir son expression terne, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

Le silence est trop pesant. Romero finit par ouvrir son fil de discussion avec Bruno, se demandant si son coéquipier est vraiment resté éveillé toute la nuit.

 **Moi** : Bruninho

 **Bruninho** : oui ?

Ça lui réchauffe un peu le cœur.

 **Moi** : j’ai parlé avec l’âme sœur de Tobio

 **Moi** : je crois que t’avais raison. Le lien avant tout

 **Bruninho** : ??

Nico regarde les gouttes de pluie longer les carreaux, frissonnant malgré sa veste. A Rio, il doit faire un grand soleil. Il a besoin de chaleur. De la chaleur humaine, aussi, surtout.

 **Moi** : Si Jô est morte, c’est parce que je n’ai pas écouté le lien.

 **Bruninho** : dis pas de conneries

 **Moi** : Elle est morte en couches. Elle voulait un enfant parce qu’elle pensait que ça me retiendrait près d’elle. Et si elle avait besoin de me retenir, c’est parce que j’étais égoïste, parce que j’ai mis la priorité sur le volley

 **Moi** : parce que je n’ai jamais été une bonne âme sœur.

 **Moi** : je l’ai perdue, c’est de ma faute. Mais je n’ai pas à voler les âmes sœurs des autres

 **Bruninho** : ok

 **Bruninho** : alors demande à Oikawa de te casser la gueule

 **Bruninho** : ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place.

_Dommage, Tooru a l’air moins disposé à me frapper depuis quelques heures. Il aurait fallu dire ça ce matin, quand il pensait que je couchais avec son âme sœur._

**Moi** : j’ai appris que Tobio était amoureux de Tooru au lycée, peut-être encore maintenant

 **Moi** : Tooru l’aime

 **Moi** : et le lien est plus fort que jamais. Qu’est ce que je peux faire contre ça ?

 **Bruninho** : C’est pas toi qui décides tout seul, Niquito. Le principal concerné, c’est Tobio. C’est son choix, pas le tien

Bruno a raison. Bruno a toujours raison. Romero soupire légèrement, complètement indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui –les autres ont recommencé à s’activer, à chercher des pistes dans la Jaguar, chez les voisins, à faire le tour de la résidence de Tobio, sans succès.

Petit à petit, le désespoir prend le dessus. Leurs tentatives se soldent par des échecs. Si ça se trouve, ils ne retrouveront jamais Tobio, ou ils ne retrouveront que son cadavre.

Nico ferme les yeux. Il a l’impression d’être à nouveau dans le cimetière de Rio, mais la tombe qui lui fait face n’est plus la stèle blanche de Joana, c’est une pierre noire pour Tobio. Il ne sait vers qui se tourner ou qui prier. Celui qui régit leur monde, c’est le destin.

_Est-ce que renoncer à l’amour de Tobio est un échange équitable contre sa vie ? Si son existence reprend le cours qu’elle aurait dû suivre aux côtés de son âme sœur, est-ce qu’il gagne le droit de survivre ?_

Leur dernière piste vient de tomber à l’eau quand Oikawa veut se lever, vacille, pâlit et s’effondre. Nico bondit pour le retenir, Ushijima fait de même tandis que Miwa et Hinata se lèvent –et Tooru est un poids mort entre eux, les paupières closes, les membres tremblants, la peau glacée, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front blême.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’écrie Hinata. C’est le lien ?

-C’est le lien, confirme le spécialiste. Il –Il a dû sentir quelque chose !

Les secondes d’attente sont atrocement lentes –et finalement Tooru rouvre les yeux, inspire, et murmure, cherchant Ushijima d’un regard pétrifié :

-Fuyuko. Qui est Fuyuko ?

-C’est le nom de notre concierge, répond Wakatoshi.

Et tout tombe en place.

-Vite, s’écrie Oikawa d’une voix cassée, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il faut qu’on se dépêche, ils vont, ils vont le…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde comprend. Nico reste figé, soudain tétanisé par l’idée qu’il peut perdre Tobio, le perdre vraiment, le perdre pour toujours –et il y pense depuis le début de la journée, mais c’est la première fois qu’il en a la preuve concrète, et il sent presque ses jambes se dérober. La mort lui fait peur. La mort l’a déjà trop marqué.

Il ne le supportera pas. S’il perd Tobio comme il a perdu Jô, il ne le supportera pas. Et tout d’un coup, ses raisonnements interminables et ses résolutions lui semblent risibles.

 _S’il vous plaît,_ implore-t-il _. Peu importe qui Tobio aime et qui il choisit. Peu importe ses mensonges et ses promesses. Peu importe avec qui il fait sa vie._

_Mais qu’il vive._


	51. 4 février 2019, 18h

Nico se retrouve sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Hinata, juste à côté de Tooru.

Il ne lâche pas Oikawa des yeux. Si l’état de Tobio évolue, c’est à travers lui qu’il le saura. Il entend à peine la pluie sur le pare-brise et les mots précipités de Tooru au téléphone par-dessus les battements de son cœur affolé.

_S’il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas que Tobio meure._

La conduite brutale de Hinata le précipite contre la vitre, et l’impact de sa joue contre le verre a l’avantage de l’étourdir quelques secondes et, comme dirait Bruno, de lui remettre les idées en place.

_On fait le maximum. Pour l’instant, on ne peut pas faire plus. Dans dix minutes, on sera arrivés et on sera fixés._

Il croise le regard d’Oikawa. Tous les deux doivent partager la même angoisse, à ce moment. Les yeux de Tooru sont vides, vitreux, comme s’il n’était pas vraiment là, et Nico fronce les sourcils quand il le voit fermer les paupières pour se laisser consumer par le lien de nouveau : l’éclairage des lampadaires et des phares donnent à son visage moite une blancheur de craie, et Romero sait qu’il ne tiendra pas lorsque des gouttes de sang commencent à s’écouler du nez d’Oikawa, longeant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se penche, écarte le téléphone que Tooru tient encore entre ses doigts contractés, et pose une main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement.

-Tooru ?

Il ne répond pas. Les gouttes sont devenues un filet de sang, et Nicolas insiste :

-Tooru.

Cette fois, il ouvre les yeux, et ceux-ci ont retrouvé leur concentration. Il dévisage Nico comme s’il venait tout juste de le rencontrer.

-Arrête, murmure Nico. C’est toi qui te mets en danger, là.

Oikawa est dans un sale état. _Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, s’il fait un malaise ?_ Ninja Shouyou répond lui-même à la question :

-Je ne fais pas de détour par l’hôpital.

Wakatoshi fait passer des mouchoirs, et Tooru éponge le sang tant bien que mal, dont l’odeur entêtante donne le tournis à Nico. Le policier au téléphone se remet à parler, et l’angoisse revient, Oikawa s’agite et répond de nouveau dans un japonais précipité et haletant, sa voix déraillant dans le désespoir :

-Il y en a un ! Cherchez mieux !

Puis l’accalmie, de nouveau. Un calme étrange, une attente haletante, tous pendus à la voix qui va sortir de téléphone.

Et finalement arrive la réponse.

Romero lit sur le visage d’Oikawa avant qu’il ait le temps de parler. Le lien transparaît sur ses traits. Ils se détendent soudain, s’illuminent presque ; et il comprend que c’est bon.

-Ils l’ont retrouvé, déclare Tooru.

Le soulagement le submerge. Tobio est vivant. Tobio va bien. Tout ce qui viendra après n’a plus d’importance, ce qui compte, c’est que Kageyama s’en soit sorti.

Oikawa a un immense sourire, le premier sincère que lui voit Nicolas, et lui ne doit pas avoir une expression bien différente.

-Merci, Oikawa, dit Ushijima.

-C’est grâce à toi, Tooru, ajoute Nico.

Il est sincère. Sans Oikawa, Tobio serait probablement mort. Le lien lui a sauvé la vie –ce même lien que Romero a tant de fois maudit. Il a l’impression d’une cruelle ironie, d’un destin qui se moque encore et toujours de lui. Mais il y pensera plus tard. Maintenant n’est pas l’heure. Il faut d’abord vérifier que Tobio va bien, qu’il est indemne, au moins physiquement, et qu’ils puissent tous se remettre de cette affaire, de ces longues heures de huis clos, d’angoisse et de remises en question.

Il se cogne de nouveau la tête quand Hinata pile pour se garer, mais se reprend aussitôt et se précipite dehors comme les autres. La pluie est glacée, l’opacité des gouttes à peine rompue par les gyrophares de police ; les autres ralentissent à hauteur d’un policier dans lequel Nico reconnaît un ancien coéquipier de Kageyama, qu’il a croisé quelques fois lors de soirées.

-Je pense que vous pouvez y aller, dit-il, et il n’en faut pas plus pour qu’ils se ruent à l’intérieur tous les quatre.

Nico saute les marches menant à l’entrée plutôt que de les grimper, bousculant quelques policiers au passage pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la porte. Il fait deux pas dans le hall, mais s’arrête net quand il aperçoit Tobio, saisi tout à coup de le voir là, en chair et en os, assis sur une chaise avec une couverture de survie sur les épaules.

Puis il s’élance vers lui sans réfléchir. Pique un sprint au milieu du hall. Il se fiche du reste, il a la tête vide, il a juste besoin d’être avec Tobio –de l’avoir tout près, de le toucher, de sentir sa présence, de confirmer qu’il est bien là, qu’il est sain et sauf. Kageyama se lève de sa chaise en le reconnaissant, mais c’est à peine s’il a le temps d’ouvrir les bras avant que Nico ne l’atteigne ; et Romero le serre contre lui comme s’il n’allait plus jamais le lâcher, si près qu’ils pourraient presque fusionner, si fort qu’il sent le cœur de Tobio battre contre sa poitrine, juste à côté du sien et au même rythme effréné, et leurs battements bercent leur étreinte d’une folle résonance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et, sur ce, nous nous retrouvons dans dix jours pour la deuxième partie de la fic !


	52. 4 février 2019, 18h30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y retourne, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! 
> 
> PS : j'ai commencé à traduire Résonance en anglais, c'est juste là : https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616433
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

Nico n’a plus envie de bouger.

Il se fiche éperdument d’être au milieu du hall et que tout le monde les regarde. A ce moment, plus rien d’autre ne compte que le corps de Tobio contre le sien. Ils font presque la même taille, mais Nico a l’impression qu’il est si frêle entre ses bras, toujours à moitié enveloppé par la couverture de survie ; ses doigts glacés sont posés sur sa nuque, son autre main agrippant le dos de sa veste des Adlers. Son visage est blotti dans son cou, la tête à moitié posée sur son épaule, et Nicolas sent son souffle chaud effleurer sa peau, sent chacune de ses respirations, de plus en plus lentes, de plus en plus apaisées tandis que l’étreinte s’éternise ; et lui a ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Tobio, contre ses mèches noires et soyeuses, les yeux fermés pour savourer le moment.

Il s’écarte quand il sent Tobio frissonner –il n’est qu’en T-shirt, et a passé seize heures à mourir de froid dans une cave en plein hiver.

-Tobio, mon cœur, tu vas bien ? Bon sang, t’es gelé, là, prends ma veste…

Il se débarrasse du vêtement sans plus attendre, le posant précautionneusement sur les épaules de Tobio à la place –et il n’arrive pas à détourner les yeux de son visage tandis que Kageyama enfile les manches et niche un peu sa tête dans le col en quête de chaleur, détaillant tout à la fois, ses yeux cernés, irrités, ses joues pâles, ses lèvres gercées et au coin desquelles on distingue encore la marque du bâillon. C’est à peine s’il sait ce qu’il dit et en quelle langue, à la fois paniqué et soulagé, incapable de se détacher de son petit-ami :

-Tu vas bien ? J’ai eu peur, depuis ce matin j’ai eu peur –comment va ta tête ? tes poignets ? Ils t’ont fait du mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Dis-le moi, mon trésor.

Les yeux bleus de Kageyama se posent sur lui, fatigués mais tendres :

-Ça va, murmure-t-il.

Nico n’a pas besoin d’en entendre plus. C’est comme si la journée n’avait jamais eu lieu, comme s’il n’avait pas rencontré Oikawa, comme s’il n’avait aucun doute –Tobio est sauvé, et c’est tout ce qui importe. Si Tobio va bien, tout va bien, le reste n’est qu’accessoire. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, puis laisse Kageyama retrouver les autres, à commencer par Hinata, lequel lui indique sans tarder la présence d’Oikawa.

C’est la première fois, si Romero a bien compté, qu’ils se font face depuis six ans. Six longues années où le lien ne s’est jamais rompu entre eux. Mais ils ont passé la journée l’un avec l’autre, dans une proximité psychologique que Nico ne pourrait que rêver d’avoir avec Tobio ; et il n’a aucune idée d’à quoi ressemblera leurs retrouvailles.

Tobio se dirige vers Tooru comme un automate. Il traverse le hall de l’autre côté duquel l’attend son âme sœur toujours immobile, et là, dans un naturel désarmant, le prend dans ses bras.

Nico a l’impression que son cœur se fend en deux. Il ne peut que regarder de loin Tobio et Oikawa enlacés, et se dire que c’est la première fois qu’il voit Kageyama étreindre quelqu’un d’autre. Que c’est la première fois qu’il le voit montrer ouvertement de l’affection à quelqu’un d’autre.

Et pas à n’importe qui –à son âme sœur.

_C’est lui qui a sauvé la vie. Pas toi. C’est avec lui qu’il doit passer sa vie. Pas avec toi._

_Contre le destin, tu ne seras jamais vainqueur._


	53. 4 février 2019, 20h

Le contrecoup leur tombe dessus pendant le trajet vers l’hôpital.

Tobio est parti dans l’ambulance avec Ninja Shouyou –conséquence d’une trop longue hésitation entre Nicolas et Tooru pour savoir qui était le plus légitime à accompagner Kageyama dans les premiers temps de son sauvetage. Finalement, c’est Ninja qui a tranché la question, et ils se retrouvent donc à quatre dans la voiture de Miwa, Oikawa et Romero se partageant de nouveau la banquette arrière.

Ils sont sous tension depuis plus de dix heures sans interruption, et à présent qu’elle se relâche, ils sont comme assommés. Tooru n’a pas tenu bien longtemps avant de s’effondrer contre la vitre et de se mettre à ronfler : il est clairement arrivé au bout de ses forces, le lien l’a éreinté. Nico aussi est épuisé, et maintenant qu’il a donné sa veste à Tobio, il est complètement gelé –et il somnolerait sûrement aussi, s’il ne grelottait pas tant.

Miwa et Ushijima, à l’avant, sont calmes –soulagés, mais encore en alerte. Ils arrivent à l’hôpital une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Nico réveille Tooru en le secouant légèrement par l’épaule. Ils se présentent à l’accueil, puis sont transférés dans une petite salle où Ninja Shouyou se trouve déjà ; et ils ne sont assis que depuis quelques minutes qu’Oikawa s’endort de nouveau, sur l’épaule d’Ushijima cette fois. Wakatoshi le considère un instant, mais ne dit rien, gardant toujours le même air impassible. Nico se demande à quoi il pense.

La salle d’attente est vide, froide, impersonnelle, et il a l’impression d’y rester des heures. Tobio est sûrement en train de passer des examens pour vérifier son état physique et psychologique après ces longues heures de détention ; et de son côté, Romero est fatigué, gelé et affamé. Il n’a rien sur lui, pas de portefeuille, seulement son téléphone. Miwa fait quelques allers-retours au distributeur pour leur ramener du café à tous les quatre.

Au bout d’un long moment, Ninja décide de prendre Tooru en photo, qui dort toujours sur Wakatoshi en dépit de l’inconfort que doit susciter cette position.

-Je vais l’envoyer à Kageyama, dit-il en souriant.

Comme si Tobio avait besoin de photos d’Oikawa. Nico ne sait plus quoi penser, il aimerait arrêter de réfléchir et mettre son cerveau sur pause. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c’est d’être avec son petit-ami.

Alors, suivant l’exemple de Shouyou, il décide d’écrire à Tobio –il lui a rendu son téléphone en main propre, il y a des chances pour que Kageyama lise son message assez vite :

 **Moi** : tu vas bien ?

 **Moi** : où tu es ?

La réponse ne tarde pas :

 **Tobio** : ça va, je reste ici ce soir, je vais demander si je peux avoir des visiteurs

Nico se cale dans le fond de son siège, soulagé en dépit des nouvelles questions et des nouveaux doutes. Des visiteurs –cette fois, Oikawa ira-t-il en premier ? Prendra-t-il déjà l’ascendant, fera-t-il bien comprendre à tous qu’il a la priorité sur Tobio, désormais ?

De longues minutes s’écoulent encore, interminables et froides. Nico se demande si Tooru pourrait lui prêter un des trois pulls qu’il porte encore, mais il n’ose pas le réveiller.

Finalement, Kageyama écrit de nouveau :

 **Tobio** : j’ai droit à seulement 1 seul visiteur

 **Tobio** : viens

 **Tobio** : chambre 125

Nicolas plisse légèrement les yeux. _Seulement un seul_ _visiteur_. Ça paraît un peu forcé, et il se demande si Tobio ment. Mais c’est lui qu’il réclame –lui, personne d’autre, et il s’en veut presque de s’en sentir heureux.

Il s’en veut presque d’être son petit-ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse répondre à la question : que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Ushijima pendant cette attente ?


	54. 4 février 2019, 22h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin de cette interminable journée !

Nico inspire profondément avant de toquer à la porte et d’entrer.

Tobio est installé dans un lit, adossé contre les oreillers. Il a repris quelques couleurs, même s’il a encore l’air éprouvé –au moins, il est au chaud et a sûrement pu manger. Romero repère un fauteuil non loin du lit, et le rapproche un peu pour s’y installer, saisissant la main bandée de Tobio dans la sienne. Il se rappelle du verre cassé aperçu le matin même dans son appartement –Kageyama s’est probablement entaillé les doigts dessus.

Il se demande s’ils auront les mêmes cicatrices. Les siennes se voient à peine, et encore moins quand il strape ses doigts, mais on peut encore distinguer les endroits où son poing avait heurté le miroir, si longtemps auparavant –et les éclats de verre que Bruno avait dû lui retirer un à un avant de panser sa main.

-C’est bon, murmure Tobio. Ça va.

Nico lui adresse un faible sourire. Il a envie de dire des tas de choses, de répéter encore et encore qu’il a eu peur et qu’il se rend compte d’à quel point Kageyama compte dans son existence. Que si Joana a été la femme de sa vie, alors Tobio est l’homme de sa vie et rien de moins –mais la réalité le rattrape trop vite, celle du destin, celle des âmes sœurs.

Malgré tout ce qu’il a appris dans la journée, il n’a pas encore eu le point de vue de Tobio là-dessus. Et il ne tarde pas à lancer le sujet :

-J’ai enfin rencontré ton âme sœur.

Tobio a l’air épuisé tandis qu’il répond, prononçant enfin le nom de celui à qui il est lié :

-Oikawa-san. C’était mon aîné au collège. Mon rival au lycée. Il est parti en Argentine et jouait pour San Juan jusque l’année dernière.

Ça colle parfaitement avec ce qu’avait dit Wakatoshi. Tobio n’a pas de raison de mentir, de toute façon.

-Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j’avais imaginé, murmure Nico.

_J’imaginais quelqu’un de cruel, qui t’aurait rejeté injustement sans un regard en arrière. A la place, j’ai découvert un être humain qui s’est mis en danger pour toi sans y penser à deux fois._

-Tu lui as parlé?

-Oui. Il est quelqu’un de bien, il-

_Il saura bien s’occuper de toi._

-Non, contredit Tobio soudain glacial. Il n’est pas quelqu’un de bien.

Les sourcils de Kageyama sont froncés, sa moue encore plus accentuée que d’habitude à cause des marques rougeâtres au coin de ses lèvres. Il a beau arborer son air buté, Nico ne doute pas un instant de ce qu’il a affirmé à Tooru –il finira par pardonner ; tôt ou tard, mais Oikawa a encore trop d’influence sur lui pour sortir de sa vie si simplement.

Il essaie d’insister :

-Tobio, Tooru et moi avons parlé de toi-

-Je veux pas savoir, le coupe sèchement Kageyama. Tais-toi, Nicolas.

Nico n’aime pas quand ses proches utilisent son prénom entier. Ça le rend commun, un peu vide de sens. Ça donne des intonations fâchées et déçues. Mais il ne fait pas d’histoires, et comble le silence en jouant avec la main de Tobio –jusqu’à ce que celui-ci tressaille de douleur.

-Désolé.

Et il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend –un réflexe de quand Rafa se blesse, peut-être, doublé par cette sensibilité particulière à ce type de blessure- mais il porte spontanément la main de Tobio à ses lèvres, et embrasse délicatement ses doigts bandés. Le visage de Kageyama se colore aussitôt d’un rouge profond, et c’est comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu de drame dans la journée tandis qu’il balbutie :

-Que- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Un bisou magique, répond innocemment Nico, même si son sourire contre les phalanges de Tobio n’a rien d’innocent. Ça aide ?

-Oui, marmonne Tobio.

Alors Romero poursuit, remonte, baiser après baiser, jusqu’à son poignet. Il se dit qu’il regrettera plus tard –et Tobio délaye encore ce moment en le fixant droit dans les yeux, désignant le coin de ses lèvres irritées, les yeux candides et la voix audacieuse :

-Ici aussi ?

Sa bouche. Nico hésite. Tobio lui a fait la promesse qu’il l’embrasserait sur les lèvres le jour où le lien se serait dissipé ; et aujourd’hui que ce lien est plus actif que jamais, il réclame la chose la plus proche possible d’un premier baiser. Peut-être que c’est tout ce qu’ils auront, après tout, maintenant que les âmes sœurs sont de nouveau d’actualité et que cette promesse semble bien, bien lointaine.

C’est un presque baiser, à la hauteur de leur presque relation.

Alors Nico se penche, lui maintient le visage d’une main, et embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres, à droite puis à gauche, sans faillir, essayant de s’imprégner de ce moment où ses lèvres effleurent la peau tendre, chaude et meurtrie –si près, si loin encore pourtant.

Il se demande si ça peut être considéré comme un baiser d’adieu.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, murmure Tobio en portugais quand il s’écarte.

Nico lui rend son sourire :

-Je t’aime aussi. Bonne nuit, mon petit cœur.

Quand il revient dans la salle d’attente, il trouve les autres prêts à partir et qui n’attendent plus que lui. Miwa ramène Oikawa toujours comateux jusque chez lui avant de les redéposer au bas de la résidence qu’occupent Kageyama et Ushijima ; et elle et Wakatoshi déclarent qu’ils rendront visite à Tobio le lendemain matin et que Nico peut en profiter pour récupérer.

Il retrouve sa voiture et rentre lentement chez lui, montant les escaliers jusqu’à son appartement désert avant de s’y enfermer à double-tour. Ses membres lui semblent engourdis tellement il est gelé, et il décide de se faire couler une douche brûlante. Il a eu le même geste le matin même, quand tout allait encore bien, quand il n’avait encore aucune idée que cette journée allait bouleverser toute sa vie. Un moment, il se demande si le Temps tourne en rond, et qu’en rentrant dans la cabine, il pourrait tout annuler, tout faire revenir à la normale, tout effacer.

Il se retrouve pris au milieu de la vapeur, contemplant sans les voir les gouttes bouillantes qui perlent à ses mèches de cheveux trempées. Le choc thermique se superpose à sa fatigue, au contrecoup de la journée, à son estomac vide, et il finit par s’asseoir, nouant ses bras autour de ses genoux comme un enfant sous le jet d’eau brûlant.

_Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_


	55. 7 février 2019

Ça fait presque trois jours que Nico n’a pas vu Tobio.

Il a été dispensé d’entraînement le jour suivant l’enlèvement ; mais il a choisi de s’y présenter quand même pour éviter de ruminer et sachant que Tobio était entre de bonnes mains –Miwa lui a rendu visite avec ses parents, puis Wakatoshi l’a ramené chez eux. Ushijima était revenu pour l’entraînement de l’après-midi, et avait joint à tout ce que Nico avait déjà pu expliquer sur l’affaire quelques informations plus précises. En vérité, les Adlers avaient passé moins de temps à jouer qu’à parler, et Nico avait eu la désagréable impression de sentir peser sur lui des regards intrigués et empathiques.

_Des regards de pitié pour le gars dont le copain a retrouvé son âme sœur. Le même genre que ceux que je reçois, quand je dis que la mienne est décédée._

Ça l’avait agacé, et même s’il avait tâché de garder sa façade optimiste habituelle –l’important était que Tobio soit sain et sauf- son humeur n’avait pas tardé à chuter plus tard dans la soirée, quand il parlait par message avec Kageyama :

 **Moi** : ça va, mon cœur ?

 **Tobio** : le lien est chiant

 **Tobio** : je vais rester dans ma chambre et essayer de dormir

Nico a accepté ; que faire d’autre ? Même ça le frustre quand même. Il se demande si Kageyama cherche déjà à s’éloigner de lui, s’il a fait le point, lui aussi, sur leurs chances de rester ensemble maintenant que son âme sœur est revenue dans sa vie.

 **Tobio** : je vois Oikawa-san chez le spécialiste demain

Ne manquait plus que ça, mais c’était la suite logique. Il fallait bien qu’ils parlent un jour, qu’ils mettent tout à plat, et qu’ils commencent à se comporter comme des âmes sœurs. Une partie de Nico le conçoit parfaitement, c’est ainsi, il n’y peut rien. Une autre en est malade d’impuissance.

Il ne voit pas non plus Kageyama le lendemain, mais passe des heures au téléphone avec Bruno ; et il lui réexplique de nouveau ce qui s’est passé, ce qui se passera, probablement, si Tobio accepte son âme sœur –et il l’acceptera, tous les indices sont là.

-Pas la peine de porter tout le blâme, déclare Bruno. Tobio n’aurait pas dû mentir sur le lien. Pas dû accepter de mener une semi-relation sous ce prétexte. Mais ça aurait pu marcher, Niquito. Peut-être, dans d’autres circonstances. Personne ne peut te reprocher d’avoir cru à votre histoire.

Bruno est quelqu’un de rationnel. Il voit déjà le déclin de sa relation avec Tobio, il la considère presque comme terminée. Et Nico sait –il sait qu’il doit prendre les devants même si ça le fait souffrir, mais l’espoir est encore là ; l’espoir infime, l’espoir fou qu’un amour réel pourrait surmonter une connexion d’âmes sœurs.

Il retrouve finalement Tobio le troisième jour après l’enlèvement. Kageyama est allongé dans le canapé pour reposer son entorse, quelques miettes de chips au coin des lèvres –mais il sourit en voyant Nico, et celui-ci ne sait plus qu’en concevoir, essayant de ne pas s’attendrir. Il s’assied au bout du canapé, vaine tentative de prendre un peu de distance avant que Tobio ne râle et entreprenne de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, fermant à demi les yeux de satisfaction quand Nico se met à lui caresser les cheveux.

_Sérieux, Tobio, tu n’aides pas._

-T’as vu Tooru, hier ? lance plutôt Romero.

-Ouais, répond Kageyama d’un air grincheux. C’était nul, y’a des trucs que je ne peux pas pardonner.

 _Tu les pardonneras_ , songe Nico. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure quand Tobio décide de se retourner et pose une main ferme sur l’intérieur de son genou. Comme si, à chaque pas qu’il essaie de faire pour s’éloigner de Tobio, celui-ci décide de faire avancer les choses. _Ça n’a aucun sens_.

-Kageyama, qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ? demande Wakatoshi vers vingt heures.

Ushijima est aux petits soins pour Tobio. Même s’il ne le montre pas ouvertement, ce genre d’attentions le trahit amplement. Romero sourit pour lui-même.

-Tu veux quoi, Nico ? demande Tobio.

Il est à moitié installé sur Nicolas, et doit relever la tête de son épaule pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Ça fait une éternité que je n’ai pas mangé de pizza, répond Nico.

Ushijima penche légèrement la tête de côté, visiblement peu convaincu –il préférerait sûrement suivre un régime alimentaire strict, mais Romero lui lance un grand sourire solaire :

-Wakatoshi, une pizza !

-Je ne sais pas faire de pizza.

-On peut jamais en manger avec les autres parce qu’Hoshiumi n’aime pas, insiste Nico avant de se tourner vers Tobio : en plus, mon cœur, ça t’habituera pour quand tu joueras dans la ligue italienne.

-Ouais, moi aussi, j’ai faim de pizza, maintenant, tranche Tobio en sortant son téléphone. On a qu’à commander.

Ils obtiennent finalement gain de cause, reçoivent leurs pizzas une demi-heure plus tard, et se permettent même de les déguster dans le canapé.

Nico observe Tobio du coin de l’œil tout en mangeant. Le lien qui semblait tant l’entraver les jours précédents ne semble pas vraiment se manifester. Est-ce qu’il est sous annihilateurs ? Les deux rendez-vous qu’il a eus avec le spécialiste des âmes sœurs devaient sûrement mener à ça, mais Tobio prend soin de sa santé, Romero n’est pas sûr qu’il soit prêt à en consommer. En soi, tant que Kageyama choisit de ne rien lui dire, il reste dans le flou total.

Et ce n’est pas pour le rassurer.

Il débarrasse les cartons vides, puis s’installe de nouveau sur le canapé –il faudra qu’il rentre avant minuit, histoire de pouvoir passer une petite heure sur Skype avec Rafa ; mais il a encore un peu de temps, et ce n’est pas plus mal de le passer là, devant une émission de concours de chant et tandis que Tobio est installé sur ses genoux, dans ses bras, la tête blottie dans son cou.

_Personne ne peut te reprocher d’avoir cru en votre histoire._

_Personne_ , se répète Nico, et il ferme les yeux en posant sa tête sur celle de Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les jours suivants, pour faire plaisir à ses coéquipiers tout en restant raisonnable, Ushijima essaya de faire une pizza en accord avec la diète d'un sportif.


	56. 8 février 2019, 19h

Nico s’est levé fatigué. Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit en Skype avec sa famille –le temps de parler avec ses parents, inquiets de savoir ce qui s’était passé avec Tobio ; et surtout de prendre le temps d’écouter les histoires de Rafa, toujours aussi volubile, toujours plein d’enthousiasme. L’heure qu’il consacre habituellement à leurs échanges s’est éternisée, il n’a pas eu le cœur à l’interrompre –vivre loin de son fils est déjà une source de culpabilité assez forte ; alors au moins lui laisser tout le temps de contact donc il a besoin.

Romero s’est donc endormi tard, et bâille un peu en entamant l’entraînement des Adlers. Ces heures de volley lui semblent étrangement vides en l’absence de Tobio, qui repose encore son entorse, et ce malgré la présence de Kourai, de Wakatoshi et de Fukuro. Le temps qu’il soit midi et qu’il mange avec ces derniers à la cafétéria, il n’a pas eu de message de la part de Kageyama, et se demande encore une fois s’il cherche à s’éloigner, ne recevant que des signaux contradictoires depuis la veille, entre affection et défection.

A quatorze heures, il reçoit un message de Miwa :

 **Miwa** : quelque chose ne va pas avec Tobio…

 **Miwa** : il est venu me voir, il était bouleversé.

Nico n’arrive pas à en apprendre plus, mais l’inquiétude grimpe progressivement, et finalement, il envoie un message à son petit-ami dès la fin de l’entraînement :

 **Moi** : je dois faire quelques courses et je suis disponible

 **Moi** : si tu veux que je vienne chez toi

 **Moi** : on peut regarder un film

Tobio n’est pas un grand adepte de films –il finit toujours par s’endormir au milieu, mais c’est le meilleur prétexte pour passer la soirée collés l’un à l’autre, et en général, il ne refuse jamais. La réponse tarde à venir, et Nico commence à s’inquiéter.

 **Moi** : ça va, mon trésor ?

Cette fois, Kageyama répond.

 **Tobio** : oui

 **Tobio** : je peux venir chez toi ?

Nico plisse les yeux. Il est rare qu’ils se retrouvent chez lui, c’est plus simple d’aller chez Kageyama et Ushijima. Et puis, Tobio ne peut même pas vraiment marcher avec sa blessure –Miwa a raison, quelque chose cloche. L’appréhension continue à monter : un comportement si étrange, pile au moment où Oikawa réapparait... Est-ce que ce comportement est révélateur du trouble que suscite en lui son âme sœur ? Est-ce qu’il compte rompre avec Nico ce soir, est-ce que c’est pour ça que Tobio semble si distant aujourd’hui, qu’il ne l’accueille pas chez lui ?

Romero n’a pas envie de se faire plaquer en survêtement. Il s’habille pour la soirée, même s’ils ne sortent pas et la passent chez lui, enfile une chemise blanche et, par-dessus, un pull gris sombre, fin et doux au toucher, qu’il affectionne particulièrement. Il passe son manteau et son écharpe pour aller chercher Tobio, puis, une fois garé en bas de sa résidence, décide de l’attendre appuyé contre la voiture.

Il embrasse Kageyama sur la joue en le retrouvant, mais celui-ci ne répond pas, ne le serre pas dans ses bras comme il le fait habituellement, et ce manquement est révélateur. Nico sent son cœur sombrer.

_Il va me quitter. Il va me dire qu’on doit rompre._

Il essaie de discuter un peu, mais le cœur n’y est pas, et Kageyama répond peu. Nicolas ouvre tous ses placards dès qu’il rentre, s’empare du paquet de pâtes acheté un peu plus tôt comme prétexte pour s’occuper –et il sait qu’il devrait, mais il est incapable de se poser en songeant qu’ils auront une discussion sérieuse et qui, probablement, tournera autour des âmes sœurs.

 _Arrête d’être égoïste_ , s’intime-t-il. _Tobio a le droit de te quitter maintenant qu’il a trouvé son âme sœur. Est-ce que tu n’aurais pas fait la même chose, si tu avais connu Jô après lui ?_

Kageyama ne dit toujours rien. Ces quatre derniers jours, il a pu être en contact avec Tooru à plusieurs reprises. Et même s’il disait hier qu’il ne pardonnera pas, qui sait ce qu’il pense réellement ? Trop de choses vont dans le sens des âmes sœurs. Nico les connaît toutes, il les visualise sans problème, il les a comptées et recomptées à en perdre le sommeil. Le fait que Tobio ait menti en disant qu’il n’avait pas d’âme sœur. Que, même quand il a reconnu en avoir une, il ait refusé de dire son nom. Que Miwa ait révélé que Tobio admirait Tooru. Que Ninja ait affirmé que Tobio avait aimé Tooru.

Et le fait que, quand ils se sont retrouvés, Kageyama ait pris Oikawa dans ses bras.

Il sert les pâtes, mais Tobio n’y touche pas, les regarde simplement de loin et sans envie.

-C’est pas bon ? s’enquiert Nico. Il faut que tu manges, Tobio.

-Quoi, tu te prends pour mon père maintenant ? réplique Kageyama.

Romero a un mouvement de recul. La voix de Tobio est froide, tranchante, pleine de reproches, et il ne sait pas ce qu’il a fait. Jamais Kageyama ne lui a reproché de le paterner, et il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir ce rôle dans leur relation –même s’il a un fils, il a assez peu l’occasion de pratiquer sa paternité, et a parfois l’impression de se comporter lui-même comme un gamin.

Le sous-entendu ne lui plaît pas. C’est celui d’une relation déséquilibrée. D’une relation qui s’éloigne de la romance. Et il se force à répondre calmement, mettant l’accent sur ce dernier point :

-Non, je m’inquiète juste pour la santé de mon coéquipier et de mon petit-ami.

 _Mon petit-ami_. Tobio fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils et baisse les yeux.

 _Mon petit-ami_. Pas _mon âme sœur_. Kageyama ne répond toujours pas, et la tension croît, s’installe et pèse.

_Mon petit-ami…_

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quant à savoir si Romero aurait quitté son copain pour son âme soeur comme l'a fait Iwaizumi, c'est une question sur laquelle on peut réfléhir...


	57. 8 février 2019, 20h

Nico brise la tension avant qu’elle ne s’installe.

-Eh, je ne suis pas aveugle. Pourquoi t’es fâché contre moi ?

Tobio a les bras croisés, l’air boudeur, les joues pâles. Romero sait combien il a du mal avec les mots, à trouver comment formuler les choses –mais il ne peut pas l’aider cette fois, il ne peut pas tout deviner. Que Tobio souhaite rompre, il peut le concevoir. Douloureusement, mais il le peut. Mais pourquoi Kageyama est-il en colère contre lui ?

-Qu’est-ce que t’as dit à Oikawa ? lance finalement Tobio. Vous avez parlé de moi. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Nico pose ses couverts, calmement, jouant la franchise ; autant s’efforcer de débloquer la situation :

-Je lui ai demandé s’il t’aimait.

_Même si la réponse était évidente._

-Bien sûr que non ! s’exclame Tobio de plus en plus agité. Il m’a toujours détesté !

-Il ne sait pas…

 _Il est dans le déni_ , répète la voix de Shouyou. Et Shouyou avait dit tellement de choses… _Tobio était vraiment obsédé par Oikawa. Il veut attendre de voir si Oikawa ne revient pas._

-Et tu ne sais pas non plus, ajoute-t-il doucement. Si tu l’aimes.

Tobio se lève, furieux. Pour que de simples mots provoquent une telle réaction –est-ce un indice de plus à la collection de Nicolas, une preuve de plus que l’âme sœur de Tobio est bien loin d’être un sujet neutre ?

-Je le déteste ! crie maintenant Kageyama. C’est la pire personne que je connaisse ! Je ne veux même pas le revoir !

_Si seulement tu pouvais ne jamais le revoir. Peut-être qu’on devrait partir d’ici, le laisser derrière, tout laisser derrière._

_Mais ce serait égoïste. Ce serait fuir ce qu’on ne peut pas fuir. On perdrait encore notre temps._

-Ninja dit que tu l’as aimé, avant.

Nico garde sa façade impassible. Il laisse la raison prendre le dessus, il refoule tout le reste –et Tobio fait strictement l’inverse :

-Je peux plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, il est détestable !

-Tu ne peux pas le détester, Tobio. C’est ton âme sœur.

_Et les âmes sœurs sont au-dessus de tout._

Il n’a que le temps de voir un éclair de rage dans les yeux de Kageyama avant que celui-ci n’envoie son assiette pleine voler plus loin d’un geste brusque. La casse résonne dans la cuisine immobile. Nico n’ose pas bouger, un peu dépassé par ce débordement de violence.

-Et alors ? s’écrie Tobio, pantelant. Tu penses que parce que c’est mon âme sœur, je serais mieux avec lui qu’avec toi ?

 _Non_ , a envie de répondre Nico, spontanément. Mais ce serait complètement subjectif. Ce serait privilégier ses propres intérêts. Ce serait favoriser son seul bonheur en séparant deux êtres faits pour être ensemble.

Il effleure son visage, essayant de se reprendre. Les âmes sœurs ont la compatibilité maximale. Personne ne peut soutenir cette comparaison.

-C’est logique, non ? articule-t-il finalement.

-Tu veux me donner à lui ? se révolte Tobio.

_Non, mais je le dois._

-Tu crois que ma place est avec lui et pas avec toi parce que la nature en a décidé comme ça ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec toi !

_Qui sommes-nous pour lutter contre ce qu’impose la nature, la vie, la mort, les âmes sœurs ?_

Il se lève doucement, essayant de faire entendre raison à Tobio –autant résoudre ce dilemme tout de suite.

-S’il te plaît, écoute. Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ton âme sœur seulement parce que je suis là. Je n’ai aucun droit de te garder pour moi tandis qu’il y a quelqu’un fait pour toi. Essaie d’y penser… Tu pourrais le regretter, quand le lien se brisera, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est-

 _Ce que c’est d’avoir ce vide en toi, de te regarder dans la glace sans te reconnaître parce que tu auras perdu une part de toi._ Il n’a jamais parlé de cet épisode à Tobio, c’est peut-être le moment –mais Kageyama l’interrompt :

-Arrête ! T’es en train de me faire la morale, là ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un enfant qui ne sait pas faire de choix ? Je ne suis ni ton fils ni ton petit frère, Nicolas ! Je suis ton petit-ami !

Il tremble de tout son corps, complètement possédé par ses sentiments –et soudain ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, et Romero le soutient de justesse, posant un genou à terre en le maintenant contre lui tandis que Tobio s’accroche à son pull comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je suis ton copain, Nico, murmure-t-il d’une voix qui a laissé place à la tristesse et à la confusion. Alors s’il te plaît, comporte-toi comme mon copain… T’es censé me garder, pas me laisser à un autre comme ça…

Ses yeux sont humides, ses lèvres frémissent. Romero ne l’a jamais vu dans un tel état de désespoir –et lui aussi s’y reconnaît, au fond, lui aussi sent cette frustration brûlante et cette indignation face au destin qui les manipule, et pourtant qui ne les a pas empêchés de tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre ; cette injustice foncière qu’ils ne peuvent que subir. Kageyama niche son visage dans son cou :

-S’il te plaît, Nico, t’as le droit d’être égoïste. Tu peux me garder et tant pis pour le reste ! tant pis pour les autres… on restera à deux comme depuis le début. Pourquoi tu voudrais faire l’inverse si tu m’aimais vraiment ?

Romero pose sa joue contre les cheveux de Tobio. Peut-être que faire croire à Kageyama qu’il ne l’aime plus serait la meilleure chose à faire. Ils se sépareraient tout de suite, il le laisserait se consoler dans les bras d’Oikawa. Ce serait un mensonge, mais à long terme, ça leur évitera sûrement plus de souffrances.

Nico sait mentir. Il ment encore mieux quand il assortit ce qu’il dit d’un joli sourire. Même après quatre ans, Tobio n’a pas encore développé l’acuité nécessaire pour le percer à jour comme le fait Bruno.

Ce serait mentir pour la bonne cause.

Mais il ne peut pas renier ses sentiments, pas quand l’homme dont il est amoureux sanglote dans ses bras.

-Hé, tout va bien, murmure-t-il contre l’oreille de Tobio.

Il se déteste presque d’être sincère. Il sait que ça va compliquer les choses. Mais il le dit quand même, et il sait qu’il signe pour de nouvelles semaines de doutes et de lutte pour une victoire qui ne peut que lui échapper :

-Je t’aime. 


	58. 8 février 2019, 20h30

_Je t’aime._

C’est peut-être un caprice de l’avouer à ce moment où Tobio a retrouvé la personne avec qui il est voué à passer sa vie. Mais tant pis. Nico ne peut pas se sevrer de Kageyama comme ça, d’un claquement de doigts, pas quand il a l’impression que sa stabilité et son bonheur reposent essentiellement sur leur relation.

_Encore un peu. Je finirai par être prêt, mais encore un peu._

Il fait un dernier effort de raison, évoque le lien, mais Tobio s’en fiche. L’écart d’âge, de culture, les médias, le lien, il s’en fiche. Kageyama a toujours rejeté avec insouciance tout ce qui aurait pu entraver leur relation.

Tobio sort de sa poche un pilulier d’où il tire des gélules d’annihilateurs, et il fixe Romero droit dans les yeux en déposant une gélule sur sa langue sortie, dans un geste à la limite de l’obscène. Il l’avale, et Nico lui sert un verre d’eau et un yaourt à boire en attendant que les cachets agissent.

-Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il en prenant place à côté de lui dans le canapé.

 _Est-ce que tu sens le même vide que moi ?_ Il n’a jamais pris d’annihilateurs si forts, il ne sait pas à quel point ils occultent le lien. Il n’a pas envie que Kageyama ressente ce froid, cette béance, et en même temps, il frissonne presque à l’idée de se dire que ce lien si haïssable est enfin écarté.

-Un peu perdu, chuchote Tobio. Soulagé, libre… amoureux.

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et se rapproche un peu de Nico, le regardant comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois, détaillant son visage avec fascination, laissant ses doigts s’aventurer le long de ses joues et entre ses mèches de cheveux. Nicolas savoure la sensation des caresses contre sa peau –et quand les yeux de Kageyama tombent sur ses lèvres, il sait ce qui va suivre.

Plus de deux années sont passées depuis qu’il a essayé d’embrasser Tobio. Deux longues années à lui laisser des baisers sur les joues, les cheveux, le front, sans jamais franchir ce dernier pas, sans accomplir ce dernier geste. C’était à Kageyama de le faire. Aujourd’hui, il le fait.

Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Nico, doucement, mais sans hésitation. Romero a l’impression de redécouvrir la sensation, ferme les yeux pour l’apprécier pleinement –puis il se rend soudain compte que c’est le premier baiser de Tobio.

C’est le premier baiser de Tobio, et c’est lui qui y a droit, pas son âme sœur.

Quand Kageyama s’écarte d’un air incertain, ses yeux bleus sont brillants, ses joues colorées dans la faible luminosité du salon, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés, et Nico le trouve magnifique. Mais lui n’arrive pas à surmonter la pensée contradictoire qu’ils avancent dans leur relation au moment même où le lien est réactivé à sa pleine puissance, que ce premier baiser sera pour toujours né d’une relation hors âmes sœurs ; et au fond, il ne sait pas ce qui le motive vraiment, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la vie de Tobio depuis quelques jours.

-Tobio, dit-il donc, lui effleurant tendrement la joue. Tu es sûr ?

_Sûr que je sois la bonne personne ?_

-Oui, répond Tobio sans un doute.

-Le lien-

-Il n’y a plus de lien, le coupe Tobio.

 _Mais il n’est pas cassé. Il n’est pas rompu, il existe pendant encore quatre ans. C’est de la triche._ Nico ne sait pas comment le formuler –il a apprécié le moment, évidemment, il a aimé, il rêverait de recommencer, de prendre le deuxième, le troisième, le quinzième, le centième baiser de Kageyama. Mais il intellectualise trop : le lien, le comportement étrange de Tobio, cette crise, ces annihilateurs, ce baiser, tout lui tourne en tête.

-Peut-être qu’attendre…, essaie-t-il encore.

 _Peut-être qu’attendre nous donnera des bases plus saines_ , c’est ça qu’il veut dire. Il sait qu’il sonne comme s’il n’approuvait pas –et une partie de lui sait, au fond, que continuer à s’attacher n’est pas une bonne idée et ne rendra la chute que plus violente ; et peut-être que toutes ces questions ne sont au fond qu’un mécanisme inconscient d’auto-défense.

-Ça fait trois ans que j’attends, coupe sèchement Tobio. Tu sais quoi, Nico ? Ce que j’aime le moins chez toi, c’est que tu ne sais pas te décider. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de prendre les initiatives ? Parce que c’est moi qui accorde le plus d’importance à notre couple ? Je vais être franc avec toi. Les câlins et les bisous sur la joue ça va deux minutes, mais là j’ai envie de toi, de toi tout entier. Et si tu te sers du lien comme prétexte pour ne pas aller plus loin, alors c’est juste que t’es un lâche et que tu ne veux rien assumer.

Chaque phrase est un nouveau coup en plein cœur, et Nico n’arrive pas à répondre, complètement figé. _Oui, c’est peut-être ça, je suis peut-être lâche. Peut-être que je n’ai jamais été plus loin parce que j’avais peur de vexer le fantôme de Jô. Peut-être que je me trompe depuis le début, que le lien des âmes sœurs n’est pas infaillible et que celui qui ralentit notre relation, c’est moi._

-Alors c’est quoi le problème entre nous ? poursuit Tobio, et Romero ne l’a jamais entendu parler avec tellement de mépris. Tu ne m’aimes pas ? Ou tu ne me désires pas ? T’as jamais voulu plus, tu m’as juste laissé croire le contraire pendant trois ans.

 _Non, non, non, non_. C’est faux, c’est complètement faux –mais Romero ouvre à peine la bouche que Tobio se lève, le regard dur et froid.

-Laisse tomber, Nico. Ça te fera sûrement plaisir que je me jette dans les bras d’Oikawa ? Parce que si t’es pas assez déterminé pour me garder, laisse-moi partir.

Il se détourne, se dirige vers la porte, et Nicolas a trois secondes pour réagir. Trois secondes pour choisir.

_Laisse-le partir. Il retrouvera son âme sœur. Les choses rentreront dans l’ordre que tu as perturbé._

Une seconde.

_Continuer cette relation ne t’apportera rien de bon à long terme, de toute façon, tu le sais._

Deux secondes.

_Alors pourquoi j’ai envie de le retenir ?_

Trois secondes.

_J’ai le droit d’être égoïste._

_Encore un peu._

Nico se lève, Tobio n’a pas encore atteint la porte –il bondit du canapé et traverse la pièce en courant, l’attrape par le bras. La brutalité et la rapidité du geste déstabilisent Kageyama, et il se retrouve le dos contre le mur, incapable de fuir.

Leurs regards se croisent.

Et Romero l’embrasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous jure, des fois il y a des chapitres heureux


	59. 8 février 2019, 21h30

_Tu devrais peut-être prendre tes distances avec Tobio._

Nico plaque Tobio contre le mur et l’embrasse. Il l’embrasse comme si c’était la première fois et la dernière fois. Il l’embrasse, et il espère que ce baiser sera plus parlant que toutes les syllabes qu’il aurait pu sortir dans une langue ou dans une autre,

 _Anata wa watashi no monodesu_ ,

 _Você é meu_ ,

_You are mine._

C’est facile d’embrasser Tobio. Ils font sensiblement la même taille. Nico se demande pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait avant, pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps avant de rompre la distance entre leurs lèvres, comment il a pu résister tout ce temps et ne pas céder à la tentation.

Sa main droite est posée sur la nuque de Tobio, ses doigts exerçant une infime pression pour l’empêcher de se dérober, pour l’empêcher de partir ; la gauche a trouvé place sur son avant-bras, et peut-être qu’il serre un peu trop fort, mais il s’en fiche. N’accorder d’importance à rien, voilà peut-être la solution. Pardonner, oublier, suivre ses envies comme si le lendemain ne se lèverait jamais, comme s’il n’était pas en train risquer tout ce qu’il possède.

_Qu’est-ce que tu feras, quand il aura trouvé son âme sœur ?_

Il entrouvre la bouche et lèche la lèvre inférieure de Kageyama, laissant sa langue courir le long de la chair tendre et chaude. Tobio cède, écarte les lèvres, lui laisse l’accès libre pour occuper sa bouche, pour s’engouffrer dans cette cavité chaude et humide, dardant timidement sa propre langue pour aller à la rencontre de Nico.

Tout devient flou. La chaleur est étouffante. Nicolas a fermé les yeux, ne voit derrière ses paupières closes qu’un brouillard ardent, il ne peut que sentir –sentir la langue de Tobio contre sa sienne, sentir les doigts de Kageyama crispés sur ses épaules. Il a l’impression d’avoir le visage en feu et la tête vide. Il a l’impression que la bouche de Tobio est la seule chose qui le raccroche sur Terre. Il a l’impression que toute sa vie se trouve entre ses lèvres.

Quand il s’écarte pour reprendre son souffle, un fil de salive connecte encore ses lèvres à celle de Tobio, et Kageyama laisse échapper un son entre plaisir et frustration, ses grands yeux bleus humides et embrumés rivés aux siens ; et Nico ne voit que lui, que son visage, que ces yeux et que cette bouche, et les mots résonnent encore dans sa tête –les mots qu’il n’arrive pas à dire, les mots qui sont vains avec Tobio, qui sont tellement plus clairs quand ils sont traduits par des actes.

Les doigts fébriles de Kageyama se glissent dans ses cheveux, et c’est lui qui le tire, cette fois, c’est lui qui plaque leurs lèvres ensemble, cherchant à rendre le baiser encore plus profond, refermant ses poings autour des boucles de Nico pendant qu’il explore chaque recoin de sa bouche.

Bien vite, la bouche ne suffit plus. Il faut plus, il faut toucher. Les doigts de Nico descendent, longent les flancs de Tobio et s’arrêtent sur sa taille, s’y ancrent solidement. Il a envie de le déshabiller, là, tout de suite, mais il veut faire traîner un peu les choses, il veut savourer le goût de ce baiser jusqu’au bout avant de passer à la suite. Les mains de Kageyama se baladent sur son torse, se glissent sous son pull pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise ; Nico sent le désir grimper un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il effleure sa peau de ses doigts froids au toucher brûlant.

_C’est juste platonique._

C’est plus que de l’affection, c’est du désir. C’est plus que de l’amour, c’est de la passion. Pure, brute, dans sa pleine violence après trois années de répression. Nico trouve qu’il a assez abusé des lèvres de Tobio pour l’instant, il a besoin d’autre chose –et il s’attaque à son cou, à cette chair exposée qu’il assaille de ses lèvres, y semant d’abord de légers baisers avant de la dévorer, longeant l’angle de la mâchoire de Kageyama avec sa langue et laissant des morsures superficielles sur la peau tendre. Il sent le pouls affolé de Tobio qui frissonne et tente vainement de retenir les sons qui montent en lui. Kageyama est trop stimulé pour poursuivre sa tâche, ses mains sont posées contre la poitrine de Nico, à plat contre la peau chaude ; lui aussi doit sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, lui aussi doit se perdre dans ce rythme erratique, dans ce besoin charnel qui les aveugle et prend le contrôle de leurs gestes, où il n’y a plus de place pour penser, où il faut juste sentir et s’enivrer l’un de l’autre, encore et encore, jusqu’à satiété.

_Tu as le droit d’être égoïste._

Nico sait qu’ils iront jusqu’au bout ce soir. Il le sait. Il le veut. Il ne peut plus faire autrement, pas après y avoir goûté –il ne se contentera pas d’un simple aperçu. Tant pis, il sera égoïste, si c’est ce qu’on requiert de lui, il prendra ce qui lui appartient. Il revendiquera le premier baiser et la première fois de Kageyama, il n’en aura pas honte, il lui offrira ce qu’il a de meilleur. Il ne peut plus attendre, cette sensualité le rend fiévreux, ses mains agrippées aux hanches de Tobio désormais, ses lèvres attachées à sa peau.

Soudain Tobio l’attrape par la ceinture, insolent de possessivité, rompt les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Nico sourit dans le cou de Kageyama quand il sent combien il est excité –et la même pour lui, ça fait littéralement des années qu’il n’a pas eu de rapports, tenu à cette sage abstinence, et il se presse davantage contre Tobio pour bien lui faire sentir que lui aussi n’a qu’une hâte, qu’une envie, qu’il n’y a qu’une chose qu’il veut, et c’est Tobio Kageyama.

_Nico, tu n’es pas mon âme sœur._

Tobio essaie de défaire sa ceinture, Nico l’arrête avec le peu de bon sens qui lui reste au milieu de tout cet appétit charnel. Leurs respirations précipitées se mêlent aux battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs, forment une symphonie qu’eux seuls peuvent entendre, soutenue par une tension qui s’apprête à se briser. Les lèvres de Kageyama sont humides, entrouvertes, Romero a de beaux projets pour elles –mais il les préfère encore quand elles sourient, de ce sourire de challenge si caractéristique de Tobio quand il suggère de poursuivre dans la chambre.

_Tu ne seras jamais mon âme sœur._

_(Mais tu seras tout le reste)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fait chaud ici, non ?


	60. 8 février 2019, 22h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardez pas de trop près ma tentative de lemon svp

Nico se rend rapidement compte qu’il n’a absolument rien pour avoir des rapports sexuels en bonne et due forme chez lui. Peut-être parce qu’il ne s’attendait absolument pas à en avoir ce soir. Tant pis. Trop tard. Les choses sont trop entamées pour s’arrêter là. Trois ans d’attente pèsent dans ses gestes. Tobio a dit qu’il le voulait, il l’aura.

Pas de préservatifs, mais il est clean, présume que Kageyama aussi ; pas de lubrifiant et ça l’ennuie, surtout pour une première fois, mais il comptera sur sa salive.

Kageyama est allongé sous lui, les bras noués autour de son cou, et s’essaye à lui laisser des suçons le long des clavicules. Ils sont tous les deux torses nus –Kageyama ayant eu raison de la chemise désormais abandonnée en tas sur le sol, et à laquelle s’est ajoutée le jean.

Pas question de laisser Tobio plus habillé que lui. Nico défait les boutons de son pantalon un par un, puis accroche ses doigts sur les bords et le fait glisser le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses, de ses genoux, jusqu’à ses chevilles –et Kageyama grimace quand le tissu pèse sur son entorse. Romero embrasse l’endroit meurtri pour se faire pardonner, délicatement, frôlant de ses lèvres la chair tendre au creux de sa cheville ; il sourit quand Tobio se mord visiblement les lèvres pour se contenir, et l’occasion est trop belle. Il trace un sentier de baisers depuis la cheville de Kageyama jusqu’à son genou, puis considère la courbe intérieure de la cuisse –et il y va de même, longeant la peau immaculée du plat de la langue, prenant soin de faire durer le moment. Les doigts de Tobio s’entremêlent dans ses cheveux, et la suite est toute tracée.

Peut-être qu’une petite partie de lui se dit que c’est mal, ou du moins stupide de passer à l’acte maintenant. Mais il ne l’écoute pas. Il ne l’entend pas, elle est couverte par les gémissements qui s’échappent d’entre les lèvres de Kageyama ; il ne la voit pas, ses yeux sont fermés pour se concentrer sur ce que font ses doigts et sa bouche ; il ne la sent pas, ses seules sensations se réduisant aux mains de Kageyama contractées de plaisir contre son cuir chevelu, à la douceur de la peau qu’il caresse, à Tobio qui l’emplit jusqu’au fond de la gorge.

Il a l’habitude. Il a couché avec plusieurs hommes au Brésil, il n’est pas novice dans le domaine –mais c’est la première fois qu’il le fait avec des sentiments. Et c’est la première fois de Tobio, alors il ne veut rien précipiter, il veut prendre son temps.

-Dis-moi si je te fais mal, dit-il en enduisant ses doigts de salive, passant une jambe de Kageyama par-dessus son épaule pour lui relever un peu le bassin.

-Oui, souffle Tobio.

Il rejette la tête en arrière quand Nico se remet à la tâche, doublement cette fois, essayant de doser justement l’apport en plaisir et en douleur. Kageyama semble réceptif, et ne montre aucune peur, juste une confiance et un abandon complets sous les mains de Nico.

-Je… Je vais…, se met-il à haleter.

Romero sourirait volontiers, si ses lèvres n’étaient pas sollicitées à autre chose ; et quand il se redresse finalement en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main –l’autre toujours occupée à sonder les tréfonds de Tobio d’un doigt inquisiteur-, il se fait accueillir par une vue des plus aguicheuses : Kageyama étendu entre les oreillers, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, humides peut-être sous ses paupières à demi-closes.

Les choses s’enchaînent naturellement, avec une fluidité que Nico n’aurait pas suspectée. Tobio veut essayer à son tour, et Romero ne lui impose rien, le laisse découvrir, tenter avec ses doigts, avec sa langue, avec ses lèvres, chercher un rythme et une manière de faire –et c’est loin d’être parfait, mais ça suscite bien assez de sensations pour qu’il se mordille légèrement les lèvres et se réfrène de forcer Kageyama à plus. Au bout d’un certain temps, il lui relève doucement la mâchoire :

-Mon cœur, dit-il doucement, mets-toi à quatre pattes, s’il te plaît.

Il aperçoit une lueur d’inquiétude dans les yeux de Tobio, et lui adresse un sourire rassurant tandis que Kageyama obéit ; et il prend soin de parsemer son dos de baisers, d’en laisser un sur chaque pointe de sa colonne vertébrale, toujours plus bas, bien conscient de la nécessité de la salive avant d’y retourner avec les doigts, un, puis deux, cherchant avec application le point qui fera sentir le plaisir de la chose à Kageyama.

Tout devient plus simple quand il l’a trouvé. Tobio commence à prendre des initiatives aussi, agitant légèrement les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts, de moins en moins gêné de gémir ouvertement, et tout cela commence à devenir bien trop désirable. Nico le retourne sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux en ajoutant un troisième doigt, et Kageyama s’agrippe à son cou, les lèvres ouvertes contre le tendre de son épaule avant de la mordre. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent à son front. Romero le sent trembler.

-Plus, articule finalement Kageyama. S’il te plaît.

Nico l’embrasse fougueusement avant de retirer ses doigts et de s’aligner convenablement. La chaleur lui fait tourner la tête, mais il s’efforce de rester en contrôle, attentif aux réactions de Tobio tandis qu’il le pénètre.

-C’est ça, murmure-t-il en portugais. C’est parfait, mon trésor. Tu es parfait.

Les ongles de Tobio sillonnent son dos, mais il les sent à peine, enivré par le plaisir. Il cherche de nouveau les lèvres de Kageyama tandis que ses mains parcourent son corps pour s’assurer que tout va bien, ajustant un peu ses hanches en quête d’un meilleur angle, et Tobio laisse échapper un son de plaisir dans leur baiser.

-Je t’aime, lui dit Tobio d’une voix saccadée, presque suppliante. Je t’aime, je t’aime _je t’aime_.

Il n’arrive bientôt plus à parler, dépassé par ses sensations, réduit à des nerfs et des gémissements. Nico laisse progressivement la passion supplanter la douceur, débitant des mots en portugais sans en avoir tout à fait conscience :

-Continue, mon cœur. Tu es magnifique.

Les jambes de Kageyama se croisent autour de sa taille tandis que le rythme se fait de plus en plus erratique et qu’ils atteignent la jouissance. Et c’est le visage plongé dans le cou de Kageyama, drogué à son odeur et les nerfs en feu, la voix rauque mais encore stable, que Nico lui dit finalement :

-Je t’aime. Je t’aime pour toujours.


	61. 9 février 2019

Nico éteint son réveil en se demandant s’il sort d’un rêve érotique particulièrement crédible –jusqu’à ce qu’il voit le corps dénudé de Tobio allongé dans son lit, et se rende compte que tout ça était bien réel. Il lui effleure tout de même les cheveux pour vérifier que ce n’est pas un mirage, mais non, l’homme qui dort à côté de lui est bien fait de chair et d’os, et ils ont eu leur première fois après bientôt trois ans de relation amoureuse.

Romero se sent à la fois détendu et épuisé. Il n’est pas certain de l’heure à laquelle ils se sont endormis, mais il a l’impression que son réveil a sonné dès qu’il a fermé les yeux. Il traîne un peu pour sortir du lit, se retrouve en retard pour l’entraînement ; il arrive au gymnase juste à temps et file jusqu’aux vestiaires pour se changer.

-Eh ben, Nicolas, siffle Tatsuto alors qu’il cherche son T-shirt d’entraînement. Tu t’es battu avec un chat pour te faire griffer comme ça ?

-Plutôt avec un corbeau, glousse Kourai.

-Romero, tu as des bleus partout, déclare Wakatoshi en le détaillant. Fais attention à ta santé.

-T’as pas encore compris ce que c’était, Ushijima ? hurle Hoshiumi.

Nico se hâte d’enfiler son T-shirt, essayant de se convaincre que Lipe et Lucas auraient fait bien pire comme remarques.

-Laissez-le tranquille, les gars, intervient finalement Fukuro.

Nico fait de son mieux pour suivre l’entraînement, mais à vrai dire, ça fait plus d’une semaine qu’il n’a pas pu faire une nuit de sommeil convenable, entre ses pensées récurrentes au sujet de Tooru et Tobio, ses appels avec sa famille et sa nuit blanche, et la fatigue le rattrape dans l’après-midi. Il aimerait faire une sieste, mais Tobio lui envoie un message moins d’une heure après l’entraînement pour savoir s’il peut venir, et Romero n’a d’autre choix que d’aller le chercher, se demandant vaguement si Tobio lui dira que c’était une erreur et qu’ils feraient mieux d’arrêter là.

A la place, il voit Kageyama se précipiter sur lui comme s’il n’était pas blessé, arborant son sweat vert foncé de l’équipe du Brésil –mais c’est à peine si Nico a le temps de le reconnaître que Tobio passe ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrasse avec ardeur.

 _Peut-être que les choses vont rester ainsi_ , se dit Romero. _Peut-être qu’en fait, l’arrivée de son âme sœur a débloqué les choses pour le mieux et que tout est rentré dans l’ordre._ Ça lui paraît trop facile, mais il veut se raccrocher à cette idée.

Ils mangent dehors, rentrent chez lui, et il compte passer la soirée devant la télé avec Tobio, blottis l’un contre l’autre, mais Kageyama a visiblement d’autres projets en tête et décide de le chevaucher, une lueur provocatrice dans les yeux, un défi dans son sourire.

Et Nico craque. Evidemment qu’il craque. Il a endigué son désir pendant trois ans pour voir toutes ses barrières brisées en quelques heures, et il n’arrivera plus à les ériger de nouveau, plus après cette nuit –et comment résister quand Tobio ajoute des suçons tout frais à ceux faits la veille et ondule son bassin contre le sien tout en le déshabillant ? Il est trop avide d’apprendre. Et Nico n’est que trop heureux de lui enseigner. Il le laisse prendre toutes les initiatives qu’il veut, le guide, le ralentit au besoin, prend soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Il s’en veut un peu après coup, serrant Tobio contre lui tandis que Kageyama somnole déjà. Il aurait dû attendre que Tobio récupère, au lieu de le faire deux jours d’affilée, il aurait dû avoir plus de contrôle sur lui-même.

Mais Tobio le sollicite sans cesse. Et ce n’est pas la seule chose qui sort de l’ordinaire. Nico a la certitude qu’il lui cache quelque chose, mais autant ça le tourmente, autant il n’a pas envie de savoir ce que c’est précisément, déjà conscient que ça a trait à son âme sœur –et il préfère encore faire l’aveugle et croire que tout ira bien. Il sait que c’est idiot et que ça ne changera rien, il sait que le déni ne le mènera nulle part et qu’il ne pourra pas faire l’autruche indéfiniment, mais pour l’instant, c’est à ça que tient son bonheur.

Kageyama revient au gymnase pour travailler sa cheville et participer au collectif, et Fukuro décide de fêter ça dans le bar habituel ; et là, Tobio semble se faire un devoir de boire à outrance. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, et Nico se demande s’il a des choses à oublier ; mais tous les autres en rient, surtout Kourai, et Romero affecte la complaisance, d’autant plus que Kageyama a l’alcool excité et ne manque pas de se coller à lui. Il est complètement arraché en sortant du bar, et Nico doit à moitié le porter pour éviter qu’il ne tombe.

-Je te ramène chez toi, déclare-t-il en agitant ses clefs de voiture.

Voilà trois soirs de suite que Kageyama dort chez lui, et Romero commence à ne plus arriver à suivre à force de lui consacrer de longues heures d’activité nocturne –et il a l’impression de ne pas avoir réussi à enchaîner plus de quatre heures de sommeil par nuit depuis l’enlèvement. Autant profiter de celle-ci pour récupérer un peu ; Tobio retrouvera sa chambre habituelle et pourra y décuver en paix.

Evidemment, il s’est à peine garé devant la résidence que Kageyama détache sa ceinture, grimpe sur lui et l’embrasse à pleine bouche, tout filtre dissipé par les annihilateurs et l’alcool qu’il a consommés.

-Eh, doucement, s’amuse Nico en le repoussant gentiment. T’as trop bu, mon cœur. On remet ça à demain, d’accord ?

-Non, réplique Tobio d’un ton sans appel en glissant ses doigts sous ses vêtements.

-Ecoute, petit nymphomane, on est sur un parking public et nous sommes deux joueurs internationaux renommés-

-Je m’en fiche.

Nico aurait pu le prévoir. C’est du Tobio tout craché, il prend ce qu’il veut sans autorisation –tout comme quand il s’est décrété son copain et a balayé tout ce qui aurait pu entraver leur relation. C’est ce genre d’attitude qui ne manque jamais de faire craquer Nico.

Une fois encore, c’est Tobio qui gagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima, au balcon en train d'arroser ses plantes à ce moment-là, s'est demandé pourquoi il y avait tant de buée sur les vitres de cette voiture garée en bas de chez lui.


	62. 21 février 2018

-Yo, Niquito.

Le visage de Bruno s’affiche à l’écran, et Nico a l’impression de retrouver une part de son foyer. Ça lui fait chaud au cœur.

-Salut, Bruninho, le salue-t-il avec un large sourire. Ça va ?

-Niquel, niquel. Et toi ? T’as des petits yeux. Tu dors bien ?

Romero sourit tranquillement. Bruno l’a pris sous son aile dès son entrée au centre de formation quinze ans plus tôt, et ne manque jamais de déceler les moindres fluctuations d’humeur ou de santé chez lui, soient-ils séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Ça agace parfois Nico, surtout quand Lucas et Lipe, tous deux plus âgés que lui, s’y mettent aussi pour le surprotéger ; mais parfois ça a du bon de sentir qu’on fait attention à lui. Surtout quand lui passe tellement de temps à s’occuper de Tobio qu’il a un peu l’impression de se négliger.

Mais il n’a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas regarder son petit-ami sombrer lentement dans la déprime, l’addiction au sexe et aux annihilateurs sans pouvoir réagir, et pourtant il a l’impression d’être d’une terrible impuissance face à ce qui se passe sous ses yeux, face à ce qui ronge Kageyama. Des centaines d’hypothèses se sont échafaudées dans son esprit sur pourquoi, comment, que faire, mais chaque fois qu’il essaie d’aborder le sujet, Tobio se contente de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout va bien.

Mais non, tout ne va pas bien. L’espèce de paix, de retour à la normale illusoire que Nico s’était construits les premiers jours n’ont pas pu tenir bien longtemps devant la réalité des choses. L’élément déclencheur de tout ça, c’est l’enlèvement et ses conséquences –dont la plus éminente, le retour de l’âme sœur de Tobio, la réapparition d’Oikawa, la réactivation du lien.

Tobio ne veut pas de ce lien. Il veut faire comme s’il n’existait pas et se gave de pilules malgré tous les avertissements de Nico. Et Romero ne sait qu’en penser, à vrai dire, ressentant le plaisir égoïste de savoir que Tobio fait tout ça pour leur relation et que c’est une preuve qu’il refuse de céder à l’appel des âmes sœurs ; mais d’un autre côté, les effets sur la santé de Kageyama se font visibles maintenant qu’il en consomme à outrance : somnolence, distraction, irritation, et Nico n’est pas sûr que ça le rende vraiment heureux.

Et si Tobio n’est pas heureux, comment Nico peut-il l’être ?

-Vite fait, répond-il évasivement.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Fin avril.

Il se sent un peu triste –fin avril, c’est loin. Il manquera encore l’anniversaire de Rafa, ses huit ans, et des fois il a du mal à y croire. Huit ans, c’est plus vieux que lui quand il a découvert le volley. Le Brésil lui manque souvent, même s’il a tout ce qu’il faut à Sendai ; c’est là-bas que sont ses parents, son fils, ses meilleurs amis. Mais le Japon a l’avantage d’avoir Tobio. Sans lui, Nico ne sait pas s’il serait resté aussi longtemps chez les Adlers, même s’il ne compte pas prolonger davantage et changer de club à la saison prochaine.

-Tu restes à Sao Paulo l’an prochain ? demande Romero.

C’est de la curiosité pure et simple, même s’il doit bien avouer que ça lui manque de jouer avec Bruno.

-Ouep.

-Et ton âme sœur ?

Son meilleur ami hausse vaguement les épaules. Lui et son âme sœur ne vivent pas ensemble, chacun aspirant à mener d’autres projets avant de se poser et de construire quelque chose. Bruno a vécu toute sa vie dans le volley avec l’objectif de devenir le meilleur passeur au monde –ce qu’il est actuellement ; et son âme sœur aussi est carriériste avant tout, résidant à l’étranger pour évoluer comme elle le souhaite.

Nico se demande parfois si c’est ça qu’il attendait quand il voulait que Jô puisse prendre un peu de distance et moins souffrir de leurs séparations, si c’est cette relation qui l’inspirait ; modèle a priori étrange pour des êtres liés, mais plutôt répandu chez les sportifs de haut niveau. Il lui semble qu’Ushijima a adopté lui aussi cette ligne de conduite.

-Et toi ? relance Bruno. T’as eu des offres ?

-Quelques-unes. Soit je retourne au Sada Cruzeiro, ou je teste à Kazan, à la Lube ou à Trentino.

-Joli. T’as des préférences ?

-Les deux de ligue italienne, pour être avec Tobio. Il va sûrement signer avec l’Ali Roma.

-Ah…

Bruno laisse sa phrase en suspens, et Romero sait qu’il va se faire taper sur les doigts. En effet, après un long moment de silence, son meilleur ami reprend :

-Ça donne quoi, avec Tobio ?

-Ça… avance, répond Nico. Il prend des annihilateurs pour ne pas sentir son âme sœur. Il dort chez moi quasiment tous les soirs.

-Tout va pour le mieux, alors ?

Romero sourit.

-Ouais.

-Il va oublier son âme sœur, rompre le lien, et puis vous allez partir dans la ligue italienne, prendre une maison à deux, vous fiancer, vous marier là-bas et finir vos jours ensemble ?

-Pourquoi pas ? réplique Nico en tirant la langue.

-Arrête tes mimiques, Niquito. Tes yeux sont putain de vides.

-Juste fatigués, proteste Romero d’un ton plaintif.

Ils se fixent un moment de part et d’autre de l’écran, puis Nicolas soupire.

-T’es trop pessimiste, Bruninho, vraiment. On essaie de digérer ce qui s’est passé avec l’enlèvement et le retour de son âme sœur, ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. Alors ouais, là, on cherche un nouvel équilibre, et ça pourrait être mieux, mais ça pourrait être pire aussi.

-Ecoute, je te l’ai dit dès le début, tu te souviens ? Tobio, je le cautionne tant qu’il te rend heureux, et-

-Il me rend heureux.

-Mais à long terme ?

-J’ai envie d’y croire.

Bruno sourit tristement et secoue la tête. Il pose un doigt sur l’écran, et Nico se demande s’il lui aurait touché la joue s’ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre.

-Sérieux, Niquito, t’es un vrai idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruno, meilleur passeur de l'univers : cheh Kageyama, cheh


	63. 22 février 2019

Tobio va mal.

Nico le sait, il le voit, mais il ne peut rien y changer. Tout ce qu’il peut essayer de faire, c’est de prendre soin de lui, et passer en second.

-Tiens, mon cœur, dit-il en souriant lorsqu’il va chercher Kageyama ce soir-là, désignant la briquette de lait et le beignet à la viande encore tiède posés sur le siège passager.

-Merci beaucoup, répond Tobio.

Il a l’air épuisé, et grignote un bout du beignet avant de le remettre dans son emballage. Il siffle la briquette, en revanche, et Nicolas se dit que c’est déjà ça ; il lui prépare une petite assiette une fois chez eux, équilibrée comme il sied à des sportifs de leur niveau, jouant là-dessus pour forcer Tobio à manger, au moins par conscience. Kageyama semble s’égayer durant la soirée, ceci dit, et propose même en voyant qu’il est encore tôt :

-Tu veux regarder la télé, ce soir ? Je veux bien voir un film brésilien.

-Evidemment, susurre Romero. Attends…

Ça lui fait plaisir que Kageyama fasse des efforts avec sa culture. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient envisager de rentrer au Brésil, tous les deux, une fois leur aventure italienne terminée –les clubs y sont tout autant réputés, ce serait tout à fait envisageable d’y poursuivre leurs carrières respectives, même si Nico compte arrêter avant de prendre le risque de se blesser, dans deux ou trois ans peut-être.

Ils s’installent dans le canapé, et Tobio se love contre lui, cherchant toujours la proximité. Nico lui passe un bras autour des épaules en se plongeant dans le film, suivant les histoires d’un jeune homme brésilien enchaînant les nuits sans lendemain avec d’autres hommes et les soirées déjantées avec ses collègues.

Ça lui rappelle quelqu’un.

-T’as déjà porté ça en soirée ? interroge tout à coup Tobio en désignant l’écran, où les personnages masculins s’apprêtent à sortir faire la fête.

-Quoi, un croc top ?

-Ouais. Ce truc.

-Mon cœur, si tu poses la question, c’est que tu ne connais pas encore assez mes coéquipiers.

-Vraiment ? murmure Tobio en glissant une main sous son pull, longeant son ventre de ses doigts froids, taquinant son nombril.

Les choses s’embrasent rapidement, d’autant plus que les personnages semblent avoir la même idée, et bientôt le film est délaissé, de même que le canapé, le lit étant plus propice à ce nouveau choix d’activité. Nico se dit qu’il devrait ralentir, que c’est un rythme trop soutenu pour que le corps de Tobio le supporte bien –mais déjà Kageyama roule ses hanches contre les siennes et marque sa chair de baisers et de suçons, plaquant Nico contre le matelas, le coinçant entre ses cuisses. Il ne quitte pas son visage du regard une seconde, ses yeux rendus flous par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur de légers gémissements, indifférent aux grincements du lit.

Romero se demande s’il pense à Oikawa. Si c’est ça, la raison de ce comportement si étrange.

La pensée le dérange. Il fait basculer Tobio sur le côté, puis sur le ventre, et celui-ci plonge la tête dans les oreillers à la place. Bientôt ses doigts s’accrochent dans les draps tandis qu’il précipite son bassin à la rencontre de Nico, lui rendant son ardeur, baignant la pièce du claquement de la peau contre la peau. Il y a quelque chose comme de la hâte, presque de l’agressivité dans leurs gestes, et Romero ne lui laisse aucun répit, relevant sans délicatesse le visage de Tobio des oreillers pour l’entendre crier de plaisir avant d’atteindre lui-même l’orgasme.

-Désolé, murmure Nico lorsque le calme est revenu dans la chambre, assis au bord du lit, suivant d’un doigt distrait la colonne vertébrale de Tobio toujours allongé sur le ventre. Je ne voulais pas être si brutal.

-C’est rien, répond rêveusement Kageyama. J’ai beaucoup aimé.

-Je vais changer les draps.

-Hmmm…

Tobio redresse la tête, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

-On prend un bain avant ? demande-t-il, et Nico se laisse tenter.

Ils se retrouvent dans la baignoire vingt minutes plus tard, immergés dans l’eau chaude et dans les bulles, laissant leurs muscles se détendre. Ils se font face, les jambes entremêlées ; et Nico s’accoude au bord de la baignoire pour poser sa joue dans sa main et demander, calmement :

-Mon trésor. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ça va, répond Tobio.

Il a toujours l’air aussi fatigué. Ses traits plus relaxés ne cachent pas sa pâleur et ses cernes pour autant, et il a pris deux doses d’annihilateurs depuis qu’ils sont arrivés chez Nico, une fois avant le début du film, une autre avant de rejoindre la salle de bains.

-Tu prends trop de cachets, déclare doucement Nicolas.

-Je sais, marmonne Tobio.

Il joue un peu avec l’eau. La vapeur colle ses mèches noires et lisses contre ses tempes, et ses yeux sombres se dérobent.

-Tu vas vraiment continuer comme ça pendant quatre ans ? demande Romero sans impatience.

-Je…

Tobio a l’air perdu. Perturbé. Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement.

-C’est pour nous que je fais ça, déclare-t-il enfin, relevant les yeux pour les heurter à ceux de Nico. Le lien… je veux qu’il se casse. Je le veux vraiment.

-Tu souffrirais peut-être moins avec le lien qu’avec les annihilateurs.

-Je ne souffre pas.

 _Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme un maso ?_ a envie de lui retourner Nicolas. Il s’en abstient.

-Je te fais confiance, répond-il simplement.

Il a l’impression que ce n’est pas réciproque ; il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas, que Tobio ne lui dit pas tout. Mais il veut éviter de ruminer. Il veut se raccrocher à l’espoir que ça peut encore fonctionner, envers et contre tout, même contre ce que disent les autres, même contre les âmes sœurs, même contre le destin. Le visage épuisé de Tobio est la preuve du contraire, mais ses mots semblent déterminés. Et plus encore quand Kageyama se penche légèrement vers lui pour décréter dans son meilleur portugais la phrase qu’il a apprise par cœur :

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Nicolas.

_Peut-être que ce n’est pas une bonne chose. Peut-être que ça ne suffira pas. Sûrement que ça ne suffira pas._

Mais les mots sont plaisants. Ils sonnent sincères. Et Nico répond :

-Je t’aime aussi, mon petit cœur.

Toute la vérité de cette déclaration n’empêche pas son sourire d’être faux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le film mentionné est celui-là : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8doQDW1llMo, j'en cherchais un qui convienne niveau temporalité et je le trouvais plutôt cool (j'aime le Brésil, et les arcs-en-ciel)


	64. 23 février 2019

Romero aime les samedis. Ça veut dire que c’est jour de match.

Tobio ne peut pas jouer, et ça l’ennuie un peu, d’autant plus que ça n’arrange rien à l’état de Kageyama. Mais le passeur prend trop d’annihilateurs pour avoir une concentration assez constante, et le coach a été formel, il n’a pas besoin d’un joueur distrait dont les réflexes seront amoindris par des médicaments. Tobio est donc dans le carré des remplaçants d’un air boudeur lorsque le coup de sifflet initial résonne, et Nico se sent presque coupable d’être sur le terrain.

En soi, ça prouve bien que les annihilateurs ne constituent aucunement une solution durable. Si Tobio doit en consommer autant pendant quatre ans, quand retrouvera-t-il sa place au volley ? Est-ce vraiment un sacrifice qu’il est prêt à faire ? Non. Ça ne tient pas. Les choses ne pourront pas continuer comme ça, ne serait-ce que quelques semaines de plus.

Romero se focalise sur le match ; trop d’informations circulent dans sa tête quand il joue pour laisser place à sa vie extérieure. Les Adlers dominent l’adversaire, ceci dit, et il s’inquiète un peu que Tobio croie qu’il n’est pas nécessaire à l’équipe –aussi, au point suivant qu’il marque, pour lui montrer qu’il ne l’oublie pas, il se retourne vers lui et lui adresse son signe de victoire habituel.

Le match se termine, et les Adlers rentrent joyeusement au vestiaire –sauf Tobio, toujours l’air maussade.

-Tu ne te douches pas, Kageyama ? interroge Kourai en le voyant assis près de son casier sans bouger.

-A quoi ça sert, j’ai pas transpiré, réplique Tobio.

Hoshiumi hausse les sourcils.

-Il faut le temps de reprendre le rythme, intervient Fukuro. Tu récupéreras le poste de titulaire en un rien de temps, Kageyama.

Tobio ne répond pas, les yeux baissés, et Romero préfère lui laisser le temps de se calmer un peu. Il prend sa douche, rendu à moitié somnolent par la chute d’adrénaline et l’eau chaude, mais Kageyama ne s’est pas calmé pour autant, et ils sont dans le hall en route pour rentrer chez eux quand Tobio verbalise enfin ce qui ne va pas :

-Ça, dit-il soudainement en mimant le signe de victoire, l’index et le majeur formant un V. Arrête de le faire.

Nico ne comprend pas ce qu’il veut dire. Il a toujours fait ça, depuis tout petit quand il marquait des buts au foot. Ça fait partie de lui.

Tobio est à bout. Nico est perdu. Il lui prend le visage entre les mains, délicatement mais fermement, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et le forcer à aller au bout de la vérité –et tant pis s’il entend des choses qui lui déplaisent, mais il n’en peut plus de voir Tobio réduit à l’ombre de lui-même, fatigué, cachottier et irritable. Et Kageyama lâche enfin le nom qu’il redoute :

-Oikawa ! C’est Oikawa. Il fait tout le temps ça. Ce geste, c’est lui.

Ça ne plaît pas à Nico que Tobio voie son âme sœur à travers lui. Il a l’impression de n’être qu’un obstacle sur le lien qui devrait les unir, et que Kageyama peut voir à travers lui par qui il est véritablement attiré. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de soupirer, au fond un peu blessé.

-J’utilisais sûrement ce signe avant même que Tooru naisse, tu sais.

-Je sais. Excuse-moi, répond Tobio mortifié.

Il se sent coupable, Nico se sent coupable, et ils n’ajoutent rien. Peut-être sont-ils tous les deux conscients qu’aller contre le destin était une erreur, qu’ils se feraient forcément rattraper par la réalité des âmes sœurs. Mais celle-ci se fait désormais entendre avec une puissance nouvelle, et ils n’y sont pas prêts.

_Je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore. Je pensais l’être, mais tout change si vite._

Il n’arrivera pas à quitter Tobio maintenant. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu, juste après l’enlèvement. Mais leur relation a évolué à toute vitesse depuis, et il s’est laissé emporter.

_Je savais que ce serait plus difficile en acceptant d’aller plus loin. Je dois être maso aussi._

Il ramène Tobio chez lui, mais Kageyama touche à peine à son assiette ; il se contente de prendre un yaourt à boire dans le frigo, puis ils traînent un peu à table avant qu’il ne daigne finalement prendre sa douche.

-Tes serviettes sont sur l’étagère du haut, signale Nico.

Les affaires de Kageyama ont pris de plus en plus de place dans son appartement depuis quelques semaines. Nico a débarrassé tout un pan de son armoire pour que Tobio y installe ses vêtements, habits de ville comme de sport ; il a une paire de baskets de rechange dans l’entrée, et sa brosse à dents est dans le même gobelet que celle de Romero. Depuis qu’ils ont arrêté leur relation platonique, c’est quasiment comme s’ils vivaient ensemble, et la cohabitation se passe à merveille, s’ils font abstraction du lien qui ronge Tobio.

-Tu viens avec moi ? demande Kageyama.

Nico sourit tranquillement. Lui s’est lavé comme les autres quelques heures plus tôt, et si Tobio pose la question, c’est qu’il a d’autres attentes, et il peut aisément deviner lesquelles.

Il le suit tout de même, se déshabille une fois de plus pour se glisser dans la cabine de douche avec lui, et même si celle-ci est assez large pour accueillir leurs carrures de volleyeurs professionnels, ils se retrouvent tout de même dans une impossible proximité. Tobio lance les hostilités en premier après quelques minutes à se savonner mutuellement, arquant le bassin contre Nico en feignant de remettre le shampoing en place.

Romero mordille sa lèvre inférieure. L’excitation grimpe, encouragée par leur proximité, l’eau chaude qui ruisselle entre eux, la vapeur sur les parois de la cabine. Mais Nico ne se sent pas de donner à Tobio ce qu’il cherche encore –il a l’impression de l’abîmer. De l’épuiser.

Alors il change de plan, et quand Tobio se retourne, l’air un peu boudeur que Nico ne l’ait pas suivi dans son entreprise, Romero prend ses mains et les pose sur lui à la place, susurrant :

-On change, aujourd’hui ?

Les doigts de Tobio épousent les os saillants de ses hanches, tendent à saisir à pleines mains la chair tendre qui lui est offerte, et il rompt la distance entre leurs lèvres; la chaleur émanant de ses joues bientôt plus suffocante que leur pluie d’eau brûlante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour au kagerome, une nouvelle façon d'envisager l'existence et qui bizarrement m'est plus supportable que le kageoi


	65. 1er mars 2019

Nicolas comprend à quel point la situation est hors de contrôle quand il propose de sortir faire des courses, et que Tobio lui fait une crise, terrorisé de croiser son âme sœur à l’extérieur.

-Le lien va me piéger, dit-il avec une lueur d’animal traqué dans les yeux. Oikawa sera là, il sera forcément là !

Nico ne voit pas le problème. Pourquoi Tobio aurait-il peur de Tooru ? Même s’ils ne sont pas dans les meilleurs termes, rien ne saurait justifier une telle crainte... A moins qu’il s’agisse de la peur de céder au lien, de l’enlacer, comme il a fait le soir ils se sont revus pour la première fois depuis des années, de tromper Nico sous ses yeux ?

Il force Tobio à venir, et Kageyama se colle contre lui, agrippant nerveusement son bras pendant qu’ils déambulent dans le supermarché. Il tressaille quand quelqu’un l’appelle, mais ce n’est pas la voix de Tooru ; c’est un homme que Nico n’a jamais vu, grand et aux cheveux clairs, qui se met immédiatement à discuter avec Tobio.

-Oikawa va mal, tu sais. Vraiment mal.

Romero garde une expression détendue, mais ses méninges fonctionnent à toute allure. Ce doit être un ami de Tooru, il doit s’occuper de lui –mais pourquoi Oikawa irait-il mal ? à cause de Tobio ? Est-ce pour ça que Kageyama redoute tant de le croiser, parce qu’il l’a blessé ? Mais où, quand, comment –chez le spécialiste des âmes sœurs, ou s’est-il passé des choses que Nico ignore ?

Cela expliquerait pourquoi Tobio prend tant d’annihilateurs –pour ne pas ressentir l’état dans lequel doit être Tooru, pour rester aveugle à cette douleur dont la cause est encore obscure. Mais si c’est ce qu’il cherche, c’est raté. Tobio ne cesse d’aller vers le pire. Nico a beau lui faire à manger, c’est à peine s’il touche à son repas ; et il le surprend souvent déjà tout éveillé quand son réveil pour aller jogger sonne. Surtout, il se gave d’annihilateurs –et à peine sont-ils rentrés que Tobio veut prendre trois cachets de dose C d’un coup.

C’est énorme. C’est bien trop. Et Nico refuse, posant sa main sur la sienne avant que Kageyama les avale :

-J’en ai besoin ! s’écrie Tobio en le regardant avec des yeux démesurés. J’ai pris les derniers il y a cinq heures, je dois les prendre maintenant !

Cinq heures. C’est trop peu entre deux doses, Tobio est en train de bousiller tout son système. Romero veut s’emparer de la boîte, mais aussitôt Kageyama l’écarte avec brutalité, le poussant des deux mains, l’envoyant quelques pas en arrière. Il ne contrôle pas sa force, et le dos de Nico heurte le mur, faisant écho à la douleur dans ses côtes.

-Laisse-moi ! hurle Kageyama. Arrête de me paterner, j’ai horreur de ça !

Nico ne sait pas réagir dans ce genre de situation. Il a envie de comprendre. Il a envie de se mettre en colère. Il a envie de craquer. Il a envie de retourner un mois en arrière quand tout allait bien. Il a envie de rentrer chez lui.

Il reste figé contre le mur, frottant machinalement ses vertèbres endolories pendant que Tobio s’enfile les cachets. Il revient vers lui en titubant, et Romero a presque peur de ce qui peut se passer maintenant –mais Kageyama l’enlace avec une tendresse soudaine, pressant sa joue contre la sienne :

-Pardon… Pardon, Nico… Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé…

-C’est bon, répond Romero. Tu ne m’as pas fait mal du tout.

Tobio se niche davantage contre lui et éclate en sanglots. Nico ne comprend pas. Il se sent en complet décalage. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Oh non, bébé, ne pleure pas, implore-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux par réflexe. Je te l’ai dit, tu ne m’as pas fait mal…

-Si… Le lien veut me forcer à te tromper, mais je ne veux pas, moi, je ne veux pas…

Le lien est-il vraiment si fort ? Est-ce que c’est ça qui le mine depuis le début, cette attirance incontrôlable ? Est-ce qu’il s’est passé des choses avec Oikawa qu’il n’ose pas avouer à Nico, est-ce qu’il a déjà été au bord de lui être infidèle ? Mais en quoi cela explique-t-il la douleur du côté de Tooru –à moins que lui aussi agonise d’être séparé charnellement de son âme sœur ? Jusqu’où va donc la puissance de leur lien ?

_Si ce n’est que ça, on n’a qu’à partir en Italie, au Brésil, loin de Tooru, là où Tobio pourra sortir sans crainte et prendre moins d’annihilateurs, il suffit de tenir quelques mois, à peine, quelques semaines…_

Son fil de pensée est interrompu par les lèvres humides de Kageyama sur les siennes. Elles ont le goût de larmes et de sang. Tobio lui ouvre la bouche avec sa langue, ses doigts s’emmêlent dans ses boucles, le retiennent tout près. Nico cède une fois de plus. Il sait que ça ne mènera à rien, il sait que ça n’aidera pas, que ça ne résoudra aucunement leur situation. Mais si Tobio peut arrêter de pleurer, c’est déjà ça. S’il peut remplacer sa douleur par du plaisir pendant une heure, c’est déjà ça.

Ils en restent aux préliminaires, Kageyama quasiment incapable de se soutenir contre le mur de toute façon tant les annihilateurs sapent ses forces et sa conscience. Nico le porte jusqu’au lit et le borde soigneusement –puis tout d’un coup, ça devient trop. Il n’y arrive plus. Un poids de plus en plus lourd pèse dans sa poitrine, il n’arrive plus à respirer, il voit trouble. Le visage endormi de Kageyama devient flou. Il ne peut pas rester dans la chambre.

 _Faut que j’appelle Bruno_ , est sa première pensée cohérente, comme si son coéquipier pouvait soudainement apparaître et l’emmener loin de tout ça. Il s’assied contre le mur, presque nauséeux en posant les yeux sur leurs vêtements abandonnés là, cherche son téléphone mais ses doigts tremblent trop pour l’utiliser, et il le laisse tomber, plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux à la place.

Il reste là un long moment à essayer de se calmer. Des heures, peut-être, il ne sait pas. Son cerveau est saturé de questions et d’angoisses. Il doit faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait faire bouger la situation ?

Quand il relève finalement la tête, ses yeux tombent sur la table et, dessus, oubliée par Tobio, la boîte d’annihilateurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le destin rigole


	66. 2 mars 2019, 12h

Nicolas a l’impression que la boîte d’annihilateurs pèse lourd dans son sac de sport.

Il l’a subtilisée à Tobio, sans vraiment savoir si ce sera efficace. Il craint que le sevrer si brutalement ne fasse qu’empirer la situation, mais en même temps, il a du mal à se figurer comment les choses peuvent encore se dégrader au point où elles en sont. Il ne faudra sûrement qu’une dizaine de minutes à Tobio pour descendre en rechercher à la pharmacie, mais s’il se fait repérer là-bas comme un toxicomane, peut-être qu’ils pourront faire quelque chose pour lui. Ou, à défaut, la reconnexion avec le lien, même brève, mènera peut-être à quelque chose.

 _Quelque chose qui sera en faveur d’Oikawa_. Nico en est conscient. Mais c’est la santé de Tobio qui est en jeu. Il ne sait pas jusqu’où il est prêt à aller, jusqu’où il est prêt à sacrifier pour qu’il aille mieux –et ce serait tellement plus simple si Kageyama voulait juste bien lui avouer le problème.

 _Ou alors c’est moi qui suis paranoïaque, et il n’y a pas de problème, pas de vraie raison à cet état, hormis le fait qu’il soit loin de Tooru_. La pensée lui fait mal et relance toutes les questions qui l’ont rongé pendant la nuit.

-T’as l’air crevé, Nicolas, commente Kourai quand il entre dans le vestiaire.

-Kageyama n’est pas avec toi ? interroge Fukuro.

-Nan, je l’ai laissé dormir. Il… Il n’est pas bien, en ce moment.

Seuls des hochements de tête compréhensifs tiennent lieu de réponse, et Nico sent la honte et la culpabilité se mêler en lui. _Quel genre de copain je suis, pour laisser mon petit-ami dans un tel état de détresse ? Pour tolérer ça et rentrer dans son jeu ?_

Il a du mal à faire abstraction, même pendant l’entraînement. Il se demande si Tobio s’est réveillé, s’il a trouvé sa note sur le frigo, dans quel état il l’accueillera quand il rentrera à midi. Il sera sûrement en colère. Il dira à Nico qu’il ne le comprend pas, qu’il ne peut pas lui faire confiance, qu’il est inutile et ne sait pas l’aider.

Parce que le seul qui est susceptible d’apporter une vraie solution, ils le savent tous deux, c’est Oikawa. Et laisser Oikawa prendre de la place dans leur vie ne peut conduire à rien de bon pour leur couple.

Il se hâte de quitter le gymnase à midi pour retrouver Tobio, sentant une étrange anxiété monter tandis qu’il gravit ses escaliers. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Et celui-ci se confirme quand il trouve sa porte d’entrée entrouverte.

_Oh non. Oh non non non non non-_

Il se précipite à l’intérieur.

-Tobio ? appelle-t-il, mais il sait déjà qu’il n’y a plus personne.

Il retrouve le téléphone de Kageyama sur sa table de chevet, intact, et a un instant l’impression d’être ramené un mois en arrière, le jour le l’enlèvement. Le même appartement désert. Le même téléphone oublié. Et Tobio qui a disparu…

Il sent la panique grimper en flèche, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de faire quelque chose d’irréfléchi, même alors que son cerveau bouillonne d’hypothèses –est-ce que quelqu’un est venu le chercher ? de force ou de gré ? ou est-ce lui qui est parti de son propre chef, mais pour laisser la porte ouverte et oublier son téléphone, ce devait être dans une urgence absolue…

Est-ce qu’il est parti chercher des annihilateurs, à ce point désespéré de ne plus avoir sa dose quotidienne ? Ou…

_Oikawa va mal, tu sais. Vraiment mal._

Tobio n’avait pas pu consommer d’annihilateurs. Il a dû sentir son âme sœur. Il a dû prendre conscience de l’état de détresse de Tooru, même si Nico ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qui a pu le causer. Et partir… chez lui, probablement.

Romero sait où Tooru habite. Mais savoir s’il devrait les rejoindre est une autre histoire. Si ça se trouve, maintenant qu’ils sont réunis, ils sont en train de se réconcilier. Et lui tomberait comme un cheveu sur la soupe entre deux âmes sœurs dont le lien dépasse tout entendement… et le laisse, fatalement, sur le côté.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne peut pas joindre Tobio, alors il décide d’attendre quelques minutes, angoissé, faisant nerveusement le tour de son appartement en s’arrêtant à la fenêtre de temps en temps dans l’espoir de le voir revenir –de la pharmacie, de chez Tooru, au fond, peu importe, il a juste besoin qu’il revienne.

L’attente s’éternise. Nicolas finit par envoyer un message à Fukuro pour dire qu’il ne viendra pas cet après-midi. Il ne se sent pas capable d’aller jouer sans savoir où est Tobio –il a fini par vérifier le téléphone abandonné, mais aucun message n’a pu motiver cette sortie impromptue. Non, c’est le lien. Et il se fait trop tard pour que Tobio soit seulement allé chercher des annihilateurs, il serait déjà revenu, la pharmacie n’est pas loin. Cette option s’élimine à son tour, et n’en laisse plus qu’une.

Il est chez Tooru.

Nico prend ses clefs de voiture. Il ne compte pas passer tout l’après-midi à attendre sans rien faire. Pour autant que cette déduction l’affecte, il veut garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser dépasser. Il a quand même le droit d’aller sonner chez Oikawa et demander si Tobio est là, au moins, ce sera réglé, il pourra arrêter de s’inquiéter de la localisation de Kageyama.

_J’aurai d’autres choses sur lesquelles angoisser après ça._

Il vient de refermer la portière quand son téléphone vibre.

 **Numéro inconnu** : je suis à l’hôpital, Oikawa-san a fait une overdose

 **Numéro inconnu** : il va bien maintenant. Je rentre à pied

 _Une overdose_. Nico relit le message plusieurs fois, juste pour être sûr.

Il a l’impression d’avoir de plus en plus froid tandis qu’il comprend peu à peu ce que ça veut dire. Lui a enlevé les annihilateurs de Tobio le matin même, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de laisser Kageyama sentir le lien de nouveau… Et ce, pile au moment où Tooru faisait une overdose ? Pile au moment crucial, pile à l’instant où il pouvait lui sauver la vie ?

C’est trop pour être une coïncidence. Et pourtant c’est bien lui qui a pris l’initiative de subtiliser les cachets, c’est bien lui qui comptait sevrer Tobio… C’était son choix, et sans le savoir, il a sauvé la vie de Tooru.

_Ça doit être le destin._


	67. 2 mars 2019, 14h

Les doutes rongent Nico tandis qu’il conduit vers l’hôpital.

Le comportement suspect de Tobio depuis un mois. Son refus absolu du lien, sa recherche de sensations perpétuelles. L’overdose de Tooru. Y a-t-il un sens à tout cela ? Romero le sait, il le sent. Son intuition le trompe rarement.

_Et en même temps, ça fait un mois que je l’ignore, cette intuition. Il a fallu attendre un drame pour que je daigne la regarder en face…_

Il reconnaît Kageyama et s’arrête à sa hauteur. Quand le visage de Tobio apparaît derrière la vitre, Nico se demande s’il connaît vraiment bien la personne qui lui fait face.

-Monte, dit-il simplement.

Tobio a l’air éteint. Honteux. Il lui lance de petits regards navrés et coupables, joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Nicolas connaît son langage corporel –il a quelque chose à se reprocher.

_Est-ce que c’est lui qui a poussé Tooru à l’overdose ? Si oui comment ? J’étais avec lui tout le temps, le seul moyen par lequel ils pouvaient se contacter était le lien, et Tobio bloquait tout de son côté –est-ce que Tooru a fait une overdose d’annihilateurs ? Est-ce que lui aussi s’en gavait, en prenait trop, en trop grand nombre et trop fréquemment, ou-_

_Ou l’inverse ?_

Il a l’impression de voir enfin clair. Mais les déductions peignent vite un tableau insupportable. Si Tooru ne prenait pas d’annihilateurs du tout… Alors il a dû absolument tout sentir de ce que Tobio faisait. Ses humeurs, ses mouvements. Tout ce qu’il a fait avec Nico.

La pensée est insoutenable, et Romero se refuse à la formuler. Mais tout tombe en place. Tout s’explique par cette théorie. Trop de choses lui tournent dans la tête, et il n’arrive pas à parler. Cette fois, c’est à Tobio de prendre la parole.

Celui-ci ne s’y résout que tard, après manger, l’air toujours aussi perdu et déconfit.

-Oikawa-san a fait une overdose, marmonne-t-il les yeux baissés. Il a pris tous ses annihilateurs d’un coup. Il ne les prenait pas, avant.

Nico ferme les yeux. Sa théorie se confirme. Alors c’était ça, la raison pour laquelle Kageyama cherchait des sensations toujours plus intenses, la raison pour laquelle il se renfermait sur lui-même progressivement, miné de l’intérieur. C’était parce qu’il était bien conscient de ce qu’il infligeait à son âme sœur.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça à Oikawa ? Par vengeance ? Mais vengeance pour quoi, alors que Tooru lui a sauvé la vie ? Et surtout pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit –au moins à lui, à son petit-ami ? Il était quand même le premier concerné…

-Il a tout senti, c’est ça, Tobio ? demande-t-il.

Il se sent mal. Il se sent horriblement mal. Il se demande s’il peut encore faire confiance à Kageyama après ça, après avoir caché pendant trois semaines qu’il laissait son âme sœur vivre à travers lui sans prévenir l’homme qui partage sa vie.

-Il le méritait, grommelle Tobio.

Nico cligne des yeux. Il a un goût âcre au fond de la gorge. Une bulle de colère enfle dans sa poitrine. Il ne plaisante pas avec la mort. L’image de Jô flashe à travers son esprit, sa tombe, les longues années de deuil –et en parallèle, Tobio qui pousse son âme sœur au suicide, qui ignore tout de la douleur que cause la perte d’une âme sœur, qui ignore tout du vide.

-Ouais, il méritait sûrement de mourir, dit-il d’une voix amère, et Kageyama s’écrase.

La relation entre Oikawa et Tobio est déjà assez source de problème, mais la leur n’est pas en reste. Nicolas se demande s’il n’a été qu’un outil, pour Tobio. Si leur premier baiser, leur première fois et tous leurs moments intimes n’ont existé que parce que Kageyama cherchait à atteindre Tooru, et que c’était le meilleur moyen qu’il ait trouvé. S’il n’y avait pas une once de sincérité dans tout cela.

-Tu t’es servi de moi, dit-il.

_Jô aussi s’est servie de moi. Tomber enceinte n’était qu’une stratégie. Mais au moins, c’était pour notre couple. La stratégie de Tobio, c’était juste de m’utiliser pour faire souffrir Tooru._

_Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes que j’aime me manipulent ?_

-Tout ce qu’on a fait, ça faisait partie de ton plan, c’est tout. Ce n’était pas –c’était pas parce que tu m’aimais.

C’est tout juste si sa voix reste ferme. Est-ce que Kageyama avait eu Oikawa en tête chaque fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour ? Est-ce qu’il avait son nom au bord des lèvres et l’étouffait dans l’oreiller ? Est-ce que ses _je t’aime_ étaient en fait adressés à travers le lien, et non à l’homme qu’il serrait contre lui ?

Tobio se défend. En panique. Au désespoir. Il promet, il jure, il demande pardon, mais Nico a l’impression qu’il y a comme une vitre opaque entre eux, et que les mots rebondissent sur lui sans l’atteindre. _On trouvera notre équilibre_ , dit Kageyama dans le vide. _Lui, toi et moi_.

Il se lève. Il en a assez.

-Où tu vas ? s’écrie Tobio en le fixant, les yeux embués, et Romero a l’impression qu’il va s’accrocher à ses vêtements.

-Dormir, répond-il d’une voix qui ne trahit rien.

Kageyama ne le suit pas, et c’est tant mieux. Il a besoin de temps seul. Pour comprendre. Pour faire le point. Pour digérer. Il a l’impression d’être revenu à l’époque où il se cachait sous ses couvertures, enfant, pour ne plus avoir à affronter le monde extérieur, quand il avait eu une mauvaise note ou une dispute avec sa mère.

Il est trop confus pour pleurer, assommé par ces dernières révélations.

 _Tobio n’aurait pas dû mentir sur le lien. Pas dû accepter de mener une semi-relation sous ce prétexte,_ répète la voix de Bruno dans sa mémoire. Et c’est vrai, Kageyama n’en est pas à ses premiers mensonges avec lui. Il ne s’est jamais totalement défait du lien. Il a toujours vécu à travers lui, et tâcher de s’y soustraire n’a fait, au fond, que le renforcer.

_Les âmes sœurs, c’est plus fort que tout._

C’est inextricable. Nico ne peut pas lutter. Tobio lui-même ne peut pas lutter.

_Personne ne peut te reprocher d’avoir cru à votre histoire._

_Tout était parfait, ou presque. En fait, il n’y avait qu’une seule chose qui s’opposait à notre couple. Qu’un seul adversaire, en soi, et le vaincre nous aurait garanti le bonheur pour le restant de nos jours._

_Sauf que le destin est invincible._


	68. 2 mars 2019, 17h

Nico ouvre les yeux, et découvre le visage endormi de Kageyama à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il ne s’est même pas rendu compte qu’il s’était endormi –il ne pensait pas être capable de prendre du repos après les hauts et les bas de cette journée. Mais la fatigue qui s’accumule depuis des semaines a dû finir par le rattraper, et il n’a même pas senti Tobio se glisser contre lui.

Il ne bouge pas tout de suite, craignant de le réveiller. Les souvenirs de leur dispute reviennent petit à petit, les confessions de Tobio sur le lien qu’Oikawa maintenait, et sur son désir de le faire souffrir en le laissant sentir toutes ses activités, la plupart charnelles. Songer que Tooru a senti comme sur son propre corps tout ce que Nico a fait à celui de Tobio le perturbe. Et Oikawa… Il ne l’a pas supporté, et a essayé de se suicider.

Comment aurait réagi Tobio, si tout avait été différent ce matin-là ? Si Nico n’avait pas subtilisé les annihilateurs, et si Kageyama avait pris sa dose habituelle et n’avait rien senti de ce qui se passait du côté d’Oikawa ? Tooru serait mort. Ils l’auraient trouvé trop tard. Le lien aurait disparu, et Tobio se serait retrouvé départi de son âme sœur avec un vide dans la poitrine.

Au fond, ce scénario n’est pas si déplaisant à imaginer. Qui de mieux que Nico pour réconforter quelqu’un qui vient de perdre son âme sœur ? Kageyama aurait eu de quoi surmonter sa peine, et ses relations avec Tooru étaient contrastées, ils n’ont jamais été en couple, ils ont leur lien saturé de disputes. Et puis, sans lien, plus de contraintes. Plus de destin. Ils auraient enfin été libres tous les deux d’avoir une véritable relation de couple, sans se soucier des autres et du reste –libres de vivre ensemble, de s’installer quelque part, de se marier, de poursuivre leur existence dans le bonheur.

Mais non. Non, ça ne tient pas. Romero ne peut pas concevoir souhaiter la mort de quelqu’un au profit de son propre bonheur. Tooru a sauvé la vie de Tobio, il lui en est reconnaissant –il sait que c’est quelqu’un de bien, derrière ses façades, et il est secoué d’apprendre qu’il en soit venu à de telles extrémités. Et comment Tobio aurait-il pu continuer sa vie comme si de rien n’était ? Ce n’est pas comme pour Nico qui n’a eu aucune emprise sur la mort de Jô –alors certes il était loin, et il s’en voudra toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été à côté d’elle pour ses derniers instants, mais ce n’est pas lui qui a causé sa mort. Kageyama aurait dû supporter une conscience criminelle, et ça les aurait dépassés.

Non, ce n’est pas possible. Ce n’est plus possible.

Nico soupire ; il est temps de se résigner. Il va perdre Tobio, il le sait. Il le perd petit à petit depuis des semaines. Le tout, c’est de l’accepter, et faire en sorte que la transition se fasse en douceur, que leur éloignement et leur séparation se fasse dans un minimum de souffrances mutuelles. Il ne veut pas que Tobio lui soit arraché avec la même violence que quand Jô lui a été ravie. Peut-être est-ce illusoire, mais il veut garder la meilleure des relations avec Tobio. Le bonheur de Kageyama vient avant tout.

Il se redresse légèrement, précautionneux de ne pas réveiller Tobio. Lui aussi est profondément endormi –ses yeux sont fermés, ses longs cils noirs frémissant à peine sur la peau violacée des cernes, surmontés par les arcs de ses sourcils détendus. Ses lèvres sont légèrement ouvertes, charnues à cause de sa joue posée sur l’oreiller, et une goutte de salive scintille au coin de sa bouche, prête à rouler jusqu’à la taie d’oreiller. Son souffle est lent, profond et mesuré, vient effleurer le cou de Nico de sa caresse chaude et régulière.

 _Ça me manquera_ , songe tristement Romero. Il n’arrive pas à reste fâché contre Tobio. Tout comme lui ne savait pas ce qu’entraînerait son geste de ce matin sur les annihilateurs, peut-être que la conduite de Kageyama était tout aussi inconsciente, menée par la main de la fatalité qui pèse sur eux. Il a voulu bien faire. Il l’a même dit à Nicolas, ce jour où ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble – _c’est pour nous que je fais ça._

 _Nous_. Ils ont existé en tant que couple, envers et contre tout. Nico ne sait pas si ce sera assez pour se consoler que de se remémorer ces trois petites années aux côtés de Tobio. Il n’a pas envie d’être triste, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement tandis qu’il caresse doucement les cheveux fins et soyeux de Kageyama.

Tobio ouvre finalement les yeux. Dans l’obscurité de la chambre, ses iris semblent presque aussi noirs que ses pupilles. Son regard se fixe sur Nico, et s’emplit immédiatement d’excuses. Ils se contemplent un moment, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire –leur dispute est passée, leur avenir est tracé.

Ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs, et ils ne seront bientôt plus un couple. Mais Romero veut croire que rien ne leur ôtera la complicité et la confiance qu’ils ont établies, bouleversées par le retour d’une âme sœur, certes, mais qu’il refuse de perdre avec Tobio, qui constitue leur propre petit lien. C’est pour cela qu’il choisit de pardonner et de dire, doucement :

-S’il te plaît, ne garde pas tout pour toi.

_On est à deux. On est à deux depuis le début, toi et moi, on restera à deux à notre manière._

-Promis, répond Tobio, et ses doigts lui effleurent la joue en retour. Je te demande pardon. Je ne prendrai plus d’annihilateurs, plus autant. Je vais faire attention à moi… Je vais faire attention à toi aussi. Les choses vont aller mieux, je te le promets, je ferai tout pour que ça aille mieux.

Nico se contente de sourire, et celui-là tend plutôt vers le sincère –un apaisement des choses, la fin des addictions, la fin des dépendances, voilà qui sonne en effet prometteur.

-Je te fais confiance, dit-il juste en espérant que la réciproque soit vraie.

Kageyama dépose un timide baiser sur ses lèvres, et Nico en cherche un autre, puis un autre encore, chastes, symboliques et bientôt joueurs.

 _Le problème_ , songe-t-il tandis que Tobio parsème son visage de baisers, _c’est que j’ai aussi ma propre addiction à combattre pour m’en sortir._

_Celle qui m’accroche à toi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce jour-là au cercle des addicts anonymes :  
> "Bonjour je m'appelle Nicolas, j'ai une addiction à Kageyama Tobio"  
> "Bon-jouuur Nicolas"


	69. 5 mars 2019

Kageyama a l’air un peu plus serein depuis qu’il a arrêté les annihilateurs. Comme il l’a promis à Nico, il s’efforce de faire attention, et il a repris son rythme habituel, que ce soit pour les repas, le sommeil et les entraînements.

Une légère tension persiste entre eux ; même si Nicolas a choisi de pardonner, il a encore du mal à accepter ce qui s’est passé, à faire la part des choses entre ce que Kageyama a fait par amour, et ce qu’il a fait par vengeance. Il se dit que leur relation n’a évolué que dans ce but, là où ils avaient choisi la patience depuis des années, et que tout a volé en éclats.

Il s’en veut, aussi, d’être si faible. Il aurait pu quitter Tobio sur ce motif, ça aurait été logique. Il sait qu’ils finiront par se séparer de toute façon, il n’avait qu’à saisir l’occasion. Mais il n’y arrive pas, il ne se sent pas prêt –pas prêt à renoncer à tout ce qu’il a retrouvé auprès de Kageyama, la stabilité du couple, le plaisir de sa compagnie, la sérénité réciproque de leurs sentiments amoureux. Peut-être craint-il, au fond, de retomber dans le même état qu’après la mort de Jô en se séparant de celui qui l’en a sauvé. Sa logique et son cœur fonctionnent en sens inverse, tour à tour le supplient de se résoudre et de céder, de partir et de rester.

-Est-ce que je peux voir Oikawa-san, demain soir ?

Nico se tourne légèrement vers Tobio. Ils sont en train de marcher côte à côte pour rentrer chez Kageyama, leurs sacs de sport sur les épaules, et la question, quoique soudaine, n’est pas inattendue. Tobio devrait forcément revoir Oikawa. Nico ne peut pas l’en empêcher.

_Cette fois, je sais qu’il y a une échéance. Ce n’est pas comme Jô qui a disparu du jour au lendemain. J’ai le temps de me préparer, de le laisser partir petit à petit, et qu’il aille voir son âme sœur est simplement le début de la transition de moi à lui._

_N’empêche que ça fait mal._

Il sourit, mais sait que ça sonne faux. Et il n’arrive pas à filtrer sa réponse, porteuse d’encore un peu de rancœur :

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ton père.

C’est une référence directe au soir où Kageyama et lui s’étaient disputés, le soir de leur premier baiser et de leur première fois. Mais si les mots semblent amers, ils traduisent aussi clairement que Nico n’exige aucun contrôle sur la vie de Tobio, aucun compte à rendre ; il n’attend de lui que de la transparence, pas de justifications.

La soirée se passe tranquillement. Ils regardent deux matchs que Kageyama a enregistrés, dont la finale des championnats du monde 2010 opposant Cuba au Brésil, et dont Nico sait déjà qu’elle se soldera par une victoire écrasante de son équipe. Il se revoit avec attendrissement, adressant des signes de victoire à tout va et sautant dans les bras de Bruno à chaque point clef.

-T’étais super jeune, commente Tobio.

-J’avais le même âge que toi, répond Nico en haussant les épaules.

Vingt-deux ans. Il avait encore les joues lisses, arborant seulement quelques poils de barbe sur le menton ; les cheveux un peu plus courts, repoussés en arrière.

Quand il rentrerait, moins d’une semaine après la finale qu’il voit se jouer à l’écran, Jô lui annoncerait qu’elle est enceinte. Il s’en souvient comme si c’était hier –l’incompréhension, le sentiment de trahison, l’idée qu’il est trop jeune, qu’il n’est pas prêt, qu’il n’a pas le temps. Ce qu’il voit à l’écran, songe-t-il tandis qu’il se regarde sourire à la caméra entre deux sets, ce sont ses derniers jours vraiment heureux.

Oh, il ne vit pas dans un complet malheur. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose depuis pour le tracasser. Les mois de grossesse de Jô tandis qu’ils étaient en froid. Puis, après sa mort, la pensée qu’il a été une mauvaise âme sœur. Et puis, enfin, la connaissance de l’âme sœur de Tobio, de ce lien qui les empêchait de s’aimer pleinement et de retrouver un bonheur amoureux dont il a été trop brutalement sevré.

_Et maintenant, je sais que mon petit-ami et moi allons nous séparer, mais je suis trop faible pour en prendre l’initiative._

Il a prévu de passer la soirée du lendemain chez lui en attendant que Tobio finisse son rendez-vous avec Oikawa, peut-être à faire un puzzle ou regarder un film. Mais il se retrouve incapable de rester tranquille en sachant que Kageyama est avec son âme sœur.

_Est-ce qu’ils sont complètement réconciliés ? De quoi ils parlent, de leurs souvenirs ensemble ? Ou sont-ils en train de planifier notre rupture et leur avenir ?_

Ça lui pèse beaucoup trop. Il enfile ses baskets d’extérieur, un bonnet contre le froid, et décide d’aller courir. Il s’est entraîné toute la journée et sait qu’il devrait laisser ses muscles se reposer, mais tant pis. L’effort physique est idéal pour ne plus penser, et c’est un athlète : c’est par ce biais qu’il retrouve sa sérénité, qu’il retrouve ses repères. Il a pris l’habitude de jogger depuis qu’il a intégré le centre de formation, et ça fait désormais partie de sa routine.

Ses foulées et son souffle sont réguliers. Il garde les yeux rivés devant lui, connaissant par cœur le circuit qu’il s’est construit dès son arrivée au Japon, les petites rues moins fréquentées jusqu’au parc, et le tour habituel avant de revenir sur ses pas. Le vent froid gifle ses joues et fait larmoyer ses yeux, mais il ne ralentit pas, focalisé sur sa respiration et son rythme, sur le moment où il faudra prendre un virage, sur l’accélération finale.

Tobio n’est pas encore rentré quand il est de retour chez lui –Nicolas lui a donné un double des clefs le matin même au cas où. Il se commande à manger, puis prend une douche, rapide et brûlante, en attendant de se faire livrer. Il se change, enfile un sweat trop large qu’il n’a jamais rendu à Lipe ; et il espère que c’est Tobio quand on sonne, mais c’est juste le livreur. Il s’assied dans le canapé pour manger ses temakis, allume la télé pour faire un bruit de fond et créer l’illusion qu’il n’est pas si seul, et mange, lentement, ses yeux rivés sur l’écran, en se demandant si Tobio passera la nuit avec Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vingt-deux ans", relit l'auteur, une larme à l'oeil, car c'est l'âge qu'elle quitte aujourd'hui


	70. 15 mars 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vérité derrière l'appel téléphonique dont nous n'avions qu'un bref aperçu dans Réflexion !

Une nouvelle routine s’est installée.

Tobio reprend des annihilateurs, mais de manière raisonnable cette fois –jamais de doses C, seulement de quoi le rendre serein. Tooru fait de même de son côté, a affirmé Kageyama en promettant qu’ils pouvaient se faire confiance désormais. _Comme quoi, maintenant, il y a de la confiance entre eux._

Il a fallu reprendre leurs habitudes sur cette nouvelle base. Nicolas est toujours bien conscient qu’ils pourront difficilement poursuivre leur relation de couple, mais, presque malheureusement, c’est une proposition d’équilibre susceptible de lui redonner de l’espoir.

Les premiers jours n’ont pas été forcément faciles. Tobio est venu chez Romero le deuxième soir après avoir vu Tooru ; mais quand ils se sont glissés au lit et que Kageyama a entrepris de l’embrasser, Nico a eu un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il s’en est immédiatement voulu, mais Tobio a compris, et a entremêlé ses doigts aux siens en murmurant, les yeux baissés, encore un peu honteux :

-Il ne peut rien sentir. Il prend ses annihilateurs, j’en suis sûr.

Rien ne le prouve, mais Nico n’a eu d’autre choix que de lui faire confiance, encore, espérant avoir raison de le faire cette fois.

Enfin ; pour l’instant, il est chez Tobio avec Kourai et d’autres de leurs amis, dont Ninja Shouyou et son fiancé Kodzuken, et tout semble être rentré dans l’ordre –ils jouent à Mario Kart ensemble, Kageyama et lui flirtent un peu dans la cuisine, profitant de leurs derniers jours avant que Tobio ne parte deux semaines pour ses essais avec l’Ali Roma.

Il se joint avec plaisir à la partie de Just Dance qui s’ensuit tandis que Tobio préfère se réfugier dans le canapé avec les autres introvertis. Ninja et Kourai semblent prêts à en découdre, et le quatrième –un ancien coéquipier de Wakatoshi- semble tout aussi déterminé ; mais Nico a juste envie de bouger. Il aime ça, et danse dès qu’il a l’occasion ; depuis petit dans le salon avec sa mère, quand des musiciens de rue égayaient leur quartier, jusqu’aux interminables soirées avec ses coéquipiers dans les boîtes de nuit cariocas.

Ça fait partie de sa culture, et il est à l’aise dans son corps. Il est dans son élément dans tout ce qui touche au physique, aussi bien les activités comme le sport, volley et danse, que dans une démarche de séduction, et il n’a aucun complexe sur son apparence –ce corps, il a travaillé pour l’avoir, il a le droit d’en être fier. Aussi ne manque-t-il jamais une occasion de s’en servir.

Il s’amuse bien, suivant les mouvements indiqués à l’écran, quand un cri de douleur retentit –et Nico comprend que Ninja vient de frapper Tobio avec sa manette.

-Oh non, mince –Kageyama ! crie Ninja en se précipitant sur Tobio, lequel s’est recroquevillé dans le canapé en se tenant la tête et en jurant.

Malgré le bruit ambiant, Nico entend distinctement son téléphone se mettre à sonner. Il le sort de sa poche arrière, curieux de savoir qui l’appelle, et se retrouve face à un numéro complètement inconnu. Il hésite une seconde, puis s’écarte un peu du groupe toujours concentré autour de Kageyama pour décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Allô, Nicolas ? C’est Oikawa.

Nico a reconnu sa voix immédiatement. Il pince légèrement les lèvres. Tooru a dû sentir que Tobio s’est blessé –mais de là à téléphoner… Est-ce qu’il compte appeler chaque fois qu’il se passe quelque chose ? N’est-il pas censé être sous annihilateurs, d’ailleurs ? Romero se sent mal à l’aise de lui parler. Il a envie de raccrocher et de faire comme si c’était une erreur, mais sa bonne conscience l’en empêche, et Tooru a l’air véritablement paniqué.

-Je te dérange peut-être…

-Oui.

-Mais je suis désolé, je… Le lien… Est-ce que Tobio est là ?

-Oui, il est là.

-Je suis sous dose d’annihilateurs A, et j’ai senti une douleur à la tête. Le... le même genre que le soir de l’enlèvement, alors… Pardon, je sais que c’est stupide d’avoir appelé, mais Tobio va bien ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Il a vraiment mal, non ?

-Non, ça va, répond Nico comme un automate. Ninja l’a frappé pendant qu’on jouait à Just Dance.

Il entend Oikawa soupirer de soulagement. Une fois de plus, ça prouve combien Tooru tient à Tobio. Combien il s’inquiète pour lui. Combien il sera apte à prendre soin de lui et assurer sa sécurité, après, quand ils seront ensemble.

-Rien de grave, alors ? reprend Tooru d’un ton plus léger.

-Non.

Et Nicolas pose la question qui le tracasse depuis le début de cet appel :

-Comment t’as eu mon numéro ?

-Tobio t’a envoyé des messages à partir du téléphone de mon meilleur ami, quand j’étais à l’hôpital. Du coup, il avait ton numéro enregistré et, hm, on a pensé que ça pouvait être utile de le garder. Au cas où, tu sais.

Romero ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il a envie de terminer la conversation et de revenir avec les autres, dans la bulle de confort, d’amusement et de familiarité qui était la leur avant que cet appel ne vienne tout gâcher.

-Hm… D’accord, dit-il d’une voix traînante, qui ne trahit pas vraiment d’accord ni de désaccord.

Il espère que Tooru va le remercier et dire au revoir.

-Est-ce que…, commence Oikawa à la place, est-ce que ça t’ennuie de me passer Tobio ? Juste pour voir comment il va-

_Je viens de te le dire, comment il va._

-Pas besoin, répond-il froidement.

-Désolé, s’excuse aussitôt Tooru d’un air sincère, j’ai été intrusif. Hm… A la prochaine, alors, bonne soirée à vous.

-Merci. Au revoir.

Il raccroche sans plus attendre, et prend le temps d’inspirer avant de se retourner vers les autres, lançant son téléphone dans un fauteuil comme si c’était de sa faute. Il sait que les questions vont venir sur l’origine de cet appel et qu’il devra leur dire que c’était l’âme sœur de Tobio –cette âme sœur dont la présence resurgit sans cesse et contre laquelle il ne peut rien.

Il sait qu’il a été froid. Qu’il a été impoli, même, et il s’en veut un peu d’avoir laissé la part possessive prendre le dessus, celle qui dit qu’Oikawa aura Tobio, qu’il l’aura bien sûr –mais que pour l’instant, il est encore à Nico, et qu’il compte bien en profiter encore un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima : Ce jeu est intéressant d'un point de vue musculaire, mais ne sied pas au travail en équipe.


	71. 16 mars 2019

Nico a la confirmation que le destin le hait quand Oikawa et ses amis entrent dans le bar où il vient de s’installer avec Tobio.

Kageyama l’a senti, pourtant. Il a supplié Nico de lui faire des suçons pour affirmer son territoire, comme si lui-même avait besoin de montrer qu’il était déjà engagé, comme s’il voulait se revendiquer comme possession de Romero. Ça plaît à Nicolas, et s’il écoutait son côté bestial, il n’y aurait pas songé à deux fois avant de marquer Tobio de larges marques violacées sur le cou et les épaules ; mais non.

Non, parce que Tobio doit faire attention à son image : c’est encore un jeune joueur et il part faire ses essais pour un gros club, y aller avec de tels témoignages charnels ne serait pas bien vu. Et non, parce que Nicolas essaie justement de se convaincre que Kageyama n’est pas à lui, que la nature a choisi de l’associer à quelqu’un d’autre, et qu’il doit d’y plier, commencer à renoncer, et cesser peu à peu de considérer Tobio comme sien.

-Tu es libre, lui a-t-il murmuré tendrement. Pas à moi.

Mais cette résolution de pensée est mise à rude épreuve quand Oikawa s’installe à leur table et entame la discussion. Nico est un peu ennuyé, mais se laisse bientôt prendre au jeu, sans cesser de guetter Oikawa et Tobio du coin de l’œil ; les amis de Tooru, Makki et Mattsun, sont distrayants, et racontent toutes sortes d’anecdotes. Il s’autorise à lâcher un peu de leste et ils rient tous ensemble comme une bande d’amis ; mais Romero voit bien qu’il y a quelque chose de plus entre Tooru et Tobio. Que leurs regards se croisent sans cesse, qu’ils se cherchent des yeux.

Ça fait mal.

Il le cache. Il rit aux éclats quand Mattsun imite Wakatoshi et laisse Oikawa l’affubler d’un surnom –Nico-chan, après tout, pourquoi pas, il n’a rien contre le fait de devenir son ami, il veut juste s’épargner un maximum de douleur. Mais il finit par vouloir partir, invoquant le prétexte de leur réservation au restaurant, en portugais dans l’espoir de recréer un peu d’intimité entre Kageyama et lui, comme si parler dans une langue étrangère était aussi personnel qu’un lien d’âmes sœurs.

Tobio prend tout le même le temps de dire à Tooru qu’il part en Italie, évoquant ouvertement le lien –nouveau coup ; et Nico regarde Oikawa faire une petite crise d’émerveillement en disant que c’est le pays de ses rêves.

 _Super, ils pourront partir à deux_.

C’est sûrement comme ça que ça va se passer, réfléchit-il assez tristement tandis qu’ils marchent vers le restaurant. Il ne se voit pas inventer et dire à Tobio qu’il n’a plus de sentiments, ce serait faux, ce serait du mensonge. Ils partiront plus probablement chacun de leur côté, et mettront sur leur pure raison le choix de se séparer, pas sur leur volonté. Ce sera déchirant, mais ça leur laissera quelque chose à conserver de l’autre, la pensée qu’ils s’aimaient encore en se quittant.

Il n’arrive pas vraiment à retrouver sa bonne humeur en dépit du temps passé avec Tobio, sentant qu’il est en train de lui glisser entre les doigts –et l’avoir constaté de ses yeux achève de lui miner le moral.

_Je ne veux pas qu’il parte. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas._

Il embrasse Tobio en sortant du restaurant. Ils sont en plein milieu de la rue, mais il s’en fiche, il en a besoin –besoin de se rappeler que ces lèvres sont encore un peu à lui, besoin de les savourer comme si c’était la dernière fois, parce que peut-être que c’est la dernière fois, l’avenir est trop incertain. Il plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Kageyama et ferme les yeux. Les doigts de Tobio s’égarent dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se touchent. Il n’y a rien d’autre qui compte.

Ils s’écartent, et il trouve Tobio est magnifique sous les lueurs de la ville, des néons et des lampions multicolores. Ses yeux sont pleins de reflets irisés, ses cheveux d’un noir d’encre font ressortir l’ovale de son visage pâle dont les joues rougissent. Un léger sourire orne ses lèvres humides, confèrent à ses traits habituellement renfermés une douceur qui lui sied à merveille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t’aime autant, Tobio Kageyama ? murmure-t-il.

_Pourquoi est-ce que le destin m’a fait tomber amoureux de toi si c’est pour nous séparer ensuite ? Pourquoi est-il possible de s’aimer dans ce monde en sachant que c’est voué à l’échec ? Pourquoi si fort, pourquoi si intensément ?_

Il sait qu’il doit être raisonnable. Qu’il doit arrêter de garder Tobio pour lui comme un enfant en plein caprice, qu’il doit accepter de se confronter au monde extérieur, à la réalité de la société dans laquelle ils vivent.

 _Tooru aime Tobio. Tobio aime Tooru_. Il le sait, il le voit. Il sait qu’il n’a pas cette place dans l’équation des âmes sœurs. Alors pourquoi s’accrocher ?

-Je me sens entier avec toi, déclare Tobio dans un portugais soigné en se lovant dans ses bras ce soir-là.

 _Você me completa_. Nico sourit. Kageyama l’a probablement choppé sur un site de traduction –ou bien c’est Ninja qui lui a donné quelques cours particuliers. Il apprécie particulièrement l’attention, mais le plaisir se double de tristesse, encore, toujours.

Le sentiment de plénitude, c’est réservé aux âmes sœurs. Les deux êtres liés représentent chacun la moitié d’un tout. C’est Oikawa qui fera sentir Kageyama complet, entier…, pas Nicolas. Ce n’est pas possible.

-J’ai un autre mot à t’apprendre en brésilien, si tu veux, chuchote Nico en le serrant contre lui. _Saudade_. C’est ce que je vais ressentir quand tu seras loin de moi.

-Le manque ?

-Pire que ça. C’est de savoir que ce qui me rend heureux est loin de moi.

-Mais je vais revenir, dit Tobio en s’allongeant sur lui pour le fixer de son air boudeur.

Nicolas préfère ne pas répondre, se contente de sourire.

-Et puis, murmure Kageyama, je ne suis pas encore parti.

Il lui lance un regard espiègle, parcourant de ses doigts agiles le torse de Nico avant d’entreprendre d’y poser sa langue.

-Ooh, toi, souffle Romero en inversant leurs positions, laissant son sourire prendre un tour plus affamé.

-Oui ? le provoque Tobio.

Il croise ses jambes autour de sa taille, Nico les passe autour de son cou à la place.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te les faire, ces suçons… Je vais te les faire là où personne ne peut les voir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai entendu qu'on aimait le hot ici, j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que ma prochaine fic romekage a pour ambition d'être la plus lemonesque de mes oeuvres


	72. 72. 26 mars 2019

Nico a attendu ce moment toute la journée.

Il allume son ordinateur et s’installe à son bureau, ne pouvant dissimuler un irrépressible sourire tandis que la connexion s’établit entre sa famille et lui. Il est un peu plus de onze heures du matin au Brésil, Rafael a dû rentrer pour manger chez ses grands-parents.

L’écran change, et le visage de son fils apparaît –la même bouille aux bonnes joues, qui commence à s’affiner de plus en plus, les mêmes boucles brunes et rebelles, le même grand sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s’écrie Nico dès qu’il est sûr que le contact est stable.

-Merciii ! s’exclame Rafa avec bonheur. Tu t’en es souvenu !

-Quoi, t’as cru que j’allais oublier ? le taquine Nicolas.

En vérité, difficile d’oublier cette date, ce jour doublement fatidique. Une mort, une naissance. C’était il y a huit ans, et le souvenir est encore douloureusement vif –le sentiment du lien qui s’affaiblissait avant de disparaître complètement, le choc, le vide, à peu près les seules choses dont Nico se souvienne.

Il discute un peu avec son fils –de la famille, de l’école, de ses amis, du beach-volley. Et comme d’habitude arrive la question :

-Tu rentres bientôt, papa ? Tonton dit que tu reviendras seulement dans deux mois.

-Non, je vais rentrer un peu avant, dans six semaines. Et tu sais quoi ? C’est bientôt le mariage de Ninja Shouyou, je t’enverrai des photos.

-Sérieux, Ninja Shouyou va se marier !? C’est trop bien !

Il arbore un sourire ravi, tout heureux d’avoir des nouvelles de son idole ; puis il demande, se penchant légèrement vers l’écran :

-Et toi, papa ? Tu vas te marier avec Tobinho ?

Nico affecte de rire :

-L’appelle pas comme ça !

-Mais c’est tonton Lipe…

-Je sais bien, mon grand. Et sinon, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être un jour, hm ?

Il n’ose pas vraiment développer. Rafa ne doit pas vraiment savoir que Tobio a retrouvé son âme sœur, Romero ne s’étend pas sur ce genre de sujet avec lui ; et en même temps, il n’est pas impossible que le petit ait surpris des conversations entre ses coéquipiers. Il préfère réorienter le sujet :

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux, pour ton anniversaire ?

Rafael semble réfléchir un moment. Son sourire s’efface un peu, et il baisse les yeux avant de répondre d’un ton hésitant :

-Je voudrais que tu rentres à la maison.

-Je rentre dans six-

-Non, l’interrompt doucement Rafa. Je voudrais que tu rentres vraiment.

Nico ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne trouve pas de réponse adéquate. Il a l’impression d’être de retour dans ce parc dix ans plus tôt, quand Jô lui confessait qu’il lui manquait terriblement sans qu’il veuille rien comprendre, quand elle essayait de lui dire qu’elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie parce qu’il était son âme sœur.

Il n’a pas moins de responsabilités envers son fils. Rafael a déjà huit ans, et il n’a jamais passé plus de deux mois d’affilée aux côtés de son père. Il doit bien se rendre compte que les autres enfants vivent avec leurs parents, qu’ils font des activités ensemble, et que lui n’a que cet homme qui se pointe chez ses grands-parents entre deux compétitions et apparaît de temps en temps sur Skype.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit Nico, la bouche sèche. Je te le promets, je trouverai quelque chose.

Il a du mal à rester concentré le reste de l’appel, et son cœur s’alourdit encore quand il raccroche. Il sait qu’il est peu présent. Il sait qu’il devrait l’être plus. Il n’a qu’un fils unique qui est déjà privé de sa mère, et qui doit en plus subir l’éloignement de son père.

Nico n’a pas encore arrêté son choix de club pour la saison prochaine. Il comptait suivre Tobio en Italie, dont les essais semblent se passer à merveille avec Rome…, mais cela semble plus que compromis désormais, s’il s’en tient à l’idée qu’ils prendront naturellement de la distance en commençant par mettre des océans entre eux.

En soi, rien ne l’empêche de rentrer au Brésil. Il pourrait retourner à Belo Horizonte, ou rejoindre Bruno à Sao Paulo ; ou même plus loin, avec d’autres coéquipiers de sa connaissance. C’est un athlète international, sa valeur est prouvée, il a encore de belles années devant lui, personne ne le refusera, et il a assez d’argent pour ne pas regarder le contrat de trop près.

C’est tentant. Il pourrait revoir ses parents et son fils bien plus souvent, emménager avec eux, peut-être, ou au moins leur rendre visite toutes les semaines. Il retrouverait ses coéquipiers, cette deuxième famille à laquelle il est si attaché. Tout ce qui lui manquera, là-bas, ce sera Tobio… Tobio qui envisageait de s’y installer avec lui, un jour.

Mais c’était avant le retour de Tooru.

Nico a le téléphone contre son oreille sans même se souvenir avoir composé le numéro :

-Hey, Bruninho ?

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Niquito ? Ça va ?

-Ouais, désolé de t’inquiéter. Je me demandais juste si…

Il mordille légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il sait qu’il aura du mal à retirer ce qu’il va dire. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

-…Tu sais quels clubs brésiliens ouvrent leurs essais le mois prochain ?

-Je t’envoie la liste et les dates. Pourquoi ? Ça y est, tu rentres au pays ?

Rentrer chez lui. Là où sont les siens, là où est sa culture, son histoire, sa langue, tout. Il aime le Japon, mais c’est surtout lié à Tobio et à son équipe. Ça ne remplace pas un foyer.

_Du volley, je peux en faire partout sur la planète._

-Ouais, répond-il donc. J’y pense.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle. Et Tobio, il vient avec toi ?

Nico sourit en entendant ses intonations.

-T’inquiète pas, Bruninho. Vous n’aurez pas à vous battre pour le poste de passeur.

-Hmph.

Et Nico ajoute, sachant qu’il s’engage dans de longues discussions et des fils de pensée non moins lourds :

-Je rentrerai seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico : "Je pensais qu'il me demanderait un robot géant, comme d'habitude"


	73. 13 avril 2019

Tobio est rentré d’Italie, puis est aussitôt reparti pour fêter l’enterrement de vie de garçon de Ninja Shouyou.

Nico aurait bien voulu profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps. Kageyama n’est resté que deux semaines à Rome, mais le temps lui a semblé bien long, tout seul ; alors certes il a appelé régulièrement sa famille et Bruno, a commencé à se renseigner sur là où il pourrait jouer l’année suivante, et est sorti de temps en temps avec le reste des Adlers… Mais la présence de Tobio est tellement ancrée dans son quotidien, surtout depuis qu’ils passent leurs nuits ensemble et sont donc constamment en présence l’un de l’autre, qu’il a l’impression qu’il lui manque quelque chose, qu’il y a un vide –un second vide.

Il sait qu’il ferait mieux de s’y habituer. La Ligue mondiale va commencer, ils seront séparés jusqu’en été ; et puis, il prépare l’après. Quand Tobio sera en Italie et lui au Brésil, ils ne se reverront plus que lors de compétitions internationales. Et cette séparation devra se doubler par la pensée que c’est un autre qui tient compagnie à Kageyama.

Nico veut s’y résoudre au plus tôt. Et même s’il n’est pas obligé, il décide de repartir plus tôt que prévu pour le Brésil, dès la semaine suivant le mariage de Shouyou ; ça fera du bien à tout le monde, à lui, à Rafael… et en même temps, ça laissera le champ libre à Tobio et Tooru pour se rapprocher. Il en est conscient, atrocement conscient, et ne peut s’empêcher de se dire qu’il massacre tout seul son propre bonheur, mais il préfère encore en être à l’initiative plutôt que de voir le destin lui arracher des efforts inutiles.

 **Tobio** : huile

 **Tobio** : faut mettre de l’huile

Romero hausse un sourcil, relevant à demi le visage de son oreiller en essayant de comprendre ce que veut lui dire son petit-ami. Tobio est en soirée avec Ninja, le champion des Jackals et Miya –et la présence de Miya induisant quasiment nécessairement de l’alcool, Nico ne doute pas que Kageyama soit dans un état relativement douteux. Mais il fait confiance aux autres, et particulièrement à Ninja, pour assurer sa sécurité, et ne s’inquiète pas outre mesure ; en plus, en apprendre plus sur les fantasmes de Tobio est assez amusant.

 **Tobio** : envie de toi

 **Tobio** : viens

 **Tobio** : allume la

 **Tobio** : caméra

Nico retient un sourire. Il sait bien qu’un Tobio ivre est un Tobio excité. Mais il est une heure du matin, et il n’est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de commencer une sexcam maintenant en sachant que Tobio est dans un lieu public avec des amis.

Il se demande si Kageyama est en train d’envoyer le même genre de messages à Tooru.

 **Moi** : N’oublie pas de boire de l’eau 

**Moi** : on verra ça quand tu reviendras demain ;)

 **Moi** : <3

Kageyama ne répond pas, et Romero présume aisément, même sans lien, qu’il a probablement trop d’alcool dans le sang pour le faire.

Il passe le lendemain matin à nettoyer son appartement et faire quelques courses en attendant que Tobio rentre, répondant à l’occasion aux messages d’excuses de Kageyama :

 **Tobio** : je suis désolé pour hier, Miya-san m’a encore trop fait boire

 **Tobio** : je promets que je ne bois rien du tout au mariage de Hinata

 **Tobio** : t’as vu la vidéo ? elle est ridicule, ma carrière est foutue

La vidéo –celle où Kageyama est en train de chanter une chanson d’amour sirupeuse- est enregistrée, bien évidemment, mais Nico n’a pas poussé jusqu’à l’envoyer à ses coéquipiers. Autant éviter d’infliger ça à Tobio… et autant commencer à leur laisser entendre que Kageyama et lui risquent de bientôt prendre de la distance, même s’il ne doute pas que Bruno leur en ait déjà touché un mot.

Il a un peu peur de leurs réactions, à vrai dire. Il n’a pas envie qu’ils rejettent la faute sur Tobio et Tooru, ou qu’ils le poussent à se battre et à garder Kageyama ; il a peur qu’ils ne comprennent pas, parce qu’ils sont quasiment tous casés et heureux avec leurs âmes sœurs, et ne ressentent pas le poids de la fatalité aussi lourdement que lui. Nicolas ne sait même pas vraiment quelle réaction il attendrait d’eux dans l’idéal, mais de la compréhension avant tout, de la bienveillance qui n’est pas de la compassion, du soutien qui n’est pas de la pitié. Et même s’il sait que ses coéquipiers sont une bande de phénomènes qui ne savent être sérieux que sur un terrain, il a réellement hâte de les retrouver.

 **Lipe** : je viens te chercher à l’aéroport, Nico ? Dis-moi juste l’heure

 **Lucas** : tu viens à la maison avec Rafa ? Biela peut le ramener chez tes parents si on sort

 **Lipe** : évidemment qu’on sort

 **Bruno** : laissez-le se reposer le premier soir, non ?

 **Moi** : ça ira

 **Bruno** : tu diras pas ça quand la fatigue et l’alcool vont te mettre la tête dans les toilettes

 **Moi** : je te demande pas de tenir mes cheveux

Il a besoin de sortir, lui aussi, et savoir que Tobio fait des soirées sans lui ne fait qu’attiser ce désir familier. Besoin de s’évader un peu, de voir du monde, de retrouver ses habitudes avec ses coéquipiers –parce qu’eux sont stables, que leur routine est immuable, et que ce sont ses repères dans un monde et dans des relations où tout est en perpétuelle évolution.

Ça ne l’empêche pas d’avoir envie de profiter avec Tobio aussi, déchiré entre prendre de la distance et profiter à fond avant leur séparation. Kageyama rentre dans l’après-midi, et pose à peine son sac de voyage avant de se jeter dans les bras de Nico :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit, répète-t-il. Je ne t’ai pas trop embarrassé ?

-Non, se contente de rire Romero. Pas du tout.

-Quand même. Hinata dit que je ne sais pas me conduire… Dis-moi, si jamais je peux me faire pardonner.

Nico lui lance un regard malicieux, et fait un pas de côté pour s’emparer d’une petite bouteille achetée plus tôt dans la matinée :

-Oh… Pourquoi pas un massage ?

Il affiche un sourire vainqueur tandis que les yeux de Tobio s’illuminent devant le flacon d’huile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'en a un qui va se mettre mal en rentrant au Brésil


	74. 15 avril 2019, 14h

Nico n’a pas l’habitude d’aller chez le coiffeur. Sa mère lui coupe les cheveux depuis qu’il est tout petit –ils n’avaient pas d’argent à perdre pour ça, une paire de ciseaux suffit amplement à rafraîchir sa coupe. Même depuis qu’il est au Japon, il continue de laisser pousser jusqu’à son retour au foyer et laisse _mãe_ s’en occuper ; une fois en décembre, une autre fois en mai, une dernière fois en août, se fichant bien, au fond, que ses mèches soient irrégulières et indomptables. 

Ce qui n’est pas de l’avis de Miwa, qui l’assied de force sur une chaise et lui passe une serviette autour du cou.

-Tu veux être beau pour le mariage de Hinata, ou pas ? dit-elle d’un air sévère.

-Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça, se plaint-il.

Tobio a l’air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à regarder la scène, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres ; même si lui qui apprécie particulièrement passer ses mains entre les boucles de Nico en sera privé le temps que ses ondulations reprennent un peu de longueur.

-Va t’habiller, toi, lance Miwa à son frère. Je crois pas qu’un témoin soit censé se pointer au mariage de son meilleur ami avec un vieux T-shirt de volley.

Kageyama fait la moue –ses cheveux, à lui, sont déjà passés sous les ciseaux experts de Miwa. Il disparaît tandis Nico jette un œil triste aux cheveux châtains qui parsèment le sol, et se retrouve libéré tandis qu'Ushijima aide Tobio à faire son nœud de cravate. Lui aussi se fait coiffer, et finalement, ils sont tous les trois habillés et prêts à y aller –à faire face aussi bien aux autres invités de marque qu’aux paparazzis.

Ceux-ci les accueillent de leurs flashs dès qu’ils arrivent, et c’est le passage obligé –Ushijima continue sa route comme si de rien n’était, mais Romero et Kageyama prennent le temps de s’arrêter une minute dans l’espoir de les contenter, se tenant naturellement par la taille, Nico souriant assez pour eux deux. Sourire artificiel tandis qu’il se rend compte qu’ils renvoient encore l’image du couple parfait pour la presse, d’autant plus que leurs costumes sont assortis –la cravate bleu sombre de Nico de la même couleur que la veste de costume de Tobio, elle-même rappelant les yeux de celui-ci.

Romero reconnaît la plupart des personnes dans l’assistance –de nombreux invités sont issus du monde du volley, et il a eu l’occasion de les croiser plusieurs fois depuis qu’il joue chez les Adlers. Il reconnaît aussi les anciens coéquipiers de Tobio, et, concrètement, leur bande habituelle, en plus des familles respectives des mariés. Il a assisté à quelques mariages, ceux de ses coéquipiers –Lipe, Lucas, Bruno n’a pas l’air décidé- mais jamais avec grand plaisir, toujours rongé de savoir qu’il n’a jamais franchi ce pas avec Jô.

Peut-être que dans le fond, il n’a pas totalement écarté l’idée avec Tobio. Peut-être même qu’elle lui semblait plaisante, et qu’il y a pensé, plusieurs fois, avec délectation, de ce que ce serait de faire une belle cérémonie avec tous leurs amis, de partir en lune de miel sur une île paradisiaque, et de porter le même nom, dernière preuve qu’ils appartiennent l’un à l’autre.

 _Mais non. C’est à Tooru que Tobio doit appartenir_. Il est là aussi, Tooru, d’ailleurs, et il leur adresse un sourire de loin et un petit signe de main avant d’aller s’asseoir.

Nico l’imite bientôt, et la cérémonie commence. Tobio n’a pas l’air si concentré sur son rôle de témoin, et passe plus de temps à regarder l’assemblée qu’à écouter le discours, croisant les yeux de Romero de temps en temps. Nicolas a un léger sourire de circonstances au coin des lèvres tandis que Ninja et Kodzuken échangent leurs alliances –et il songe, en son for intérieur, qu’il aurait probablement porté la sienne au bout d’une chaîne pour jouer, au cas où il aurait dû straper ses annulaires aussi.

Il a peur de s’ennuyer un peu, mais il se fait héler en portugais par l’ancien coéquipier de beach-volley de Ninja et son épouse. Ils engagent la conversation avec plaisir, Nico monte avec eux pour se rendre à la salle louée par les mariés et le temps qu’ils arrivent, ils ont déjà conclu que l’homme, Heitor, pourrait tout à fait donner quelques leçons à Rafael de temps en temps pour qu’il acquière les bases du sport. Un quatrième compatriote les rejoint, puis un cinquième, puis Ninja lui-même, et ça fait du bien à Nico de se retrouver immergé dans un bain linguistique et culturel qui lui ressemble et dont il s’est langui. Au fond, se rend-il compte, le Brésil ne cesse jamais de lui manquer.

Ils sont toujours en train de parler de leur patrie quand il est temps de se mettre à table, et Nico s’oriente vers la table des mariés en sa qualité de compagnon du témoin. Il a encore droit à ce titre, songe-t-il en accueillant Tobio d’un sourire ; à encore un peu de temps aux côtés de Tobio, encore quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois où ils continueront à comme un couple ainsi tout en s’éloignant.

 _L’éloignement n’est pas très effectif_ , songe vaguement Nico quand Tobio lui laisse un baiser sur la bouche avant de s’installer, sans se poser de question ni s’inquiéter des regards des autres. Et être séparés, spatialement d’abord, émotionnellement ensuite, ne sera que plus abrupt et plus difficile à gérer.

Tant pis. C’est égoïste et inutile, mais il en a encore besoin. Il s’accroche et sait que ça ne rendra la chute que plus dure, mais il ne peut pas s’en défaire.

Peut-être, au fond, n’a-t-il pas la force ni le courage de faire mal au cœur de Tobio, et attend que ce soit le sien qui se brise.

Peut-être, au fond, se dit-il qu’il a laissé son âme à Jô, qu’il laissera son cœur à Tobio, et qu’il continuera d’avancer autrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oublions pas de dissocier les coeurs et les corps *wink*


	75. 15 avril 2019, 21h

Le repas de mariage s’est parfaitement déroulé, et Tobio a systématiquement repoussé toute tentative de Miya –qui semble visiblement s’être attribué le rôle d’échanson de Shouyou- de lui servir à boire, se tenant à la sobriété promise, ce qui n’est pas exactement le cas de Nico.

La partie qu’il préfère arrive seulement ensuite –Ninja et Kodzuken se rendent en premier sur la piste pour valser tous les deux, puis la fête peut commencer. Nico a quelques états d’âmes à laisser Tobio seul à la table pendant que lui va s’amuser, mais Kageyama le laisse aller, et il file sur la piste, prenant plaisir à se fondre dans la masse d’hommes et de femmes en mouvement et à sentir les pulsations de la musique faire vibrer son corps.

Il se rend assez vite compte qu’il aura trop chaud s’il garde les trois pièces de son costume –gilet, veston et chemise- et décide de repasser par sa table pour y déposer son gilet. Son cœur se pince un peu en voyant que Tooru a saisi l’occasion de son absence pour aller parler à Tobio, et il remarque à peine que Miya est aussi de la partie.

-De toute façon, t’es pas au niveau, est en train de ricaner Atsumu.

-Je _suis_ au niveau, réplique Oikawa. Mes services sont meilleurs que ceux de Tobio, ils sont donc forcément meilleurs que les tiens, CQFD.

-Nope, mon cher. Nope, parce que j’ai un arsenal de plusieurs types de service là où tu privilégies la seule force brute, et c’est la différence entre nous…

Nico hausse un sourcil, et Tobio tend les mains pour récupérer son gilet ; Nicolas suit le geste pour lui voler un baiser, sachant fort bien que ça embarrassera les deux autres.

 _Une victoire bien illusoire_. Il se demande si le vin dans lequel sont en train de se noyer Atsumu et Oikawa l’aiderait à y penser un peu moins. Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, et il réclame donc un verre tandis que Tobio fait la moue.

-Déjà fatigué, Nico-chan ? lui lance Oikawa, accoudé à la table d’un air négligent.

-Pas du tout, Tooru, réplique Nico.

Il sent déjà que le vin lui monte à la tête –en même temps, il vient de descendre deux coupes pleines coup sur coup- et il ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s’étirer sur un sourire en répondant d’un air taquin :

-Et toi, sur ta chaise ?

-C’est provisoire ! se récria Oikawa en se redressant et en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Je peux danser toute la nuit !

-Oh, vraiment ?

Nico aime la provocation. Il fait attention de ne pas trop en user pour éviter les quiproquos, mais avec Tooru, il ne va pas se gêner. Et Oikawa semble tout autant apprécier, car un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres :

-C’est un défi ?

Nico ne refuse jamais le challenge, et ils partent donc tous les deux vers la piste en s’adressant des regards tour à tour déterminés et amusés, le tout sous le rire d’hyène de Miya et les soupirs de Tobio. Ils ne s’arrêtent qu’une fois au milieu de la foule, se fixent quelques secondes pour déterminer le départ, et se lancent.

Ils donnent sûrement davantage l’impression de danser ensemble, de l’extérieur, que de rivaliser l’un avec l’autre. Et le spectacle attire bientôt un cercle de curieux qui s’agitent mollement sur place, bien plus focalisés sur la prestation qui leur est offerte –et quel spectacle, de la part de deux personnes si extraverties, qui aiment être au cœur de l’attention, qui savent se mettre en avant, qui savent donner envie d’eux.

Oikawa est dans le jeu, dans les poses. Il passe une main arrogante dans ses cheveux châtains clair, lentement, en contraste avec le rythme plus rapide qui parcourt ses épaules et ses hanches, et lance un long regard espiègle à Nico en relevant le menton. Romero lui flashe son plus beau sourire en retour –il fait confiance à ses gestes, laisse son corps répondre à la musique de lui-même. Il sait qu’il est sensuel. C’est dans sa nature.

Ils cherchent à se surpasser mutuellement, mais ne se retournent jamais vers leur petit public improvisé pour chercher le résultat dans leurs yeux, uniquement concentrés l’un sur l’autre. Les lèvres d’Oikawa suivent les paroles de la chanson en japonais qui passe pour ajouter à sa prestation, jouant sur les pauses pour appuyer son expression ; mais Ninja a aussi réclamé de la musique brésilienne, constate Nico avec euphorie, et il prend aisément sa revanche, susurrant plutôt que chantant les paroles en portugais.

Ils ne se cèdent rien. Depuis le temps qu’ils dansent, la chaleur et l’effort a rougi leurs joues et fait luire leurs peaux, mais n’a pas fané leurs sourires essoufflés. Nico sent que ses cheveux sont en désordre à force de bouger –ils tombent sur son front et à moitié dans ses yeux, il prend chaque occasion de les repousser en arrière comme une nouvelle démonstration de séduction. La foule siffle quand Oikawa déboutonne son veston, probablement mort de chaud lui aussi, mais qui le tourne presque en effeuillage, laissant la tension monter entre chaque bouton, jouant sur les réactions des autres danseurs avant de décocher un clin d’œil à Nico.

Finalement, quand la cloche sonne pour signifier qu’il est temps de passer au dessert et d’arrêter de danser, ils échangent un grand sourire épuisé, sachant fort bien qu’ils sont à égalité et se sont autant amusés l’un que l’autre.

Ils ont sûrement moins donné l’impression de danser ensemble, de l’extérieur, que d’avoir flirté l’un avec l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said Oiromeoi?


	76. 16 avril 2019, 1h

Tobio ne danse pas souvent. Il n’aime pas quand la musique est trop forte, il ne se sent pas d’exposer son corps autrement qu’en faisant du volley-ball. Il n’est pas à l’aise avec ça. Nico est tout l’inverse, mais il peut concevoir le point de vue de son petit-ami et ne l’a jamais forcé à l’accompagner.

Parfois, tout de même, Kageyama veut lui faire plaisir et accepte la danse qu’il lui offre. En général, ce sont des slows. Quelque chose de lent, de doux, de romantique, où c’est plus une étreinte qu’une véritable danse. Ce n’est pas vraiment une démonstration sur du rythme, c’est plutôt de l’ordre de la preuve d’amour.

Le premier qu’ils ont dansé, croit se rappeler Nico, était le jour où il a présenté Tobio à ses coéquipiers. Il s’en souvient plutôt nettement en dépit de l’état dans lequel il était ce jour-là. Il faisait une chaleur d’enfer sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon, ils avaient mis la musique à fond, Lucas avait sorti un jeu de projecteurs multicolores pour créer l’ambiance. Nico avait un gobelet de bière dans la main et les doigts collants. Il ne voyait autour de lui que des sourires, des cheveux qui volaient, des bras, des épaules, des ventres nus. Il avait abandonné son T-shirt dans un coin, il ne se souvenait plus où, il l’avait jeté. Il voulait juste danser et boire toute la soirée.

Les doigts fins et froids de Tobio s’étaient refermés autour de son poignet, et il avait vu dans les yeux de Kageyama une mer bien plus attrayante où se noyer. Ça l’avait stoppé net dans son élan. Ça avait remplacé l’ivresse par de la tendresse et le besoin de s’amuser en besoin d’affection. Il l’avait pris dans ses bras sans attendre, collant sa joue contre les cheveux de Tobio en lui disant qu’il lui avait manqué, même s’ils n’avaient été séparés que depuis une ou deux heures.

Il ne sait même plus si la musique était appropriée pour un slow, mais il lui semble que oui, que c’était tombé au bon moment. Il se souvient qu’il tenait Tobio par la taille et que les bras de Kageyama étaient passés autour de son cou. Ils ne s’étaient pas quittés des yeux une seconde tandis qu’ils tournaient lentement sur place, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l’un de l’autre, une tentation à la limite du résistible à cette époque où ils ne pouvaient pas s’embrasser.

Ils en ont fait une habitude, et attendent tacitement ce moment dans toutes les soirées auxquelles ils assistent. C’est un geste plus intime, plus ouvertement romantique qu’un simple câlin. Ce sont quelques minutes où ils peuvent se recentrer l’un sur l’autre au milieu de la fête et partager un moment qui leur est propre. Se toucher, se regarder, savourer l’instant à deux.

Le mariage de Hinata ne fait pas exception, même si Nico a le cœur un peu lourd en se demandant si ce sera leur dernier. Il regarde les couples se diriger vers la piste, et prend quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se décider à y aller à son tour, effleurant les doigts de Tobio pour l’y inviter. Ils n’ont plus besoin de mots après tant de temps passé ensemble.

Comme d’habitude, les doigts de Tobio se posent délicatement sur sa nuque, effleurent les petits cheveux que Miwa a raccourcis. Nico pose ses mains sur sa taille en retour, se permettant de les glisser sous le gilet que porte toujours Tobio, fermement, trouvant aisément où les placer à force de parcourir son corps. Ils se mettent à danser, et les reflets des lumières tamisées dansent en même temps dans les yeux grand ouverts de Kageyama, dans leurs orbes attentifs qui ne dévient pas du visage de Nico. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, et Romero se dit que c’est la première fois qu’ils dansent ensemble depuis que leur relation a cessé d’être platonique.

Il lui vole un baiser, ils en profitent pour se rapprocher ; tous deux sont impossiblement près pour le reste du slow. Nico peut sentir la chaleur irradier des joues de Tobio et son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il voit chaque détail de son visage, il pourrait compter ses cils, mais il ne s’en lasse pas ; et ils valsent paisiblement sur place, illuminés par les lueurs mouvantes des projecteurs, mais captés l’un par l’autre comme s’ils étaient leurs seules sources de lumière réciproques.

Romero songe que c’est leur moment privilégié. Que c’est à eux et à personne d’autre.

Alors quand il voit Tobio dans les bras d’Oikawa, avec sur le visage l’exacte même expression que celle qu’il a vue dirigée vers lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il sent son cœur se fendre, et ne peut le soutenir –adressant son meilleur faux sourire à sa partenaire avant de se dérober et de quitter la salle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Nice qui avait réussi à avoir une danse avec lui


	77. 16 avril 2019, 2h30

Romero s’est réfugié dans les toilettes. Il s’est rafraîchi le visage, penché sur un lavabo, et un moment, il a une impression de déjà-vu, croyant soudain que Bruno va surgir à côté de lui comme quatre ans plus tôt, poser ses doigts sur ses joues et son front contre le sien et lui dire qu’il sait qu’il va mal.

Oh, Bruno se serait sûrement bien occupé de lui, s’il était là. Ils auraient parlé pendant des heures. Mais Nico doit gérer ça tout seul, et il devrait savoir gérer ça tout seul, essaie-t-il de se convaincre –c’est un homme accompli, il a trente ans, il a un enfant, il devrait réussir à surmonter ses peurs et faire face à des situations qui l’éprouvent.

Du moins, à les surmonter autrement qu’en décidant de boire.

Mais non. C’est le meilleur remède qu’il connaisse pour oublier, pour passer à autre chose. Il revient dans la salle et sait déjà qui il doit chercher –mais Miya Atsumu s’impose à lui avant même qu’il n’essaie de le trouver, étalant sous ses yeux tout un petit bar improvisé où il n’a qu’à piocher.

Oikawa apparaît à son tour. Nico le détaille avant de décider qu’il ne lui en veut pas. Ce n’est pas de sa faute, il n’a pas choisi d’être âmes sœurs avec Tobio. Il fait de son mieux, comme eux tous…, et puis, ils sont là pour s’amuser. Ils repartent dans leur duel de danse, et celui-ci se double vite d’un duel de beuverie tandis qu’ils descendent les shots qu’Atsumu prépare entre chaque chanson, inconscients de leurs gestes de plus en plus désinvoltes et de moins en moins lucides.

-T’es increvable, lui lance finalement Oikawa par-dessus la musique après s’être enfilé un nouveau verre. J’ai besoin d’air.

Nico ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il l’accompagne sur la terrasse et emporte deux bouteilles de bière. Tooru s’accoude contre la balustrade –ils sont en hauteur, et ont vue sur ce qui doit être un jardin plongé dans l’obscurité. Oikawa accepte la bière et entrechoque sa bouteille à celle de Nico. Pendant un moment, ils boivent en silence. C’est la première fois qu’ils sont seuls depuis l’enlèvement de Tobio, depuis ce jour où Nico s’est résigné à perdre Tobio, à le laisser à cet homme ; mais Romero n’y pense qu’à peine, il est trop ivre pour ça.

-Tu danses vraiment bien, tu sais, lance soudainement Tooru. J’avais pas eu de rival comme ça depuis… oh… un de mes potes argentins, je crois…

Lui aussi est arrangé, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges même dans la nuit. 

-Toi aussi, répond Romero avec sincérité. Ça m’a rappelé les soirées que je fais au Brésil, avec mes amis…

 _Ils me manquent_. Il se serait étranglé sur les mots, s’il avait essayé les articuler.

-J’étais allé en boîte, au Brésil. On était partis en vacances avec mes coéquipiers de San Juan là-bas, tu sais. Des fois, je me demande si j’aurais pas dû rester en Argentine…

-Je comprends, murmure Nico.

-Mais c’est pas pareil, reprend Oikawa après avoir bu une gorgée. Si je suis parti là-bas, c’était pas pour de bonnes raisons. C’était parce que je voulais fuir, parce que je ne voulais pas assumer… parce que je devais me reconstruire après une rupture…

Nicolas le détaille un instant.

-J’ai fait pareil, dit-il finalement en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Quand mon âme sœur est morte. Si je suis venu au Japon, c’est parce que j’arrivais pas à rester là-bas après ça. J’ai essayé, mais…

-C’est pas comparable, Nico-chan.

Tooru pose une main sur son épaule. Bizarrement, ça réconforte un peu Nico.

-J’ai pas… J’ai pas eu un comportement exemplaire, tu sais. Envers Tobio. Quand j’étais en Argentine, et même ici… J’ai collectionné les plans cul, les coups d’un soir, j’ai…

-J’ai fait pareil, répète doucement Nico.

-Les… quoi ?

Tooru le regarde avec des yeux ronds et manque de tomber.

-Toi ? 

-Moi, répond Nico en lui tirant la langue.

Oikawa éclate de rire et lui adresse un sourire un peu tordu par l’ivresse :

-Genre, t’étais sur quoi ? Tinder ?

-Yep.

-Putain, moi aussi !

Il a l’air émerveillé, et s’exclame sans aucun filtre :

-Je t’aurais swipe à droite direct !

-On aurait matché, rigole Nico.

Ils rient ensemble un moment, puis Oikawa prend une nouvelle gorgée, contemplant les jardins d’un air songeur, un reste de sourire toujours accroché sur les lèvres.

-T’es super cool, comme gars. Tu sais, au début, je comprenais pas ce que Tobio faisait avec toi, mais… je suis juste jaloux, tu sais, c’est mon âme sœur. Et t’es juste… tellement mieux que moi.

-Nan, c’est pas vrai ça, Tooru…

-Mais si, Nico-chan ! Regarde-toi, t’es parfait ! T’es le gars parfait ! Champion olympique, champion du monde, t’as vécu des trucs horribles et t’es toujours super positif et souriant, tu traites Tobio tellement bien, tu… Comment je peux rivaliser, hein ?

 _Juste en existant_ , répondrait Nico s’il était plus sobre. Mais l’alcool atteint l’effet qu’il attend, celui qui inhibe son amertume, et il répond avec emphase :

-Mais Tooru, t’es aussi un athlète international ! Et puis t’es super courageux, t’as sauvé la vie de Tobio sans te poser de questions, t’as aussi surmonté de sales trucs…

 _De sales trucs. Est-ce que tu t’es regardé dans le miroir, avant de descendre toute une boîte d’annihilateurs parce que tu n’arrivais plus à supporter de vivre ?_ Sa gorge se serre un peu, mais Tooru lui tombe quasiment dans les bras, larmoyant presque :

-Nico-chan, tu sais que t’es vraiment un gars génial ? Toi, je t’admire, toi…

Ils continuent de se louer mutuellement, puis trinquent à nouveau. Nico a l’impression de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur ses pensées. Il pense à la journée où Tobio a disparu, il pense au Brésil, il pense au mariage, il pense à Jô, il pense à Tobio et Tooru qui dansent et se regardent amoureusement.

Il pense à ce qu’il veut, à ce qu’il désire, à ce qu’il sait et ce qu’il prévoit. Tout se mélange. Il veut Tobio. Il en a besoin. Il sait qu’il doit apprendre à s’en passer, qu’il y a sera forcé, qu’il n’a pas d’emprise sur ça et que la seule chose qu’il peut faire, à son échelle, c’est de limiter les dégâts. D’être un peu égoïste. D’essayer de s’en tirer sans trop de douleur.

-Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui, Tooru, murmure-t-il.

_En retour, j’essaierai de prendre soin de moi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restera un chapitre de mariage, puis (spoilers si vous n'avez pas lu Réflexion) :
> 
> -1 chapitre au Japon ;  
> -7 chapitres avec l'équipe du Brésil ;  
> -2 chapitres de rupture ;  
> -2 chapitres au Brésil ;  
> -1 chapitre qui correspond à la fin de Réflexion ;   
> -10 chapitres post-Réflexion ;)


	78. 16 avril 2019, 6h

Nico ne se souvient plus de grand-chose après sa discussion sur la terrasse avec Tooru.

Il a demandé à Oikawa de bien s’occuper de Tobio, comme s’il lui confiait son bien le plus précieux. Il sait déjà que ce sera le cas, malgré tout ce qui a pu séparer les deux âmes sœurs, et que même si leur couple aura sûrement des hauts et des bas, c’est la meilleure configuration possible pour eux tous. Que Tooru l’aime, et qu’il fera ce qu’il y a de meilleurs pour eux.

Ça lui fait mal, mais il doit faire confiance au système. Ça ne l’empêche pas de prévenir Tooru qu’il viendra lui demander des comptes s’il apprend qu’il fait du mal à Tobio, mais il doute de devoir mettre ces menaces à exécution. Qui est-il, lui qui est hors du monde des âmes sœurs, pour remettre en cause un lien que la nature a construit ? Il a de la légitimité, certes –il est le premier copain de Kageyama, son premier baiser, sa première fois et, aimerait-il croire, son premier amour. Mais ça pèse encore trop peu contre le destin.

Oikawa et lui ont continué à boire et à danser, puis, quand ils sont arrivés au bout de leurs forces et qu’ils titubaient trop pour continuer à bouger, se sont assis dans un coin pour récupérer.

-Nico-chan, je t’aime vraiment bien, en fait, a marmonné Tooru avant de poser sa tête contre le mur et de fermer les yeux.

Romero voulait répondre, mais sa langue était trop pâteuse. Les lumières et la musique lui font tourner la tête. Il a l’impression d’être chez lui. Pas dans son appartement, mais à la maison, au Brésil. Il a l’impression qu’il a quatorze ans de nouveau, et qu’il va se lever une heure avant l’école pour aller s’entraîner sur le terrain désert, un peu plus loin, comme à son habitude. Jô sera déjà là, assise sur la barrière avec sa petite boîte de pâtisseries maison qu’ils partageront à deux, et qu’elle continuera de grignoter en le regardant s’entraîner au service. Puis il sera l’heure de rentrer se préparer, et ils délaieront encore et encore le moment de se quitter, appuyés contre la clôture à s’embrasser, et la mère de Nico fera mine de poser ses mains sur ses hanches d’un air mécontent en le voyant rentrer en short de sport, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il aime cette vie. Pourquoi la quitter ? Mais quelqu’un le secoue par les épaules.

-Nicolas, appelle une voix lointaine.

Il veut rester là. Avec sa mère. Avec Jô. A la maison.

-Nicolas ?

Il ne veut pas partir.

-M’man…, murmure-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés. Encore cinq minutes…

La musique lui emplit les oreilles –elle n’a jamais cessé, mais il n’en avait plus conscience. Quand il entrouvre les yeux, il reconnaît Tobio penché sur lui. Il a l’impression d’avoir été arraché à quelque chose. Un manque étrange lui vrille la poitrine.

Il met deux bonnes minutes à se relever, mais c’est toujours mieux que Tooru en train de geindre par terre les cheveux trempés. Du moins essaie-t-il de s’en convaincre, appuyé contre le mur qui lui semble vaciller –il a trop bu, il a mal à la tête, il a mal au cœur. Il se sent toujours aussi étrange. Tobio réapparaît et soupire en les voyant en si mauvais état.

-Vous êtes ridicules, marmonne-t-il.

Il attrape Nico par la taille du bras droit, fait de même avec Tooru du bras gauche. Leurs doigts se touchent quand ils s’accrochent à Tobio en retour, et ça rappelle à Romero qu’ils sont sur le même plan, Oikawa et lui.

Il se sent encore moins à sa place. Il essaie de paraître enjoué devant Tobio, parce qu’il sait bien que la situation n’est facile pour personne, mais à la vérité, les images de son rêve lui tournent encore en tête. Il serre les dents dans la voiture, incertain de savoir s’il a envie de pleurer ou de vomir. Sûrement un peu des deux.

Ses pas le guident tout seuls jusqu’à son lit, et il se rend compte trop tard qu’il a laissé Tooru et Tobio seuls dans le salon. Tant pis, ce n’est pas son rôle de les surveiller. Il repart au Brésil dans quelques jours et sait très bien qu’ils se reverront en son absence. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient faire autrement.

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure. Il a besoin de partir, mais une part de lui désire rester. Quand Tobio le rejoint, il l’attire à lui et l’embrasse fiévreusement sans savoir s’il anticipe son départ ou s’il se leurre en croyant le garder encore.

Kageyama le repousse.

-Oikawa-san est à côté, dit-il.

Nico le vit mal. Tooru et lui ne sont déjà plus à égalité. Il reste songeur le temps que Tobio se change et le rejoigne dans le lit, les pensées brouillées par l’alcool, rattrapé par un mal du pays qu’il n’a plus connu depuis ses premières semaines au Japon. Il a l’impression de s’être perdu, ici. Il a besoin de s’accrocher à quelque chose. De retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il voudrait… il ne sait pas, mais un câlin lui semble bien pour commencer. Quand Tobio se glisse à ses côtés, il se love contre lui, la joue contre son torse.

-Reste avec moi encore un petit peu, murmure-t-il. Juste un petit peu…

-Je ne vais pas te quitter, répond Kageyama.

 _Mais moi, oui._ Nico sent ses lèvres trembler. Il a les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Je sais que je vais te perdre, murmure-t-il en portugais, tout bas, sachant que Tobio ne comprendra pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que je m’en fiche.

Peut-être que c’est l’impression qu’il donne, depuis ce jour où il a dit à Tooru qu’il devrait tenter sa chance avec Tobio, et encore quelques heures plus tôt sur la terrasse. Mais ce ne sont que des paroles. Ce n’est qu’une attitude. Ce n’est qu’un sourire de façade.

-Je veux être prêt pour le jour où tu partiras. Cette fois-ci, j’aurai le temps de dire au revoir… De quoi je me plains ?

Est-ce que c’est une fin heureuse, pour eux, que de se saluer et de partir chacun de son côté, lui vers son foyer, Tobio vers Tooru ? Nicolas n’en sait rien. Il a l’impression qu’il ne sera jamais complet, s’il part sans Tobio… Mais ce genre de pensée ne s’applique pas à eux. Ce ne sont pas des âmes sœurs.

Quand il ferme les yeux, il espère qu’il reprendra son rêve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi jdis, il aurait dû dormir avec Tooru il aurait eu plus de câlins


	79. 25 avril 2019

Nico a l’impression d’être en train de faire ses adieux au Japon.

Son contrat avec les Adlers s’est arrêté, et il a pris contact avec divers clubs brésiliens pour faire quelques essais avant la reprise de l’entraînement en équipe nationale. Tous se sont montrés enthousiastes à l’idée de l’accueillir, et il a des créneaux pour passer les tests dans plusieurs d’entre eux, à Belo Horizonte, à Rio, à Sao Paulo et à Taubaté.

Il a mis ses affaires en ordre pour préparer son départ ; son appartement est nettoyé et rangé, et il a mis tout ce qu’il pouvait dans sa valise. Lipe doit venir le chercher à l’aéroport avec Rafa, et ils passeront l’après-midi chez Lucas où les rejoindront les autres.

C’est sa dernière nuit avec Tobio, et Romero ne sait pas si c’est leur dernière ensemble avant de se revoir, ou leur dernière tout court. Ils passent la soirée chez lui, craignant de tomber sur Oikawa s’ils prennent le risque de sortir, et Kageyama se colle à la cuisine après avoir promis à Nico le meilleur curry qu’il ait jamais mangé. Romero le regarde donc faire, assis à table, suivant des yeux le moindre de ses gestes comme s’il pouvait se gorger de l’image de Tobio, l’ancrer dans sa mémoire et la ressortir, plus tard, pour se réconforter.

-Arrête de me fixer, lance finalement Kageyama. Tu vas me faire rougir.

-Je t’en prie, sourit Nico.

Tobio lui donne un petit coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête, et Romero laisse échapper un _itai_ pour lui faire plaisir. Kageyama sourit.

-C’est dommage, murmure-t-il en retournant à ses fourneaux. Encore un an, et tu aurais pu demander la nationalité japonaise.

-Ce serait plus facile pour toi d’avoir la nationalité brésilienne, répond Nico en posant sa tête dans sa main. Deux ans à peine, si jamais tu voulais jouer dans la meilleure équipe du monde…

-Et modeste avec ça !

-Quoi ? Je constate juste une vérité. Et Bruno n’est pas loin de la retraite.

_Et tu disais qu’on vivrait au Brésil, tous les deux. Enfin ça, c’était avant._

-Je vais déjà voir comment ça se passe avec Rome, répond Tobio en faisant la moue. Ils ont dit qu’ils te gardaient une place, au cas où.

-C’est gentil à eux. 

Nico ne lui a pas vraiment parlé de ses essais futurs au Brésil, laissant encore planer le doute sur les clubs italiens. Rejoindre la même ligue que Tobio le tente, mais en même temps, ça le retiendra encore loin de Rafael ; avec des matchs toutes les semaines, il ne pourra toujours pas se permettre de prendre l’avion et d’aller passer du temps avec son fils. Ce sera aussi plus ardu de prendre de la distance avec Tobio en restant dans le même pays que lui, et il sait bien que c’est ce qu’il doit faire, que ça lui plaise ou non. Après l’engouement qu’a montré Tooru pour l’Italie, il est quasi-certain que ce sera lui qui sera du voyage.

Alors peut-être, s’est vaguement dit Nico en quelques occasions, qu’ils pourraient essayer de cohabiter. Il s’entend plutôt bien avec Oikawa, s’ils mettent leur rivalité de côté ; et à vrai dire, Romero le trouve même plutôt charmant, quand il arrête d’être borné. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il en est du côté de Tooru, mais il n’ose rien proposer à Tobio, parce que lui aussi a sa fierté, au fond, et il aime mieux s’en aller dignement que de rester et d’accepter d’avoir les miettes d’une relation partagée. Il n’a pas sa place dans un système binaire.

Le curry est indéniablement délicieux, et Romero songe que la nourriture japonaise lui manquera aussi, quand il sera de retour au pays. Il ne reviendra qu’un gros mois plus tard, et ce ne sera que pour jouer quelques matchs avant de repartir et de poursuivre la Ligue mondiale ailleurs –pas vraiment le temps de se poser, ni de beaucoup voir Tobio, puisqu’il logera à l’hôtel avec ses coéquipiers.

-Tu veux regarder un match ? demande Kageyama en parcourant ses CDs. Lequel ? Hm…

Il en tient plusieurs, et Nico jette un œil avant de grimacer en apercevant la finale des Jeux Olympiques 2012.

-Pas celui-là, déclare-t-il.

-Quoi ? Parce que tu l’as perdu ? taquine Tobio. C’était un beau match, vous êtes allés jusqu’au tie-break.

-Je sais, mon cœur. Mais la cérémonie de remise de médailles était affreuse. Tout le monde pleurait. Tu crois que j’ai envie de me voir pleurer ?

Tobio lui lance un drôle de regard.

-Toi pleurer ? Je crois que je n’ai jamais vu ça.

Nico ne peut s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Quatre ans qu’ils se connaissent, et Kageyama ne l’a jamais vu pleurer. Alors certes, il ne pleure plus pour des défaites de volley ; et Tobio n’était pas avec lui quand il a dû faire face au deuil. Mais il a quand même eu des moments difficiles. Depuis quelques mois, il a souvent eu envie de craquer. Il s’étonne presque d’avoir réussi à tout dissimuler aussi bien.

Finalement, ils regardent une autre finale olympique, mais celle de 2016, que Nico a gagnée –et elle est particulièrement lourde de souvenirs. C’est le jour où Tobio l’a embrassé sur la joue, la veille de leur mise en couple.

-Regarde, on te voit ! s’écrie Nicolas pendant le dernier set, alors que la caméra parcourt les tribunes. T’as l’air concentré.

-Normal, réplique Tobio. C’est quand je me suis rendu compte que j’étais amoureux de toi. Je –je crois que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me faisais de l’effet comme ça, avant, et ça m’est tombé dessus à ce moment-là en te voyant jouer…

Ça réchauffe le cœur de Nico, et il essaie de ne pas penser à la suite, d’apprécier la déclaration comme il se doit sans rien remettre en question, sans penser aux âmes sœurs. Il veut profiter pleinement de ce qui pourrait bien être leur dernière soirée. Il ne sait pas si Tobio en est conscient. Lui ne l’est que trop.

Ce n’est que quelques heures plus tard, blottis nus l’un contre l’autre sous la couette, que Tobio demande d’une voix où pèse déjà le sommeil :

-Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

-Il n’y a pas de date, murmure Nico en réponse. C’était juste évident.

 _Evident_. Un drôle de choix de mot, sourit-il intérieurement. Il ne sait pas si Tobio l’a entendu ou s’est déjà endormi.

Lui ne ferme pas l’œil de la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour au Brésil va faire du bien ♥


	80. 27 avril 2019

Quand Nico aperçoit Felipe et Rafael dans la foule de l’aéroport de Rio, il ne peut pas empêcher un immense sourire d’étirer ses lèvres. Rafa se précipite sur lui –il se retient visiblement de courir, mais l’impatience hâte ses pas, et il finit par se jeter dans ses bras. Nicolas pose un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur, comme d’habitude, et constate avec une vague stupéfaction que son fils le dépasse légèrement ainsi.

-Tu m’as manqué, murmure Rafa, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui.

-Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, répond Nico en caressant les cheveux semblables aux siens.

Lipe le gratifie d’une accolade quand il se redresse, et Romero ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est bon d’être chez soi. Ils discutent un peu tout en rejoignant la voiture et en prenant la route, de comment s’est passé le vol et de la fin de saison, des essais qu’il va faire, de la soirée qui se prépare. Son coéquipier n’évoque pas Tobio, et Nico se doute que Bruno a dû en parler. Mais si son équipe a l’air de se douter de quelque chose, ce n’est visiblement pas le cas de Rafael, qui lance avec toute sa bonne volonté encore enfantine :

-Et Tobinho, papa ? Il rentre aussi ?

Lipe lui adresse un sourire d’excuse en voyant que Nico tique sur l’appellation, mais ses yeux sont inquiets.

-Il est encore au Japon, mon trésor, répond Nicolas. Il s’entraîne là-bas, lui, dans la même équipe que Ninja Shouyou.

-Ah, d’accord, répond Rafa d’un air un peu déçu. Je devais lui montrer comment j’ai progressé. Maintenant, j’arrive à mettre des paniers en faisant des passes.

-Je lui enverrai une vidéo, comme ça il le verra.

-C’est pas pareil.

-C’est déjà ça, mon cœur. Tu peux me montrer à moi.

-Mouais… Et puis, arrête avec les surnoms, papa. Je suis plus un bébé.

Romero cligne des yeux, et échange un regard avec Lipe. Celui-ci préfère en rire :

-Tu verras, c’est rien comparé à la crise d’ado !

En vérité, Nico a l’impression de s’être pris une claque. Il n’a qu’un fils, et il se rend compte qu’il grandit à toute vitesse, que ce n’est déjà plus un petit garçon –c’est un enfant de huit ans, qui sait ce qu’il veut, qui a son propre caractère, qui commence à prendre du recul sur le monde qui l’entoure, et qui veut encore vieillir plus vite. Il sent qu’il a loupé quelque chose.

Il ne relance pas la conversation, et Lipe monte le volume de la radio pour compenser. Nicolas pose sa tête contre la vitre. Il repense à Tobio. Kageyama lui a offert une lampe connectée en se séparant à l’aéroport, et l’attention le touche –mais ce qui l’affecte vraiment, c’est le symbolisme. Ces lampes qui évoluent à l’unisson et qui les mettront en contact d’un bout du monde à l’autre, qui témoigneront qu’ils se manquent… finalement, ça fonctionne un peu comme un lien de substitution.

 _Il faut que j’arrête de penser comme ça_ , se sermonne-t-il pendant qu’ils arrivent chez Lucas. Ce dernier ouvre la porte en les voyant arriver, et Rafael se précipite vers l’intérieur. _Il est bientôt plus familier avec mes coéquipiers qu’avec moi._

-T’inquiète, sourit Lucas en l’enlaçant à son tour. Je crois juste qu’il en pince pour ma filleule.

 _Ouch._ Deuxième rappel à l’ordre de la journée.

-Je pense qu’elle l’aime bien aussi, ajoute Biela, apparaissant à son tour pour lui faire la bise, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Je suis contente de te revoir, Nico.

Il les suit à l’intérieur. Bruno est déjà là, assis dans un canapé –il se lève quand Romero entre, souriant de toutes ses dents avant de le prendre dans ses bras :

-Niquito ! Tu vas bien ?

Les étreintes de Bruno sont différentes. Nico s’y abandonne. Depuis tous le temps et toutes les occasions où ces bras se sont refermés autour de lui, il s’y sent chez lui. Peut-être même encore davantage –il s’y sent lui. Sans avoir à jouer un rôle, sans avoir à cacher ses failles. Il laisse le moment durer, fermant les yeux pour savourer le bien que ça lui fait.

-Ouais, ça va, répond-il finalement.

 _Mieux, maintenant_.

Bruno sourit, mais Nico connaît son regard –celui qui le transperce jusqu’à l’âme pour sonder s’il dit la vérité ou non.

Ce n’est tout de même pas avant qu’ils soient sortis cette nuit-là que son meilleur ami lance le sujet, alors qu’ils sont assis au bar côte à côte pendant que les autres sont sur la piste. Ça ne ressemble pas à Nicolas de louper une occasion de danser, mais la fatigue et l’alcool se combinent mal, et il considère que tenir droit sur son tabouret relève déjà du miracle.

-Alors ? demande négligemment Bruno en sirotant son cocktail. Tu comptes toujours rejoindre la ligue italienne, avec tous les essais que tu fais ici ?

-Bof... C’est compliqué, marmonne Nico.

-Je pensais que t’allais partir là-bas avec Tobio, qu’il romprait le lien, que vous alliez vous marier et…

Nico fait la moue, soudain boudeur et rancunier. Il n’a pas envie d’en parler. En parler le rend triste. Il n’est pas là pour être triste.

Plutôt que de répondre, il laisse sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de Bruno :

-Je veux rentrer…

-T’es un gosse, tu sais ça ? soupire Bruno.

Il le soutient jusqu’à la voiture, et Nico le voit envoyer un message aux autres pour leur dire qu’ils repartent. Il se sent toujours mal d’avoir repensé à sa séparation imminente avec Tobio. Ses pensées déraillent, il se blâme d’avoir sous-estimé son épuisement et d’avoir bu sans y prêter garde.

-Tiens, lui dit Bruno en lui tendant une brioche une fois de retour chez Lucas. 

Nico le regarde sans comprendre.

-Ça épongera un peu. Et t’as besoin de bouffer. T’as maigri, non ?

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, il n’en sait rien. Peut-être bien, il n’est pas sûr. Il mâchonne la brioche en somnolant pendant que Bruno lui pose un plaid sur les épaules.

-Faudra qu’on parle, déclare ce dernier.

-Pas besoin…, murmure juste Nico.

Il se sent fatigué, perdu et fragile. Il n’a pas envie de repartir dans des débats sans fin qui mènent tous à la même issue.

-Niquito, regarde-toi deux secondes, s’il te plaît, s’agace Bruno. Regarde dans quel état tu me reviens. Tu t’es vu dans un miroir ?

-Un miroir ? répète Nico, la brioche prenant soudain un goût de cendre. Comme si je me regardais encore dans les miroirs depuis...

 _Depuis Jô_. Il n’a pas besoin de le dire, Bruno sait. Les yeux de son coéquipier s’adoucissent.

-Désolé. Je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Dis-moi juste de quoi t’as besoin.

Nico hésite une demi-seconde :

-… Je veux bien un câlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il méritait ce câlin depuis un certain temps.


	81. 28 avril 2019

Nico rentre chez ses parents le lendemain de la soirée.

Sa mère lui a réservé un bel accueil, avec sa recette de galinhada maison, et Romero a l’impression que ça fait une éternité qu’il n’en a pas mangé.

-T’es allé chez le coiffeur ? demande sa mère en examinant ses mèches de cheveux.

-C’est ma belle-sœur, se justifie Nico. Je devais aller à un mariage.

-Le mariage de Ninja Shouyou ! s’écrie Rafael. C’était bien ?

-C’était bien, confirme Romero.

L’image de Tobio en train de danser avec Tooru resurgit dans son esprit, il l’en sort aussitôt. De toute façon, ils vont sûrement se voir en profitant de son absence. C’est comme ça, c’est ce qui est censé se passer. Il évite d’y penser et se focalise sur son repas, puis suit Rafael quand celui-ci lui demande de faire quelques passes avec lui dans le jardin.

Ils jouent un moment, puis s’asseyent côte à côte pour boire. Nicolas sent que son fils veut lui demander quelque chose ; Rafa a beau avoir grandi, il a gardé ses mimiques. Et il lâche finalement, sans vraiment oser le regarder :

-Papa… Tu sais, on n’est jamais allés sur la tombe de maman à deux.

Il mâchouille sa lèvre comme s’il était coupable de demander, et Romero est pris au dépourvu. Il se doutait bien que ce jour arriverait, mais encore une fois, il a l’impression que le temps lui a filé entre les doigts.

-Tu voudrais qu’on y aille ? demande-t-il doucement.

Rafael hoche la tête. Il a l’air grave, c’est une expression que Nico ne lui connaît pas. Mais il a besoin de se construire, de rechercher son identité. Il se rend sur la tombe avec ses grands-parents, mais le faire avec son père a un sens différent. Ce sera la première fois qu’il voit ses parents réunis, en quelque sorte.

Nicolas a l’impression que l’atmosphère s’est appesantie lorsqu’ils entrent dans le cimetière. Ils remontent les allées, arrivent face à la tombe – blanche, propre, toujours la même sauf pour les fleurs régulièrement renouvelées.

-Voilà, murmure Nico, parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre.

Rafael fixe la stèle avec intensité pendant de longues minutes, les lèvres closes, avec cet air sérieux qui dénote sur son petit visage.

-Est-ce que maman est morte à cause de moi ? demande-t-il finalement. Mamie dit que non. Mais si je n’étais pas né, elle ne serait pas morte, si ?

Les mots choquent Nico. Profondément. Il pose un genou à terre pour empoigner Rafa par les épaules et le fixer droit dans les yeux :

-Ce n’est pas à cause de toi. Tu entends ce que je dis ? Tu n’as rien à voir là-dedans, tu étais un bébé.

-Mais…, murmure Rafa en le regardant avec des yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, des fois je me demande si… si tu m’en veux parce que c’est ma faute et… si c’est pour ça que tu pars loin de moi.

Romero est privé de parole. Il savait que ça lui retomberait dessus un jour, que son fils finirait par se demander pourquoi il passe plus de temps à l’étranger que de rester avec sa seule famille. Ce que ça signifie. Il pensait que Rafael lui en voudrait –pas qu’il reporterait le blâme sur lui-même.

Il le serre contre lui.

-Non, chuchote-t-il. Jamais. Je… je suis parti parce que je devais apprendre à gérer la mort de ta maman. Mais maintenant, ça va. Je vais rentrer. On va vivre ensemble, toi et moi.

-Et Tobio ? demande Rafa d’une petite voix.

-Toi et moi, répète Nico.

-Mais…

-Peu importe. Je t’aime plus que tout. Plus que Tobio. Je suis là, je suis rentré, et ma priorité, c’est toi.

Il sait, au fond, que c’est ainsi que ce doit être. Mais une part de lui souffle qu’il aurait pu tout avoir, si Tooru n’était pas revenu, qu’ils auraient pu vivre à trois avec Tobio, et qu’il n’aurait pas eu à mettre en place ce simulacre de choix.

-Je t’aime aussi, papa, lui répond Rafa en reniflant.

Ils se recueillent encore un moment devant la tombe avant de rentrer, et Nico achète une glace à son fils pour le rasséréner un peu. De telles questions sur la mort et la colère ne devraient pas encombrer le cerveau d’un enfant. Il s’en veut, il a l’impression de créer du malheur partout où il passe –en privant deux âmes sœurs d’être ensemble, en inquiétant ses amis, en faisant culpabiliser son fils.

Dans ce contexte, il a du mal à partir pour ses premiers essais, même s’il n’est pas si loin ; il commence par Sao Paulo, pour tester dans le club de Bruno. C’est chez lui que réside Nico pendant les quelques jours d’entraînement, et il s’installe dans la chambre d’amis.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande son coéquipier d’un air intrigué quand Nico pose sa lampe sur sa table de chevet.

-Elle s’allume et change de couleur, regarde, répond innocemment Romero.

-Je connais ce machin. C’est connecté, non ? C’est Tobio qui a la deuxième ?

Nicolas hoche la tête. Il s’attend à ce que Bruno fasse des commentaires, peut-être le relance sur le sujet de Kageyama, mais son passeur l’épargne pour cette fois. Et c’est tant mieux. Nico a d’autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer, et il aimerait garder les âmes sœurs loin de ses pensées.

C’est ce qui l’arrange, aussi, avec Bruno : son âme sœur est quasiment invisible. Nico en entend rarement parler, il ne l’a croisée qu’une fois ou deux. Ils ne se sont pas rejetés, mais ont d’autres priorités que de se mettre en couple, privilégiant leurs carrières et se laissant donc de l’espace, beaucoup d’espace. A ce moment où Nicolas a l’impression de subir le système des âmes sœurs, où il ne veut plus en entendre parler et supporte encore moins d’avoir des couples sous les yeux, l’appartement solitaire de Bruno devient un véritable oasis.

Pendant leur petit séjour, il mange bien, il dort bien, et il prend plaisir à jouer. Les essais se passent à merveille, la complicité entre Bruno et lui est aussi affirmée que d’habitude ; et il a cette impression, peut-être fugace et sûrement illusoire, que les choses sont rentrées dans l’ordre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le grand Romero a besoin de câlins, le petit Romero aussi.


	82. 13 mai 2019

La préparation pour la Ligue des nations a commencé pour l’équipe du Brésil, et Nico partage sa chambre avec Bruno et Lucas, comme d’habitude.

-C’est pas une salle commune, se plaint Bruno en voyant Evandro et Douglas apparaître avec un jeu de cartes.

Il les laisse tout de même s’installer, et ils sont bientôt près d’une dizaine dans la chambre. Romero est allongé dans son lit, en short et T-shirt après l’entraînement du matin et la douche. Il a appelé Tobio peu avant huit heures pour prendre des nouvelles, et tout semble bien se passer de son côté. Nico doit bien avouer que ça le rassure, de savoir qu’il est aussi avec son équipe et donc moins susceptible de voir Tooru.

-J’ai faim, gémit Lucas.

-Dans une demi-heure, répond Bruno avant de rouler des yeux quand Lipe sort un paquet de chips.

Nicolas se sent bien, là, entouré par ses amis, la plupart qu’il connaît depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il a l’impression de faire partie d’une grande famille, bercé par les rires et les discussions de ses coéquipiers, un œil entrouvert pour suivre ce qui se passe, allongé comme un chat satisfait sous le soleil entrant à flots par les fenêtres ouvertes.

-Eh, Nico, lance soudainement Evandro. Y’a ta tête dans mon fil d’actu.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, mais c’est pas sur toi. C’est sur ton mec.

-Mets le lien dans la discussion, réclame Lipe.

Romero allume son téléphone, et la notification s’affiche immédiatement. Il clique sur le lien, curieux, la pièce soudain silencieuse tandis que tout le monde sort son téléphone pour jeter un œil.

 _Tobio Kageyama, double touche_ , ironisent les gros titres en portugais, présentant dessous un montage assez grossier réunissant les photos de Nico, Tobio et Tooru. Le cœur de Romero manque un battement.

Il a envie de tout fermer et de faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Il sait bien à quel point les médias cherchent le scandale et lancent des interprétations infondées –mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de lire, et il fait défiler la page avec la soudaine impression d’être gelé.

Le texte et les images alternent, présentent d’abord la photo d’une équipe de collégiens où Nicolas reconnaît Oikawa posant en capitaine, et Tobio derrière, l’air à peine sorti de l’enfance. C’est à cette époque qu’ils se sont rencontrés, sans encore savoir qu’ils étaient liés. Y succèdent quelques images de l’époque du lycée, Kageyama et Oikawa de part et d’autre d’un filet en train de se parler. La légende évoque une rivalité acharnée et des duels entre deux passeurs et serveurs magistraux.

 _Ce n’est rien, ce n’est que du passé, ils sont allés déterrer des archives pour avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent_ , essaie de se rassurer Nico. Il a l’impression d’avoir une pierre dans la poitrine, pesante et qui l’empêche de reprendre son souffle.

Il grimace quand des photos plus récentes apparaissent –celles de février, pendant l’enlèvement. Il se voit, soutenant Tobio tandis qu’ils marchent vers l’ambulance, Oikawa à côté d’eux, puis une photo de Tooru et lui après le départ de Tobio pour l’hôpital, tandis qu’ils se fixaient et se demandaient que faire désormais. Le texte reprend les grandes lignes de l’histoire, présente Oikawa comme un héros qui a sauvé son âme sœur, marquant ainsi son grand retour dans sa vie.

Nico ne veut pas aller plus bas, mais le curseur lui indique qu’il reste encore de la lecture.

Les photos du mariage de Hinata apparaissent. Celles des slows. Il n’avait même pas conscience que des journalistes étaient présents dans la salle à ce moment… ou était-ce un des invités qui avait pris et monnayé les photos ? La pensée l’écœure. Moins, cependant, que l’image de Tobio et Tooru qui dansent, plus précise et plus choquante que dans sa mémoire –leurs doigts entremêlés et se regardant droit dans les yeux avec intensité, une expression de fascination sur le visage ; bien trop de sensualité dans leurs postures, qui trahissent une irrépressible attirance physique, comme s’ils étaient en orbite l’un autour de l’autre.

Nico a un nœud dans la gorge. Il ne sait pas depuis quand il a arrêté de respirer.

Les dernières images arrivent enfin. Celles-là, il ne les connaît pas, il ne sait pas quand les situer. C’est une série de photos montrant Tobio et Tooru sur le trottoir, devant un restaurant. Kageyama porte le gilet que Nicolas avait tout de suite repéré sur lui, dès leur première sortie avec les Adlers, celui que Miwa lui a offert. La photo suivante, il s’en débarrasse. La suivante encore, elle est sur les épaules de Tooru. La dernière, ils échangent un sourire.

Un bruit sourd résonne. Lipe a repoussé sa chaise avec violence, et fait quelques pas dans la chambre, l’air énervé comme s’il cherchait quelque chose à casser :

-Putain, ça me dégoûte ! C’est quoi ça !?

-C’était il n’y a même pas deux semaines, marmonne Evandro. Sérieux, il est pas gêné.

Nico continue de fixer les photos sans les voir.

-J’vais lui envoyer un message, fulmine Lipe. Je vais lui dire ce que j’en pense, de son âme sœur et de son comportement de connard-

-Donne son numéro, réclame Lucas. Moi, je vais l’appeler.

-Laissez tomber, lance finalement Bruno. Ça sert à rien de l’appeler et de l’insulter. Il s’en fout, il n’y a qu’à voir comment il se comporte. Et d’abord, c’est à Niquito de l’appeler et de lui dire-

-Lui dire d’aller se faire foutre, déclare Wallace.

-Lui dire que c’est qu’un putain de trompeur et qu’on va le défoncer, appuie Lucas. J’en reviens pas, dire que je l’ai invité chez moi, qu’il faisait son timide…

-Quel mytho, j’ai la haine, je vais…

-Quel enfoiré-

-Fermez vos gueules deux secondes, réclame Bruno. Eh, Niquito. Niquito ?

Romero ne veut pas relever les yeux.

-Nicolas, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi.

C’est au-dessus de ses forces. Mais Bruno lui relève tout le même le menton, et les larmes qui s’étaient accumulées dans les yeux de Nico dégoulinent sur ses joues.

Une seconde s’immobilité passe, et soudain tout le monde est sur lui.

Lucas a posé une main ferme sur son épaule, Lipe lui dessine des cercles apaisants dans le dos. Les autres sont tout autour, l’un tapote sa main, l’autre frotte son épaule, et tous parlent d’une voix basse et consolante. Il a la tête enfouie dans le torse de Bruno qui lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure des mots qu’il n’entend pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et toujours loin du regard de Kageyama, il sanglote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faire pleurer Nicolas est considéré comme un crime contre l'humanité toute entière


	83. 17 mai 2019

Nico se réveille quand quelqu’un pince son nez.

-Hey, Niquito, murmure la voix de Bruno. Joyeux anniversaire.

Romero ouvre les yeux, et son capitaine lui apparaît, assis sur son lit en train de lui tendre un sachet ouvert. Nico frotte ses yeux avant de le saisir, et en tire des petits pains fourrés encore tout chauds.

-Je suis allé les chopper à la pâtisserie d’en bas. Je sais que t’aimes bien.

-Oh, c’est adorable, murmure Nico, orientant le paquet vers lui pour qu’il se serve en premier.

Depuis quelques jours, il a l’impression que ses coéquipiers le traitent comme s’il était en sucre. Le voir craquer a dû les chambouler, et lui-même ne comprend toujours pas très bien. Tout s’accumulait sur ses épaules depuis février, et même avant, depuis qu’il a été conscient que Tobio avait une âme sœur ; et cet article, ces photos, cette révélation que Tobio profite bel et bien de son absence pour voir Tooru et qui confirme ses pires craintes, cela a été la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Il se sent différent depuis. Un peu éteint, un peu vide, et avec la lourde conscience qu’il devra rompre avec Tobio, que ce n’est plus un choix désormais, que c’est un besoin pour eux deux. Il essaie de prendre de la distance, et ses coéquipiers y veillent de toute façon –de répondre de moins en moins aux messages et aux variations de la lampe. Il signale qu’il est là, mais pas davantage. Il voudrait s’effacer doucement de la vie de Tobio et essayer de se reconstruire tant qu’il a ce qu’il faut ici.

Il a sans doute eu peur de retomber dans le même état qu’après la mort de Jô, à se jeter à fond dans le volley pour ne plus penser et à se donner des objectifs qui axent son existence autour du seul plan sportif, laissant tout l’affectif de côté. Mais les choses sont en meilleure voie cette fois, tous ses coéquipiers ont conscience de ce qui se passe, il a sa famille à ses côtés, ses deux familles. Il a encore du mal, mais ça ira mieux.

Tobio l’appelle avant le début de l’entraînement pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Malgré lui, entendre sa voix fait plaisir à Nico.

-J’ai trop hâte qu’on s’affronte, dit joyeusement Tobio. Tu viendras me voir jouer les matchs d’avant ?

-Bien sûr, répond automatiquement Nico, grimaçant à l’adresse de ses coéquipiers qui lui font signe de raccrocher.

Kageyama sait qu’il a lu l’article, mais ils ne sont pas allés beaucoup plus loin dans la discussion. Nicolas n’a pas envie d’en parler avec lui, pas maintenant, en tout cas, et il coupe court à leur conversation assez rapidement en anticipant l’entraînement. Rafael et ses parents l’appellent à midi, puis les athlètes sont libérés pour le week-end ; et Nico n’est qu’à moitié étonné quand ses coéquipiers l’emmènent fêter ses trente et un ans dehors.

Ils partent dans leur bar et leur boîte habituels, et c’est l’occasion pour eux de décompresser après une lourde semaine d’entraînement. Ils boivent et dansent toute la nuit ; le téléphone de Nico est éteint, posé sur une table pendant que son propriétaire est sur la piste, les lèvres autour du goulot d’une bouteille que tient Bruno. Encore une fois, il sait qu’il boit trop, mais il est avec ses amis, et il a besoin d’oublier ce qui lui pèse.

Le jour qui se lève ne les décourage pas. Ils se retrouvent entassés dans un taxi, complètement ivres mais que le chauffeur accepte quand même parce qu’ils sont riches et célèbres, puis chez Lucas qui sort sa réserve de bouteilles personnelle. La fête dure encore quelques heures, puis Lipe et Lucas finissent par tomber de sommeil dans le canapé.

Nico a trop chaud, il titube vers l’extérieur. Le panorama depuis le jardin de Lucas est sublime, et il s’en imprègne quelques instants en souriant. La ville s’étale sous ses yeux, peinte en dorée dans le soleil matinal de Rio. Ça le change du froid et de la grisaille de Sendai.

Son émerveillement ne dure pas. Avec l’air frais revient un peu de lucidité, juste assez pour se souvenir de ce qu’il voulait oublier. Tobio, Tooru. Le rendez-vous dont il n’était pas censé connaître l’existence. Son petit-ami infidèle. La solitude dans laquelle il s’apprête à replonger. La relation qu’il a construite avec tendresse et patience, ruinée par un destin cruel et invincible.

-Viens dormir, Niquito, souffle Bruno.

Il lui tient la main. Nico s’y raccroche de tout son être, comme si ces doigts le guideront sur un meilleur chemin. Ils finissent dans le même lit sans se poser de questions. Ça fait depuis leur adolescence qu’ils partagent leur chambre et leur intimité. Bruno le connaît par cœur. Il le connaît mieux que Tobio. Il le connaît mieux que ne le connaissait Jô.

-Bruninho, murmure Nico.

Ils se tiennent toujours la main.

-Toi, tu ne vas jamais me quitter, hein ?

-Jamais, répond Bruno sans hésitation.

Nico se colle contre lui. Ils font la même taille. Ils ont la même carrure, la même histoire, le même avenir, et un regard suffit à les faire se comprendre comme si un lien les reliait, comme si, au-delà de se ressembler, ils se complétaient.

-Je vais quitter Tobio, mais toi, tu seras toujours avec moi ? Comme depuis le début, comme depuis que j’ai quinze ans… Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber pour ton âme sœur, dis ?

L’autre main de Bruno est dans ses cheveux, ses doigts glissant machinalement entre ses boucles.

-C’est toi ma priorité, Niquito, tu le sais bien, murmure-t-il. Ça l’a toujours été.

Ses lèvres sont contre la joue de Nico. Ça paraît tellement naturel, après quinze ans et deux grammes dans le sang, tellement _évident_. Bruno, c’est la confiance. La famille. La sécurité. La tendresse. La chaleur. Il incarne tout ce dont Romero a cruellement manqué au Japon.

Nicolas pose une main sur le torse de Bruno, leurs yeux se rencontrent, et ils savent que c’est différent de tous les gestes qu’ils ont eus auparavant.

-C’est ce que tu veux ? demande Bruno.

C’est une question ouverte. Il le suivra quoiqu’il fasse.

Nico pense à Tobio et Tooru. Il pense à ce qu’il à jouer, à perdre, à gagner. Il pense à ce qu’il désire vraiment. Et il hésite une seconde de trop.

Bruno sourit, et rabat la couverture sur eux :

-On devrait dormir, dit-il doucement.

Romero hoche légèrement la tête. Le sommeil le gagne déjà, mais il n’est pas encore endormi quand il sent Bruno lui laisser un baiser sur le front et marmonner :

-T’es vraiment un idiot, Niquito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il pense qu'il est trompé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir un trompeur


	84. 5 juin 2019

Nico commence à appréhender lorsque l’avion amorce sa descente vers le Japon.

Habituellement, il est heureux de rentrer. Ça signifie qu’il va retrouver Tobio, qu’ils vont de nouveau pouvoir passer du temps à deux. Et à cela s’adjoint une foule de petites choses qu’il apprécie dans ce pays : la nourriture, les lumières, les grandes villes, les soirées avec les Adlers, son appartement.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n’arrive pas à apprécier. Il a peur du moment où il reverra Tobio. Il ne sait pas comment ça va se passer, ce qu’il devra lui dire, quels arguments il devra mettre en avant pour rompre avec lui. Faire un scandale sur l’article de presse et l’accuser de tromperie ? Mentir et dire qu’il n’a plus de sentiments, comme si ça réglerait les choses ? Avouer qu’il en a assez, que cette histoire d’âme sœur lui sape le moral depuis des semaines et que, comme a si bien dit Tobio lui-même, il a le droit d’être égoïste et d’essayer de se préserver de toute cette angoisse ?

Il ne sait pas. Ils sont le cinq juin, la date que Tobio attendait avec tellement d’impatience parce qu’elle signifiait qu’ils pourraient enfin se revoir pour la première fois depuis plus d’un mois. Mais les choses ont changé maintenant qu’il voit Tooru. Nico aimerait presque se persuader que Kageyama a choisi Oikawa, que c’est acté, et qu’eux n’ont qu’à se séparer parce que c’est tout ce qui leur reste à faire. Et il préférerait encore que Tobio prenne ses distances, s’éloigne autant que lui essaie de le faire depuis des semaines, plutôt que de s’accrocher.

 **Tobio** : Tu es rentré ?

 **Tobio** : <3

-Laisse-le en vu, commente Lucas en lui prenant son téléphone des mains. C’est tout ce qu’il mérite.

-Je comprends pas que tu l’aies pas encore bloqué, ajoute Lipe.

Ils gardent son téléphone le temps qu’ils rejoignent leur hôtel en bus, discutant plutôt de leurs projets pour la soirée. Comme Nico est familier des lieux, c’est à lui que revient le choix du programme, et il décide de les emmener manger dehors –la nourriture japonaise étant à son sens un incontournable.

-Et où est-ce qu’on va faire la fête après ?

-On trouvera bien !

-Pas trop non plus, lance Bruno. On est là pour gagner nos matchs.

-T’inquiète, sourit Lipe. Le match contre le Japon, je me le réserve.

Le reste de l’équipe acquiesce aussitôt avec vigueur. Les joueurs se répartissent ensuite par chambre –par deux cette fois, et immanquablement, Nico partage celle de Bruno.

-Ça, tu le ranges, lance son capitaine en le voyant sortir sa lampe de sa valise.

Romero la remet à contrecœur entre deux paires de chaussettes. Tobio l’allume encore chaque soir, et il ne peut pas vraiment s’empêcher d’y répondre –au moins une fois, puis il se force à arrêter, à demeurer dans cette distance à laquelle il doit s’habituer. Bruno doit voir que son expression s’attriste, car il vient s’asseoir à côté de lui et lui met son téléphone dans la main :

-Je l’ai récupéré. Dis-lui que t’es arrivé, et qu’on sort ce soir.

Nico hoche la tête.

-Sans lui, précise Bruno.

Ça paraît évident à Nicolas, et il n’imagine pas confronter Tobio à ses coéquipiers dans cette situation. D’ailleurs, il n’est même pas sûr de se sentir prêt à le revoir. Il appelle donc Kageyama en se promettant d’être bref.

-Ça va, Nico ? lui demande Tobio dès qu’il décroche. Tu es arrivé à Tokyo ?

-Ouais, on est rentrés. On est à l’hôtel.

-Ah, on est à l’hôtel aussi. On doit être dans le même coin.

-Sûrement.

Nicolas choisit de ne pas lui donner sa localisation exacte.

-Tu fais quoi, ce soir ? relance Tobio après quelques secondes.

-On sort. Ça fait des années que je dis à mes coéquipiers que le riz japonais est excellent, je dois leur faire goûter, on a repéré un restau sympa… Et après, on bougera dans le centre pour aller s’amuser un peu.

-Ça a l’air bien.

Nico ne répond pas.

-Nous, on a soirée libre, dit Kageyama.

-Cool. Amuse-toi bien.

Il entend Tobio inspirer, et sait que ça lui fait mal au cœur. Ils se sont promis de se revoir aujourd’hui. Ils ont attendu ce jour depuis plus d’un mois, et à présent qu’ils ont enfin l’occasion de se retrouver, Nico délaye encore.

-On se voit bientôt, dit-il plutôt. Bonne soirée, mon cœur. Je dois raccrocher.

C’est implicite, mais Bruno a tourné la tête et haussé un sourcil en entendant le petit surnom.

-Ah, d’accord, fait Kageyama d’un ton un peu déçu. A dans deux ou trois jours, alors. Tu me manques, je t’aime.

-Moi aussi, murmure Nico, mais il n’ose pas répéter les mots.

Il soupire en posant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et prend sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ça va aller, Niquito ?

-Ouais, murmure Nico. Tu… Tu crois que je devrais rompre avec lui dès que je le vois ?

-Non.

Romero relève des yeux étonnés sur Bruno.

-La prochaine fois que tu le verras, ce sera au gymnase entre deux matchs de qualification. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très indiqué pour rompre avec ton petit-ami depuis trois ans.

-Ouais, t’as raison…

Il ne sait pas qui parle entre le capitaine et le meilleur ami. Bruno est trop de choses, il a trop de facettes, trop de rôles à jouer dans la vie de Nico. Ils n’ont pas reparlé de ce qui a failli se passer chez Lucas, ils ont repris leurs habitudes, ni plus, ni moins. Et Nicolas suit ce qu’il dit, presque aveuglément, comme si appliquer ces conseils sans trop y réfléchir lui permettrait de se dédouaner des décisions à prendre.

Il est amoureux de Tobio, et tous ses doutes n’entament pas cet attachement. Kageyama n’a sûrement pas conscience de la place qu’il a dans la vie de Nico ; mais c’est lui qui l’a sauvé, c’est lui qui illumine son quotidien, qui redonne du sens à son existence. Romero ne veut pas rompre avec lui, pas recommencer sans lui ni l’imaginer avec un autre.

Il reporte encore les choses, mais il sait bien que ce sera leurs dernières entrevues en tant que couple. Ses dernières occasions d’être en ces termes avec Tobio, et une fois encore, le dilemme entre savourer ce qui lui reste et prendre de la distance lui tourne en tête. Mais finalement, ce n’est peut-être pas plus de son ressort que le reste.

Il laissera faire les choses comme elles doivent arriver, et c’est tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'équipe du Brésil en full PEGA mode contre Tobio


	85. 7 juin 2019

Nico n’a pas faim, mais il finit quand même son sandwich pour que Bruno arrête de le fixer avec insistance.

C’est leur premier jour de match pour cette nouvelle poule, et ils tombent contre l’Iran, un gros match en perspective. Ils sont arrivés au gymnase en fin de matinée pour prendre leurs repères et poser leurs affaires, puis se sont installés dans une cour pour manger ensemble avant d’aller s’échauffer dans le gymnase, le match étant prévu en milieu d’après-midi.

-Kageyama vient voir le match ? interroge Lucas.

-Ouais.

 _Kageyama_. Ce n’est plus _Tobinho_ , désormais, il a perdu ce surnom affectueux, relégué à sa place d’étranger, hors de leur bulle.

-Il sera dans le public, alors ? Ce serait dommage si mon service dérapait dans sa face.

-Arrête, Lipe, gronde Bruno.

-Ce sera juste un adversaire, marmonne Nico en repliant l’emballage du sandwich. C’est tout. Je réglerai ça hors du volley.

Ils prennent un peu de temps pour digérer, puis se rendent aux vestiaires pour se changer. Romero enfile son maillot habituel, jaune vif, écussonné du drapeau brésilien et de son surnom en caractères verts, _Nico_ , le short bleu, les genouillères. Chaussettes blanches montantes, baskets de salle. Il a la chance de ne pas porter d’attirail médical à ses genoux ou ses chevilles, mais strape consciencieusement ses doigts, ses index et ses majeurs ainsi que l’auriculaire de sa main droite, coinçant la bande entre ses dents le temps de la couper.

Cela lui fait perdre un peu de temps, d’autant plus qu’il vérifie ses messages pour voir si Tobio lui a écrit –le Japon joue peu après eux, il voudrait savoir s’il est arrivé pour se préparer sereinement à le revoir. Le temps qu’il range ses affaires, tous ses coéquipiers sont déjà sortis pour rallier le terrain, et il se hâte de les rejoindre, peu désireux de se faire engueuler par le coach.

Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur les tribunes en entrant dans la salle. Il reconnaît les vestes rouges et les visages familiers, Wakatoshi, Korai, Atsumu ; et son cœur se serre d’appréhension avant de constater que Tobio n’est pas avec eux.

La plupart de ses coéquipiers brésiliens non plus, d’ailleurs.

-Ils sont où, les autres ? lance-t-il à un manager.

-Aux toilettes. Comme s’ils avaient besoin d’y aller à cinq.

Nico décide de les chercher. Ça ne lui plaît pas de voir que ses coéquipiers et Tobio ne sont pas là où ils devraient respectivement se trouver –c’est-à-dire séparés par une barrière de sécurité. Il emprunte un couloir, espérant les retrouver et redoutant ce sur quoi il peut tomber, guettant les éclats de voix.

Tobio lui rentre dedans à l’angle d’un couloir.

Ils se fixent une seconde sans rien dire, tous les deux tétanisés. Les joues de Kageyama perdent brutalement leurs couleurs, et son expression est tellement choquée que Nico éclate de rire. Peut-être à moitié de nervosité, mais il le dissimule en se moquant gentiment de Tobio :

-Pourquoi t’es tout pâle, on se connaît maintenant !

C’est une référence directe à leur première rencontre, quatre ans plus tôt. Cela semble si loin à Nico. Tobio fait un pas vers lui, et il le prend dans ses bras –par automatisme, aimerait-il se convaincre.

_Je câline bien mes amis. Ça ne veut rien dire de plus._

Il garde la même neutralité ensuite, ignorant la bouche de Tobio pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux à la place. Il songe qu’il aurait dû mieux profiter de leur dernière baiser à l’aéroport.

-J’ai vu ton équipe, murmure Kageyama.

C’est ce que Nico craignait. Et c’est sûrement à cause de cette rencontre que Tobio a l’air si perturbé.

-Fais pas attention, ils…

_Ils me défendent, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir._

-Ils ont lu l’article, c’est ça ?

Nico ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne veut pas en parler maintenant. Il hausse les épaules :

-Ouais.

-A ce sujet, l’article-

Romero pose un doigt sur la bouche de Tobio avant qu’il ne continue. Kageyama écarquille des yeux étonnés, mais Nico ne compte pas se laisser attendrir cette fois. Il a autre chose à faire. Il a autre chose à penser. La discussion de rupture peut attendre.

-Plus tard, dit-il. Je joue, maintenant, mon cœur.

Le petit surnom atténue la fermeté de ses mots, mais il ne manque pas la manière dont les lèvres de Kageyama tremblent. La vue lui fait un peu de peine, et il l’embrasse sur le front, comme aux temps de leur relation platonique, espérant que les choses seront claires sans pour autant être trop brutales.

Nico repart en direction du gymnase, et le couloir qu’il remonte en sens inverse lui semble interminable. Il sent les yeux de Tobio lui vriller le dos, mais se force à ne pas se retourner. Quand il pousse finalement la porte, il se félicite de ne pas avoir craqué.

Il aimerait se mettre dans l’état d’esprit d’avant-match, mais ses coéquipiers lui mettent le grappin dessus dès qu’il apparaît, et il le leur rend bien.

-T’étais où, Nico ?

-Vous avez dit quoi à Tobio ? réplique-t-il plutôt.

Ils hésitent, et Lipe est le premier à assumer :

-J’ai dit que j’allais l’exploser demain, sur le terrain _et_ en dehors.

-J’ai dit que je comptais lui péter les doigts, reprend Lucas. Les dix.

-Juste que c’était un gros connard, avoue Wallace.

Bruno est le dernier à répondre, et fixe Nico droit dans les yeux sans présenter une once de remords :

-Je lui ai souhaité de morfler autant qu’il t’a fait souffrir.

Nico soupire en se massant les tempes, et Lucas ajoute :

-Mais t’inquiète, on a parlé portugais. Il peut pas comprendre, si ?

-Est-ce qu’il était avec un petit roux ? demande Romero.

-Euh, ouais.

-Parce que _lui_ comprend le portugais, bande de crétins !

Loin d’être honteux, ils éclatent de rire ; et si Nico secoue la tête d’un air incrédule, leur joie est communicative, et il ne peut empêcher un sourire de tirer au coin de ses lèvres.

-T’as vu Tobio, alors ? demande Bruno peu après, quand ils vont chercher une balle dans le panier.

-Ouais. Je lui ai dit qu’on parlerait plus tard.

-T’as eu raison. Je suis fier de toi.

Nico lui présente un nouveau sourire, et garde celui-ci sur les lèvres un certain temps –probablement parce que Bruno a pris soin, se rend-il compte un peu plus tard, de faire en sorte qu’il tourne le dos à la tribune japonaise pendant tout leur échauffement, et ne puisse pas voir l’expression défaite de Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama : "ils ont dit quoi?"  
> Hinata "oh, rien de très gentil"


	86. 8 juin 2019

-Attends, Nicolas.

Nico s’arrête net, et s’écarte de la rangée de bus qu’il remontait, se tournant vers le coach d’un air interrogateur. Ce dernier attend que tous ses coéquipiers soient descendus et qu’ils soient seuls à bord pour demander franchement :

-Dis-le moi tout de suite, si tu ne te sens pas de jouer ce match.

-T’inquiète, répond Nico avec un sourire de circonstances. Ça fait des mois que je l’attends, je suis à bloc.

Le coach n’a pas l’air impressionné le moins du monde.

-Ton copain, ex ou peu importe –Kageyama est d’en l’équipe d’en face. J’ai pas envie que tu te laisses déconcentrer.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas faire la part des choses ? interroge Nico. Les gars sont bien plus remontés que moi.

-Je sais, grince le coach, c’est bien ce qui m’embête.

Le sourire de Romero devient penaud, mais le coach le laisse filer, et il rejoint les autres au vestiaire – aujourd’hui, ils jouent dans un bleu sombre qui n’est pas sans lui rappeler les yeux de Tobio. L’ambiance est électrique, tout le monde est impatient. Ce match est une affaire personnelle.

Les Japonais, de leur côté, arborent un maillot blanc ; et Nico adresse un sourire de rivalité à ses coéquipiers des Adlers pendant l’échauffement, Tobio compris, sans lui adresser de mot en particulier. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Ni pour lui, ni pour son équipe.

\- Le premier qui s’enflamme, je le fais sortir, prévient le coach en révélant la composition de départ.

Nico est titulaire, et s’aligne comme les autres au bord du terrain, échangeant un long regard de loin avec Tobio tandis qu’ils attendent le coup de sifflet initial. Celui-ci retentit enfin, et le match commence.

Le coach n’avait pas de raisons de s’inquiéter. Ils ne font pas de fautes et dosent justement le surplus de motivation. Nico déroule son jeu habituel, et se fait rapidement happer par l’ambiance survoltée du terrain brésilien tandis que l’équipe japonaise se fait dépasser –la force brute de Wakatoshi se heurte aux contres de Lucas, les feintes de Ninja Shouyou sont peu efficaces puisque qu’ils connaissent sa technique ; mais leur cible évidente reste Kageyama.

-Cheeh ! hurle Lipe après avoir planté une magnifique ligne dans les pieds de Tobio.

Romero ne regarde pas Kageyama, seulement ses propres coéquipiers. Il repousse tout ce qu’il y a d’enjeux privés, il se fond dans le groupe et dans cet esprit compétiteur, souriant et rigolant naturellement avec les autres. Quand Tobio sert, il réceptionne parfaitement la balle, habitué depuis quatre ans à ce service. Il sait que Kageyama doit plisser le nez d’un air mécontent de l’autre côté du filet mais ne regarde pas, concentré sur la balle qui s’élève.

-Super récep ! s’écrie Bruno.

-Service facile ! rajoute Lipe.

Ils marquent. Romero peut voir les signes d’impatience se trahir chez Tobio, quand il laisse ses yeux traîner sur lui une seconde dans les moments creux du jeu –ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées, ses regards nerveux. Il sait que ça lui fera commettre d’autant plus d’erreurs.

En effet, le point suivant, Kageyama tente une deuxième main et se fait magistralement contrer par Bruno. Celui-ci pousse un cri de victoire tandis que toute l’équipe se jette sur lui en euphorie, et Nico ne lui a jamais vu un sourire si large.

Tobio se fait sortir au début du deuxième set. Nico le suit des yeux pendant qu’il quitte le terrain la tête basse, tâchant de rester insensible malgré son cœur qui se serre. Il se recentre sur le match, mais les choses sont rapidement pliées, et il marque le dernier point, sa synchronisation à Bruno à son acuité maximale.

Leur équipe éclate en cris de joie, et Nico n’a pas le temps de se retourner vers l’équipe japonaise que tout le monde lui saute dessus, les joueurs, les remplaçants, le staff, comme s’ils venaient de gagner une finale. Il se laisse prendre au jeu, célèbre avec eux, pris dans cette bulle confortable et familière de victoire et de fraternité –de contact humain, aussi, avec des mains qui lui tiennent la taille et les épaules, et celle de Bruno dans ses cheveux, comme à leur tout premier match ensemble.

Il sait qu’ils ont humilié l’équipe japonaise, et Tobio plus que les autres. Leurs adversaires ont les yeux baissés en serrant les mains, et Nico les connaît quasiment tous, ça lui fait un peu de peine –Kageyama, en particulier, est tristement éteint. Romero le rejoint dès que possible, culpabilisant un peu de lui avoir indirectement infligé ça, et pose un bras sur ses épaules. Tobio se colle immédiatement contre lui en retour.

-Beau match, dit-il, mais ils savent tous deux que ce n’est pas si sincère.

Ils font quelques pas ensemble, toujours à demi enlacés, et Nico sait que la prochaine fois qu’ils se verront, ce sera pour se séparer. Il est pris d’une espèce d’urgence, presse Tobio un peu plus fort contre lui. Finalement, il décide de lui laisser son maillot de match, et Kageyama lui donne le sien en échange.

C’est ça qui l’intéressait. Le maillot. Ainsi, il pourra garder quelque chose de Tobio, posséder un objet qui lui appartienne, plus personnel encore que leur lampe connectée. C’est comme l’équivalent de ce foulard qu’il lui avait offert à la cérémonie d’ouverture des Jeux de Rio, que Kageyama a gardé précieusement et emporte avec lui pendant ses déplacements. Un juste retour des choses.

-Niquito, ramène-toi, râle Bruno.

Nico prend une dernière seconde pour profiter de la vue –Kageyama dans son maillot de match bleu, assorti à ses iris.

-A bientôt, dit-il doucement.

Il se demande si Kageyama sait que ce _bientôt_ sera leur échéance finale.

-Je t’aime, dit Tobio.

Romero l’embrasse sur la joue, puis se détourne sans rien dire, le cœur lourd, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de répondre, pour s’empêcher de sombrer encore et encore.

Ce soir-là, après avoir célébré leur victoire –pas trop tard puisqu’ils jouent encore le lendemain-, il se couche avec le maillot roulé en boule à côté de lui. Il a l’odeur de Tobio.

-Je sais, murmure-t-il quand Bruno entre dans la chambre. Je ne devrais pas.

Son coéquipier ne répond rien. Il éteint la lampe connectée, allumée en jaune ce soir-là, passe le téléphone de Nico en silencieux, et récupère le maillot pour le mettre dans le sac de Romero plutôt qu’à côté de son oreiller. Puis il déménage une table de chevet pour pousser leurs lits ensemble et dormir côte à côte.

-Idiot, dit-il encore.

Il y a de la tendresse dans sa voix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruno is this Gordon Ramsay meme   
> @Nico : oh dear, oh dear, gorgeous  
> @Tobio : you fucking donkey


	87. 16 juillet 2019

Nico est fatigué.

La ligue des nations l’a épuisé. Après la semaine au Japon, ils ont enchaîné avec le Portugal, puis sont rentrés au Brésil avant de remonter jusqu’à Chicago pour les phases finales. Ils ont perdu contre la Pologne au tie-break, puis contre les Etats-Unis, et sont retombés contre la Pologne en lice pour la médaille de bronze. La défaite a été sèche et amère. Nico repart de la compétition les mains vides et n’a plus de prétexte pour repousser le moment de quitter son petit-ami.

Il compte prendre l’avion dès que possible et a prévenu Tobio de son retour, mais s’octroie un temps de pause avec les autres –quelques jours supplémentaires à Chicago, le temps de décompresser un peu avant de repartir pour de longues heures de vol. L’adrénaline des matchs, de la concurrence et de la course aux aéroports est retombée et les laisse tous exténués.

Ils sont donc dans une salle commune, en train de jouer à Fifa comme des gamins pour se sortir la défaite de la tête. Romero est sur son téléphone dans un canapé plus calme, la tête posée sur les genoux de Bruno tandis qu’il lit un nouvel article sur Tobio. Le dossier sur la relation triangulaire qui existe entre Tobio, Tooru et lui a été un succès, et les journalistes se sont empressés de l’imiter, cherchant toujours la nouvelle info, traquant le moindre petit signe. La vie privée de Kageyama et de son âme sœur est à peu près réduite à néant, et Nico peut sans trop de mal suivre ce qui se passe de leur côté.

Ils ne se sont pas revus, du moins aucune photo n’a pu justifier une nouvelle rencontre. Mais un article soutient, preuves à l’appui, qu’Oikawa a envoyé un colis à Kageyama, des cadeaux, sûrement, des preuves d’amour indubitables. Des recherches plus fouillées font aussi remonter leur passé à la surface, photos de collège et de lycée qui rivalisent d’inédit.

-Arrête de regarder ça, s’agace Bruno en écartant le téléphone.

-Faut bien que j’aie des arguments. Je le revois lundi.

-Ça va aller, Niquito.

-Ouais. Je resterai juste quelques jours, et puis je rentrerai à Rio.

Il se sent triste, mais surtout résigné. Il a un objectif simple, rompre avec Tobio, mettre fin à cette demi-relation constamment bouleversée par la présence d’une âme sœur. Savoir si ses sentiments vont perdurer et combien il en souffrira importe peu. Au fond, ça ne peut pas vraiment être pire que ce que c’est déjà.

Bruno le serre contre lui de longues minutes quand ils se séparent à l’aéroport.

-Bon courage, lui souffle son coéquipier. Appelle-moi dès que t’as besoin.

Romero le remercie, le lui promet, puis embarque. Il voudrait passer le trajet à dormir mais n’y arrive pas, et il est à la fois éreinté et apeuré en retrouvant Tobio, qui n’est pas dans un état bien différent.

_Il le sait aussi._

Il ne sait pas quoi attendre, alors il n’espère rien, ni mensonges, ni tendresse. Même les confessions, il ne veut plus les entendre. Il veut régler ça le plus vite possible, réussir à ne pas céder, réussir à ne pas se laisser attendrir, et partir.

Il laisse sa valise dans l’entrée, prend sa douche et mange avec Tobio dans un lourd silence. Quand il pose ses baguettes à côté de son assiette vide, il se dit qu’il ne peut plus reculer.

-Tobio, dit-il.

Il voudrait éviter les petits surnoms. Dans ce contexte, en tout cas. Un mauvais choix, à voir comme Tobio se crispe et pâlit soudain. Nico le rassure, mais ne perd pas de temps, allant droit à l’essentiel :

-J’ai réfléchi, je ne vais pas en Italie avec toi.

Ce sont les bases de son plan. Ils se sépareront naturellement de part et d’autre de l’Atlantique. S’ils n’arrivent pas à se quitter psychologiquement, si l’idée de rompre leur relation est trop douloureuse, alors ils mettront entre eux une distance spatiale pour se forcer à se sevrer l’un de l’autre.

-J’ai besoin de rentrer, dit-il d’une voix qu’il a peine à rendre ferme.

_Rentrer avec les miens. Avec ma famille, mes familles._

-Et nous ? demande Tobio.

Nico ne sait pas à quand remonte la dernière fois qu’il a dit _je t’aime_ à Tobio. Ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’en dépit de tout, ces mots restent toujours aussi vrais. Ce ne sont pas leurs sentiments qui posent problème –c’est le reste, c’est le monde, c’est la société, c’est le destin, et ils ne sont pas de taille à lutter contre ça.

-Je savais que les choses se compliqueraient entre nous depuis le jour où j’ai rencontré ton âme sœur, dit-il doucement.

-Je suis désolé, Nico, murmure Kageyama. C’est toi que j’aime. Je t’aime, mais…

Romero connaît la suite. Il ne veut pas l’entendre, mais il sait qu’elle est inexorable, et qu’il a besoin d’y faire face pour s’en détacher de Tobio ; et celui-ci termine, la voix tremblante :

-Mais j’ai des sentiments pour lui aussi…

Il se met à pleurer, et Nicolas le prend dans ses bras, serrant les dents pour ne pas l’imiter. Il le serre contre lui comme ce premier soir, dans les rues glaciales de Sendai, comme s’il n’allait jamais le lâcher.

-Je ne t’ai pas trompé, je te promets, sanglote Kageyama.

Romero ferme les yeux. Il a la certitude que ce n’est pas un mensonge, et s’apaise un peu. Au moins, les choses se feront bien. Il pourra aussi le dire à ses coéquipiers.

-Je sais ce que c’est, d’avoir une âme sœur, chuchote-t-il. Tu mérites de le savoir aussi. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Mais et toi ?

-Si tu es heureux, alors je le suis aussi.

Il sait bien qu’il aura du mal, au début. Mais la douleur d’une rupture sera toujours éphémère par rapport à la sérénité d’une situation qui a retrouvé son harmonie. Il s’en sortira. Il ne sait pas exactement quand et comment, mais il se fait confiance.

-Ça ne change rien, dit Tobio en s’écartant un peu pour lui adresser un regard mouillé mais déterminé. Je te dois tout, tu as été toutes mes premières fois, elles sont à toi, elles resteront toujours à toi.

Nico ne veut pas en faire des trophées. Il n’a pas envie de revendiquer ces premières fois comme des victoires, comme si Tobio n’était qu’un terrain où il avait joué. Il préfère se dire qu’il a apporté quelque chose à sa vie. Qu’ils ont eu des années de bonheur ensemble et se sont reconstruits l’un avec l’autre ; et qu’à présent, ils sont assez forts pour avancer chacun de leur côté.

Il se dit que Tobio l’a sauvé et qu’il a sauvé Tobio. Qu’ils ont une dette de cœur l’un envers l’autre, quelque chose qui les unit, un lien qui leur est propre, reposant sur les sentiments forts et durables qui se sont construits entre eux.

La question, c’est de savoir comment ils évolueront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse Saint-Valentin hein


	88. 19 juillet 2019

Nico et Tobio passent leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Ils sont allongés dans le lit de Kageyama. Celui-ci n’a pas pris la peine de tirer les rideaux de la chambre, et la nuit tombe sur eux, les nimbe d’une lueur qui mêle le doré des lampadaires au-dehors à la pâleur blême de la lune, dessinant des ombres sur les draps et sur leurs corps enlacés.

Ils ne dorment pas. Ils s’imprègnent de chaque seconde qui passe dans cette atmosphère immobile, dans cette nuit qu’ils aimeraient éternelle. Nico sent la douceur de la peau de son petit-ami sous la paume qu’il a abandonnée à sa taille, cette chair tiède qui a été sa seule source de chaleur à Sendai. Il sent le souffle lent et régulier de Tobio, un peu saccadé à force de pleurer, qui effleure sa clavicule laissée dénudée par un sweat trop large. Une des mains de Kageyama est posée sur son flanc, au-dessus de la hanche et de l’élastique de son jogging, là où se creuse le sillon de la ceinture d’Apollon, traçant parfois de vagues lignes de caresses du bout des doigts.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Tout a été dit. Les sentiments violents sont passés. La détresse et la passion ne sont plus d’actualité, ne reste que cette tristesse, cette langueur résignée, celle où la tête dit oui et le cœur dit non. Ils sont allés au bout de là où ils pouvaient parvenir tous les deux.

L’heure tourne lentement, et Nico se repasse leur histoire. Leur rencontre, leur rapprochement tout au long de cette première saison, les Jeux Olympiques. Leur quotidien dans cette relation d’abstinence, frustrante, certes, mais non dénuée de bonheur et de tendresse. Les derniers rebondissements de leur amour, la fin des barrières, le côté charnel –et puis la prise de distance graduelle, nécessaire et déchirante. Le choix de se séparer, sans vraiment le dire, sans le vouloir du tout.

Toujours la même phrase lui revient en tête, prononcée par Tobio quelques heures plus tôt. _Dans un monde sans âmes sœurs, ça aurait été toi et moi jusqu’au bout._ Nico voudrait le croire. Mais dans un monde sans âmes sœurs, il n’aurait peut-être jamais connu Joana. Qu’elle ait vécu ou qu’elle soit morte, peu aurait importé : il serait resté au Brésil, il aurait suivi la seule ligne de destin qu’il voulait bien se reconnaître, celle du volley-ball, n’aurait pas eu besoin de s’expatrier au Japon.

Peut-être qu’ils se seraient croisés, au cours de compétitions internationales. Peut-être qu’ils se seraient intéressés l’un à l’autre, se seraient découverts et auraient entrepris une relation. Mais elle aurait été complètement différente de celle qu’ils ont construite dans ce monde. Et même si elle est imparfaite, jamais Nico ne renoncerait aux souvenirs qu’il en garde, à ces quatre années avec Tobio.

L’aube se lève petit à petit. Le ciel s’éclaircit. La chambre s’illumine lentement dans l’aurore blanche qui se lève sur la ville et la colore de nouveau. Nico voit passer des nuages roses, cotonneux, effilochés dans un ciel de bleu dragée. Il pense au moment où il reprendra l’avion, où il repartira au-dessus de ces nuages. Le soleil apparaît finalement, timide puis étincelant, celui d’une belle journée d’été. Ses rayons se posent sur les meubles, en font luire les surfaces, révèlent les particules de poussière qui dansent dans l’air figé.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne veut se lever, mais il le faut. Ils ne peuvent pas rester pour toujours dans ce lit et dans cette étreinte. Romero s’en détache en premier, laissant tout de même un baiser dans les cheveux de Tobio pour signifier qu’il doit partir. Kageyama le regarde s’habiller avec des yeux vides.

-J’y vais, dit Nicolas.

Tobio se lève, ils rejoignent l’entrée, là où Romero a laissé sa valise la veille.

-Est-ce qu’on se reverra ? demande Tobio.

Nico sourit sereinement. Evidemment qu’ils se reverront, au rythme des ligues et des coupes. Ils se recroiseront forcément dans leurs carrières, leurs carrières restent liées.

-Bien sûr, dit Romero, et il aimerait partir là-dessus, mais Tobio le retient encore :

-On continuera à s’écrire ?

-T’as mon numéro et la lampe, c’est quand tu veux. Si Tooru t’ennuie.

Il ajoute le dernier segment en tirant la langue, mais encore une fois, il s’efforce de dissimuler sa peine. Des messages et une lampe colorée, c’est tout ce qui restera d’eux. C’est mieux que rien. Mais c’est toujours peu. Il ne veut pas avoir l’air de quémander les restes d’une relation d’âmes sœurs ni de leur souhaiter des failles.

-Merci pour tout, Nico. Tu… Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, tu sais ?

Le cœur de Romero se serre violemment, une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il ne veut pas pleurer, surtout pas, pas devant Tobio, il veut garder cette façade qu’il a toujours si bien su tenir et qui fait que jamais Kageyama ne l’a vu verser de larmes –mais ça, c’est leur phrase rituelle, celle d’avant les moments de séparation, celle qui leur rappelle qu’ils ne sont jamais tout à fait complets quand ils sont loin l’un de l’autre ; et que ce manque leur sera inhérent maintenant qu’ils ont décidé de vivre sur deux continents différents.

Nicolas ne veut pas terminer sur une note négative. Il effleure la joue de Tobio, ne sachant pas vraiment si c’est trop osé, mais Tobio ne bronche pas, et il se demande s’il pourra le refaire quand ils se reverront, s’ils peuvent garder un peu de leurs sentiments en toute légitimité.

 _T’as le droit d’être égoïste_ , chuchote la voix de Tobio à son oreille.

Si c’est possible, il le fera. Il refuse de nier que Kageyama et lui ont vécu une histoire d’amour. Il refuse de nier que leurs sentiments persisteront longtemps après la rupture, et qu’il leur est impossible de revenir à une stricte amitié.

Alors il relève la tête de Kageyama et lui vole un baiser. Il regrette trop de ne pas avoir savouré le précédent –mais il sait la juste valeur de celui-là. _Le dernier_. Le nœud dans sa gorge se resserre, il a besoin de partir.

-Tu me manqueras aussi, mon cœur, dit-il.

Il remonte le couloir jusqu’à l’ascenseur, puis veut adresser à Kageyama son plus beau sourire pour le rassurer et le convaincre que tout va bien, que tout ira bien, mais sa vision est brouillée par les larmes.

A cause du chagrin ? De la confusion ? Du soulagement ? Il ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent. Il ne sait pas ce qui va le faire craquer.

Dans tous les cas, il attend que les portes se soient refermées avant de fondre en larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peut-être qu’ils se seraient croisés, au cours de compétitions internationales. Peut-être qu’ils se seraient intéressés l’un à l’autre, se seraient découverts et auraient entrepris une relation. " Dans d'autres fics, probablement ;) 
> 
> En tout cas, on ne va désormais plus que vers le meilleur :3


	89. 27 juillet 2019

Nico est rentré du Japon la veille.

Il n’a pas revu Tobio avant de prendre l’avion, ne s’attardant à Sendai que quelques jours après leur dernière discussion. Il n’y a plus grand-chose à ajouter. Ils ne se sont pas dit clairement qu’ils rompaient ; ça reste trop difficile avec autant de sentiments. Accepter d’être loin l’un de l’autre suffira.

Son avion a atterri tard dans la soirée, et Nico a pris un taxi pour rallier le domicile familial. Sa mère l’attendait, et l’a pris dans ses bras dès qu’il a franchi le seuil avec ses valises :

-Je suis contente que tu restes, a-t-elle dit avec un sourire tendre. Ça va faire du bien au petit, aussi.

Romero jette un œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte de Rafa pour voir s’il encore éveillé, et le trouve allongé dans son lit les yeux ouverts, sa lampe de chevet allumée ; il se redresse sur un coude en l’apercevant, et Nicolas se glisse donc à l’intérieur :

-Salut, mon grand.

-Salut, papa.

Rafael l’embrasse sur la joue, et Nico lui passe une main dans ses cheveux en s’asseyant sur son lit ; ils ondulent comme les siens, eux aussi coupés en mèches irrégulières.

-Tobin- Tobio est rentré aussi ? demande Rafa en chuchotant.

Nico ne comptait pas lui en parler dès ce soir, mais délayer les choses ne sert à rien. Il contient un soupir.

-Non, murmure-t-il. Tobio reste au Japon.

-Pour tout le temps ?

-Oui. En fait, on n’est plus vraiment ensemble.

-Parce qu’il a trouvé son âme sœur, c’est ça ? J’ai entendu tonton Lipe en parler.

Romero hoche vaguement la tête :

-Ouais. C’est ça. Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose de triste. Les âmes sœurs passent avant tout, et on savait que ça allait arriver un jour…

Il parle en pure hypocrisie, comme s’il l’avait parfaitement bien vécu alors que la rupture est encore au fer rouge contre son cœur. Mais l’important, c’est que Rafa y croie. Nicolas n’a pas envie de le dégoûter des âmes sœurs.

-Il aurait pu dire non à son âme sœur, réplique alors Rafa avec candeur. Je pensais qu’il nous aimait bien.

-C’est pas facile de dire non à son âme sœur, tu sais.

-Tonton Bruno dit que si, c’est possible.

Nico affiche un sourire contrarié.

-Mais Tobio, c’est pas pareil. Le lien était plus fort que la normale, c’est pas de sa faute.

Son fils se laisse retomber contre son oreiller, et Nico peut voir qu’il est triste. Ça lui fait de la peine. Tobio comptait pour lui –comme un grand frère, un modèle, un parent de substitution, Nicolas n’est pas très sûr d’où Rafa plaçait le curseur. Mais une chose est sûre, il s’y était attaché.

-Tobio reviendra nous voir, des fois ? demande-t-il d’une petite voix. Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

-Non, mon cœur, on n’est pas fâchés. Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait venir quand il voulait.

Il ne tarde pas à quitter la chambre après avoir rassuré Rafael, mais lui-même se sent encore incertain. Il a eu deux histoires romantiques dans sa vie, et a perdu les deux. Il a l’impression de sortir d’un rêve, de ne pas encore réaliser qu’il n’est plus avec Tobio, qu’ils ne passeront pas l’année ensemble dans la même équipe comme depuis quatre ans ; qu’ils n’iront plus aux soirées des Adlers, ne regarderont plus de films collés l’un à l’autre, ne joueront plus ensemble, ne s’échangeront plus de mots doux et de baisers sur la joue.

Il passe toute la journée du lendemain avec ses parents et Rafael, et ils se rendent encore au cimetière, apportant cette fois des fleurs avec eux. Nico raconte à son fils comment il a rencontré son âme sœur, ce jour-là sur le terrain désert, le service manqué, la gifle, leurs rires. Son cœur se pince un peu, mais Rafa n’a pas l’air triste, lui.

-Peut-être que mon âme sœur fera du volley aussi ! dit-il avec espoir.

Nicolas dépose Rafael chez ses parents avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers chez Lucas. Il y reçoit les traditionnelles étreintes de chacun d’entre eux, même si peu de temps est passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus, deux semaines à peine ; mais tous savent à quoi était destiné son voyage, et ces marques d’affection sont moins signe de retrouvailles que de réconfort.

Ils se servent à boire et parlent de leurs projets ; nouveaux apparts, nouveaux clubs, ce que font les enfants, où ils veulent partir en vacances. Ils évoquent la saison prochaine avec l’équipe nationale, la coupe du monde, les Jeux olympiques, les médailles qui peuvent venir enrichir leur collection.

Nico s’attend à ce qu’ils parlent de Tobio et de comment s’est passé la rupture, mais la discrétion semble être de mise, et il n’aborde pas le sujet. Vers minuit, ils décident de rester dormir sur place ; Lucas rejoint sa chambre, Lipe s’octroie le clic-clac, et Nico partage le lit restant avec Bruno.

Ils n’ont pas beaucoup bu, ce soir-là, sont lucides. Nico se déshabille et se glisse sous les couvertures, espérant s’endormir rapidement –mais c’est peine perdue, il pense à Tobio, à Tooru, à la lampe connectée qu’il a posée dans sa chambre et au maillot de match japonais qu’il a planqué dans son armoire pour ne pas que sa mère ne le lave.

-Ça va ? demande Bruno.

Il doit voir que ses yeux sont ouverts, même dans l’obscurité.

-Ouais, mieux que ce que je pensais. Juste que je cogite.

-Je cogite aussi, à vrai dire, répond Bruno après un instant de silence.

Nico se tourne vers lui. Il a les bras croisés sous sa tête, le visage orienté vers Romero. Dans le noir, ses pupilles semblent sans fond.

-Les âmes sœurs, tout ça. Ce système. Finalement, il apporte plus de malheur qu’autre chose.

-Dis pas ça, réplique doucement Nico. J’ai juste pas eu de bol. Ça rend heureux, en général.

-Mon âme sœur ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J’y ai jamais fait gaffe.

-Je croyais que tu comptais t’installer avec après la retraite.

-La retraite ?

Bruno fait la moue, l’air peu convaincu :

-On est trop passionnés pour être en retraite, Niquito. Quand on aura fini notre carrière internationale, on continuera en ligue, et de division en division jusqu’à temps d’être trop brisés pour jouer. Et quand ça arrivera, on restera dans le milieu, on deviendra coachs ou un truc du genre. Je vois pas à quel moment une âme sœur supplantera le volley.

Romero sourit :

-Je croyais que c’était toi qui me disais de ne pas placer le volley au centre de ma vie. Tu comptes jamais te marier et avoir des gosses ?

-Si, répond Bruno en lui rendant son sourire. Mais pas nécessairement avec mon âme sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peut-être que mon âme sœur fera du volley aussi !" devrait vous sembler familier~


	90. 27 août 2019

Nico et Rafael sont installés dans leur nouvel appartement.

Quelques visites immobilières ont suffi avant de trouver ce que Romero espérait : un appartement spacieux et lumineux, avec un vaste séjour où Rafa pourra étaler ses jouets, et une terrasse assez grande pour faire quelques passes ; trois chambres, chacun la leur plus une chambre d’amis, qui servira probablement à ses coéquipiers ou à Tobio, s’il vient lui rendre visite.

En attendant, elle sert de bureau, mais Romero reste incertain, ne sachant vraiment qu’y faire, se demandant vaguement si cette pièce prendra plus de sens quand il aura arrêté sa carrière. Il ne se sent pas vraiment de devenir entraîneur, c’est trop de responsabilités –alors pourquoi pas se reconvertir dans un domaine complètement différent ? Giba s’est bien lancé dans la cuisine. Mais Nicolas ne sait pas trop ce qui l’attire –la littérature, les sciences, la psychologie, l’économie ? la mécanique, le jardinage, l’informatique ? Il a reçu un enseignement scolaire jusqu’à dix-huit ans, fourni par le centre de formation et en alternance avec les entraînements, mais il n’en a pas retenu grand-chose. Il n’avait que le volley dans la tête.

Il aura bien le temps d’y penser. Pour l’instant, il profite de son espace –il est près de Copacabana, et Rafa peut aller suivre y ses leçons de beach sans souci avec Heitor, quasiment tous les jours. Il faut moins d’un quart d’heure à Romero pour rejoindre la maison de ses parents, et il peut facilement y déposer son fils s’il doit passer la nuit dehors. Et surtout, il n’est pas loin du gymnase où s’entraîne l’équipe de Rio –celle qu’il a choisi de rejoindre, et où il retrouve la plupart de ses amis.

Même s’il vient enfin d’acquérir son chez-soi, Nico doit reprendre l’avion dans quelques jours, histoire de régler définitivement ses affaires japonaises ; vendre sa voiture, revoir le propriétaire de son appartement pour rendre ses clefs, passer un dernier moment avec les Adlers. Il ne sait pas encore s’il reverra Tobio, même s’il en meurt d’envie ; ils prennent des nouvelles par messages, et allument toujours la lampe, cette petite lumière colorée et changeante que Nico a posée sur une étagère, au milieu de ses coupes et de ses médailles, et qui lui rappelle qu’il est encore uni, d’une manière ou d’une autre, à Kageyama.

La réponse lui vient tandis qu’il bronze sur sa terrasse, et il doit plisser les yeux pour déchiffrer son écran sous la luminosité vive du soleil brésilien :

 **Tobio** : tu veux que je vienne te chercher à l’aéroport ?

 **Moi** : si tu veux, si ça ne te dérange pas

 _Et si ça ne dérange pas Tooru_.

 **Tobio** : dis-moi juste l’heure et je te déposerai chez toi

Nico lui envoie sans faire d’histoires, mais ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une vague euphorie et un picotement de hâte. Il sait très bien que tout geste ambigu devra disparaître –plus de baisers, même platoniques, c’est peut-être trop risqué. Et il n’a pas envie de se faire du mal inutilement. Tobio et Tooru ne se sont peut-être pas plus mis en couple que Kageyama et lui n’ont rompu –sans rien verbaliser, en laissant les choses se faire telles qu’elles doivent être et revenir dans leur ordre naturel.

-Tu le sens comment ? lui demande Bruno.

C’est la veille du départ de Nico. Ils sont sur la terrasse, baignés par le soleil se couchant au large de Rio, buvant tranquillement leur bière.

-On verra, répond Nico. On ne fait que se croiser. Je suppose qu’on se comportera normalement, ni plus ni moins, comme quand on s’est rencontrés et qu’on était simples coéquipiers.

-Joli à dire.

Bruno le guette d’un œil inquiet.

-J’ai l’impression que tu digères plutôt bien la rupture.

-Quoi, t’aurais voulu que je sanglote dans tes bras tous les soirs ? Désolé, Bruninho.

-Pff.

Romero sourit.

-En vérité, je me sens assez serein, confesse-t-il. Je traînais ça depuis trop longtemps. Je savais qu’on allait rompre depuis cet hiver, je ne savais pas quand, c’est tout. Je l’accepte… Plus ou moins bien selon les jours, mais c’est comme ça. Ça ira de mieux en mieux.

-Tu l’aimes encore ?

-Ouais.

Nico hausse imperceptiblement les épaules.

-Pour toujours et à jamais, ironise Bruno en terminant sa bière.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_ a envie de répondre Nico. Cesser d’aimer Tobio lui semble une idée absurde, incongrue, même en se projetant des années dans le futur. Il l’aimera encore ; peut-être pas aussi passionnément, peut-être pas aussi intensément, peut-être pas aussi romantiquement, mais il l’aimera toujours.

Il veut croire que les choses s’amélioreront. Alors oui, il se sent un peu seul dans son lit double, il a l’impression qu’il lui manque quelque chose quand il est assis à regarder la télé –un corps blotti contre le sien-, il regrette de ne pas avoir emporté la recette du curry à la Kageyama. Ces manques se doublent de pensées parasites, celles où il se demande comment Tobio avance dans sa relation avec Tooru, où ils en sont. S’ils se sont dit je t’aime, s’ils se tiennent la main, s’ils ont eu leur premier baiser et leur première fois.

Ça le tracasse, au fond. De ne pas savoir, de ne pas oser demander, de ne pas vouloir passer pour un voyeur. Il se dit que tout ça, Tooru l’a senti, quelques mois plus tôt quand la configuration de leurs relations était différente. Il ne sait pas s’il se souhaiterait le même sort. Lui, il doit avancer tout seul, sans lien, et c’est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction.

Mais il a de quoi s’occuper. Il peut passer du temps avec son fils chaque jour, à jouer comme à réfléchir ensemble sur les devoirs, puis à se récompenser par quelques attaques-réceptions ou un tour sur la plage ; il voit ses coéquipiers fréquemment, l’équipe au moins une fois par semaine et Bruno quasiment tous les jours avant la reprise du championnat ; et il prend soin de son corps et de son esprit en allant courir tous les matins. Il a refait son parcours à travers les rues et les allées moins fréquentées de Rio, mêmes baskets de course que celles qui arpentaient naguère les chemins de Sendai, dissimulant ses cheveux bouclés sous une casquette plutôt qu’un bonnet, courant d’une foulée régulière –et il a l’impression que chaque nouveau pas qu’il fait l’éloigne un peu plus de celui qu’il était au Japon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de sérénité ne fait pas de mal~


	91. 2 septembre 2019

Quand Nico retrouve Tobio, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

 _C’est comme avec Lipe ou n’importe lequel de mes amis_ , songe-t-il tandis que les doigts de Kageyama s’accrochent dans son T-shirt et que sa tête se pose sur son épaule, retrouvant leurs automatismes avec un naturel incontrôlable. 

-Tu m’as manqué, déclare Tobio.

-Tu m’as manqué aussi, répond Nico en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ce contact lui a manqué, ce sourire, ces yeux, tout, en un mot, de Kageyama depuis cette dernière entrevue brouillée par les larmes. Il voudrait lui passer un bras autour des épaules, et que Tobio lui attrape la taille en retour, comme d’habitude, mais se retient, présentant à la place son meilleur sourire et un bavardage enthousiaste.

-Rafa fait des progrès incroyables au beach. Il faudra que je te montre. Moi, je mange du sable chaque fois que j’essaye.

-Pareil, répond Tobio tout en conduisant. Pourtant, je suis sûr que ça renforce les jambes et l’équilibre, avec de l’entraînement.

Nico n’a pas beaucoup de bagages –le strict minimum pour les quelques jours où il reste- mais Tobio insiste pour l’aider à les monter, et il ne peut que lui concéder ce temps supplémentaire ensemble.

-Tu vas emporter des souvenirs ? demande Kageyama, l’air perdu dans l’appartement vide.

Nico a tout ce qu’il lui faut, comme souvenirs –le maillot de match de Tobio et leur petite lampe. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi prendre de plus. Et de toute façon, il ne fait que rendre son appartement, il reviendra régulièrement au Japon :

-Je reviens en octobre, mon cœur. La coupe du monde, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il s’en veut d’avoir laissé échapper le petit surnom, par réflexe sûrement, mais Tobio ne bronche pas.

-Ouais, dit-il avant de s’animer : et cette fois, tu verras, on ira plus loin ! Et on battra même ton équipe.

-Ah, vraiment ? J’ai hâte de voir ça, rétorque Nico en tirant la langue.

Tobio rentre dans son jeu de provocation, évidemment :

-J’ai travaillé mon service, il est bien meilleur maintenant. Je te ferai zipper. Et je te contrerai aussi.

-De beaux projets, susurre Romero. Sauf que Bruninho et moi, on est au meilleur de ce qu’on fait, et on n’aura pas de pitié. Tu ne pourras même pas zipper, parce que la balle aura touché le sol avant même que tu bouges.

Le sourire de Tobio se fane un peu :

-Ah, Bruno-san. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, non ?

-Comme toujours, répond Nico en haussant un sourcil.

-Hm, je voulais dire, reprend Tobio en hésitant un peu sur les mots, vous vous êtes rapprochés. 

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, et Nico se demande s’il est jaloux. Bruno apparaît tout le temps avec lui sur ses dernières publications sociales, et Romero le mentionne quand Kageyama lui demande ce qu’il fait ; il fait partie de son quotidien, pas besoin de le nier. Et leur proximité est aussi physique que psychologique, mais ça a toujours été ainsi.

Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres en voyant Kageyama si possessif, et Tobio lui donne une tape sur l’épaule d’un air gêné, sachant qu’il se moque de lui.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il enfin. On se reverra peut-être avant que je parte en Italie… Sinon, ce sera à la coupe du monde le mois prochain.

Romero le laisse filer. Il n’en a pas appris beaucoup sur la relation qu’entretiennent Tobio et Tooru, si ce n’est qu’ils révisent l’italien tous les deux régulièrement ; et il reste un peu frustré, comme s’il aurait préféré un faire-part de mariage.

Il songe qu’il ne reverra pas Tobio avant octobre, puisque celui-ci part pour Rome deux jours plus tard à peine avec son âme sœur ; mais contre toute-attente, Tobio lui demande si ça ne le dérange pas de les conduire à l’aéroport. Nicolas n’hésite pas, sautant sur l’occasion de revoir Tobio ; mais en même temps, il appréhende un peu le moment de le voir en compagnie de Tooru. Vont-ils se donner des marques d’affection ouvertes devant lui, s’embrasser, se tenir la main, se murmurer des mots d’amour ? Est-ce qu’ils seraient assez cruels pour lui exposer ce qui était à lui, pas si longtemps avant ?

Le soulagement le parcourt donc quand il les trouve plutôt civilisés ; Tooru s’installe sur le siège passager, et ils discutent un peu tous les deux, se taquinant même comme s’il n’y avait pas eu de rivalité prédestinée entre eux. Nico se trouverait puéril de lui en vouloir. Peut-être qu’encore un peu de rancœur l’habite, mais elle est dissimulée par un fond de regrets et une solide résignation.

Ils patientent tous les trois sur un banc en attendant l’heure de départ, discutant vaguement de volley et de leurs connaissances communes, et Nico leur raconte ses souvenirs d’Italie, les joueurs qu’il y connaît, les matchs qu’il a joués là-bas, ce qu’il leur conseille de visiter en premier, tout aussi renseigné sur les boîtes et les bars que sur les monuments historiques.

Le moment de passer dans la salle d’embarquement arrive finalement, et marque le début d’une nouvelle séparation. Nico se demande si Tobio lui manquera de moins en moins avec le temps.

-On se voit bientôt, dit-il d’un ton léger.

-Dans un mois, répond Tobio.

Ils s’enlacent de nouveau –Nico un peu gêné d’abord de la présence d’Oikawa, mais qui oublie vite ses scrupules. C’est une étreinte innocente, un câlin d’au-revoir, rien qui ne soit déplacé. Faire semblant que Tobio et lui ne se connaissent pas intimement serait hypocrite. Et Nicolas ne renoncera pas aux surnoms, dernière preuve de la relation qu’ils ont menée, marque de tendresse inoffensive :

-Bonne route, mon trésor, chuchote-t-il lorsqu’ils s’écartent.

Il ne s’attend pas, en revanche, à ce que Tobio lui réponde avec aplomb :

-Prends soin de toi, mon cœur.

 _Mon cœur_. Celui de Nico rate un battement à cette déclaration, à cette petite attention inhabituelle de la part de Tobio, mais qu’il n’a rien contre développer maintenant, même après, même trop tard. C’est un lien de plus entre eux. Ses joues flambent et il n’arrive pas à réprimer un sourire, même en sachant qu’il n’y a pas lieu d’espérer davantage.

Il enlace Tooru à son tour pour lui dire au-revoir –pas de différence ; il le considère comme un ami. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de lui glisser à l’oreille :

-Fais une connerie avec lui et t’auras des comptes à me rendre.

-O-Ouais, balbutie Oikawa en lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte.

Nico sourit. Le surnom lui danse encore dans la tête quand il regarde Tobio et Tooru se préparer à partir, et c’est presque avec indifférence qu’il regarde leurs mains se joindre.

Ils partent, mais la tendresse reste, dans les mots et dans les gestes, et il se dit qu’il n’a pas tout perdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on atteint ainsi la fin de Réflexion !


	92. 14 octobre 2019

Cela fait deux semaines que l’équipe du Brésil est au Japon pour la Coupe du monde.

Le système est simple : ils rencontrent toutes les autres équipes qualifiées à tour de rôle pendant trois tirages, et l’équipe qui aura le plus de victoires remportera le titre de champion du monde. Ils ont donc commencé par une semaine à Nagano, où ils ont gagné leurs cinq matchs sans même un tie-break ; puis ils ont rejoint le site d’Hiroshima pour trois nouveaux matchs, tous gagnés 3 – 0. Leur reste le dernier tiers de la compétition, toujours à Hiroshima, et ils espèrent bien tout remporter pour croquer de nouveau l’or.

C’est aussi le moment de jouer contre les hôtes –l’équipe nationale japonaise. Ils ne se sont plus rencontrés depuis juin, depuis ce dernier match où ils ont mis la misère à Tobio et aux siens. Les deux équipes jouent dans la soirée, et les brésiliens ont passé toute la journée à se détendre et à récupérer du match de la veille –leur premier tie-break contre la Pologne, mais qu’ils ont gagné, effaçant du même coup les souvenirs encore amers de la ligue mondiale.

-Ça va être fun, dit Lucas dans le bus pour se rendre au gymnase.

-Ça sert à rien de partir trop confiants, corrige Bruno.

Il s’est installé côté fenêtre, le dos contre la vitre, les jambes croisées sur celles de Nico pendant qu’il relit quelques notes de stratégie.

-Ils ne se laisseront peut-être pas autant déstabiliser.

-Mais on a toujours autant envie de les battre, fait remarquer Mauricio.

-J’ai dit qu’on les écraserait, confirme Nicolas.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que Tobio et lui se provoquent par message dans l’attente de ce match, et Kageyama n’a clairement pas l’intention de se faire sortir comme lors de leur précédent affrontement. C’est aussi la première fois qu’ils vont se revoir depuis l’été, même s’ils se donnent des nouvelles tous les jours et que Romero peut suivre toute l’intégration de Tobio à Rome ; et ça a l’air de se passer à merveille. Il a son appart là-bas avec Tooru, qui a rejoint un club de Ligue 2 ambitieux, et s’entend bien avec toute l’équipe. De quoi le mettre dans les meilleures dispositions pour la compétition, et le Japon s’en tire particulièrement bien jusqu’ici, affichant sept victoires et deux défaites seulement –un ratio inédit pour cette équipe jeune et innovante.

-On aura du répondant en face, commente Bruno qui a ces mêmes données sous les yeux. Pas besoin de s’enflammer comme au dernier match, on fait notre jeu, c’est tout.

Ils se changent, revêtent leur maillot jaune, puis entrent sur le terrain pour s’échauffer tranquillement. Nico prend tout de même deux minutes pour aller saluer Tobio pendant le temps de flottement où tous les joueurs ne sont pas encore arrivés, et ils s’étreignent brièvement.

-T’as coupé tes cheveux ! s’écrie Romero en le lâchant finalement, effleurant du bout des doigts la frange raccourcie de Tobio.

-C’est pour pas qu’ils me tombent dans les yeux. T’aimes pas ?

-Ils étaient coupés comme ça quand on s’est rencontrés, non ?

-Ah, sûrement, ouais…, marmonne Kageyama en rougissant un peu.

Nico se sent soulagé de pouvoir lui parler sans trop de douleur, même en évoquant leur passé. Il aimerait un autre câlin, mais sait que ça ferait trop –trop pour ces circonstances, trop pour ce qu’ils sont. Il se laisse le droit d’être tactile, mais pas plus qu’avec les autres ; et là où se situe leur différence, c’est dans leur langage habituel.

-Bon match, chéri.

Tobio lui met un poing joueur contre le torse, puis recule vers son équipe :

-Bon match à toi aussi…

Ses pommettes sont roses, son regard se dérobe, et Nico n’est pas sûr avec le chuintement des baskets et les rebonds des ballons, mais il lui semble que Kageyama a marmonné un vague _m’cœur_.

Le Japon prend le parti d’alterner leurs deux passeurs et de leur laisser chacun un set pour faire leurs preuves. Miya commence –et c’est un passeur de grand talent, mais le Japon a du mal à trouver son rythme, et l’équipe de Nico compte bien tout rafler. Tobio prend le relais au deuxième set, et cette fois, les choses changent ; peut-être le Brésil a-t-il du mal à adapter leur stratégie pour répondre à cette nouvelle dynamique, mais les scores accrochent, et le Japon finit par l’emporter 26-24.

-C’était juste quelques fautes de notre part, dit Bruno. On se ressaisit, maintenant.

Le troisième set voit de nouveau la tendance s’inverser, et le Brésil domine largement –enchaînant les séries de service et les attaques rapides, et Nico adresse un sourire narquois à Tobio quand il le fait zipper comme promis. Le set est plié rapidement, et Atsumu réapparaît pour essayer de mener le Japon au tie-break dans un élan d’orgueil –et les points s’égalisent, se doublent et se rattrapent, mais l’équipe de Nico garde la tête froide cette fois, et ils gagnent leur troisième set 27-25.

Les deux équipes se serrent la main, et le Japon, quoique défait, semble plutôt euphorique d’avoir réussi à accrocher la première équipe mondiale, confirmant leurs progrès. Tobio s’oriente vers Nico pendant les étirements, une légère moue sur les lèvres mais l’œil fier :

-Tu me donnes ton maillot ?

Nico sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Tu comptes faire collection ?

Une nouvelle voix se fait entendre :

-Nan, on va les revendre aux enchères alors n’oublie pas de les signer !

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers les gradins où se tient Tooru, accoudé là négligemment, qui leur adresse un signe de paix.

-Yo, Nico-chan.

-Salut, Tooru. La forme ?

-Ouais, je compte bien être sur le terrain la prochaine fois, sourit Oikawa. C’était un beau match. Vous allez être champions si vous gagnez demain, non ?

- _Quand_ on gagnera demain, rectifie Nico.

-Je viendrai voir. Tobio joue juste après, je n’aurai qu’à prendre un peu d’avance.

-C’est gentil, le remercie Romero.

Kageyama hoche la tête d’un air impatient, et Oikawa sourit :

-Je crois qu’il veut vraiment ton maillot.

Nicolas s’en débarrasse donc, et récupère celui de Tobio en échange –noir et floqué de son nom ainsi que du numéro 9. Tooru n’a pas l’air d’y trouver à redire, au contraire, étonnamment ; et ça soulage assez Nico, à vrai dire, de voir qu’Oikawa fait passer le bonheur de son âme sœur avant une jalousie naturelle.

 _On trouvera notre équilibre, lui, toi et moi_ , a dit Tobio.

Nico a l’impression qu’ils l’ont à peu près trouvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilan : ils furent champions, et Tobio ne vendit pas le maillot.


	93. Avril 2020

Nico court à travers les rues de Sao Paulo, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, la brise dans les cheveux, le regard fixé devant lui.

Il s’est déplacé là avec son équipe de Rio pour jouer la finale des play-offs du championnat brésilien, retrouvant par la même occasion Bruno dans l’équipe d’en face –son meilleur ou son pire adversaire, il n’est pas sûr. Toujours est-il qu’il est resté sur place, invité à la fête de victoire de l’équipe pauliste sans rancune. Il a dormi chez Bruno, et ils ont passé la journée du lendemain à flemmarder dans l’appartement pour récupérer du match et de la nuit. C’est en se levant le lendemain que Nico s’est finalement décidé à bouger.

Il rentre un peu essoufflé, déchausse ses baskets et les laisse à côté de celles de Bruno, puis sort son téléphone pour arrêter sa musique –remarquant alors qu’il a cinq appels manqués.

 **Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, Tobio**.

Il se retient de rappeler immédiatement, préférant envoyer un message :

 **Moi** : qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Moi** : Tu vas bien ??

 **Tobio** : appelle-moi

Il se demande pourquoi c’est lui que Kageyama sollicite –à moins qu’il soit naufragé sur une plage brésilienne, Nico ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour lui vu la distance entre eux. Il jette un œil dans la chambre de Bruno pour voir s’il est réveillé, mais il trouve son coéquipier toujours endormi dans son lit, torse nu, enroulé dans la couette et serrant mollement un oreiller contre lui. Romero refoule un sourire, et sort plutôt sur le balcon pour téléphoner sans le déranger, appuyant sur le bouton d’appel dès qu’il a refermé la baie vitrée.

Tobio décroche immédiatement :

-Nico ?

-Salut, Tobio. Qu’est-ce qui se-

-Viens me chercher.

Nico cligne lentement des yeux :

-Pardon ?

-Viens me chercher, répète Tobio. S’il te plaît. Ou dis-moi que je peux venir chez toi, j’ai le site sous les yeux pour prendre mes billets d’avion, je…

Sa voix tremble.

-Mon cœur, calme-toi, dit Nico en essayant de paraître apaisant. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il entend Tobio inhaler à l’autre bout du fil, son souffle saccadé :

-Je –je me suis disputé avec Tooru.

 _Ah_. Nico se douterait bien que ça arriverait. Être lié est parfois utile pour désamorcer les conflits –mais la connexion peut tout aussi bien envenimer les choses quand la colère s’en mêle. Pour autant qu’ils tiennent l’un à l’autre et se respectent, Tobio et Tooru n’ont pas des personnalités très conciliantes.

-Pour un truc stupide, poursuit Tobio, et Romero entend les larmes dans sa voix. Je sais pas quoi faire. On s’est criés dessus. Le lien est horrible. Je crois qu’il me déteste et moi aussi…

-Ça arrive, dit Nicolas. Tous les couples se disputent. Laisse un peu de temps passer, vous allez vous réconcilier.

Il veut faire en sorte que ça ne le touche pas, que ça ne le concerne pas. Il n’a pas envie de s’en mêler, de prendre le parti de Tobio et de blâmer Tooru. Penser comme ça ne lui apportera rien de bon, surtout vu ses antécédents aux deux hommes. La relation qu’il entretient avec Tooru est amicale et taquine, celle avec Tobio toujours bordée d’ambigüité. Ils allument la lampe régulièrement, s’envoient des messages et des photos, s’appellent toutes les semaines, et leurs intonations trahissent la tendresse qui persiste.

Nico a l’impression d’être toujours amoureux de lui. La réciproque se confirme quand Tobio reprend d’une voix plaintive :

-Tu me manques… Je veux qu’on revienne ensemble, on était tellement bien tous les deux, non… ? Nico, je t-

-Tobio, l’interrompt Romero, fermement mais sans violence. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Commence par essayer de te calmer, tu es encore sous le choc.

Il veut garder la tête froide, ne pas se perdre en vaines déclarations. Ils pourraient encore se le dire, _je t’aime_ , mais à quoi cela les mènerait-il, à part à s’enliser dans une relation qui n’existe déjà plus qu’à peine ?

-Oui, pardon, marmonne Tobio. C’est juste… c’est la première grosse dispute…

-Ça ne sert à rien de tout remettre en question pour ça.

 _Tooru est ton âme sœur, vous avez la compatibilité et la complicité maximales, vous finirez forcément par vous rabibocher._ C’est tout. C’est comme ça. Essayer de détourner Tobio de Tooru serait encore plus nocif pour eux que la fin de leur relation.

-T’as raison… je suis désolé de te déranger pour ça.

Du mouvement attire l’œil de Nico. Bruno s’est réveillé, visiblement –Romero le voit à travers la baie vitrée, traînant les pieds d’un air encore un peu somnolent, un short de sport pour tout vêtement, révélant les muscles de son torse et le dessin de ses abdos. Il s’oriente vers la cuisine en s’étirant, et Nico le suit des yeux.

-Pas de problème, dit-il doucement. Tu es chez toi ?

-Nan, je suis sorti. Je ne voulais plus le voir…

-Tu comptes passer la nuit dehors dans Rome ?

Kageyama renifle.

-Il sait que je vais bien, il le sent avec le lien. J’ai pas envie de rentrer… Pas ce soir… Je vais aller chez un coéquipier. Giacomo, il dira oui…

Nico sourit gentiment, même si Tobio ne peut pas le voir.

-Prends le temps qu’il te faut, mon cœur. Mais envoie un message à Tooru pour lui dire où tu es, d’accord ? Ça ne sert à rien d’envenimer les choses. Vous vous faites du mal à tous les deux… c’est pas le but.

-Oui… Je –je vais faire ça.

La baie vitrée coulisse, et Bruno apparaît sur le balcon, un mug de café à la main. Il lance un regard interrogateur à Nico, puis s’accoude à côté de lui. Romero lui adresse un léger sourire pour signaler que tout va bien.

-Ça va aller ? demande Romero au téléphone.

-Oui, répond Tobio d’une voix raffermie. Merci beaucoup, Nico. Je te tiens au courant. On se voit bientôt…

-Ouais, au prochain tournoi. Prends soin de toi.

-Pareil pour toi. Et merci encore… Ça m’a fait du bien de te parler.

-Pas de quoi, répond Nicolas avec bonne humeur.

Il raccroche peu après et se tourne vers Bruno :

-Bien dormi ?

-Ouais, baille son coéquipier. Je t’ai entendu te lever tout à l’heure.

-Ah, désolé si je t’ai réveillé. Je suis allé faire un tour.

Bruno sourit en soufflant légèrement sur son mug. La fumée se dissout dans l’air lumineux.

-T’inquiète, dit-il d’un air amusé. Le réveil, je m’en fous. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de me piquer toute la couette.

Nico lui adresse un sourire angélique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chambre d'amis ? Quelle chambre d'amis ?


	94. Juillet 2020

Nico se demande pour combien de temps encore il portera ce maillot jaune vif.

La première fois qu’il l’a revêtu, c’était à dix-sept ans. Il était jeune, nerveux, terrorisé à l’idée d’entrer sur le terrain, d’être filmé et de faire des fautes. Il en a désormais trente-deux ; il est devenu un athlète internationalement reconnu et un des meilleurs champions de son époque, titulaire dans l’équipe qui domine le monde depuis des années.

La seule chose qui n’a pas changé pendant ces quinze années, c’est l’homme qui se tient à côté de lui. Bruno lisse les pans de son maillot, puis pose les mains sur ses hanches, sondant le terrain d’un œil critique.

-Tu crois que ce sera nos derniers Jeux Olympiques, Niquito ? demande-t-il.

Romero hausse les épaules :

-Peut-être. Sûrement. Quatre ans, ça fait beaucoup quand t’es dans la trentaine.

-On va tâcher de gagner ceux-là aussi, alors.

Nicolas sort le planning des matchs que leur a distribué le coach de sa poche de sweat quand Bruno marmonne d’un air blasé :

-Tiens, regarde qui voilà.

Tobio et Tooru arrivent dans leur direction, tous les deux revêtus du même maillot rouge de l’équipe nationale du Japon. Le reste des joueurs est en train de s’installer dans les gradins, à l’autre bout du gymnase.

-Nico ! s’écrie Tobio.

Il accélère un peu le pas, un sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres, ouvrant les bras pour retrouver sa place dans ceux de Nicolas. Ils s’étreignent quelques instants, puis Nico le relâche pour le contempler avec un grand sourire –retrouvant les yeux brillants de Kageyama, toujours du même bleu sombre et intense, ses cheveux qu’il garde courts, son léger sourire, toutes ces petites choses dont il se rend compte en les retrouvant qu’elles lui ont manqué.

-Tu vas bien? s’enquiert Romero.

Tooru lui fait la bise tandis que Bruno reste en retrait, l’air peu impressionné.

-Ça va ! On est prêts à tout gagner !

-Je vois ça, sourit Nico. Comment t’as eu ce maillot, Tooru ?

-Atsumu s’est blessé, répond Oikawa en haussant les épaules. C’est l’occasion de montrer que je suis meilleur que lui, et de rafler la place de titulaire.

-Mens pas, tu l’as poussé dans les escaliers ?

Tobio ricane. C’est le moment que choisit Bruno pour s’accouder à l’épaule de Nico et déclarer d’un air ennuyé :

-Tout gagner ? C’est ambitieux. Dommage pour vous, mais on se réserve encore l’or cette année.

-C’est ce qu’on verra, répond Oikawa d’un air de défi, bombant fièrement le torse.

Les yeux de Tobio restent figés sur Bruno, et une moue a remplacé son demi-sourire. Romero se sent d’humeur taquine, et incline sa tête contre celle de son passeur pour susurrer en fixant le couple :

-On va vous défoncer.

-Complètement, approuve son coéquipier en rentrant dans son jeu. Votre lien ne sert pas à grand-chose sur le terrain, comme vous êtes tous les deux passeurs. Nous, en revanche…

-Vous n’êtes pas liés, pointe Tooru d’un air de confusion.

-C’est tout comme, sourit Nico.

Il est sincère. Ce n’est pas un lien d’âme sœur, ce n’est pas non plus le lien d’affection qu’il entretient avec Tobio. Mais Bruno est son meilleur ami, son passeur et bien plus encore depuis leur adolescence, depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie. Ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigts sur un terrain et en dehors. Nico n’a aucune relation comparable à celle-ci.

Tooru jette un regard de biais à Tobio, puis adresse un sourire plaisant aux deux brésiliens :

-C’est pas tout ça, on doit rejoindre les autres. On se revoit sur le terrain !

-Essayez de tenir jusqu’en finale, lance Nico. La dernière était chez nous, celle-ci est chez vous. Ce serait dommage de la manquer !

-On y sera, assure Oikawa. Et je vous marquerai cinq aces par set.

Ils s’éloignent pour rejoindre le reste de l’équipe japonaise, Kageyama adressant un infime sourire à Nico avant de se retourner. Romero s’assied pour reprendre son planning, encore euphorique de leurs petites retrouvailles et du challenge, et Bruno fait de même, entreprenant de se limer les ongles avant d’éclater subitement de rire :

-Sa tête, Niquito ! Tu as vu ? A Tobio, quand t’as répondu… Je suis sûr qu’il était dégoûté. Même son âme sœur l’a senti.

Romero hausse les épaules, souriant pour lui-même. Il aime Tobio ; il ne sait pas exactement de quelle manière, si c’est encore entièrement romantique ou si les choses commencent à s’aplanir après un an de rupture. Le faire enrager, ceci dit, l’amuse aussi beaucoup, et c’est moins une marque de rancœur qu’une gaminerie taquine. 

-Eh, Bruninho, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire tandis qu’il parcourt des yeux la composition des équipes rivales. Choppe le prix du meilleur passeur pour moi, d’accord ?

-Compte là-dessus, répond Bruno.

Le Japon se révèle un adversaire coriace, mais ils en viennent tout de même à bout ; et Nico échange son maillot avec Tobio à l’issue du match, dans ce qui est en passe de devenir une habitude. L’équipe nippone s’en remet vite, cependant –se classant sur le podium, troisième, un palmarès inédit pour les joueurs et qui allume leurs visages de grands sourires. Même Ushijima semble satisfait ; Kageyama arbore une expression fière ; quant à Oikawa, il est rayonnant de bonheur.

Le Brésil est une nouvelle fois en finale. Tobio et Tooru sont dans les gradins avec tous les autres, Nico ayant offert sa place VIP à Fukuro ; et il sait que Rafael est devant la télé, chez ses parents, revêtu du même maillot que celui qu’il porte.

Comme dans une rediffusion de celle de 2016, ils gagnent en trois sets, proprement et sereinement, sûrs de leur force. Le stade est moins en effervescence que lorsqu’ils ont vaincu à domicile, naturellement, mais leur joie est la même, et ils sourient tous de toutes leurs dents à la remise des médailles.

Bruno est nommé meilleur passeur de la compétition, comme quatre ans plus tôt, et se voit remettre un trophée particulier et une petite peluche vabo-chan ; et Nico ne s’y attend pas, occupé à regarder si Tobio et Tooru sont verts, mais il est à son tour désigné comme le meilleur réceptionneur-attaquant des Jeux, et accepte avec bonheur les récompenses identiques sauf pour la couleur du vabo-chan. Ils prennent tous les deux la pose sous les flashs des journalistes, épaule contre épaule en exhibant leurs prix et en agitant leurs peluches comme des gamins ; sur la dernière photo, Nico adresse des signes de victoire à l’objectif tandis que Bruno, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

Nico finit par offrir la peluche à Tobio, et celui-ci l’accepte en répondant, avec quelque chose d’un peu triste dans les yeux :

-T’as vraiment tout gagné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima : La complicité de l'équipe du Brésil est vraiment remarquable.  
> Tobio : ouais.  
> Ushijima : le lien de confiance entre Romero et son passeur est exceptionnel.  
> Tobio : je sais.  
> Ushijima : même chez les Adlers, il n'était pas si à l'aise.  
> Tobio :   
> Tooru : Ushijima? Ferme-la stp.


	95. Mai 2021

Nico est chez ses parents, en pleine partie de Monopoly avec Rafael et Bruno, quand son téléphone se met à sonner. Il jette un œil pour voir s’il connaît le numéro, décidé à rejeter l’appel pour se consacrer à sa fortune, mais se retrouve face à une photo de Tobio en train de demander un appel caméra.

L’inquiétude surgit. Ça ne ressemble pas à Kageyama de demander des visios, il préfère envoyer des messages ou appeler ; la dernière qu’ils ont faite remonte à Noël, et ils n’avaient pas planifié la prochaine avant l’anniversaire de Nicolas, dans quelques jours.

-Juste deux minutes, je reviens, déclare Nico en se levant.

Il échange un regard avec Bruno, adresse un léger sourire à Rafael, et décide de sortir avant de décrocher. Il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre –peut-être à une nouvelle dispute avec Oikawa? Va-t-il trouver Tobio en larmes, complètement perdu, en colère ? Ou y a-t-il un problème plus grave ?

Il est rassuré quand l’image apparaît. Kageyama est installé dans son lit contre un tas de coussins, en T-shirt, l’air paisible. Il doit être un peu plus de onze heures du matin en Italie, calcule rapidement Nico –ils ont moins d’heures de décalage horaire que lorsque Kageyama était encore au Japon, et Tobio et lui peuvent donc discuter plus souvent et plus longtemps.

-Salut, Nico, l’accueille Tobio en souriant. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Pour tout dire, j’étais en train de ruiner Bruninho, mais ça peut attendre.

-Oh, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part. Je, hum, je t’appelle parce que j’ai quelque chose à te dire.

Romero s’assied sur la balançoire de Rafa pour s’occuper en oscillant, inclinant la tête de côté avec curiosité le temps que Tobio se décide à parler. Celui-ci hésite, semble rougir un peu, et finalement déclare :

-Tooru et moi, on va se marier.

-Oh, murmure Nico.

Il ne sait pas quoi penser. C’est naturel, bien sûr –les âmes sœurs n’ont pas à attendre longtemps avant de s’engager pour la vie, du moins dès qu’elles se sont trouvées et se sentent bien ensemble, c’est la suite logique. Tobio et Tooru se connaissent depuis le collège, ils sont âmes sœurs depuis bientôt dix ans et vivent ensemble, en couple, depuis presque deux ans. Romero aurait dû s’y attendre. Mais en même temps, l’idée que Kageyama va unir sa vie à un autre homme pour toujours lui fait tout drôle.

-Félicitations, dit-il enfin en souriant. Tu dois être super heureux.

-Ouais, merci, répond Tobio en rougissant davantage. C’est prévu pour cet automne, pendant la pause du championnat. Tu –tu viendras ? C’est à Sendai, mais…

-Je serai là.

Nico ne l’avouera pas, et Tobio doit bien s’en douter de toute façon, mais ça l’affecte encore un peu. Il ne sait pas vraiment dans quel état d’esprit il sera à ce mariage –il fera bonne figure, bien évidemment, mais ça reste Kageyama, ça reste une part importante de sa vie. Il ne s’imagine pas non plus rongé par les regrets et les remords –non, il a évolué, lui aussi, il est parfaitement heureux avec ce qu’il a ; mais sûrement aura-t-il un petit pincement au cœur quand même, malgré le fait de savoir Tobio heureux.

-Ça me fait plaisir, dit Kageyama avec un sourire timide.

-Tu sais déjà qui prendre comme témoin ?

-J’ai hésité longtemps…

Il affiche une petite moue.

-Hinata ? Miwa ? Suga ? J’en sais trop rien. J’ai choisi Tsukishima. C’est ce qui me paraissait le plus juste, bizarrement.

Nico rigole :

-Je m’y attendais pas !

-En fait, reprend Tobio d’un air soudain gêné, c’est… le premier qui m’est venu à l’esprit, c’était toi, Nico.

Romero arrête de se balancer pour fixer l’écran.

-S’il fallait choisir quelqu’un dans ma vie qui mérite d’être avec moi pour un moment aussi important, ce serait toi, ce serait forcément toi, poursuit Kageyama. Et je voulais que ce soit toi, c’était évident. Mais… Mais te donner ce rôle-là, à mon _mariage_ … Alors que si les choses avaient été différentes, c’est-

-Ouais, le coupe Nico en souriant. Mais les choses sont comme elles sont, et c’est pour le mieux comme ça.

 _C’est toi que j’aurais épousé, c’est toi qui aurais été à sa place_ , les mots tintent clairement dans sa tête. Mais ça lui paraît déjà lointain. Il sent un peu de regret, mais n’est pas certain de savoir s’il regrette de ne pas s’être marié avec Tobio, ou de ne pas s’être marié tout court.

-Je viendrai, et je volerai le show au marié, dit-il en tirant la langue.

-Je n’en doute pas, dit Tobio en retrouvant un léger sourire. Tooru et toi allez encore vous battre pour voir qui danse le plus longtemps.

-Et tu te régaleras du show.

-Bien entendu.

Nico apprécie cette complicité, toujours aussi présente, peut-être même un peu plus forte que lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble. Il ne sait pas s’il aime encore Kageyama de manière vraiment romantique ; il y a de la tendresse entre eux, de l’affection, mais il n’y a plus vraiment de désir ni de révolte, plus tellement de passion.

-Tu peux venir avec Bruno-san, si tu veux, offre soudainement Tobio.

Nico hausse un sourcil. Il sait que Kageyama essaie de lui faire plaisir, comme si la présence de son inséparable compenserait un peu le fait de voir un ancien amour se marier.

Ce qui n’est peut-être pas si idiot.

-C’est gentil, je lui proposerai, répond-il. D’ailleurs, je vais y aller, ils m’attendent. Tiens-moi au courant !

-Promis. A bientôt, Nico… tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi.

Il n’ajoute pas le petit surnom, cette fois. Ça lui semblerait déplacé, dans des circonstances pareilles –Kageyama sera bientôt un homme marié…. Il se demande vaguement si Tobio prendra le nom d’Oikawa, si, bientôt, il devra s’attendre à devenir parrain ou si ce titre lui échappera aussi. Il essaie d’imaginer de quoi aura l’air Kageyama, avec une famille et une alliance au doigt, s’il est fait pour gérer un foyer, s’il s’y épanouira.

Ça l’interroge. Il va fêter ses trente-trois ans et ne s’est jamais engagé. Avec Jô, il ne voulait pas se poser, trop pris dans son existence de joueur professionnel ; il pensait qu’ils auraient le temps plus tard. Quant à Tobio… Il y a pensé, avec Tobio, mais le lien était là, impossible de le négliger.

Il se demande si c’est trop tard pour lui, trop tard pour exister hors du volley, trop tard pour vivre tout ça.

-Niquito, je vais piocher dans tes billets, lance la voix joueuse de Bruno depuis l’intérieur.

-Papa, il le fait vraiment ! piaille Rafa.

Nico sourit. Il n’y a pas de place pour ces questions.

_Les choses sont comme elles sont, et c’est pour le mieux comme ça._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I wrote : Bruno est l'inséparable de Nico  
> What I meant : Bruno is Nico's unseparable one, like, they go in pair  
> What Google Translate saw : they are lovebirds ♥ (I know it's a bird -just fun to imagine Google ships them too)
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Kuroi22 ♥ Lets sail on our (pirate) ship again and again this year !


	96. Octobre 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre polémique~

C’est la première fois depuis plus de deux ans que Nico revient à Sendai.

-T’habitais où, papa ? Tu me montreras ton ancien appart ?

Rafael est enthousiaste, trottinant joyeusement sur le trottoir à côté de lui en dépit de sa valise qu’il traîne. Il se dévisse le cou pour essayer de tout voir à la fois, la bouche ouverte dans cet environnement tellement différent du sien. C’est la première fois qu’il vient au Japon ; mais il a dix ans, désormais, et Nico n’a pas vu d’objection quand Rafa lui a demandé de l’emmener.

Bruno était convié également, mais a décliné – _comme si j’avais envie d’aller au mariage de ton ex,_ a-t-il grommelé d’un air peu convaincu quand Nico lui a proposé de venir. Les longues heures d’avion ne le tentaient pas spécialement non plus. _On ira en vacances à deux plus tard, et plus près._

Ils passent deux jours à l’hôtel ; puis arrive le jour du mariage de Tobio.

-C’est la première fois que je vais le revoir depuis très longtemps, dit nerveusement Rafa tandis que Nicolas essaie de peigner ses cheveux.

Presque trois ans, de fait. Tobio était rentré avec lui au Brésil pour les vacances de Noël, un mois avant son enlèvement, et c’était la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Rafael –comme d’habitude, ils avaient fait du volley, regardé les dessins animés, joué aux cartes, et Tobio lui avait montré des photos de Ninja. Rafa lui avait fait un câlin d’au revoir à l’aéroport sans se douter qu’il ne le reverrait plus de sitôt. Personne ne pouvait s’en douter, à l’époque.

-Il te reconnaîtra quand même, sourit Nico.

Ils se rendent à la mairie en taxi, trop volubiles l’un avec l’autre pour bien se cacher qu’ils angoissent chacun à leur façon. Finalement, après avoir regardé par la fenêtre un moment, Rafa demande :

-Tu n’es pas triste ?

Nico hausse les épaules :

-Ça me fait bizarre. Mais non, je ne suis pas vraiment triste. Je suis content pour eux.

Rafa hoche la tête d’un air convaincu, sentant qu’il est sincère. Ils arrivent, et se font immédiatement saluer par toutes les connaissances que garde Nico du Japon, qui ne manquent pas de s’extasier devant son fils dont ils ont entendu parler si longtemps sans le voir. Il retrouve les Adlers, Fukuro, Kourai, Wakatoshi rentré de Pologne pour l’occasion ; Rafael se précipite vers Ninja Shouyou dès qu’il l’aperçoit pour lui quémander autographes et selfies.

Tobio émerge de la foule comme une apparition. Il est radieux dans un costume blanc sur mesure, et Romero saisit à peine l’éclat bleu de ses yeux avant que Kageyama ne se jette à son cou :

-T’es venu !

-Je t’ai dit que je viendrais, non ? répond Nico en pressant tendrement sa joue contre ses cheveux. Tu es magnifique.

Tobio lui adresse un sourire en s’écartant, puis écarquille les yeux en voyant Rafael apparaître aux côtés de son père, tout satisfait d’avoir pu passer du temps avec Ninja.

-Salut, Tobio, déclare poliment Rafa, et Nico peut voir qu’il ne sait pas trop s’il est autorisé à lui faire un câlin ou non.

Tobio semble le percevoir aussi, car il fait un pas vers lui, et Rafa n’hésite plus avant de se rapprocher. Kageyama n’a plus besoin de poser un genou au sol pour l’étreindre, et il secoue la tête d’un air incrédule :

-C’est dingue ce qu’il a grandi.

Nico trouvera toujours ça adorable de voir Tobio avec un enfant, lui qui n’en a fait pas grand cas d’habitude, mais qui a toujours accepté les contacts affectueux de Rafa. _Il fera sûrement un meilleur père que moi_ , songe-t-il ; ses réflexions sont coupées par la voix de Tooru :

-Mais qui voilà ? Ooh…

Il porte un costume coupé différemment de celui de Tobio, mais tout aussi éclatant, et sourit largement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux faisant la navette entre Rafa et Nico :

-Wow. C’est vraiment un mini-toi, c’est impressionnant.

-Je suis pas mini, boude Rafa. Je fais un mètre cinquante-six.

-Tu seras encore plus grand que ton papa, je suppose. Pratique pour le sport… Tu fais du volley ?

-Du beach-volley, corrige fièrement le petit.

Tobio et Nicolas échangent un regard étonné tandis que Tooru et Rafa continuent à parler avec intérêt, puis avec enthousiasme, et Kageyama en profite pour faire quelques pas avec Nico :

-Il est bon avec les enfants. Faut dire qu’il a un neveu et une nièce…

-Je vois. Un futur papa poule.

-Ouais… dans longtemps, murmure Tobio en rougissant un peu.

Ils s’éloignent un peu des autres, discutant de comment se passent leurs débuts de saison avec Rio et Rome, de leurs projets pour plus tard ; Romero est quasiment certain que ce sera sa dernière saison internationale. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes et quelques longs regards, il demande en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon :

-Tu n’as pas peur de ce que diront les gens ? Ils vont croire que je vais t’enlever.

-Tu connais déjà ma réponse, réplique Tobio.

-Tu t’en fiches.

-Exactement.

Ils échangent un sourire complice.

-Tu vas prendre son nom ? interroge Nico. Pour le volley aussi ?

-Non, seulement dans le civil. Je garde _Kageyama_ sur le maillot.

Romero hoche la tête, soudain songeur. Ils ont remonté tout un couloir désert et s’y tiennent seuls, laissant les invités à l’extérieur ; et Tobio jette un coup d’œil à sa montre :

-La cérémonie commence dans dix minutes.

-Je devrais aller m’asseoir, dit Nicolas.

Ils ne bougent pas.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu, répète Tobio.

L’air semble figé. Kageyama baisse les yeux. Il tend une main timide, et accroche le bout des doigts de Romero.

-Tooru est mon âme sœur, dit-il doucement. Il n’est pas parfait, tu sais –il est chiant, il est orgueilleux, c’est un gamin et parfois on se dispute…, mais je l’aime, je l’aime vraiment.

-Je sais, répond Nico.

-Aujourd’hui, je vais lui donner toute ma vie.

Tobio sourit. Ses yeux sont baissés, mais Nico voit qu’ils brillent. Il poursuit :

-C’est logique, tu me diras. Toute mon âme est déjà à lui, alors autant lui offrir le restant de mes jours…

-C’est comme ça que ça marche, acquiesce Romero.

-C’est ça. Il a mon âme. Mais mon cœur…, murmure Kageyama.

Ses doigts pressent doucement ceux de Nicolas.

-Il sera toujours à toi.

Nico le tire par la main, le serre dans ses bras sans un mot. Quelque chose se serre dans sa poitrine. Tobio et lui sont liés, trop de choses se sont passées entre eux pour se laisser partir ; mais il ne s’attendait pas à une déclaration si forte. Il ne sait pas si c’est de l’amour à proprement parler, il ne veut pas y réfléchir, il veut juste apprécier le fait de compter pour Tobio ; encore, toujours, en dépit de tout ce que le destin leur a infligé.

Ils restent enlacés un long moment. Et finalement Romero chuchote à son oreille avec sa tendresse habituelle :

-Allez, va. Il faut que tu deviennes Tobio Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP à ces personnes qui ont arrêté de lire parce que "j'aImE pAs lE rOmEkAgE" voilà vous avez raté le mariage oikage


	97. Septembre 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le quota de mots est explosé, mais...

Le championnat du monde 2022 se termine, la carrière internationale de Nicolas et de Bruno avec.

Romero sait que c’est son dernier match avec tous ses coéquipiers, mais il le joue comme les autres, avec sérieux et passion. Il veut finir sur une note positive, gagner une dernière fois comme représentant brésilien, repartir avec une médaille dorée pour l’ajouter à toutes les autres, sur les étagères étincelantes de trophées d’argent et de coupes en cristal, où trône, aussi, une lampe qui parfois s’illumine de différentes couleurs.

Cela fait dix-sept ans qu’il étoffe cette collection. Il a passé la moitié de sa vie sur le terrain mondial, il est temps de ralentir. Il continuera de jouer en ligue ; mais dans les événements internationaux, il veut laisser sa place aux plus jeunes.

Lipe a arrêté il y a déjà plusieurs années, Lucas la saison d’avant. C’est comme ça : le volley est un sport de chocs, ce n’est pas bon d’infliger ça à son corps à trop haute intensité en gérant, en plus, les longs déplacements à travers le monde. Nico n’a ni envie de se blesser définitivement, ni d’attendre que les coachs lui fassent comprendre qu’il n’est plus au niveau. C’est le meilleur moment pour partir.

Ils gagnent le match. Le triple coup de sifflet final marque en même temps la fin de la rencontre et la fin de sa carrière mondiale.

Une marée jaune et verte envahit le terrain en criant de joie, les haut-parleurs hurlent par-dessus la musique que le Brésil est une nouvelle fois champion du monde, et la vision de Nico est brouillée de sourires et de larmes avant que Bruno ne se jette sur lui et l’étreigne à faire craquer ses côtes. Romero ne le lâche pas, même quand tous leurs coéquipiers leurs sautent dessus.

Tooru et Tobio sont debout dans les gradins et applaudissent ; eux ont fini cinquième de la compétition avec l’équipe du Japon. Ils lui adressent un sourire lorsqu’il passe près des tribunes pour aller se doucher et se changer avant la remise des médailles, et il leur retourne un clin d’œil.

Bruno et lui se tiennent côte à côte sur le podium, capitaine et vice-capitaine de l’équipe du Brésil, et ils ont les larmes aux yeux quand on leur passe l’or autour du cou. L’émotion d’être une nouvelle fois champions du monde se double de la conscience que c’est la dernière fois ; et Nico a beau être euphorique, il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir le cœur lourd.

Il contemple une dernière fois son maillot en rentrant à l’hôtel, le nom qui y est inscrit, celui qui l’a fait connaître dans le monde entier, et décide de garder celui-là pour lui ; de le donner à Rafael quand il rentrera, peut-être, en souvenir.

-Vous venez, ce soir ? lance Flavio. On a trouvé où fêter la victoire.

Bruno interroge Nico du regard, et Romero se dit qu’il vaut mieux aller célébrer comme d’habitude –s’ils restent là tous les deux, ils vont se remémorer leurs souvenirs se carrière et commencer à déprimer en se disant que c’est déjà derrière eux.

-Evidemment, sourit-il.

A peine sont-ils arrivés que leurs coéquipiers entament des tournées de shots de vodka.

-On est en Russie, ou pas ? sourit Douglas.

Ils s’installent tous ensemble, mais leurs coéquipiers ne tardent pas à partir danser, et Nico et Bruno restent seuls à table, côte à côte sur la banquette, trop occupés à essayer de se rendre compte que c’était leur dernier match international pour vraiment profiter de l’ambiance. C’est une page qui se tourne, mais elle est si lourde et si remplie qu’ils ne savent pas comment entamer autre chose, comment sortir de ce qui les a définis pendant des années.

-La saison prochaine…, commence Bruno.

Nico lui colle un doigt sur la bouche :

-Shh. On ne parle pas de volley ce soir.

Ils sont dans leur coin, à l’écart, contemplant les faibles reflets de la lumière tamisée dans leurs liqueurs.

-On n’a qu’à faire un jeu, déclare Nico.

Il a envie de s’amuser, tant pour se sortir le sport de la tête que pour entretenir ce lien qui l’unit à Bruno, et qu’il craint peut-être de perdre, à présent que leur duo sur le terrain est terminé.

-C’est une mauvaise idée.

-Non, non, insiste Nico. Dis-moi un truc sur toi.

-Niquito, on se connaît depuis vingt ans. Tu sais déjà tout.

-Dis-moi un truc que je ne sais pas, alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j’ai envie, déclare Nicolas, lui adressant un sourire angélique.

Il sait que Bruno ne résiste pas à ce genre de sourire. Le passeur secoue la tête, et termine son verre cul sec avant de se mettre à réfléchir, passant une main songeuse dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, concède-t-il finalement. Hm… Dis, tu te souviens de la nuit quand on a gagné les Jeux, à Rio ?

-Comment oublier, sourit Nico.

C’était la veille de sa mise en couple avec Tobio ; même si une partie de la soirée s’était perdue dans les limbes de l’alcool, difficile de ne pas s’en souvenir.

-T’as dit que j’étais un meilleur passeur que Tobio, ce qui est vrai ; et après…, t’as dit que j’étais moins mignon que lui. Ça m’a un peu vexé.

Romero éclate de rire.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il enfin. _Mignon_ ne s’applique pas vraiment à toi, t’as plus l’âge. Je te donnerais un terme un peu plus…

Un peu plus neutre, comme _beau_ ou _magnifique_ ? Un peu plus sexualisé, comme _chaud_ ou _canon_ ? Nico détaille rapidement l’homme à côté de lui, ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres pleines, son sweat qui dissimule un torse qu’il pourrait décrire par cœur.

-Plus attirant, choisit-il finalement.

Il espère que Bruno va sourire. Mais celui-ci hausse un sourcil avant de répliquer :

-C’est pas un terme que tu choisirais pour décrire ton _frère_ , ça.

-C’est pas mon frère qui serait jaloux de mon copain, rétorque Nico.

Un bref silence tombe entre eux. Bruno le fixe avec intensité, Romero soutient son regard. Le mot a été lâché. _Jaloux_.

Nico ne sait pas exactement quand il s’en est rendu compte. Mais il l’a vu. Toutes les fois où Bruno a interrompu le sujet sur Tobio, où il a ironisé pour dissimuler son amertume, où il a tâché de les éloigner, de sous-entendre, peut-être, qu’il serait une meilleure option pour Nicolas ; tout ça, Romero l’a relevé. Il l’a ignoré, pourtant, par insouciance, se laissant plaisamment traiter d’idiot, préférant catégoriser cette possessivité comme une simple rivalité entre passeurs plutôt que de chercher plus loin, aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Kageyama.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés des yeux que Flavio surgit et s’affale à moitié sur la table :

-Alors, vous venez? Vous êtes trop vieux pour danser ?

-Du tout ! s’offusque Nico.

Il tend l’oreille pendant que Flavio descend un verre, se rendant compte qu’il ne faisait même plus attention à la musique. La fin d’une chanson électro résonne, et c’est une musique soudain bien plus douce qui se fait entendre.

-Viens, déclare alors Bruno en l’entraînant par la main. S’ils veulent qu’on aille danser, allons-y.

Romero le suit sans poser de questions, comme ce jour-là, chez Lucas, toute sa conscience raccrochée à ces doigts qui le tirent. Ils se glissent sur la piste, s’accrochent les épaules et la taille, sans un mot, face à face sous la musique lente et triste.

-Ça va me manquer, tu sais, déclare soudain Bruno. De gagner avec toi.

Le cœur de Nico se serre, et il murmure avec un nœud dans la gorge :

-J’ai dit pas de volley ce soir.

-Mais on ne se serait pas rencontrés sans le volley, Niquito.

Bruno sourit. Ses yeux sont bordés de larmes.

-J’étais vraiment heureux qu’on soit coéquipiers, ajoute-t-il d’une voix étouffée.

Ils arrêtent de danser, mais ne dénotent pas au milieu des autres couples, étroitement enlacés l’un contre l’autre. Nico a fermé les yeux, la tête posée sur l’épaule de Bruno. Il respire son odeur. Les lumières dansent sous ses paupières humides. Il se sent chez lui.

-On ne se résume pas à ça, murmure-t-il enfin. Tu es plus qu’un coéquipier. Plus qu’un frère ou quoi que j’aie pu dire à l’époque. Tout ça, c’est dans le passé…

Il sourit, tendrement et pour lui-même :

-Tu me l’as promis, non ? Tu ne me quitteras pas, je ne te quitterai pas. On restera toujours ensemble. Coéquipiers ou pas, on est ensemble.

Le lien lui semble dérisoire, et Tobio à des années-lumière quand il déclare, sans douter un instant de ses mots, convaincu de ce fait depuis bien des années :

-Ma moitié, c’est toi.


	98. Juin 2023

-Nico !

Romero se retourne, un sourire sur les lèvres. Kageyama traverse le terrain en trottinant, arborant son maillot rouge habituel au numéro 9, l’alliance dorée qu’il porte en pendentif rebondissant fièrement sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux noirs ont repris un peu de longueur, dégageant son front comme à l’époque des Adlers. Il arrive à son niveau et s’appuie sur la barrière, ouvrant de grands yeux :

-Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ?

Nicolas sourit, rehaussant la monture sur son nez.

-Eh bien, depuis que ma vue a baissé, dit-il dramatiquement. J’en ai besoin pour lire.

-Oh. Tu vieillis.

-Dis ça plus gentiment, tu veux ? Je te ferais remarquer que je n’ai pas encore un seul cheveu blanc.

Il passe une main entre ses boucles brunes, souriant fièrement. A trente-cinq ans sonnés, il est toujours aussi séduisant –et c’est sûrement pour ça qu’il n’a eu aucun mal à se reconvertir en consultant dans le domaine du volley-ball, tout à fait à l’aise sur un plateau télé à adresser des analyses précises et de brillants sourires à la caméra.

Aujourd’hui, il est chargé de commenter le match de Ligue des nations entre le Brésil et le Japon avec une collègue. Il est attendu dans une petite loge surplombant le terrain, et a déjà ses documents à la main, prêt à décrire et interpréter tout ce qu’il a sous les yeux.

-Tu tiens pour qui ? interroge Tobio.

-Pour personne, répond Nico avec sérieux. Je fais mon métier.

Kageyama hausse un sourcil, et Romero craque un sourire :

-Je devrais tenir pour mon pays, mais j’avoue que j’ai un petit faible pour l’équipe du Japon. Enfin, ça changera quand Bruninho coachera la seleçao, alors profites-en.

Il lui adresse un grand sourire, et Tobio lui répond par un rictus de challenge. Puis Kageyama se penche par-dessus la barrière, et Nico l’embrasse sur la joue :

-Bon match !

Il le regarde s’éloigner, puis rejoint son poste, s’asseyant près du micro en adressant un signe à sa collègue.

-Prêt ?

Les joueurs terminent l’échauffement, et ils prennent l’antenne peu avant la diffusion des hymnes respectifs du Brésil et du Japon. Nico se cale dans son siège, retroussant ses manches de chemise avant de prendre la parole, connaissant les joueurs en présence sur le bout des doigts.

-Un magnifique service d’Atsumu Miya, dit-il sans quitter la balle des yeux. Vous avez vu ? Celui-là flottait. Je vous assure, c’est une horreur à réceptionner.

-Je n’en doute pas. Le Japon s’est hissé dans le classement mondial de volley sans relâche depuis plusieurs années.

-Il faut dire que ce qu’ils appellent la _génération monstre_ est arrivée à pleine maturité, Alicia. Trois années où d’excellents joueurs se sont démarqués dans ce pays, depuis Bokuto jusqu’à Kageyama. Ce qui est remarquable, c’est la variété de leurs profils –vous avez la puissance d’Ushijima, mais aussi la maîtrise aérienne de Hoshiumi et la rapidité de Hinata.

-Hinata joue dans la ligue brésilienne, acquiesce Alicia. Il s’est aussi fait un nom sur nos plages il y a quelques années en beach-volley avant de retourner parachever sa formation dans son pays natal.

-Ninja Shouyou, sourit Nico.

Il remonte ses lunettes sur son front tandis que le troisième set s’achève, le premier que prend le Japon.

-J’en profite pour rappeler aux téléspectateurs que vous connaissez bien les deux équipes, Nicolas, déclare Alicia. Vous avez passé quatre ans dans la Ligue japonaise.

-Avec les Schweiden Adlers, en effet. Nous étions champions tous les ans. Quatre de mes coéquipiers de l’époque se trouvent actuellement sur le terrain, d’ailleurs.

 _Et mon ex_.

-Ce match va être serré, c’est moi qui vous le dis, annonce Nico. Je vois bien un tie-break.

Il s’exclame quand Kageyama prend le point final du quatrième set sur une seconde main :

-Oh ! Vous avez vu ? C’était magnifique ! Du Tobio tout craché, ça. Il dissimule toujours parfaitement ses feintes, et tous les attaquants s’étaient élancés, la balle pouvait provenir de partout –et il l’a utilisé pour marquer lui-même. Il faut dire que c’est un passeur particulièrement orgueilleux, et si vous me permettez, plutôt mauvais perdant…, ajoute-t-il d’un air de confidence.

-Vous en savez quelque chose, sourit sa collègue.

Nico se contente de rire, et reprend ses commentaires sur le match que le Brésil remporte de justesse au tie-break.

-Quel match ! conclut-il. Les deux équipes ont montré de très belles choses. On se retrouve demain pour le match Italie – Pologne…

La transmission se termine, et il redescend sur le terrain tandis que les joueurs se serrent les mains, puis vont s’étirer chaque côté du filet, se faisant un peu haranguer de toutes parts par ses amis dans les deux équipes. Ushijima, en train de manger une compote un peu plus loin, lui adresse un signe de tête auquel Nico répond par un clin d’œil. Finalement, Tobio le rejoint de nouveau, un peu plus rouge et ébouriffé que tout à l’heure :

-On a journée et soirée libre demain, on a prévu d’aller faire un peu de beach avec Tooru, Hinata, Atsumu et quelques autres. Tu veux venir avec Rafa ?

-Hmm, pourquoi pas, sourit Nico. Faut que je voie…

-... avec Bruno-san ?

Romero lui tire la langue, mais n’a pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Tooru s’écrie soudain :

-Nico-chan !

Oikawa apparaît, lui aussi revêtu du maillot rouge, souriant tranquillement en lui adressant un signe de paix.

-Tu n’as pas craché sur moi quand j’ai foiré mon service dans le deuxième set, hein ? Je le saurai.

-Nan, Tooru. Au contraire, j’ai souligné combien c’était rare pour toi de rater.

-Ah, je préfère ça. Comment va Rafa ? Vous venez, demain ?

La discussion s’enchaîne naturellement, et Nico n’en est tiré que lorsqu’Alicia l’appelle. Tooru tape son poing contre le sien avant de repartir vers l’équipe pour embêter Atsumu, et Tobio étreint brièvement Nico :

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, dit-il simplement.

Romero passe une main joueuse dans ses cheveux :

-Moi aussi, trésor.

Le surnom affectueux n’est rien de plus qu’une vieille habitude. La tendresse subsiste, impossible de s’en défaire ; mais elle n’a pas à être romantique, elle n’a pas à être une source de jalousie ni de douleur. Leur relation n’a pas à être celle qui a été déchirée par le destin, celle qui a causé tant de détresse et de résignation, celle qui a été minée de doutes, de remords et de regrets.

Tout ça, Nico l’a vaincu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le "Ushijima à la compote" spécialement pour toi Maoui ♥
> 
> Je prends tous les fanarts de Romero à lunettes qui n'existent pas pour l'instant


	99. Juillet 2023

-Papa, réveille-toi, chuchote la voix de Rafa.

Nico ouvre un œil, et se fait accueillir par le visage de son fils –son mini-lui, comme aime à l’appeler Tooru. Rafael est déjà tout habillé, et le secoue par l’épaule :

-Tu dois me conduire chez Paloma, tu te rappelles ? Il est neuf heures.

-Oh, c’est vrai, marmonne Nico en se redressant sur les coudes. J’arrive.

La cafetière est déjà allumée quand il arrive dans la cuisine en enfilant un T-shirt, et Rafael est assis au comptoir en train d’étaler de la confiture sur une tartine :

-Tiens, c’est pour toi.

-Quel fils adorable, sourit Nico en l’embrassant sur le sommet du crâne. Je pourrais presque croire que c’est de bon cœur, si ce n’était pas pour aller retrouver ta petite copine au plus vite.

-C’est pas ma petite copine ! se récrie Rafael en rougissant.

Romero le regarde essayer d’aplatir ses épis tout en déjeunant. Rafa a douze ans ; comme Nico au même âge, il est vif, joueur, passionné par le volley… et particulièrement bavard.

-Demain, on va aller au magasin avec mamie, je veux acheter un cadeau pour l’anniversaire de Bruninho. Et après, Heitor vient me chercher, tu sais, il a dit qu’il ferait le tournoi avec moi, la semaine prochaine… Comme si j’étais devenu aussi fort que Ninja Shouyou ! Et lundi, après l’école, on ira voir maman…

De son côté, Nico a prévu de voir ses anciens coéquipiers nationaux le soir même pour passer du temps ensemble, comme ils le font encore le plus souvent possible. Il dépose Rafa chez son amie, puis rentre à l’appart et travaille un peu ; et il n’est tiré de ses documents que quand son téléphone vibre.

 **Tobio** : [image]

Kageyama lui a envoyé une photo de Tooru, assis dans fauteuil, en train de caresser un joli chaton blanc aux yeux bleus.

 **Tobio** : tu le trouves comment ?

 **Moi** : Tooru ? aussi moche que d’habitude <3

 **Tobio** : je parlais du chat

 **Tooru** : Nico-chan </3

 **Tobio** : on l’a appelé Saphir

 **Tooru** : c’est notre premier bébé

Nico sourit. Il les appellera demain, en visio, Tobio sera sûrement ravi de lui montrer le chaton et de faire son petit compte-rendu de la fin de la Ligue mondiale. Ce sera aussi l’occasion de programmer la semaine de vacances que le couple compte prendre à Rio une semaine, à la fin du mois d’août, annonciatrice de nouveaux tournois de beach-volley et de journées de plage.

Un nouveau message apparaît :

 **Bruninho** : on se voit ce soir ? Faut que je parle d’un truc

 **Moi** : tu peux pas le dire maintenant ?

 **Bruninho** : nan

Romero hausse un sourcil.

 **Moi** : on se voit chez Lucas

 **Moi** : dors à la maison après

Il est curieux, mais s’efforce de ne pas poser de questions –si Bruno n’a pas envie de lui dire tout de suite, il n’arrivera pas à lui faire cracher le morceau. Peut-être qu’il déménage à Rio, songe-t-il avec espoir, qu’il va rejoindre son équipe ; ce serait une bonne nouvelle, ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde, et ils pourraient se voir plus souvent.

-Nico ! s’écrie Lipe en ouvrant la porte ce soir-là, le serrant aussitôt contre lui. Ça fait un bail !

-Deux mois à peine, rigole Nicolas en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je te regarde à la télé, tu sais ! Je te montre à mes potes, et je leur dis : ce gars est un de mes meilleurs amis. Les filles que je coache veulent toutes avoir ton numéro.

Ils s’installent dans le salon avec les autres sans cesser de parler de sa carrière, tout excités de l’entendre et de le voir régulièrement à l’écran dans une posture différente de celle de joueur.

-Peut-être que tu vas faire de la pub, après ! ou que tu auras ta propre émission !

-Ou même dans des films ! T’imagines, Nico, si t’avais un Oscar ?

-Mais non, soupire Romero. Je ne suis pas assez bon acteur.

-Oh que si, intervient la voix de Bruno.

Il est appuyé dans l’embrasure de la porte, et lui jette un regard malicieux.

-Pas avec toi, réplique Nico en souriant avec amusement. Tu sais que j’ai jamais pu te mentir sur quoi que ce soit, Bruninho.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s’exclame Lipe. Que tu nous mens, à nous ?

-Juste que vous n’êtes pas au niveau, rétorque Bruno en leur tirant la langue.

Il prend sa place à côté de Nico, et la soirée se poursuit tranquillement –ils évoquent leurs souvenirs de carrière, leurs projets et leurs familles respectives ; puis ils commandent à manger, savourent leurs plats, et finissent la soirée à jouer sur la dernière console qu’a achetée Lucas avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Nico ramène Bruno chez lui ; l’appartement désert, Rafael passe la nuit chez ses grands-parents.

-Tu veux un truc à boire ? Il est encore tôt, fait remarquer Romero.

-Il est deux heures du matin, Niquito.

-C’est tôt, non ?

 _Et tu dois me parler_. Bruno saisit largement l’implicite, et ils s’accoudent au comptoir, côte à côte devant leurs verres. Le passeur sirote la boisson rêveusement, puis déclare :

-Tu m’as manqué, cette semaine.

-Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, répond Nico.

Il se rapproche un peu. Leurs épaules se touchent. Bruno inspire :

-Nicolas, tu te souviens du soir où tu es rentré du Japon, juste après avoir rompu avec Tobio ? On avait fait une soirée chez Lucas, comme ce soir.

Nico hoche la tête, impressionné par la solennité de l’usage de son prénom entier, si rare dans la bouche du passeur. Il se rappelle de ce soir-là ; et si le souvenir n’est pas agréable, il ne lui fait pas mal non plus.

-On avait dormi ensemble, et je t’avais dit que le système des âmes sœurs me paraissait stupide et injuste. Que ça ne mène à rien, juste à souffrir.

Bruno hésite :

-Que je ne voulais pas faire partie de ça.

Nico veut réagir, mais Bruno reprend aussitôt la parole et ne le laisse pas parler :

-Niquito. Combien de temps est passé depuis ce moment ?

-C’était il y a quatre ans, répond Nico.

Romero le sait, c’est un de ses points de repère. _Quatre ans que j’ai rompu avec Tobio, quatre ans que je suis définitivement revenu au pays._

Quand il comprend ce que ce délai signifie, son cœur se serre.

-Quatre ans, acquiesce doucement le passeur. Quatre ans depuis que j’ai pris la décision de rejeter mon âme sœur. Je suis arrivé au terme. Je ne sens plus rien. Je suis libre.

Nico ne sait pas pourquoi, mais les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il veut protester :

-Mais…

Bruno lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres, le regard sérieux et décidé :

-C’était mon choix et je ne le regrette pas, poursuit-il. Tant pis pour mon âme sœur. Je veux faire ma vie avec qui je veux.

Il se passe trop de choses dans la tête de Nico pour qu’il puisse parler. Il a l’impression de rêver, comme si rejeter son âme sœur n’était qu’un mythe auquel il avait cru enfant. Comme si cette liberté devenait du même coup la sienne. Bruno comprend qu’il va l’accepter, parce qu’il ôte son doigt de sa bouche et prend son visage en coupe à la place :

-Avec toi.

Il n’y a pas besoin de plus de déclarations, pas besoin de verbaliser davantage ce qui est évident depuis bien longtemps déjà. Nico n’hésite pas. Il pourrait avoir peur, il pourrait avoir des doutes –mais il ne ressent rien d’autre qu’une absolue confiance en passant ses bras autour du cou du Bruno pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas : ça fait depuis le chapitre 12 que je vous dis qu'ils se roulent des pelles, mais vous ne m'avez pas cru.


	100. Décembre 2023

_Romero_.

Un nom plutôt commun, plutôt répandu, qui sonne plus hispanique que portugais, se dit souvent Nicolas. Il ne sait pas s’il aurait aimé en avoir un autre, il ne s’est jamais posé la question. C’est celui de sa famille, de son père, de son grand-père et de tous ceux qui ont précédé ; celui qu’il a transmis à Rafael à son tour, mais qu’il n’a jamais partagé ni avec Joana, ni avec Tobio.

C’est celui-là qu’il a dit et répété depuis toujours, chaque fois en se présentant, faisant rouler les _r_ de son nom sur sa langue, les sons récurrents et faciles à retenir. C’est peut-être ce qui a fait sa popularité, aussi, dans le milieu du volley où il s’est avant tout défini par son nom, n’arborant que plus tard un surnom sur le maillot.

Sur le terrain, c’est ce mot qui le caractérise. C’est celui qui galvanise le public, qui fait s’exclamer les commentateurs et qui fait douter les adversaires. C’est devenu un synonyme de vainqueur.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu’il a l’impression que ce nom appartient au passé. Au joueur de volley qu’il était à l’époque où il trônait au niveau international, où tout le monde savait l’identifier par ce simple mot sans laisser de doute sur son possesseur. _Romero_ , c’est le nom d’un champion de classe mondiale, d’un attaquant hors pair, d’un joueur de talent qui s’est imposé sur la scène du volley-ball dix-sept ans durant.

-Aujourd’hui, murmure Nico, j’ai l’impression que ce nom ne me correspond plus tellement.

A vrai dire, il n’a jamais vraiment aimé qu’on l’appelle comme ça, qu’on le définisse seulement par ce mot et cette réputation. C’est la première chose qu’il a combattue à son arrivée au Japon, immédiatement lassé des _Romero-san_ trop formels. Même _Nicolas_ l’est encore trop à son goût.

 _Nico_ lui suffit. _Niquito_ lui plaît encore davantage.

-Vraiment ? répond Bruno.

Ils sont sur la terrasse. La lune brille au-dessus de la baie de Rio, se reflète sur la surface paisible de la mer, les enveloppe d’une lueur argentée mêlée au souffle chaud d’une brise d’été. Nico relève les yeux de ses réflexions et rencontre ceux de Bruno, posés sur lui avec sérieux et intensité :

-Dans ce cas-là, prends le mien.

-Oui, murmure Nicolas. Je crois que je vais faire ça.

Bruno lui adresse un regard euphorique ; et Nico lui retourne son sourire le plus tendre, le plus brillant, le plus sincère surtout, celui des nuits de fête et des jours de victoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résonance  
> Réflexion  
> Réfraction...  
> Rezende ;) 
> 
> Enfin voilà, Réfraction est à présent terminée (oui ça me fend le coeur :')) et avec elle, la trilogie des âmes soeurs Résonance/Réflexion/Réfraction. Même s'il y a amplement de la place pour ajouter des OS par-ci par-là, je pense m'en tenir ici.
> 
> Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos lectures, vos votes, vos commentaires que j'ai lus chaque fois avec délectation. Et si vous êtes ici, alors je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie de ship en ship (moi-même j'ai plus rien compris). J'avais tellement peur en commençant Résonance, qui à la base n'était pas du tout censée être le point de départ d'une trilogie ; peur de m'aventurer vers de nouveaux horizons, d'inclure le time skip de Haikyuu, d'insérer de nouveaux personnages. Mais vous m'avez fait confiance et c'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu puiser la motivation d'aller si loin dans cette histoire.
> 
> Comme pour Memento, je vais proposer une édition papier, privée, des trois fics réunies en un seul livre. J'ai posté une annonce sur ma conversation mais je ne sais pas si la notif est bien passée alors je le répète ;) Les corrections sont bientôt achevées, la couverture est en cours entre les mains de la talentueuse Kamiyu. Du coup, si vous voulez vous en fournir un, faites-moi un petit signe!
> 
> Je vais passer l'essentiel de mon temps à corriger et traduire, alors forcément je vais avoir l'air de disparaître un peu du paysage après des mois de post régulier, mais je reviens bientôt vers vous avec quelques OS et l'amorce d'une crackfic comme on les aime.
> 
> Je vous aime ♥


End file.
